Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness
by Nano Rock on
Summary: Kematian Namikaze Naruto yang jelas-jelas terjadi di depan mereka ternyata hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Di sisi lain pun sang pemegang gelar Enigma,Pythagoras (True) bahkan sang legenda yang diyakini hanya mitos alias Aristoteles telah mulai mempersiapkan rencana mereka masing-masing. It's Time For Unlimited Brain Works! Orpheus Bracelet and Prometheus Bracelet is Ready!
1. PROLOG

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 1: PROLOG

Opening Song: Back On - Carulean

 **2 Juli 20xx**

 **06.00 AM**

 **Rumah keluarga Uzumaki**

Di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki yang dulu terlihat ramai saat sarapan kini telah berubah sejak kematian putra sulung mereka, Uzumaki Naruto. Saat sarapan pun mereka bertiga (Kushina, Minato dan Naruko) tidak saling bicara kecuali saat-saat tertentu saja.

Naruko yang biasanya paling cerewet di meja makan pun kini terlihat sangat pendiam begitu juga dengan Kushina. Sementara itu Minato yang mengetahui rahasia kecil dibalik semua ini hanya membiarkan kejadian ini berlalu. Anak selungnya,Naruto kini sudah besar dan bisa memutuskan pilihan terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku berangkat." Tiba-tiba tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya, Naruko langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi ke luar. Meski telah berlalu sebulan tapi dia masih tidak dapat menerima kematian kakak tercintanya itu sehingga dalam beberapa situasi termasuk sarapan membuat Naruko kembali mengingat Naruto.

 **06.20 AM**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

Saat ini Naruko telah berada di halaman Kuoh Gakuen, lebih tepatnya dia sedang berjalan menuju bangku yang biasa digunakannya bersama Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Maki untuk berkumpul semenjak kematian Naruto.

"Naruko! Sebelah sini!" Panggil sebuah suara yang Naruko kenal sebagai suara Rias. Mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya, Naruko pun memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ohayou! Rias-nee, Sona-nee, Maki-nee dan Akeno-nee." Sapa Naruko dengan senyuman riang.

"Ohayou!" Sapa balik mereka semua.

"Naruko, kau tahu tidak jika nanti kelasmu akan kedatangan siswa dari Italia."

"Italia? Hm... apa itu benar Sona-nee, Maki-nee?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Rias itu bohong atau tidak. Aku dan Maki juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan murid pindahan, benar bukan Maki?"

"Hm, itu benar." Kata Maki mengiyakan perkataan Sona.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukankah ibu Rias-nee berasal dari Italia? Kalau tidak salah namanya dulu Venelana Kranjar."

"Itu benar, Venelana-obaa san berasal dari Italia." Bukannya Rias yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruko tadi tapi malah Akeno yang menjawabnya. Akeno sendiri kini terlihat sibuk dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat ini, di depannya telah berjejer beberapa peralatan seperti obeng kecil dan setoples kecil bubuk berwarna abu-abu.

"Akeno-nee, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Naruko saat melihat tangan Akeno memegang sendok kecil untuk memasukkan bubuk itu ke dalam wadah kecil yang ia pegang.

"Ini rekonstruksi." Jawab Akeno singkat.

"Rekonstruksi? Apa yang sedang kau rekonstruksi Akeno?"

"Bom yang dibawa Enigma kesini, Rias. Ini versi mininya." Mendengar pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari Akeno tadi tentu saja membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"A-Akeno, kau tidak berencana menghancurkan sekolah kan?" Tanya Sona dengan terbata.

'Dengan tenangnya membawa Uranium ke sekolah. Akeno, kau mengerikan.' Batin Sona sembari matanya melihat ke arah bubuk berwarna abu-abu yang ada di sebelah Akeno.

"Tenang saja Sona. Aku sudah terbiasa membuat sesuatu yang seperti ini." Kata Akeno menenangkan Sona.

"Jadi kemampuan spesial pemegang gelar Edison adalah menciptakan sesuatu dan menghitung dengan cepat. Kalau kemampuan Sona-nee apa?"

"Heh? Kalau tidak salah kecepatan berfikir."

"Kalau Maki-nee?"

"Sudah pasti sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung."

"Kalau Rias-nee?"

"Ka-kalau aku... sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Dreeet... dreeet...

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Naruko berbunyi menandakan dia baru saja mendapat pesan.

"Dari siapa Naruko?" Tanya Rias penasaran.

"Dari Otou-sama, dia bilang kemampuan pemegang gelar Nightingale itu beragam. Mulai dari merawat luka, fisik yang lebih kuat dari perempuan biasa bahkan sampai..."

"Sampai...?" Beo Akeno, Sona, Maki bersama Rias. Pasalnya mereka juga penasaran dengan kemampuan spesial dari pemegang gelar yang tidak bisa masuk ke dunia Phi Brain.

"Punya payudara yang berukuran besar dan juga berpotensi paling besar menjadi masokis setelah pemegang gelar Edison." Kata Naruko membacakan sebagian isi pesan dari Otou-sama nya.

"Hmp! Apa payudara yang besar itu spesial? Volume otak yang besar jauh lebih spesial dari payudara yang besar, benar bukan Sona?"

"Hem! Aku setuju padamu Maki."

"Payudara yang besar itu memang bukan hal yang spesial tapi tidak bagi perempuan yang suka berolahraga seperti Rias-nee, punya payudara yang besar padahal perempuan itu suka berolahraga merupakan sebuah keajaiban."

"Naruko benar. Kebanyakan perempuan yang suka olahraga mempunyai payudara yang kecil, sebagai contohnya adalah Sona yang dulu suka bermain tenis bersama kakaknya." Put cold water at burn area, itulah yang dilakukan Akeno saat ini karena menyetujui pendapat Naruko sama saja menghina ukuran dada Maki dan Sona.

"A-apa kau bilang Akeno..." Dan yang seperti Akeno harapkan, kini Sona nampak marah karena perkataan Akeno meski perkataan Akeno tadi 100% benar.

Braaak!

"Sudahlah kalian semua! Jangan membahas payudara di pagi hari!" Tak ingin keributan terjadi, Rias segera memutus obrolan tentang ujuran payudara ini dengan cara menggebrak meja.

Setelah obrolan ini terhenti, kini mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Akeno dengan bomnya, Sona dengan novelnya, Maki dengan buku musiknya dan Rias dengan buku pelajarannya.

Sedangkan Naruko yang melihat Rias stres sendiri diantara ke 3 temannya karena memang hanya dirinya yang membuka buku pelajaran. Kenapa hanya Rias yang sibuk dengan buku pelajaran? Jawabannya sudah jelas yaitu karena Rias termasuk ke dalam murid yang sulit dalam belajar berbeda dengan Akeno, Sona, Maki bahkan Naruko meski begitu dalam pelajaran olahraga kemampuan Rias sudah tidak diragukan lagi sebagai siswi berkekuatan monster.

"Ano... untuk yang terjadi selama sebulan ini, aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian semua." Kata Naruko dengan sorot mata sedih yang membuat Sona, Akeno, Maki dan Rias berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan Naruko. Kami sudah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk melindungimu jadi tidak apa-apa kalau hanya Enigma."

"Tapi Maki-nee! Karena aku kalian semua..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perkataan Naruko telah terpotong oleh Akeno.

"Maki benar, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dengan menyelesaikan game itu membuat kami semakin dekat dengan level Naruto-kun. Benar bukan Sona?"

"Ya. Meski kenyataannya kami semua masih belum bisa setara dengan Naruto-kun tapi aku yakin bahwa kami telah banyak berkembang setelah peristiwa itu."

Mendengar semua itu membuat air mata Naruko menetes dari celah-celah matanya karena terharu. Saat ini dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena meski kenyataan otaknya lebih encer daripada Rias tapi di dalam game dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Rias, meski terkadang membuat masalah tapi setidaknya dalam game Rias lebih baik darinya.

Tapi sebelum Naruko menangis secara terang-terangan sebuah pelukan datang dari arah belakangnya. Setelah dia menengok ke belakang, dia melihat Rias yang memeluk layaknya pelukan dari Kushina, Mianto maupun Naruto.

"Karena kami semua Onee-chan mu jadi kami tidak akan membiarkan adik kami terkena hal-hal buruk." Kata Rias yang kini memeluk Naruko dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Memangnya hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruko dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini? Tentu saja hal buruk ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan masih dalam ruang lingkup pemegang gelar, lebih tepatnya Enigma. Dalam waktu sebulan ini Enigma secara 'Rutin' memberikan Rias, Sona, Maki, Akeno dan Naruko sebuah game sekali dalam seminggu.

 **Flashback...**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Kenapa malah jadi nge feels? Tau ah! Ini juga baru prolog dan seperti biasanya, prolog adalah sebuah chapter terpendek dengan word 1K. Hitung-hitung buat pemanasan dulu sebelum masuk word yang lebih banyak.

 **Kapan Naruto muncul?**

Setelah Flashback selesai. Entah chapter berapa soalnya untuk flashback ini sendiri saya juga belum punya gambaran apapun (lah?)

Nano, Log Out


	2. Enigma Games vs Edison Brain

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 2: Enigma Games vs Edison Brain

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

 **7 Juni 20xx**

 **06.00 AM**

 **Kediaman Keluarga Uzumaki**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana para pekerja kantoran libur dan juga tentunya para siswa-siswi sekolah. Berbeda dari hari-hari minggu biasanya yang penuh dengan keceriaan, hari minggu Naruko kali ini penuh dengan kesedihan.

Alasannya? Sudah pasti tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto. Ini sudah 6 hari berlalu sejak kematian kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk akibat menangis semalaman, Naruko kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi.

Kenapa tidak mandi? Alasannya simpel yaitu karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Lagipula sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau kita keseringan mandi malah akan mengubah-ubah pori-pori kulit.

"Naruko! Ada surat untukmu!" Panggil sebuah suara menggelegar dari lantai bawah. Berbeda dari biasanya, suara ini adalah suara Minato.

"Baik!" Setelah mengganti piyama model kucing miliknya dengan satu set pakaian gadis remaja berupa dress berwarna kuning dipadukan dengan legging berwarna hitam dan juga Ankle Boots senada dengan warna leggingnya, Naruko segera turun ke bawah tidak lupa membawa tas kecil.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah tepatnya di meja makan, Naruko menemukan apa yang biasa ia lihat belakangan ini. 4 kursi yang seharusnya diisi oleh semua anggota keluarganya kini hanya bisa terisi 3 meski itu adalah hari libur seperti sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana Naruko? Apa kau akan pergi kencan?" Goda Kushina dengan senyum lebarnya. Meski sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya tapi Naruko tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu yang digunakan oleh Okaa-sama nya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya akibat peristiwa 'itu'.

"Itu tidak mungkin Okaa-sama, hanya pergi jalan-jalan bersama Rias-nee, Akeno-nee, Maki-nee dan Sona-nee. Oh ya! Mana suratnya Otou-sama?"

"Sebentar saja. Aku akan menguraikannya." Minato menjawab pertanyaan Naruko dengan aneh.

"Minato! Melihat isi surat orang lain itu tidak sopan!" Peringat Kushina pada suaminya yang kini sedang membaca surat yang seharusnya hanya boleh dibaca oleh Naruko.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku baca Kushina?" Kata Minato enteng sembari menunjukkan isi suratnya pada Kushina dan Naruko yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah kertas polos. Sangat polos sampai-sampai tidak ada garis-garis yang biasanya ada di kebanyakan kertas.

"Kosong? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Kata Naruko kebingungan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Enigma. Sebentar lagi kau akan dapat pesan dari teman-temanmu tapi sebelum itu lihatlah ini, Naruko." Setelah mengatakan itu, Minato menyiram kertas polos yang dipegangnya ini dengan air minumnya dan hasilnya adalah perlahan tapi pasti sesuatu yang berwarna putih perlahan-lahan luntur dari kertas itu dan menunjukkan rupa asli sang kertas yang bertuliskan Theme Park.

'Oh... jadi begitu. Kertas ini diwarnai kembali dengan pewarna berbahan dasar minyak sehingga saat kusiram dengan air maka mayoritas minyak akan pergi.' Batin Minato menganalisa cara apa yang digunakan untuk membuat pesan tak terlihat semacam ini.

"Theme Park? Apa maksudnya ini Otou-sama?" Tanya Naruko tidak mengerti pada isi surat itu.

"Ini undangan."

"Undangan?" Beo Naruko.

"Hm! Ini adalah undangan dari pemegang gelar Enigma, dia mengundangmu."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Dreeet... dreeet... dreeet...

"3 pesan berturut-turut? Dari Sona-nee, Maki-nee dan Akeno-nee. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Naruko kali ini benar-benar tidak ngeh dengan situasi saat ini.

"Mereka telah menyadari pesan rahasia surat ini." Mendengar hal itu Naruko langsung mengambil sarapannya yang kebetulan adalah roti lalu langsung pergi menuju ke tempat berkumpul mereka yaitu di taman.

"Aku berangkat!" Pamit Naruko sebelum akhirnya berlari ke luar sambil memakan rotinya. Tidak memperdulikan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain nanti saat melihat garis cantik sepertinya memiliki tingkah pecicilan.

Sepeninggal Naruko kini ruang makan ini kembali sepi. Minato yang sedang membersihkan air yang ia tuangkan di kertas Naruko tadi berinisiatif membuka percakapan dengan Kushina tapi di dahului oleh Kushina sendiri.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan anak kita ikut campur dengan hal seperti ini Minato." Tanya Kushina dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Nada-nada sedih, kecewa, menyesal bahkan marah tersirat jelas dari suaranya.

"Ini adalah takdir dan kita tidak bisa mengubah takdir seperti ini."

"Tapi takdir ini membuat Naruto..." Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya, air mata yang tak tertahan lagi kini telah tumpah membasahi mata merah darahnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika Naruto mati dengan membawa penyesalan karena dia mati saat memperjuangkan apa yang ia anggap benar untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Kalau kau tahu hal ini akan terjadi, kenapa kau tidak memperingatkan anak kita!" Volume suara Kushina telah mengeras saat mengatakan kalimat tadi meski masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dia telah memulainya sangat awal bahkan saat kita memeriksakannya ke dokter Yakushi Kabuto, pada saat itu sebenarnya dia telah mulai menjadi pemegang gelar Einstein. Waktu itu aku memberinya berbagai macam buku tentang fisika dasar, kimia dasar dan juga tentang berbagai macam sandi."

"Seperti aku dulu, Naruto dapat mempelajarinya dengan cepat karena dia punya waktu yang banyak untuk membaca semuanya. Tapi saat aku mencoba mengetesnya ternyata dia tidak condong ke manapun secara pasti melainkan condong ke semuanya. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa Naruto hanyalah jenius biasa sampai akhirnya datang mimpi itu." Lanjut Minato.

"Ini sudah belasan tahun sejak aku mendapat mimpi tentang penunjukan pemegang gelar Einstein, Naruto saat ini sudah besar Kushina."

"Hiks... aku tahu jika kalian berdua adalah orang jenius, tapi... tapi... kenapa Naruto mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk hal sepele." Kushina kali ini menjawab dengan sedikit terisak.

"Ini mungkin sepele dalam sudut pandang kita Kushina. Tapi dalam sudut pandang Naruto hal ini sudah menjadi prioritasnya. Kau ingat bukan saat aku menganggap penculikanmu saat kita sekolah dulu itu hal sepele sedangkan ayahmu menganggapnya sangat penting." Mendengar Minato mengatakan salah satu hal yang memalukan pada masa lalunya membuat pipi Kushina merona karena malu.

"Ba-baka! Jangan mengingatkanku pada hal itu." Lalu Kushina menyeka air matanya.

 **Flashback (flashback di dalam flashback -_- lol)**

 **Kota Kuoh (belasan tahun lalu)**

 **08.00 PM**

Saat ini kota Kuoh telah digegerkan dengan penculikan putri dari seorang bos besar perusahaan multinasional yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Penculiknya sendiri sudah dipastikan sebagai kelompok yang profesional karena dengan gregetnya menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kebetulan pada saat itu Hashirama dan Istrinya Mito bersama dengan kakak Kushina, Tsunade Uzumaki sedang mendatangi sebuah acara dari kolega perusahaannya sedangkan putri bungsunya yang memang bandel tidak mau ikut jadi terpaksa ditinggalkan di rumah dan memang sial atau nasib buruk terjadilah peristiwa penculikan itu.

Di sekitar TKP atau lebih tepatnya di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang diterobos masuk penculik, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menggunakan topeng tapi hanya bisa menutupi sebagian wajahnya + mata kirinya dan membiarkan mata kanannya terlihat. Di bagian bawah topeng tersebut terdapat sebuah gambar mulut dilengkapi oleh resleting yang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan mulut yang menampilkan sederetan gigi runcing (topeng Kaneki Ken). Pemuda bertopeng itu sedang mengamati TKP bersama segala bukti yang ditemukan polisi.

"Bagaimana kesimpulanmu **The Ghost of Hannibal**?" Tanya seorang berpakaian polisi lengkap dengan berbagai tanda pangkatnya yang menunjukkan bahwa polisi tersebut memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi.

"Sudah jauh, penculiknya sudah pergi jauh. Ya... ini tidak mengejutkan karena penculikannya telah terjadi setengah jam yang lalu. Belum lagi bekas ban ini adalah Buggati Veyron, Honda Pagani, Lamborgini Gallardo."

"Tapi bukankah kau bisa melacak mereka, detektif-san? Aku tahu kau bisa melacak kemana putriku dibawa oleh para penculik itu." Mohon ayah dari Kushina Uzumaki yang bernama Hashirama Uzumaki pada pemuda misterius itu.

"Aku tahu Hashirama-san. Hm... kalau memang masalah ini sangat penting bagi anda maka saya sarankan anda menunggu di dalam rumah anda." Mendengar perkataan seorang misterius yang menamakan dirinya The Ghost of Hannibal, membuat Ariake Kotarou sang kepala kepolisian yang pernah bekerja sama beberapa kali dengan pemuda misterius itu bertanya.

"Hoy, Hannibal! Apa kau sudah tahu dimana tempatnya?" Bisik kepala polisi tadi pada pemuda bertopeng di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah Hashirama-san. Aku dan para polisi sudah terbiasa dengan kasus seperti ini jadi anda bisa bersantai di rumah dan menunggu kepulangan anak anda. Bukankah sebenarnya anda pusing karena minum terlalu banyak?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Arieki, Hannibal malah semakin mendorong Hashirama untuk bersantai di dalam rumah.

"Baiklah akan kutunggu kepulangan Kushina di dalam rumah seperti katamu. Aku berharap anda bisa menyelamatkan anak saya, The Ghost of Hannibal." Kata Hashirama sambil membungkuk 90 derajat pada pemuda misterius bertopeng yang seringkali disebut detektif oleh orang-orang awam. setelah itu Hashirama mengajak istrinya Mito dan Tsunade untuk masuk dan beristirahat di rumahnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku Hannibal." Kata Ariake kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya melacak jejak super car itu mustahil dilakukan dalam waktu singkat."

"Jadi... kasus ini akan berlanjut terus ya? Haah... merepotkan."

"Ariake, suruh semua polisi pergi dari sini." Kata Hannibal kepada Ariake dan tentu saja membuat kepala kepolisian itu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Hannibal?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat laksanakan saja." Perintah Hannibal kurang ajar pada Ariake yang notabenenya adalah seorang kepala kepolisian kota Kuoh.

"Semuanyaa! Karena sudah malam, penyelidikan akan dilanjutkan besok!" Teriak Ariake pada semua anak buahnya.

"Baik!" Jawab para anak buahnya serentak.

"Selanjutnya lakukan semaumu Hannibal. Sejujurnya juga ini di luar kemampuan kami." Kata Arieki terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya pergi dari TKP diikuti oleh anak buahnya.

"..." Mendengar hal itu, Hannibal hanya diam saja dan melihat ke atas, lebih tepatnya melihat awan hitam yang warnanya hampir menyatu dengan hitamnya langit malam.

Sepeninggalnya para polisi itu, Hannibal mulai berjalan mengikuti bekas ban hitam di aspal sampai akhirnya beberapa ratus centimeter berhenti lagi karena memang hanya sampai segitu bekas ban yang ia ikuti.

"Baiklah... jika ada bekas ban berarti para penculiknya terburu-buru. Terburu-buru merupakan kelainan psikologis yang menyebabkan orang menjadi ceroboh karena sudah terlambat ataupun tidak ada persiapan sebelumnya. Kata Ariake, penculikan ini di dasari dengan persaingan bisnis antara perusahaan Hashirama-san dengan beberapa perusahaan rivalnya."

"Itu berarti tidak mungkin bahwa para penculik itu terlambat tetapi para penculik itu tanpa persiapan. Alasan mereka membawa super car untuk hal ini adalah agar kami mengira bahwa mereka sudah pergi jauh karena mobil-mobil seperti itu memang sangat cepat. Jika tanpa persiapan artinya tidak ada perjalanan keluar negeri atau ke manapun tetapi bersembunyi, dan tempat untuk bersembunyi yang cocok untuk menyembunyikan seorang sandera adalah gudang."

"Satu-satunya gudang di kota ini adalah gudang pabrik gula. Kau memang hebat seperti biasanya Minato." Setelah menyelesaikan analisisnya itu, Hannibal atau yang bisa kita panggil Minato langsung berlari menuju ke gudang yang ia maksud.

 **Gudang Pabrik Gula**

Sepertinya dugaan Minato benar karena di depan gudang itu terparkir 3 super car yang sama dengan apa yang ia katakan yaitu Honda Pagani, Buggati Veyron dan Lamborgini Gallardo. Ditambah lagi lampu di dalam gudang itu menyala membuat Minato semakin yakin bahwa Kushina ada disana.

Dengan teropong yang dibawanya, Minato mencoba memeriksa orang yang berada di dalam gudang itu melalui jendela yang terbuka dari samping.

"Hm... sudah kuduga penculiknya ada 5 orang." Gumannya saat melihat 5 orang bersenjata api sedang membentuk formasi segi 5 untuk menjaga Kushina yang sedang terikat pingsan di tengah-tengah mereka.

setelah mengambil pisau bercabang 3 yang ia desain sendiri, Minato kemudian mengendap-endap menuju pintu masuk gudang itu lalu dengan berani mengetuknya beberapa kali.

Tok... tok... tok...

Setelah mengetuk pintu itu, Minato mendengar beberapa suara percakapan dari dalam gudang yang menyuruh salah satu penculik untuk membukanya.

Kriiieeet... sret! Jraats...

Baru saja salah satu penculik membuka pintu, sebuah tangan misterius menariknya keluar lalu setelah itu yang terdengar adalah suara benda tajam yang menghunus ke daging. Kenapa para penculik itu tidak menembak padahal memiliki senjata api? Tentu saja karena mereka tidak ingin ketahuan polisi setempat karena menembakkan timah panas yang pasti menimbulkan suara bising.

Pintu gudang yang baru sedikit terbuka tadi kemudian terbuka seutuhnya karena sebuah dorongan 'misterius' dan menampilkan salah satu penculik telah mati dengan luka tusukan tepat di tenggorokannya tapi di sampingnya tidak terlihat ada orang yang menusuknya.

'Mereka tidak menembak, itu artinya kerahasiaan tempat mereka bersembunyi saat ini lebih penting dari apapun. Kalau begitu...' Batin Minato lalu mengeluarkan beberapa pisau bercabang 3 lagi lalu menempatkannya di sela-sela jari tangan kanannya.

Lalu dengan secepat kilat, Minato masuk ke dalam gudang itu kemudian melemparkan pisau di tangan kanannya lagi dengan akurasi yang luar biasa sehingga mengenai mata dari 2 orang penculik di sebelah kanan yang hendak menbidiknya.

Mengetahui 1 temannya telah mati dan 2 temannya buta, 2 penculik yang tersisa segera membidik Minato tetapi sebelum sempat menembaknya tangan Minato telah memegang lalu mengarahkan senjata api salah satu penculik ke atas kemudian menyeretnya mengikutinya berlari kepada penculik lain.

Lalu setelah sampai di depan penculik satunya, Minato langsung menusukkan pisaunya tepat ke jantung penculik itu kemudian mencabutnya lalu menusukkannya lagi ke jantung penculik yang senjata apinya ia pegang sehingga sekarang tinggal 2 penculik yang masih hidup tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua bola matanya telah hancur.

Berjalan santai ke arah 2 penculik yang memegangi matanya itu, Minato kemudian mencabut pisau yang menghancurkan kedua bola mata mereka lalu menancapkannya lagi ke tenggorokan mereka hingga mereka berdua mati dengan tenang, sangat tenang.

"Kalau Kushina melihatku begini, sudah pasti dia akan ketakutan. Haah... aku harus menghilangkan darah ini dari tanganku." Setelah menggumankan itu, Minato kemudian berjalan ke luar untuk mencari keran air.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Setelah menghilangkan noda darah dari tangannya juga tak lupa dari pisau rancangannya, Minato kemudian mencoba membangunkan Kushina yang kelihatannya dibius dengan obat.

"Hoy Kushina! Bangun! dasar tomat merah tsundere!" Setelah mencoba beberapa kali membangunkan Kushina dengan cara mainstream yaitu menggoyangkan tubuhnya tapi tidak juga bangun, kemudian Minato mencoba cara yang menurut otak S nya lebih ampuh.

"Salah sendiri karena tidak mau bangun." Kata Minato lalu mengeluarkan salah satu pisaunya yang masih sedikit basah lalu digoreskannya pisau itu ke lengan kanan Kushina tetapi tidak terlalu dalam bahkan tidak berdarah meski pasti terasa perih.

Sepertinya usaha Minato kali ini berhasil karena Kushina mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar dan tentu saja setelah melihat tanda-tanda itu Minato langsung menyimpan kembali pisaunya.

"Hm... dimana aku?" Tanya Kushina dengan pandangan yang masih berkunang-kunang. Seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali kini merasa lemas tetapi dia masih bisa merasakan perih di bagian lengannya. Lama-kelamaan setelah pandangannya fokus kembali dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seseorang yang memakai topeng menakutkan dan berambut pirang serta berpakaian serba hitam.

"Kyaaaa!" Layaknya seorang heroine di dalam anime harem ecchi yang memergoki sang hero mengintipnya saat mandi ataupun tengah telanjang *?* Kushina berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena kaget.

"Hoy! Diamlah tomat tsundere!" Perintah sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya, suara itu adalah suara seorang pemuda yang sangat ia benci yaitu Namikaze Minato.

"Ja-jangan kau adalah..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kushina kini terdiam lagi setelah Minato membuka topeng yang pakai sehingga menampilkan wajah remaja berkulit tan eksotis dan berambut pirang.

"Yo! Kushina o Hime-sama." Entah kenapa, kini Kushina merasa wajahnya merona saat melihat salah satu siswa di kelasnya yang biasanya berpakaian layaknya remaja culun kini terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya, belum lagi Minato tadi juga memberikan senyumnya pada Kushina.

Tidak mau terpesona dengan seseorang yang dibencinya, Kushina kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati 2 tubuh yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Meski jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk tapi Kushina yakin jika itu adalah darah asli karena dia bisa mencium bau anyir dari kedua arah itu.

"Hueek~~" Kushina kali ini merasa mual karena baru pertama kali melihat hal seperti ini secara LANGSUNG ditambah lagi bau anyir yang terhirup hidungnya membuat Kushina semakin mual tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan untuk tidak muntah karena sekarang Kushina tidak sendiri.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pirang culun?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato yang sejak tadi terdia melihatnya mual-mual.

"Kita sedang dikerjai oleh seseorang." Kata Minato dengan nada serius dan sangat meyakinkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Dikerjai? Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengerjaiku-ttebane!" Teriak Kushina yang langsung percaya pada ucapan Minato.

"Pfft! Lihatlah ke pojok ruangan atau di atas pintu masuk maka kau akan melihat kamera tersembunyi disana." Kata Minato sambil menahan tawanya karena mendengar Kushina menyebutkan kata aneh seperti Dattebane.

Melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Minato, Kushina tak melihat apa-apa selain ruang kosong dan tidak terdapat satupun kamera tersembunyi.

"Kau membohongiku?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada berbahaya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau masih lemas saat ini karena obat bius tadi masih bekerja jadi kau belum bisa fokus melihat."

"Obat bius? Jadi aku dibius?"

"Tentu saja, seperti kata pepatah **kau tidak bisa menangkap seekor banteng PMS yang melihatmu menggerakkan kain dengan tidak beraturan kecuali dengan membiusnya.** Ngomong-ngomong ayo keluar dari sini, apa kau bisa berjalan?" Ajak Minato dengan menyodorkan tangannya kepada Kushina.

'Pepatah dari mana itu?' Batin Kushina sweatdrop saat mendengar pepatah yang diutarakan Minato.

"Tidak bisa. Kedua kakiku masih lemas dan tidak bisa digerakkan." Kata Kushina malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Kyaa!"

Yang terjadi saat itu adalah Minato menggendong Kushina dengan gaya bridal style diikuti oleh teriakan kaget dari Kushina.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan baka!" Tanya Kushina dengan terbata-bata akibat rasa malu, kaget, senang, gengsi bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menggendongmu pulang. Kau tidak mau disini semalaman bukan?"

"..." Mendengar alasan Minato itu membuat Kushina diam tanpa suara. Memang benar jika dia tidak ingin disini semalaman tapi dia juga tidak bisa pulang karena kakinya lemas akibat sisa-sisa efek dari obat bius. Oleh karena itu Kushina terpaksa digendong ala tuan putri oleh Minato menuju rumahnya.

Malam itu adalah malam dimana Kushina tahu semuanya tentang Minato, mulai dari alasan dia berpakaian ala remaja culun dan bermasalah dengan kepribadian saat di sekolah bahkan sampai kisah hidup Minato sebagai yatim piatu. Hubungan mereka berdua sejak malam itu semakin dekat bahkan hubungan mereka di sekolah pun juga juga, lebih tepatnya Kushina yang mendekati Minato dan yang paling penting adalah Kushina tidak pernah tahu akan kebenaran penculikan itu sampai akhirnya Minato menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya setelah mereka menikah.

Bukankah masih ada keluarga, teman, guru yang menanyakan keadaan Kushina setelah penculikan itu? Sayangnya tidak ada yang berani menanyakannya karena mereka menganggap hal itu hanya akan membuat trauma Kushina kembali.

 **Flashback in Flashback off (intinya balik ke cerita Naruko)**

 **06.15 AM (Taman)**

Setelah berlari sampai ke taman yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, Naruko akhirnya sampai di taman. Di samping air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman itu sudah ada Sona, Maki, Rias dan Akeno yang kelihatannya sudah sampai terlebih dulu.

Sona dan Maki sama-sama memakai mini dress dipadukan dengan Legging dan high heel pendek hanya saja berbeda warna, Sona memakai warna hitam dan Maki memakai warna merah maroon. Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno memakai kemeja berwarna merah (Rias) dan Ungu (Akeno) yang dipadukan denga legging dan ankle boots.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat." Kata Naruko meminta maaf pada Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Maki yang kelihatannya telah lama menunggunya.

"Tidak perlu, kami juga baru sampai Naruko."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sekarang Rias-nee? Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Naruko yang masih belum ngeh dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi Akeno mengirim pesan padaku saat aku sedang berganti baju." Jawab Rias sembari melirik Akeno.

"Rias, kau mendapat surat misterius bukan?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias.

"Aku mendapat surat pagi ini tapi karena surat itu kosong jadi kubuang saja." Jawab Rias dengan entengnya.

"Kalau kau Naruko?"

"Hm! Awalnya surat itu kosong tetapi sewaktu Otou-sama menyiramnya dengan air muncul sebuah tulisan Theme Park."

"Intinya surat itu adalah undangan untuk kita semua, kita diundang oleh Enigma dengan alasan yang belum diketahui. Itukan yang kau maksud Akeno?"

"Hm... kau benar Sona. Jadi karena semua sudah disini kita akan berangkat ke Theme Park Kuoh!" Meski saat menyetujui pendapat Sona, ekspresi Akeno terlihat serius tapi waktu mengajak mereka semua berangkat ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat menjadi ekspresi senang khas anak kecil.

'Perubahan ekspresi yang mengerikan.' Batin Sona, Naruko, Rias dan Maki saat melihat ekspresi Akeno yang dapat berubah dalam sekejap.

 **07.00 AM (Theme Park)**

Saat ini Akeno, Sona, Maki, Naruko dan Rias telah sampai di Theme Park, tempat dimana mereka di undang oleh pemegang gelar Enigma. Tapi nampaknya mereka semua harus sabar mengantri untuk dapat masuk ke dalam karena berhubung hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi Theme Park ramai dengan keluarga-keluarga yang ingin berekreasi maupun pasangan-pasangan muda yang sedang berkencan.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit mengantri Sona, Maki, Rias, Akeno dan Naruko bisa masuk ke dalam Theme Park. Di dalam sana terdapat banyak sekali wahana-wahana menarik mulai dari roller coaster, komedi putar, hysteria,bianglala dsb. Stan-stan makanan dan oleh-oleh khas kota Kuoh pun juga berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan mereka.

"Sekarang muncul masalah baru, Akeno. Dimana kita bisa menemukan Enigma?" Kata Maki menggambarkan keadaan mereka yang saat ini kebingungan.

"Hm... Enigma juga tidak memberi tahu kita dimana ia sekarang berada. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Rias?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku Akeno? Aku sudah memeriksa peta Theme Park berulang-ulang tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Kalau Naruko?"

"Aku tidak tahu Rias-nee, Akeno-nee, Maki-nee." Kata Naruko dengan nada putus asa.

"Haaaah..." Dengan serempak mereka semua minus Sona menghembuskan nafas mereka.

"Ketemu." Cetus Sona di saat-saat mereka putus asa.

"Heh!" Kaget Akeno, Rias, Maki dan Naruko.

"Disini, Negima House." Kata Sona sembari menunjukkan peta miliknya lalu telunjuknya ia arahkan ke sebuah wahana yang bernama Negima House.

"Kau benar Sona. Dia pasti ada disana." (Akeno)

"Aku melewatkan game ini Galileo. Kau menyelamatkan kami dari keputusasaan." (Maki)

"Kau hebat Sona-nee!" (Naruko)

"Hm... aku masih tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian semua berpikir bahwa Enigma berada disana." (Rias)

Mendengar komentar Rias yang sepertinya belum paham, Sona berinisiatif menjelaskan sebuah game kecil dibalik cerita ia menemukan posisi Enigma saat ini.

"Ini adalah game, Rias. Nama Negima bisa disusun ulang tanpa menambah ataupun mengurangi abjadnya menjadi nama Enigma." Jelas Sona secara singkat.

"Oh... aku paham sekarang."

"Karena semuanya sudah paham. Ayo kesana sekarang juga!" Ajak Akeno pada mereka semua.

 **Negima House**

Sesampainya di depan wahana Negima House, kini para gadis-gadis pemegang gelar dan adik pemegang gelar harus dibingungkan dengan keadaan wahana ini yang sepi dari pengunjung. Pengunjung yang ada di sekitarnya hanya menumpang lewat di depan wahana itu.

"Sepi sekali. Apa jangan-jangan ini hanya jebakan?" Kata Sona curiga dengan wahana ini.

"Tidak mungkin Sona. Kalau ini jebakan maka kita tidak akan bisa menemukan Enigma karen hanya inilah satu-satunya tempat yang paling memungkinkan. Sudahlah ayo masuk saja!" Sepertinya yang paling bersemangat saat pergi ke Theme Park kali ini adalah Akeno. Terbukti dari dia yang selalu mengajak Sona, Maki, Naruko dan Rias dari awal.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ayo ikuti Akeno." Ajak Maki pada mereka yang tertinggal oleh Akeno.

 **Dalam perjalanan di dalam wahana**

Saat ini Akeno telah berjalan terlebih dulu memasuki wahana Negima House yang diyakini mereka merupakan posisi dari pemegang gelar yang mengundang mereka semua kesini yaitu Enigma.

"Pantas saja wahana ini sepi ternyata isinya hanya terowongan." Komentar Akeno terlalu jujur lada wahana ini. Pasalnya sudah bermenit-menit Akeno berjalan tapi ditemuinya hanyalah lorong-lorang kosong.

'Apakah Enigma tidak ada disini? Kalau tidak maka dimana dia berada?' Batin Akeno.

Melihat sebuah pintu yang ia indikasikan sebagai pintu keluar membuat Akeno langsung berlari untuk segera menyongsongnya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Akeno setelah membukanya karena bukan jalan keluar yang ia temukan melainkan sebuah aula besar berbentuk lingkaran yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja + kursi + laptop yang tersambung ke sebuah benda berbentuk kubus dengan panjang rusuk 40 cm di depannya. Di ujung yang berbeda dari posisi Akeno terdapat sebuah tirai hitam yang menutupi sesuatu di baliknya.

"I-ini..." Belum sempat Akeno menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah suara telah menginterupsinya.

"Selamat datang di game ku Edison." Dari belakang tirai hitam itu keluarlah seseorang yang memakai topeng rubah sekaligus seseorang yang mengundang mereka semua kesini, Enigma dengan pakaian serba hitam mulai dari mini dress yang ia pakai sampai jeans yang membalut kaki idealnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal mereka semua, dimana Rias dan yang lainnya?

"Dimana Rias dan yang lainnya? Harusnya mereka bisa menyusulku saat ini. Jangan... jangan..." Pandangan Akeno kini menatap tajam ke arah tirai hitam tempat keluarnya Enigma.

Cteek!

Dengan menjentikkan jarinya, Enigma membuat tirai itu terbuka dan menampilkan Rias, Sona, Maki dan Naruko yang sedang terikat dan tengah pingsan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, Enigma!" Teriak Akeno marah kepada sosok pemegang gelar misterius di depannya itu.

"Mainkan gamenya atau kalian semua akan mati." Setelah mengatakan itu Enigma berlari keluar melalui pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Akeno yang sebenarnya hendak mengejar Enigma kini sadar jika ada kejanggalan antara kotak kubus misterius dengan laptop yang ada di tengah aula.

Menghampiri laptop yang kebetulan sudah terbuka itu, Akeno menemukan fakta bahwa kubus yang tersambung dengan laptop itu bukanlah kubus biasa melainkan sebuah bom atom versi mini seperti yang digunakan Enigma pada pertemuan pertama mereka di atap Kuoh Gakuen.

"Hoy! Hoy! Seberapa mudahnya dia membuat bom seperti ini." Menutup program yang menampilkan komposisi tentang kubus itu, Akeno kini dihadapkan oleh sebuah program lain yang otomatis terbuka dan bisa ditebak bahwa program itu adalah game yang dimaksud Enigma.

 **Ilustrasi Game**

 **Yang ditampilkan di layar laptop itu adalah sebuah program mirip dokumen kosong dari Mircrosoft Word maupun program pengolah kata lainnya tapi tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar kosong karena disana sudah terdapat tabel yang berukuran 27 ke samping dan 27 ke atas (Tabel untuk memecahkan sandi Vigenere,kalo gak mau cari gambarnya saya jamin gak faham game ini)**

 **Kemudian di bawah tabel itu terdapat angka mulai dari 1-26 lalu di pojok kanan atas angka-angka itu terdapat kuadrat 27 untuk menandakan angka-angka tersebut bisa dipakai sampai 27 kali untuk mengisi tabel-tabel tadi. Lalu di bagian yang bisa kita sebut "footer" terdapat sebuah kotak dengan judul "Fill Your Answer Here" yang menandakan kotak itu digunakan untuk mengisikan jawaban. Dan terakhir tentu saja di bagian "header" terdapat sebuah countdown alias hitung mundur yang dimulai dari 15 menit.**

"Pertama aku harus mengisikan angka-angka ini dulu ke dalam tabel. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu cara pengisiannya? Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali kecuali bentuk tabel ini yang unik dan juga asumsi mutlak bahwa angka sebanyak 26 yang berkuadrat 27 itu adalah konversi dari huruf alfabet ke angka."

"Jika aku menggunakan logika matematika saat ini maka sisi paling kiri dan no 2 dari atas harus diisi oleh angka 1-26, cara yang paling logis saat ini adalah menganggap bahwa sel bagian pojok kiri atas memang harus kosong agar semua bisa terisi. Lalu sisi paling atas juga harus diisi oleh 1-26 dengan syarat tidak mengisi bagian yang kosong di pojok kiri atas tadi." Setelah menyelesaikan satu langkah penyelesaian tabelnya, kini Akeno dihadapkan pada masalah lain.

"Setelah ini maka sel bagian atas akan bertemu dengan bagian samping. Cara yang paling logis adalah mengisikannya dengan angka yang sama begitu pula seterusnya hingga membentuk banyak garis miring yang berisikan angka-angka sama. Yosh! Sudah terpecahkan!" Karena sudah memecahkan sebuah stage di game ini, Akeno langsung melanjutkan mengisi tabel kosong tadi dengan cara yang bersumber pada logika matematikanya tadi sampai semua terisi penuh.

Setelah tabel itu terisi penuh maka muncullah 6 kumpulan angka di samping tabel yang sudah terisi dengan sempurna tadi. Angka yang muncul bisa dipastikan bukanlah game karena tidak nyambung sama sekali.

 **Ilustrasi Angka yang muncul**

 **Note: ^= tanda panah dari atas dan = tanda panah dari samping kiri.**

 **1\. 3, ^5**

 **2\. 10, ^6**

 **3\. 5, ^11**

 **4\. 26, ^8**

 **5\. 8, ^5**

 **6\. 6, 26**

 **Repair and type this name in a Box...**

"Hm... aku tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa inggris ini tapi aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tanda ^ menunjukkan dihitung dari atas dan tanda menunjukkan bahwa dihitung dari kiri. Itu berarti 3 dari kiri adalah angka 3 beserta barisnya ke bawah lalu 5 dari atas adalah angka 5 beserta barisnya ke samping kanan kemudian kedua baris itu berpotongan di satu titik dan titik itu adalah sel yang berisikan angka 7, jika dikonversi ke dalam alfabet maka akan menjadi huruf G."

"10, ^6 akan berpotongan di angka 15 itu artinya O. 5, ^11 akan berpotongan di angka 15 juga. 26, ^8 akan berpotongan di angka 15 itu artinya G. 8, ^5 akan berpotongan di angka 12 itu artinya L dan yang terakhir adalah 6, ^26 akan berpotongan di angka 5 itu artinya E. Jika diurutkan akan menjadi kata..."

"GOOGLE!" Teriak Akeno tak percaya pada jawaban yang dihasilkannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin angka-angka sebanyak itu dibuat menjadi game dengan sedemikian rupa hingga mencapai level super sulit tetapi jawaban dari game itu hanyalah GOOGLE.

"Haaah... haah... haah..." Meski kenyataannya Akeno hanya duduk saja saat ini tapi tetap saja dia merasa lelah akibat memikirkan game itu. Otaknya kali ini terasa bagaikan overheat akibat terlalu cepat berfikir dan digunakan untuk memerintahkan alat geraknya (tangan) untuk bekerja dengan cepat mengetik ratusan angka di tabel tadi. Kepalanya kini sudah jatuh ke meja akibat kelelahan.

"Waktunya tinggal 5 menit. Aku tidak boleh berhenti dan mati saat ini. Tidak sampai aku sejajar dengan Naruto-kun dan itu juga berlaku pada Sona, Maki dan Rias. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati sebelum kami sejajar dengan Naruto-kun!" Kata Akeno pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan memaksakan seluruh sisa tenaganya, ia kembali bangkit dan sadar atau tidak sadar mata kanannya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Google ya... itu perusahaan IPTEK yang besar sejak dulu. Aku tidak tahu arti dari tulisan bahasa inggris itu jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengisi kotak terakhir."

 **Waktu tinggal 3 menit dan terus berjalan...**

"Mungkin saja Enigma sengaja memilihku yang memiliki gelar Edison untuk menyelesaikan game ini. Gelar Edison cepat berfikir dalam sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan angka dan matematika itu berarti kalau benar dia sengaja memilihku maka sudah pasti jawaban dari game ini juga berhubungan dengan angka dan matematika."

 **Waktu tinggal 2 menit dan terus berjalan...**

"Nama google mengingatkanku dengan sebuah istilah matematika yaitu Googol. Itu dia, Googol! Googol adalah digit 1 dengan seratus angka 0 di belakangnya dalam bentuk desimal."

Lalu dengan cepat Akeno segera mengetikkan jawabannya pada kotak yang telah disediakan lalu setelah selesai dengan cepat pula ia menekan tombol ENTER.

 **Jawaban Akeno:**

 **10, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000.**

Bruuk! Setelah itu terdengar suara tubuh manusia yang ambruk dan hitung mundur (Countdown) di monitor itu berhenti pada angka kritis yaitu 00:00:00:12 alias 12 milidetik.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Huwaaah! Rasanya pusing nih kepala mikirin chapter ke 2 ini. Mana belum punya gambaran chapter ke 3 lagi -_- tapi ini masih FLASHBACK yang menceritakan gimana nasib para heroine saat ditinggal Naruto ke Italia. Btw feelnya kerasa ya? Kalo iya saya bakal ngebuat **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: EXTRA** dimana cuman saya dan author alya uzumaki (tempat sampah/curhat pribadi saya) yang tahu. Btw JANGAN MEREVIEW dengan LANJUT,NEXT dsb. Lu kira gwe budak elu yang bisa elu suruh buat ngelanjutin fic ini padahal kepala gwe juga sakit? Daripada dianggep budak disini gwe lebih baik pergi dari FFN.

 **Q: Siapa nama asli pemilik gelar ENIGMA?**

 **A: Ra-Ha-Si-A :***

Nano, Log Out


	3. Masa Lalu dan Sejarah

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 3: Masa Lalu dan Sejarah

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

Bruuk! Setelah game itu terjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara tubuh manusia yang ambruk, bisa dipastikan bahwa tubuh yang jatuh itu adalah tubuh Akeno yang pingsan akibat terlalu memaksakan diri sehingga secara tak sadar ia memasuki Phi Brain dengan tingkat penggunaan otak mencapai persentase 90% dan bisa dipastikan bahwa siapapun yang dapat mencapai persentase sebanyak itu akan kelelahan baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Kini aula tersebut terlihat sunyi karena semua orang yang berada disana telah pingsan. Sona, Maki, Rias dan Naruko telah pingsan akibat di bius oleh suruhan Enigma sedangkan Akeno pingsan akibat kelelahan setelah memasuki dunia Phi Brain.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang digunakan oleh pemegang gelar Enigma kabur terbuka lagi dan menampilkan seseorang yang telah mengundang para pemegang gelar lain dan adik pemegang gelar Einstein kesini yaitu sang pemegang gelar Enigma yang masih menggunakan topeng rubah porselennya.

Perlahan tapi pasti seorang perempuan bergelar Enigma itu berjalan ke arah Rias, Sona, Maki dan Naruko lalu memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh mereka berempat lalu kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Akeno yang sedang pingsan akibat memasuki dunia Phi Brain, meski tak melihatnya tapi perempuan bergelar Enigma itu yakin jika Akeno berhasil memasuki Phi Brain karena hanya dengan tingkat itu seorang pemegang gelar bisa pingsan akibat berfikir.

Sesampainya di depan meja yang digunakan Akeno untuk menyelesaikan game miliknya, Enigma kemudian melepas kabel penghubung yang menghubungkan laptop dengan bom berbentuk kubus buatannya lalu setelah selesai dia menatap Akeno yang tengah pingsan di lantai aula.

Sorot matanya bercampur aduk antara benci, cemburu dan iri. Dia cemburu dan benci karena Akeno alias pemegang gelar Edison nampak sangat dekat dengan seseorang yang ia sukai saat ini dan Enigma iri pada Akeno yang bisa memasuki dunia Phi Brain tanpa bantuan alat seperti orang yang ia sukai. Hal itu membuatnya mengingat kata-kata dari orang yang telah memberinya gelar Enigma sekaligus seseorang yang sangat ia sukai.

 **Flashback...**

Di sebuah gang yang sempit dan kumuh di pinggir jalan kota berlin terlihatlah seorang anak kecil cantik yang sedang mengais sisa-sisa makanan di tong sampah. Anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange dan berusia kurang lebih 7-8 tahun, pakaiannya yang berupa gaun berwarna putih dengan compang-camping di segala sisinya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya iba sekaligus kesempatan.

Dari arah trotoar nampaklah seorang pria dewasa yang berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu tapi sang anak kecil yang saat ini mencari sesuatu di tong sampah tidak mengindahkannya, dia mengira bahwa pria itu akan seperti orang yang menemuinya selama ini yaitu sekedar untuk memberinya makanan sisa tapi masih bisa dimakan.

Tapi tak disangka-sangka, orang asing yang mendatanginya itu menyekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya lalu kemudian sang anak kecil merasakan ada seusatu yang menjamah tubuhnya dan saat anak kecil itu memeriksanya ternyata tangan kiri orang asing itu kini sedang menjamah bagian tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Karena ketakutan dan tidak bisa berteriak, sang anak kecil pun memohon pertolongan dari dalam hatinya.

'Tolong aku! Siapapun tolong aku!' Batin sang anak kecil histeris meminta pertolongan sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah trotoar yang sama terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berlari menuju ke tempat pelecehan itu, dengan tangan yang yang terkepal sekeras batu orang itu menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi sang pedofil yang sedang meraba-raba tubuh anak kecil tak berdosa itu.

Akibat pukulan telak itu,sang pedofil yang semula asik menjamah tubuh sang anak kecil terpental sekitar 1 meter dari tempatnya tadi. Saat orang itu melihat seseorang yang memukulnya dia terkejut karena pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam pedang damaskus yang konon dapat membelah batu dan pedang lain tanpa mengurangi ketajaman pedang itu sendiri *?*.

Pemuda yang memukulnya tadi memiliki perawakan tinggi dengan rambut putih dan di bagian ujung depannya membentuk 2 buah tanduk dan mata berwarna ungu. Dari pakaiannya yang berupa kaos kasual dan celana jeans dipadukan dengan sepatu sneakers hitam lalu membawa ransel besar, pemuda sok jagoan yang memukulnya itu bisa dipastikan dari luar negeri.

Tak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan pemuda tadi, sang pedofil itu pun pergi melarikan diri dengan celana basah akibat ketakutan dengan rupa sangar pemuda yang memukulnya tadi.

"Ck! Sampah." Guman sang penyelamat anak kecil tadi dengan nada sangat marah. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak kecil yang ia selamatkan tadi, ia langsung dihadiahi pelukan tak terduga dari anak itu.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih... terima kasih..." Kata sang anak kecil itu pada pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari seorang pedofil yang akan melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh padanya sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, tapi karena tak sampai ia hanya bisa memeluknya sebatas kaki.

"Sudahlah adik kecil. Jangan berterima kasih seperti itu, kau membuatku malu." Dan jawaban dari pemuda bertampang badass itu sangat mengejutkan, bukannya jawaban cool yang terucap dari bibirnya tetapi jawaban layaknya pemuda pemalu lengkap disertai dengan jari telunjuk yang menggaruk pipinya.

"Hm... siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tak mau terus-terusan dipeluk oleh anak kecil yang ia selamatkan tadi, orang itu kini berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi dirinya dengan sang anak kecil.

"A-aku t-tidak punya nama." Jawab anak kecil itu dengan nada sedih.

"Karena kau tidak punya nama maka maukah kau kuberi nama?" Tawar pemuda itu.

"Hm! Aku mau!" Jawab anak kecil itu antusias.

"Namamu mulai sekarang adalah Kurama, Otsutsuki Kurama sedangkan namaku adalah Hagoromo, Otsutsuki Hagoromo. Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?"

"Ku-ra-ma? Hm! Kurama! Namaku kurama!" Mendengar jawaban yang penuh akan sukacita itu membuat Hagoromo tersenyum.

"Kurama, apa kau lapar?"

"Tid..." Belum sempat Kurama menyelesaikan jawabannya, perutnya yang berbunyi telah mewakili keadaannya saat ini.

Mendengar bunyi perut yang minta diisi itu membuat Hagoromo tersenyum geli. Lalu kemudian Hagoromo membuka ransel besarnya untuk mengeluarkan roti dengan berbagai macam rasa, mulai dari rasa susu, coklat bahkan sampai rasa ramen *?*.

"Ini! Kau pasti lapar." Kata Hagoromo sembari menyodorkan rotinya yang mempunyai rasa susu dan coklat pada Kurama sedangkan yang rasa ramen ia makan sendiri.

"Te-terima kasih." Jawab Kurama dengan terbata akibat sungkan. Biasanya dia hanya diberi sisa sementara saat ini dia diberi oleh Hagoromo makanan yang masih baru. Belum lagi rasanya adalah rasa kesukaannya yaitu susu dan coklat.

"Kurama, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Tawar Hagoromo pada Kurama setelah selesai memakan rotinya.

"Ikut? Kemana?" Tanya Kurama kebingungan.

"Aku sudah memesan apartemen di kota ini. Sejujurnya aku bukan dari negara ini dan aku kesini karena sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Hahaha... sesuatu yang rahasia. Bagaimana?"

"Hm! Aku ikut!"

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo ke toko pakaian dulu lalu kita pergi ke apartemen pesananku." Kata Hagoromo yang membuat Kurama terkejut. Toko pakaian? Apa dia akan dibelikan pakaian juga oleh orang asing itu? Diberi roti saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"To-toko pakaian?"

"Sudahlah ikut saja." Tak mau menerima penolakan, Hagoromo lalu mengubah ranselnya yang semula ia gendong di punggungnya kini ia tempatkan di depan sedangkan punggungnya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Kurama.

 **Sesampainya di apartemen Hagoromo...**

 **Hagoromo PoV**

'Baru saja sampai di berlin aku sudah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dari penjahat. Untung saja aku tadi melihatnya kalau tidak pasti sudah terjadi yang tidak-tidak dengan Kurama.' Batinku sembari menatap Kurama yang kini tertidur pulas di tempat tidur.

"Calon pewaris gelar Enigma ya...? Tidak kusangka akulah yang mendapat tugas untuk memberitahukan takdirnya." Gumanku berbicara sendiri. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak menyangka jika gelar Enigma kembali jatuh ke tangan kaum hawa.

Kurama pewaris gelar Enigma? Ya, dia adalah pewaris gelar Enigma dan aku sendiri yang mendapatkan mimpi untuk memberitahukan takdirnya tapi karena dia sudah tidur dan ini sudah malam jadi aku yang merupakan warga negara lain tidak bisa keluyuran malam-malam karena nanti akan mengakibatkan kecurigaan oleh polisi setempat dan itu artinya pencarianku untuk menemukan gelang Orpheus tidak bisa dilanjutkan untuk sekarang.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Kataku lalu mulai memposisikan diriku untuk tidur di sofa.

 **10 menit kemudian...**

Sudah 10 menit aku tiduran di sofa tetapi tidak kunjung tertidur, hal ini cukup membuatku frustasi.

"Lebih baik aku membaca sesuatu." Kataku lalu mengambil sebuah dokumen yang berisi data-data tentang pemegang gelar beserta sejarahnya. Tidak lupa aku menuliskan nama Kurama di bagian bawah nama Enigma kemudian membacanya sambil tiduran di sofa.

 **Hagoromo PoV END!**

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Di sebuah apartemen di kota Berlin tepatnya di sebuah tempat tidur terlihatlah seorang anak kecil yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Anak kecil itu terlihat memakai piyama dengan model rubah berwarna orange yang membuatnya terlihat imut, belum lagi ditambah dengan rambut orange panjangnya yang berantakan dan ekspresi muka anak kecil baru bangun tidur dijamin dapat membuat para pedofil di seluruh penjuru dunia rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

Anak kecil yang bernama Kurama itu kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tidurnya masih dengan memakai piyama rubahnya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Tapi perjalanannya itu harus terhenti tatkala ia melihat Hagoromo, pemuda yang menolongnya sedang tidur di sofa dengan tangan kanan yang memegang bolpoin dan wajahnya tertutup oleh beberapa kertas besar (dokumen).

Merasa tak enak dengan pemandangan itu, Kurama kemudian memindahkan kertas dari wajah Hagoromo sehingga kini ia bisa melihat pahlawannya sedang tertidur pulas. Memang dasarnya anak kecil, Kurama yang penasaran dengan kumpulan kertas yang semalam dibaca oleh Hagoromo kemudian membaca kertas itu satu persatu.

Membaca? Anak jalanan sepertinya bisa membaca? Masalahnya adalah bukan pada anak jalanan atau tidak tapi masalah niat. Kurama belajar membaca secara otodidak setelah mengamati ratusan orang yang ia temui setiap harinya yang terkadang membaca koran, majalah dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Tapi kemudian saat asyik-asyiknya membaca sesuatu yang baru ia ketahui, Kurama dikejutkan oleh sebuah tulisan namanya yang ia pastikan adalah tulisan Hagoromo. Tulisan itu berada di bawah sebuah nama yang terasa tidak asing baginya yaitu Enigma.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Pemegang gelar? Kemampuan spesial? Gelang Orpheus? Prometheus? Phi Brain? Unlimited Brain Works? Lalu apa hubungannya semua ini dengaku?" Kata Kurama kebingungan karena namanya ada diantara nama orang-orang hebat. Seperti Otsutsuki Kaguya (Pythagoras), Otsutsuki Hagoromo (Einstein), Erica Blandeli (Galileo), Minato Namikaze (Newton), Uzumaki Kushina (Nightingale), Diana Yubella (Enigma), Jennifer Hawking (Edison), John String (Antonionette) dan Lily Pearce (Da Vinci).

Kenapa dia bisa tahu mereka orang-orang hebat? Tentu saja karena dia juga membaca terusannya yaitu mengenai berbagai macam kemampuan serta statistik mereka.

"Kau ingin tahu semuanya Kurama?" Kurama yang mendengar suara Hagoromo tiba-tiba terkejut. Kurama hanya bisa diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Hagoromo tadi.

"Apa kau ingin tahu hubunganmu dengan semua itu?" Tanya Hagoromo sekali lagi. Dia berharap Kurama mau lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri kalau memang tertarik agar Hagoromo dapat memberitahukan semuanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu." Jawab Kurama lirih. Hagoromo yang mendengar jawaban itu tersenyum lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya dari sofa kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di depan Kurama.

"Ehem! Akan kuceritakan satu kali ini saja, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Peringat Hagoromo pada Kurama yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Dahulu kala di yunani atau lebih tepatnya di lereng gunung olympus, terdapat seekor titan yang baik hati dan sangat cerdas, Titan itu bernama Prometheus. Pada awalnya makhluk-makhluk mitologi seperti titan memang dilarang untuk menemui manusia secara langsung oleh Zeus sang raja para dewa tetapi Prometheus akhirnya melanggar aturan itu dan pergi menemui manusia sehari sebelum ritual persembahan untuk menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia temukan jawabannya."

"Pertanyaan itu adalah **kenapa kalian para manusia rela kelaparan tapi membuang makanan kalian untuk dilarung ke laut setiap tahun? Bukankah kalian para manusia perlu makan?"**

"Salah satu manusia yang berani kemudian menjawabnya, **ini adalah persembahan yang dibutuhkan untuk menghindari kemarahan para dewa setahun ke depan kemudian pada setahun berikutnya kami harus melakukan ritual persembahan ini lagi untuk menghindari marahnya sang dewa**. Tapi karena Prometheus adalah titan yang cerdas, kemudian dia mencoba untuk membantu para manusia untuk menghindari kemarahan dewa sekaligus menyimpan makanan mereka untuk diri mereka sendiri."

"Tergiur dengan rencana Prometheus, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang orang-orang kemudian menyiapkan pengorbanan yang biasa disiapkan setiap tahun tetapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Tahun ini mereka menyiapkan 2 buah jenis persembahan yaitu ratusan daging babi dan satunya lagi adalah sesuatu yang dibungkus kulit sapi mentah. Mereka kemudian menyuruh dewa memilih salah satu untuk persembahan tahun ini dan tentu saja para dewa memilih ratusan daging babi daripada kulit sapi tetapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati bahwa isi dari daging babi itu adalah tulang-belulang dan buntut sapi sedangkan daging sapinya masih dimiliki oleh para manusia. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka telah ditipu oleh manusia yang mereka anggap hanyalah semut, kemudian ada beberapa dewa yang tidak terima atas persembahan manusia tahun ini dan ingin memusnahkan umat manusia dari bumi, salah satu dewa itu bernama Ares sang dewa perang."

"Tapi kelakuan Ares dihentikan oleh Zeus, Zeus kemudian mengumumkan agar para dewa untuk tidak terlalu mengambil pusing tentang persembahan manusia tahun ini dan semua dewa menurutinya termasuk Ares. Pada musim dingin di tahun itu banyak manusia yang mati akibat kedinginan, lalu dengan penuh harap, para manusia yang tersisa disana pergi mendatangi Prometheus di lereng Olympus untuk meminta tolong mencarikan mereka api."

"Entah karena selera terlalu tinggi atau memang terlalu baik, Prometheus mencarikan api untuk manusia dari puncak olympus lebih tepatnya itu adalah api abadi milik Zeus, untuk mengambil api itu Prometheus membutuhkan bantuan beberapa dewi yang baik hati termasuk adalah Athena yang telah mau meminjamkan kereta kudanya. Zeus yang tidak terima pun menangkap Prometheus lalu menghukumnya dengan hukuman abadi yaitu isi perutnya dimakan oleh burung raksasa setiap hari."

"Lalu umat manusia yang tahu akan siksaan itu kemudian memutuskan untuk melawan balik dewa mereka. Mereka tidak melawannya secara fisik melainkan dengan mengadu domba. Untuk menghasut para dewa dan dewi agar mudah diadu domba, kemudian umat manusia membuat sebuah artefak yang mampu membuat dirinya melakukan penghasutan secara sempurna dan artefak itu adalah gelang Prometheus."

"Setelah banyak mengadu domba dewa maupun dewi kemudian umat manusia mencoba menyelamatkan Prometheus dari hukuman abadi Zeus dengan cara menjalin kerjasama dengan beberapa dewa yang diam-diam membenci Zeus. Tapi saat sampai di tempat yang dituju mereka tidak menemukan Prometheus dan malah terjebak di dalam sebuah tornado api yang menghanguskan mereka tanpa sisa termasuk dewa yang mereka ajak. Hanya ada sebuah benda yang masih utuh dan benda itu adalah gelang Prometheus. Tamat!"

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam trilogi ini!" Kata Kurama marah pada Hagoromo yang bercerita panjang lebar tapi sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan permintaannya.

"Hahaha... kalau begitu aku akan mulai mengetsmu. Dari nama-nama gelar di dalam kertas yang sedang kau pegang, kira-kira siapa yang memulai trilogi ini?" Sebuah hal yang wajib dilakukan saat penunjukan pewaris gelar adalah tes dan itu yang dilakukan Hagoromo kali ini.

"Hm... kalau dilihat dari namanya mungkin Pythagoras yang memulainya." Jawab Kurama menumpahkan isi pikirannya melalui kata-kata.

"Benar! Tapi kenapa kau memilih Pythagoras?"

"Soalnya namanya terlihat kuno." Jawab Kurama jujur, sangat jujur.

Mendengar alasan Kurama itu membuat Hagoromo ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bagaimana tidak? Pythagoras adalah nama kuno? Mungkin memang benar tapi mengingat dedukasinya dalam dunia ilmu pengetahuan maka tidak akan ada orang yang cukup berani mengatainya kuno.

"Awal dari semua ini memanglah Pythagoras. Dia membuat rumus Teorema Pythagoras yang di dalamnya terdapat undangan rahasia yang hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh nenek moyang dari Enigma, Antonionette, Einstein, Da Vinci, Nightingale, Edison, Galileo dan Newton. Sesuai dengan undangan di dalam rumus itu mereka kemudian berkumpul di suatu tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Saat mereka bertemu mereka menunjukkan kemampuan spesialnya masing-masing dengan tujuan agar mereka bisa bercerita mengenai hal itu pada anak cucu mereka. Mereka juga berharap bahwa suatu saat di masa depan mereka dapat berkumpul lagi meski hanya sebatas kemampuan yang mereka wariskan pada anak cucu mereka."

"Lalu setelah itu kemana mereka semua?" Tanya Kurama semakin penasaran.

"Tentu saja kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Lalu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, pertikaian mulai terjadi di wilayah Italia. Pertikaian itu memiliki dasar yang sama yaitu untuk memperebutkan harta dan kekuasaan, perang dan pemberontakan ada dimana-mana. Saat itu mahkota adalah simbol mutlak kekuasaan jadi siapapun yang memakai ialah yang jadi penguasa."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Para pemegang gelar di italia merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pertikaian agar tidak jatuh korban lebih banyak lagi. Caranya adalah mencuri mahkota yang mereka perebutkan lalu menyimpannya di tempat yang sangat aman dan juga rahasia. Tapi aku sudah tahu dimana tempatnya, tempat mereka menyimpannya adalah di negara Yunani, di wilayah yang sama dengan asal gelang Prometheus dan juga Orpheus."

"Tapi... aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kurama terlibat dengan semua itu." Kata Kurama tak paham dengan penjelasan Hagoromo. Memang Hagoromo hanya menceritakan sejarah tentang pemegang gelar dan juga asal usul gelang Prometheus tapi dia tidak menceritakan apa yang ingin ia tahu yaitu kenapa dia bisa terlibat di dalam semua ini?

"Sejarah yang kuceritakan padamu lebih penting daripada sebuah alasan klise seperti yang ingin kau dengarkan Kurama. Suatu saat apa yang kau dengar saat ini akan sangat membantumu. Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi setidaknya katakan padaku bagaimana caranya memasuki Phi Brain? Apa Kurama harus mencari gelang Prometheus juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Berpikir dengan sangat keras tanpa beban apapun dan yang terpenting adalah alasan kenapa kau ingin melakukan semua itu, entah baik atau jahat tapi asalkan kau mempunyai semua itu kau pasti bisa memasuki Phi Brain."

 **Flashback off...**

Mengingat kembali masa-masa pertemuannya dengan Hagoromo membuat sang pemegang gelar Enigma atau yang bisa kita panggil Kurama secara tak sadar meneteskam air mata meski masih tertutupi oleh topeng rubahnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Hagoromo kembali ke Italia setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Kurama pun sebenarnya ingin diajak tapi karena Kurama merasa dirinya belum pantas maka Kurama menolak permintaan Hagoromo.

Selang beberapa bulan kemudian saat Kurama merasa dirinya telah pantas dan akan pergi menemui Hagoromo, ia dikejutkan dengan berita tentang sebuah insiden yang hampir membunuh semua pemegang gelar generasi saat itu termasuk Hagoromo. Berita itu ia dapatkan dari Newton yang tidak ikut dalam tragedi itu.

Kembali ke keadaan saat ini dimana Kurama sedang menatap Akeno yang pingsan di depannya. Kemudian dengan gerakan pelan dan sangat hati-hati tangannya mulai terulur untuk menyentuh... payudara Akeno.

Gyuut!

Perlahan mulai diremasnya payudara Akeno dengan tangan kanannya lalu tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudaranya sendiri. Dengan mata yang tertutup Kurama mulai membandingkan ukuran miliknya dengan ukuran Akeno. Setelah beberapa puluh detik meremas dan membandingkan ukurannya dengan Akeno, Kurama menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Sungguh mengejutkan, dia denganku hanya berbeda satuan. Kurasa si rambut merah itu juga hanya berbeda satuan dariku." Komentar Kurama setelah menganalisis ukuran aset dirinya, Akeno dan Rias.

Mengetahui tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, Kurama meninggalkan sebuah surat di atas laptop yang masih terbuka di depannya lalu melenggang pergi dari aula itu dengan membawa kubus (bom) buatannya.

 **5 menit kemudian...**

5 menit telah berlalu semenjak Kurama pergi meninggalkan para pemegang gelar muda dan juga adik dari Einstein yang sedang pingsan di aula itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Rias mulai membuka matanya meski rasanya teramat sangat berat.

Karena heran dengan situasi yang sangat tenang ini membuat Rias mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan menemukan Maki, Sona, Naruko yang pingsan di sekitarnya dan juga Akeno yang pingsan di tengah-tengah aula.

"Naruko! Naruko! Sona! Sona! Maki! Maki!" Panggil Rias pada mereka bertiga sembari mengguncangkan tubuh mereka yang mungkin masih lemas.

"Ada apa Rias-nee?" (Naruko)

"Hai Rias." (Maki)

"Pergi sana." (Sona)

Twitch!

Mendengar perkataan Sona tadi memunculkan kedutan di kening Rias. Dengan posisi awal layaknya pelatih beladiri profesional, kemudian Rias memukul kepala Maki, Sona dan Naruko untuk membangunkan mereka. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memukul Sona tetapi karena Maki dan Naruko juga belum bangun jadi sekalian saja.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan Rias!" (Sona)

"Ittai! Jangan seenaknya memukul kepala orang!" (Maki)

"Ittai! Rias-neechan!" (Naruko)

Melihat Rias sedang dalam mood buruk membuat ketiga orang yang harusnya ditakuti karena sedang marah itu terdiam kembali.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Aku akan membopong Akeno yang sedang pingsan jadi kalian duluan saja." Perintah Rias yang langsung dituruti oleh Maki, Naruko dan Sona.

"Baik!" Jawab mereka serentak lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah Maki, Sona dan Naruko keluar dati aula itu, Rias pun segera berjalan mendekati Akeno yang sedang pingsan tapi perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah surat diatas laptop di dekat Akeno.

Berpikir bahwa itu adalah surat dari Enigma, kemudian Rias mengambilnya lalu disimpannya di dalam saku. Setelah itu dia membopong Akeno atau lebih tepatnya bahu Akeno, mungkin memang sedikit berat tapi bagi Rias yang dijuluki monster merah tentu saja baginya hal seperti ini mudah.

 **8 Juni 20xx**

 **02.00 PM (Kuoh Gakuen)**

Saat ini Naruko, Rias, Akeno, Maki dan Sona sedang duduk mengikuti bentuk meja dan mengadakan rapat di dalam ruangan klub puzzle. Bukan rapat tentang suatu kegiatan yang akan mereka adakan tetapi rapat tentang peristiwa di Theme Park kemarin dan tentang tujuan dari Enigma. Rapat itu sendiri dipimpin oleh Sona.

"Akeno, apa yang terjadi saat kami semua pingsan?" Kata Sona mulai menanyakan tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Hanya sebuah hal yang biasa. Aku dipaksa mengerjakan sebuah game oleh Enigma sampai-sampai tanpa sadar memasuki Phi Brain." Jawab Akeno apa adanya.

"Apa kau juga melakukan percakapan dengan Enigma, Akeno?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah pergi saat aku baru saja mengerjakan gamenya, Maki."

"Tapi... yang membuatku penasaran adalah kenapa ada kabel yang terhubung dengan laptop tapi tidak terhubung kemana-mana?"

"Awalnya ada sebuah benda berbentuk kubus yang tersambung dengannya. Benda itu adalah reaktor nuklir mini yang dapat meledak jika saja aku gagal menjawab gamenya karena waktu habis, Naruko."

Kini mereka semua diam untuk mencerna segala pernyataan Akeno tadi lalu mencoba memprediksi apa yang mendorong Enigma melakukan semua itu. Tapi sayang sekali, mereka bukanlah pemilik gelar Newton yang dapat membuat prediksi yang akurat dengan bukti minim. Diam itu terus berlanjut hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan mereka dari pikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi meski kita tidak tahu pasti apa tujuan Enigma tapi aku tahu sebuah alasan kenapa Enigma melakukan semua ini." Kata Rias secara mengejutkan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemegang gelar yang bahkan tidak mempunyai kesempatan memasuki Phi Brain bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu bahkan melebihi kecepatan pemegang Galileo dan Da Vinci?

"Apa alasannya Rias/Rias-nee?" Tanya Maki, Sona, Akeno dan Naruko berbarengan.

"Enigma melakukan itu karena dia cemburu kepada kita semua."

"Heee!?" Kaget Sona,Maki,Naruko dan Akeno. Mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apanyang dikatakan Rias.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa karena saat itu Akeno sedang pingsan dan juga Maki, Sona dan Naruko telah aku suruh keluar terlebih dulu."

"Bisa kau jelaskan Rias?"

"Baiklah Maki. Saat akan membopong Akeno kemarin, aku menemukan bahwa baju yang dipakai Akeno sedikit kusut di bagian dadanya. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa saat Akeno pingsan dadanya diremas oleh Enigma."

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan **cemburu** yang kau maksud Rias."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar salah satu kata pepatah yang berbunyi **saat perempuan membandingkan ukuran dadanya, itu artinya dia telah menemukan apa itu cinta dan juga seorang rival cintanya,** Sona?" Sindir Rias kepada Sona.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jika ada kata pepatah seperti itu." Komentar Sona atas sindiran Rias.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Rias-nee. Ini menyangkut Onii-chan dan juga pemberi gelar Enigma sekarang kan?" Naruko yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai ikut nimbruk ke dalam pembicaraan dengan membawa teorinya.

"Apa maksudmu ini berhubungan dengan Naruto-kun, Naruko?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu Naruko?"

"Baiklah Maki-nee, Akeno-nee. Jika benar bahwa Enigma cemburu kepada kita maka pasti ada seaeorang yang diaukainya dan orang yang disukai oleh Enigma adalah Naruto-Oniichan."

"Apa Naruto-kun dulu pernah bertemu dengan Enigma, Naruko?"

"Tidak Maki-nee. Onii-chan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Enigma sebelumnya, aku yakin itu."

"Tapi kalau mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya kenapa Enigma bisa menyukai Naruto?"

Cekleek...

"Itu karena perasaan yang diwariskan oleh gelar itu sendiri, Rias. Jika teori Naruko benar maka sudah pasti Hagoromo yang memegang gelar Einstein sebelum Naruto adalah orang yang menunjuk sekaligus membantu perempuan bertopeng itu sebagai pewaris gelar Enigma." Potong sebuah suara dari arah pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang tamu yang tidak diundang.

 **Di sisi lain... (Kurama/Enigma)**

Saat ini Kurama tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan nampak seperti sebuah aula dengan luas tak kurang untuk menampung 100 orang tamu dewasa. Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Tentu saja mempersiapkan game selanjutnya dan pemegang gelar yang akan ia tantang selanjutnya adalah Nishikino Maki sang jenius seni seperti gelar yang disematkan padanya yaitu Da Vinci.

Kurama saat ini telah melepas topeng rubah porselennya sekaligus menampilkan wajah ayu dewasanya dengan rambut sepanjang paha berwarna orange kemerah-merahan yang ia biarkan tergerai karena terlalu malas untuk sekedar menyematkan ikat rambut disana. Baju hitamnya juga telah ia lepas sehingga kini dia hanya mengenakan tank top yang juga berwarna hitam dan legging panjang karena khawatir jika bajunya akan terkena cat.

Cat? Ya! Saat ini dia sedang melukis di sebuah kanvas raksasa. Meski namanya adalah kanvas nyatanya daya serap media lukis itu ternyata cukup lambat sehingga membuat Kurama terlihat seperti melukis diatas media tembok beton.

"Game yang berikutnya mungkin akan ada angka dan yang pasti adalah lukisan. Meski ini adalah keuntungan bagi Da Vinci, aku harap kau tidak meremehkan mahakarya ini. Sebab yang aku lukis ini adalah tiruan sempurna dari lukisan The Last Supper." Guman Kurama yang hanya bisa didengar dirinya sendiri.

The Last Supper atau jika diterjemahkan adalah Penjamuan Terakhir. Lukisan ini adalah mahakarya dari Leonardo Da Vinci selain lukisan Monalisa. The Last Supper secara sekilas menggambarkan tentang suasana penjamuan sebelum yesus di khianati oleh muridnya sendiri, sekaligus menjadi penjamuan terakhir untuknya.

Tapi tahukah kamu jika lukisan itu dan lukisan Monalisa mempunyai kesamaan? Kesamaan yang dimiliki adalah sama-sama mengandung banyak kode-kode rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Leonardo Da Vinci. Selain kode-kode tadi, juga ada hal lain yang menarik dari kedua lukisan itu yaitu tentang rumor bahwa adanya seorang kesatria templar yang dilukis Da Vinci di dalam The Last Supper dan juga sebuah fakta yeng mengejutkan dimana lukisan Monalisa dibuat dengan sangat sempurna, buktinya adalah adanya rasio emas yang juga terdapat di tubuh manusia.

Kedua lukisan itu hanya bisa dilukis oleh si jenius dari daerah Vinci yang termasuk ke dalam negara Italia, sekaligus seorang manusia yang di klaim mempunyai IQ tertinggi di zamannya yaitu sekitar 200. Bahkan pada awal abad ke 21 ada beberapa opini tentang kejeniusan Da Vinci yang kemudian malah dikaitkan ke dalam teori bahwa dia adalah alien. Meski terdengar menggelikan tapi itulah bagian dari sejarah masa lalu umat manusia.

"I'm The Bone Of My Game." Kurama mulai melafalkan sajak UBW (Unlimited Brain Works) untuk membantunya dalam melukis. Membuat lukisan raksasa yang merupakan kopian dari lukisan terkenal adalah hal mustahil bagi para pemegang gelar lain kecuali pemegang gelar Da Vinci. Tapi dengan adanya gelang Prometheus batas-batas seperti itu dapat ia lewati dengan mudah.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 3: END!

A/N: hm... chap depan ada 2 game -_- meski sulit sih bikinnya tapi saya yakin bakal bisa membuat 2 game itu secepatnya. Yubelluna? No! This is KURAMA! _ saya identikkan dengan bom atom karena dia di anime Naruto punya Bijuu Dama/Bomb Bijuu yang daya ledaknya besar.

Hm... yang pengen liat ILUSTRASI GAME dari seri Love Me Seriously rute Nishikino Maki juga persegi ajaib yang diisi Akeno di rute Akeno dan di seri The Pythagoras Legacy silahkan kunjungi link ini: .

^.= .

 **Q: Kapan Naruto muncul?**

 **A: Udah gwe bilang pas flashback selesai.**

 **Q: Kapan flashback selesai?**

 **A: Gak tahu tapi yang pasti tanda flashback selesai adalah kemunculan Naruto.**

 **^ulangi aja terus sampe kontrak freeport habis di tahun 2040'an *?***

Nano, Log Out


	4. Seseorang Yang Akhirnya Kembali

Nano, Sign In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 4: Seseorang yang akhirnya kembali memasuki game.

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

 **Back to Klub Puzzle...**

"Apa maksud Otou-sama tentang perasaan yang diwariskan?" Tanya Naruko kepada Minato yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Maksudku adalah perasaan pemegang gelar Enigma generasi ini kepada pemegang gelar Einstein generasiku kini berpindah kepada pemegang gelar Einstein generasi saat ini. Meski Enigma sadar jika keduanya adalah eksistensi yang berbeda tetapi dia akan melihat mereka sama karena pada dasarnya sikap semua pemegang gelar memanglah hampir sama dari generasi ke generasi kecuali dalam kasus-kasus tertentu." Jelas Minato panjang lebar di depan mereka semua.

"Tapi... Naruto-kun telah mati. Apa itu artinya sudah ada penunjukan tentang pemegang gelar Einstein selanjutnya, Minato-Ojiisan?" Tanya Sona kepada Minato mengenai pemikirannya.

"Itu bisa juga terjadi tapi ada kemungkinan lain."

"Kemungkinan lain?" Kali ini Akeno yang bertanya.

Berjalan kembali ke arah pintu, Minato lalu membukanya tetapi kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya. Setelah itu perkataan yang akan ia ucapkan saat ini akan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sona, Maki, Naruko, Akeno dan Rias.

"Kemungkinan lain adalah Namikaze Naruto masih hidup. Karena jika Enigma mengincar kalian sudah pasti pewaris gelar Einstein saat ini berada dekat dengan kalian tetapi bukankah kalian jarang dekat dengan laki-laki kecuali Naruto? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanyalah kemungkinan." Setelah mengatakan itu Minato langsung pergi melewati pintu yang sudah ia buka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Naruto masih hidup... Naruto masih hidup... Naruto masih hidup...

Dan benar saja kini Naruko, Maki, Akeno, Sona dan Rias dihadapkan pada sebuah kemungkinan yang mereka inginkan terjadi yaitu Naruto masih hidup.

"Benar juga!" Maki yang awalnya ikut diam tiba-tiba kini menggebrak meja dan tentu saja membuat lamunan Akeno, Rias, Sona dan Naruko buyar.

"Ada apa Maki-nee?"

"Video itu, video yang menampilkan Naruto-kun memegang kertas sambil tersenyum. Kertas itu memiliki 6 kotak yang terbagi menjadi 2 sama rata, waktu itu kita terlalu sedih jadi secara tak sadar kita mengucapkan ( I ) ( ' ) ( M ) ( D ) ( I ) ( E ) padahal kotak-kotak tadi bisa kita isi dengan ( I ) ( ' ) ( M ) ( L ) ( I ) ( E ) yang berarti **Aku Berbohong.** Bisa saja kemungkinan yang diucapkan Minato-Ojiisan tadi benar dan yang terjadi di depan kita saat itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan." Setelah memaparkan teorinya, kini Maki hanya bisa diam sambil menunggu reaksi teman-temannya.

"Kau benar Maki, Naruto-kun tidak akan mati semudah itu." Meski hanya sebuah teori dengan tingkat kemungkinan kecil, nampaknya Rias percaya akan teori itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu secara pasti tetapi aku merasa jika Naruto-kun sedang bersembunyi diluar sana." Akeno yang sedari tadi diam jadi ikut percaya.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk percaya, benarkan Naruko?" Tanya Sona pada Naruko yang sedang menunduk menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Hm! Onii-chan masih hidup. Aku juga percaya." Jawab Naruko dengan berurai air mata. Tak lama kemudian handphone Naruko yang ia simpan di saku nya berdering menandakan ada telpon masuk.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Naruko keluar dari ruang klub untuk menjawab telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi!"

 **"Yo! Bagaimana keadaan Edison setelah memasuki Phi Brain?"**

"Ka-kau..."

 **"Aku adalah Enigma. Jadi bagaimana keadaannya, adik ipar?"**

"Akeno-nee baik-baik saja. Apa maksudmu dengan adik ipar, Enigma?"

 **"Sepertinya aku sedikit kelewatan. Bukan adik ipar tapi calon adik ipar."**

"Naruto-Oniichan telah mati."

 **"Tidak, dia masih hidup. Aku tahu jika dia masih hidup saat ini."**

"Apa kau tahu dimana keberadaannya?"

 **"Sayangnya tidak. Sudah dulu calon adik ipar! Saat ini aku ada tamu yang merepotkan. Katakan kepada teman-temanmu kalau minggu depan temui aku di gedung seni kota Kuoh lalu minggu lusa temui aku di Greathenge buatan di kota Tokyo pada siang hari. Aku sarankan kalian untuk datang dan hentikan hitung mundurnya kalau tidak ingin bomnya meledak."** Setelah mengatakan itu, Enigma kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Dari siapa Naruko?" Tanya Sona langsung setelah Naruko masuk lagi ke ruang klub.

"Dari pemegang gelar Enigma." Tentu saja jawaban dari Naruko ini membuat semua anggota klub puzzle kaget.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia tidak mengancammu kan?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Naruko?"

"Tidak kok Maki-nee, Rias-nee, Akeno-nee. Dia hanya bilang bahwa hari minggu ini dan minggu lusa kita disuruh menemuinya lagi di gedung seni Kuoh dan juga greathenge buatan di Tokyo."

"Greathenge? Kenapa dia mengumpulkan kita di kumpulan batu seperti itu? Kalau gedung seni masih bisa kutolelir."

"Entahlah. Dia mungkin ingin meledakkan batu-batu itu agar kau tertimbun disana Maki." Celetuk Sona tak kenal suasana.

"Apa kau bilang Sona!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ini. Lebih baik kita sekarang pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena sudah sore." Usul Rias karena memang hari ini sudah sore.

"Hm! Aku setuju usulmu Rias. Hoy! Sona! Cepat tutup rapatnya!" Perintah Akeno pada Sona.

"Baiklah, rapat kali ini telah selesai! Untuk menanggapi pesan Enigma, hari minggu kita berkumpul di tempat biasanya."

"Baik!" Jawab semua anggota klub puzzle.

 **Di tempat lain... (Enigma)**

Saat ini Enigma masih saja mengerjakan lukisan itu, tidak peduli jika dari tadi dia ditanyai oleh tamunya yang masih setia berdiri (karena disana memang tidak ada kursi) dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan basa-basi yang tentu saja membuatnya bosan.

"Sebutkam alasanmu datang kesini Pythagoras Otsutsuki Madara?" Tanya Kurama yang memutuskan untuk meladeni Madara karena dia tahu jika Madara tidak akan pergi dari sana dan hanya akan mengganggunya jika belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga Enigma Otsutsuki Kurama. Setidaknya berhentilah melukis lalu sambutlah kakakmu ini."

"Kita bukan saudara." Mendengar kalimat itu dari Kurama membuat Madara menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyandang margaku?" Kata Madara yang membuat Kurama tertegun. Lalu dengan berat hati Kurama menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya kemudian menghadap ke arah madara.

"Apa maumu?" Kata Kurama kembali menanyakan maksud Madara mendatanginya.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah kotak pandora." Jawab Madara apa adanya.

"Kotak pandora? Lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku bukan mencarinya?"

"Karena kau telah mengambilnya. Kotak itu hanyalah wadah tetapi apa yang ada di dalamnya merupakan harta karun yang sangat berharga. Di dalamnya berisi dokumentasi dari wahyu yang akan mengantarkan manusia menuju era baru."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Madara. Tidak mungkin aku mengambilnya." Bukannya semakin mengintimidasi Kurama untuk menyerahkan kotak pandora, Madara malah terus menatap mata Kurama untuk mencari secercah kebohongan diantara kedua mata merah menyala itu.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik mengamati mata Kurama dan tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali kejujuran, Madara lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Kau masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang kotak itu meski kenyataannya kau sudah mengambilnya bersama dengan gelang Prometheus." Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Madara, Kurama kemudian menanyakan sesuatu yang saat ini menjadi pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Apa isi kotak itu? Tidak mungkin jika hanya dokumentasi wahyu seperti katamu, Madara."

"Hanya dokumentasi wahyu itu saja yang ada di dalamnya. Wahyu itu disegel di dalam sebuah kotak yang mustahil untuk dihancurkan ataupun dilelehkan. Menurut apa yang pernah aku baca dari data super rahasia milik Pythagoras yang sebelumnya, wahyu itu berisikan banyak ilmu pengetahuan yang tidak terpikirkan manusia di jaman postmodern ini. "

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Konon katanya apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu mampu melewati kemampuan spesial Einstein yaitu **Pernyataan Mutlak."** Lanjut Madara.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menyerahkannya jangan sampai marah jika aku merebutnya secara paksa." Peringat Madara sebelum akhirnya pergi dari gedung itu.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa." Kata Kurama lirih setelah Madara melangkah melewati pintu keluar.

 **Time Skip! (Back to Protagonist)**

 **09.00 AM (Gedung Seni Kuoh)**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang merupakan hari dimana Akeno, Maki, Sona, Rias dan Naruko diundang oleh Enigma untuk menghentikan bom yang ia pasang di dalam gedung ini.

"Hm... gedung yang membosankan." Komentar Rias saat baru saja memasuki gedung ini pasalnya di bagian dalam dinding terpajang banyak sekali lukisan abstrak dan postmodern yang bahkan tidak ia tahu dimana letak keindahannya.

"Diamlah Rias! Kau tidak tahu apa itu keindahan suatu seni jika hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Benarkan Sona?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu banyak tentang seni abstrak dan jujur saja aku tidak terlalu menyukainya." Mendengar jawaban dari Sona diluar dugaannya langsung membuat perempuan pemegang gelar Da Vinci itu drop.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai lukisan postmodern kok Maki-nee." Hibur Naruko pada Maki yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Benarkah? Kau suka Postmodern dan Abstrak? Bagaimana dengan sejarah? Mythologi?"

"Hm... kalau mythologi terkadang aku tidak suka karena jika yang dilukis adalah dewa ataupun dewi pasti telanjang."

"Kau benar, lukisan seperti itu sangatlah memalukan bagiku." Kata Maki setuju dengan pendapat Naruko mengapa ia tidak suka dengan lukisan bertema mythologi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lukisan hystorical ini, Da Vinci?" Kata sebuah suara misterius yang membuat perhatian Akeno, Rias, Naruko, Sona dan Maki teralihkan pada sebuah kanvas raksasa yang masih tertutup kain besar dan juga seseorang yang berdiri di samping kanvas itu. (Lukisan The Last Supper bisa dicari di google atau di blog wordpress)

"Tangkap ini." Kata Enigma datar lalu melemparkan kubus yang sangat dikenali Akeno ke arah depan.

"Rias! Tangkap kubus itu sebelum menyentuh tanah!" Teriak Akeno menyuruh Rias menangkap kubus yang kini tengah melayang di udara karena dilempar oleh Enigma. Sebenarnya bukannya tanpa alasan Akeno menyuruh Rias untuk menangkapnya, karena Rias adalah yang paling atletis diantara mereka jadi hanya Rias yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar menangkap kubus itu.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Rias pun berlari untuk menangkap benda berbentuk kubus itu sebelum bersentuhan dengan tanah tapi karena jarak yang terlalu jauh mustahil untuk menangkapnya kecuali...

"Tidak akan sempat!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Rias pun melompat sekuat tenaga untuk menyongsong kubus itu. Dan hasilnya...

"Berhasil." Kata Rias dengan nada lirih akibat dadanya sedikit sesak karena posisinya melompatnya tadi seperti atlet renang maka dia harus merasakan rasa sakit saat dadanya jatuh terlebih dulu.

"Rias-nee! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruko dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Rias, setelah itu Naruko membantu Rias berjalan menuju tempat Sona, Akeno dan Maki.

"Apa maksudmu Enigma? Kau bisa saja menghancurkan kota ini, bahkan prefektur Tokyo." Protes Akeno pada Enigma.

"Sekarang adalah giliran Da Vinci." Bukannya menanggapi protes Akeno, Enigma malah mengabaikannya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Akeno marah dan ingin protes lagi tetapi ditahan oleh Sona.

"Apa maksudmu Enigma?" Akhirnya setelah selama ini diam-diam mencoba mengumpulkan data dari percakapan Enigma dengan Akeno, Maki membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Maki, Enigma malah membuka kain raksasa berwarna putih yang menutupi lukisan buatannya dan membuat semua mata yang melihat lukisannya terkesima terkecuali Maki.

"Ini adalah game untukmu, The Last Supper alias penjamuan terakhir dan juga untuk pemegang gelar lain aku sarankan untuk tidak ikut campur atau kalian akan kutembak di tempat." Kata Enigma memamerkan lukisannya sekaligus mendeklarasikan bahwa lukisan itu adalah game untuk Maki seorang dengan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Akeno, Sona, Rias dan Naruko.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Enigma?"

"Menurutmu apa?" Karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Enigma, Maki lalu mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan tapi dia harus menunda pemikirannya karena Akeno memperingatkannya akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Maki, jawabannya adalah angka!" Kata Akeno setelah menyadari jika kotak kubus yang sangat ia kenali tersebut telah dimodifikasi dengan penambahan key pad untuk memasukkan kombinasi angka.

"Sepertinya kau kebingungan. Sebenarnya jika aku di posisimu maka aku juga akan kebingungan karena dalam lukisan ini ada banyak sekali game yang tersembunyi. Akan kuberi kau petunjuknya tapi kau harus menganalisis lukisan ini untukku."

"Analisis? Bukannya kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang seni. Lagipula pelukis lukisan yang aku copy adalah Leonardo Da Vinci jadi akan menarik jika aku mendengar analisisnya dari seorang pemegang gelar Da Vinci."

 **(NO SARA PLEASE! Saya murni mengambil sudut pandang novel The Da Vinci Code dan tidak bermaksud bahkan ingin merendahkan pemeluk agama yang bersangkutan)**

"Baiklah. Pada kelompok 3 murid di sebelah kiri dekat Yesus berdiri Thomas yang mengacungkan tangannya dan meragukan ucapan Yesus, kedua disamping Thomas adalah Yakobus yang merentangkan tangannya seakan-akan menolak nubuat Yesus yang mengatakan jika salah satu muridnya akan menyerahkannya ke Yahudi. Dibelakang Yakobus berdiri Filipus yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya menunjukkan devosinya pada Yesus."

"Pada kelompok 3 murid yang dekat di sebelah kanan Yesus ada Yohanes yang digambarkan sebagai pribadi yang halus karena ia terkenal sebagai rasul kasih. Yohanes agak tersentak ketika mendengar kabar ada yang mau menyerahkan Yesus, dibelakangnya yang dekat dengannya ada Petrus yang menunjukkan muka marah dan ingin melawan mereka yang berani menyerahkan Yesus. Petrus bahkan memegang pisau yang siap digunakan melawan si penghianat."

"Murid ketiga di sebelah kanan Yesus adalah Yudas yang mukanya berada dalam kegelapan setelah mendengar ucapan Yesus kemudian duduk tersentak ke belakang sambil mendekap pundi-pundi berisi uang suap yang telah diterimanya karena ia berjanji kepada pemuka agama Yahudi akan menyerahkan Yesus. Enam murid lainnya tiga disebelah kanan jauh dan tiga disebelah kiri jauh dari tempat Yesus semua duduk mempertanyakan ucapan Yesus."

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Analisis detail dari Maki tadi membuat Enigma bertepuk tangan. Alasan sebenarnya dia membuat Maki melakukan ini adalah karena ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diungkapkan Leonardo Da Vinci dari lukisan ini. Enigma sendiri sebenarnya juga mengetahui sejarah **malam pengkhianatan** itu tetapi setelah mendengar adanya rumor bahwa pihak gereja menutupi sesuatu maka ia tidak percaya lagi mengenai sejarah yang pernah ia baca.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu jika Yudas adalah si pengkhianat? Maksudku adalah bagaimana kau tahu dia memeluk banyak uang di depan banyak orang."

"Tanda-tandanya sangat terlihat." Kata Maki singkat.

"Tanda-tanda?" Meski Enigma telah memiliki gelang Prometheus tetapi dia masih sangat awam dengan topik kali ini.

"Tanda yang pertama adalah Leonardo Da Vinci membuat bayangan cahaya pada semua murid-murid Yesus. Kecuali Yudas Iskariot. Itu menandakan bahwa Yudas Iskariot adalah satu-satunya yang mempunya otak kotor untuk menjual gurunya sendiri, Yesus." Jelas Maki panjang lebar.

"Judulnya adalah The Last Supper yang berarti Penjamuan Terakhir maka bukankah disana seharusnya terlukis sebuah cawan suci?"

"Cawan suci adalah sebuah cawan yang digunakan untuk menampung darah Yesus, tidak perlu sebuah logam untuk menampung darah bahkan dengan seorang wanita maka darah bisa ditampung."

"Jadi... cawan suci itu hanyalah sebuah pengandaian untuk Maria?"

"Ya. Jika aku hanya berfokus pada lukisan ini bukannya argumen-argumen yang dilakukan oleh para teolog di luar sana maka cawan suci yang dimaksud adalah Maria Magdalena dan jika dia menampung darah Yesus maka dia adalah istri Yesus."

"Mengagumkan Da Vinci! Kau bisa menganalisisnya secara sempurna. Sekarang sesuai janjiku maka akan kuberikan kau petunjuk."

'Kira-kira apa petunjuknya? Sial! Karena menganalisis lukisan tadi kepalaku menjadi sakit.'

"Petunjuknya mungkin mengarah kepada suatu tempat."

"Mengarah ke suatu tempat? Maksudmu koordinat?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Dengan petunjuk seadanya dari Enigma, Maki kemudian mulai berpikir apa jawaban untuk Game ini.

'Mengarah ke suatu tempat? Tidak mungkin jika itu adalah daerah Vinci meski Leonardo berasal dari sana tapi Lukisannya lah petunjuk utamanya. Jadi... aku harus melakukan penelitian sendiri? Kodenya tidak mungkin terlihat begitu saja.' Keluh Maki pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu kemudian Maki mulai melihat lukisan itu dari berbagai sudut dan yang terakhir karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, Maki mulai membayangkan adanya sebuah copy an lagi yang tumpang tindih di depan lukisan Enigma. Dan hasilnya...

'Ke-ketemu! Itu kesatria templar!' Meski Maki hanya membayangkannya tanpa alat bantu, namun akhirnya Maki menemukan suatu petunjuk yaitu dua sosok kesatria templar di sisi kiri dan kanan meja, kesatria itu seolah-olah menjaga seorang pimpinan ataupun tokoh dalam organisasinya.

'Tapi kenapa ada kesatria templar? Daerah Vinci dekat dengan Vatikan tetapi kenapa malah Templar yang memusuhi gereja? Dugaanku saat ini adalah Leonardo Da Vinci merupakan salah satu tokoh Priory of Sion, itu artinya dia menentang gereja yang menuduh Priory of Sion melakukan kesesatan dengan membuat persembahan kepada setan.' Terlalu menikmati teorinya tanpa sadar mata sebelah kanan pemegang gelar Da Vinci itu berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan dan selanjutnya dia tidak memendam pemikirannya sendiri melainkan mengatakannya dengan suara biasa.

"Priory of Sion, Lukisan Leonardo Da Vinci. Apa maksud ini semua? Jika menunjuk ke sebuah tempat maka pasti ada sebuah peta dan hanya ada satu peta yang memuat simbol-simbol lukisan Leonardo beserta simbol organisasi Priory of Sion dan peta yang dimaksud adalah peta pelayaran dunia yang dibuat oleh Petru Planciu pada tahun 1594."

Saat Maki mengatakan isi pikirannya tentang pembongkaran fakta-fakta sejarah mengejutkan mengenai Leonardo Da Vinci, tiba-tiba Enigma teringat akan suatu cerita Hagoromo karena mendengar ocehan Maki, cerita itu adalah cerita tentang kaburnya para pemegang gelar yang berada di Italia ke Yunani pada saat terjadi perang saudara yang berkelanjutan.

'Jangan-jangan... kunci pertama untuk membuka kotak pandora adalah letak dimana kotak itu ditemukan?'

"Da Vinci! Jawabannya adalah koordinat negara Yunani." Secara mengejutkan kini Enigma malah memberitahu Maki jawaban dari gamenya.

"Akeno! Jawabannya adalah 38182430383245!" Akeno yang mendengar itupun langsung mengetikkan angka-angka yang disebutkan Maki ke kubus yang kini dipegangnya. Dan benar saja sesaat setelah dia selesai memasukkan angka-angkanya kubus itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara yaitu **Good Luck!**

Enigma yang sejak tadi ingin pergi untuk mengetes sesuatu segera pergi melewati pintu belakang meninggalkan para pemegang gelar muda yang belum menyadara kepergiannya.

"Jangan kabur! Enigma!" Nampaknya tidak seluruh orang disana tidak menyadari kepergian Enigma, buktinya baru saja berlari Enigma telah dikejutkan dengan suara Maki yang memergokinya.

Tapi Maki pun juga tidak bisa apa-apa karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas lalu kehilangan keseimbangan ke samping kanan. Beruntung bagi Maki karena sebelum jatuh menyentuh tanah tubuhnya sudah berhasil ditahan oleh Naruko.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Maki-nee?" Tanya Naruko khawatir kepada Maki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

"Hm! Jangan dipikirkan." Lalu setelah itu Naruko membantu Maki berjalan menuju ke tempat Akeno dan Rias.

"Maafkan aku, Enigma kabur." Kata Maki setelah sampai di tempak Akeno dan Rias berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tujuan kita adalah mematikan bom ini." Kata Akeno sembari menggoyang-goyangkan benda berbentuk kubus yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Ayo! Kita pulang saja lalu istirahat." Ajak Rias yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka semua terkecuali Sona yang tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Are... dimana Sona?" Tanya Rias yang sadar jika Sona tidak ada di rombongan mereka. Maki, Akeno dan Naruko yang memang tidak tahu menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Pergilah dulu Rias! Aku ada urusan disini!" Teriak sebuah suara yang dikenali mereka semua dan setelah mereka melihat ke sumber suara terlihatlah Sona yang sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka dan menghadap lukisan sebuah planet yaitu Neptunus.

"Baiklah! Kami pergi dulu!" Setelah pamit dengan Sona. Rias, Akeno, Maki dan Naruko melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi dan meninggalkan Sona yang tetap berada di gedung itu.

 **Di sisi lain (Enigma/Kurama)**

Setelah keluar dari gedung seni Kuoh melalui pintu belakang, Enigma kemudian langsung masuk ke tempat parkir lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang memang hanya sendirian disana.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Enigma lalu mencari kotak pandora yang dimaksud Madara. Dia pada awalnya memang belum ngeh dengan perkataan Madara tetapi setelah tahu apa yang Madara maksud akhirnya ia menemukan fakta jika sebuah kotak yang ia ambil di Yunani setelah mengambil gelang Prometheus adalah kotak pandora yang selama ini dicari Madara.

 **Ilustrasi kotak pandora**

 **Kotak pandora yang dimiliki oleh Kurama berbentuk kubus dengan panjang rusuk sekitar 40-45 centimeter lalu terbuat dari logam yang cukup berat lalu di bagian Pad berukuran 3x3nya terbuat dari logam sedangkan simbol-simbolnya diukir dengan menggunakan semacam alat pahat dengan sangat berhati-hati.**

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Kurama saat ini? Tentu saja membuka kotak pandora. Tapi nyatanya kotak itu dikunci dengan serangkaian sandi berlapis dan sangat membingungkan siapapun yang ingin membukanya. Bahkan dengan bantuan gelang Prometheus, Kurama tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengartikan simbol dan tanda-tanda di semacam pad 3x3 berukuran cukup kecil untuk memasukkan password.

Secara berurutan, pad itu memiliki tanda-tanda sebuah garis, lalu garis kembar yang sejajar, segitiga, persegi, persegi lima, tulisan surga lalu diikuti angka 2, sebuah lingkaran yang mirip dengan planet lalu diikuti tanda titik-titik, tulisan surga tapi diikuti angka 4 dan yang terakhir adalah tanda sebuah setengah lingkaran yang terpecah menjadi 3.

Bagi sebagian orang simbol itu adalah simbol biasa namun bagi Enigma, itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuka kotak pandora. Sebuah garis memiliki arti angka 1, sepasang garis kembar yang sejajar memiliki makna 2, segitita berarti 3, persegi berarti 4, segi lima berarti 5, tulisan surga dengan diikuti angka 2 berarti 6 karena bagi Kurama surga yang dimaksud adalah Rasio Emas yang secara umum bernilai 1, 618 dan angka ke 2 dari depan adalah 6, kemudian simbol planet yang diikuti titik-titik adalah angka 7 karena jika di jaman Galileo hidup saja, Galileo hanya melihat 6 planet maka di jaman yang sebelumnya Kurama berasumsi jika siapapun yang membuat kotak ini ingin menggambarkan angka 7 dengan simbol planet seperti jumlah yang orang itu lihat. Lalu setelah itu ada tulisan surga lagi tapi angkanya adalah 4 itu berarti pad yang dimaksud berangka 8 dan yang terakhir adalah setengah lingkaran yang terpotong menjadi 3 sama rata adalah angka 9.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Enigma atau yang bisa kita panggil sebagai Kurama karena telah melepas topengnya kini mulai memenceti pad itu dengan hati-hati karena mengira benda dengan teka-teki sekaliber ini memiliki banyak jebakan yang tersembunyi seperti tempat yang ia kunjungi untuk mendapatkan gelang prometheus.

Namun setelah dia memencetinya dengan koordinat letak negara Yunani berada, kotak pandora yang ia pegang kini memunculkan sebuah teka-teki baru untuk membukanya dengan membuat sisi sebelah kanannya terbuka.

"Tidak kusangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Memang benar jika aku menyetel jawaban apa saja untuk mematikan bom itu, bahkan dengan hanya menjawab 1 bomnya akan non aktif tapi siapa sangka jika mendengar analisis Da Vinci mengenai salah satu lukisannya membuatku sadar akan sebuah konspirasi." Guman Kurama kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Konspirasi yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh GoG sekalipun yaitu tentang Pythagoras yang sebenarnya merupakan buah dari ilham yang diturunkan oleh siapapun yang membuat kotak pandora ini. Apakah ini artinya ada pemegang gelar yang belum terekspos oleh GoG? Kalau ada maka gelar apa itu?" Lanjut Kurama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah yang baru ia bangun di kota Kuoh.

 **Di sisi lain...**

Di sebuah kastil bergaya Eropa yang terletak di dataran tinggi yang masih terasa alami dan terjaga terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menunggui seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan berbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Pemuda itu memiliki mata sipit dengan rambut hitamnya yang mengkilap kala terkena sinar matahari sedangkan orang yang ditungguinya memiliki perawakan berambut hitam bergaya durian (meski sudah tua) namun yang paling mencolok adalah bekas luka di mata kanannya dan juga kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna satu sama lain yaitu Merah dan Ungu.

"Diadora, aku harap kau mau memenuhi keinginan egois ayahmu ini." Panggil dan harap orang tua itu pada si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Diadora dengan nada lemah layaknya orang tua seusianya.

"Ya, akan kulakukan ayah." Balas si pemuda dengan penuh hormat.

"Semua yang kau perlukan untuk membuatmu menjadi dewa telah aku siapkan dan sekarang sekaligus yang terakhir adalah tugasmu untuk mengambil dokumentasi wahyu yang ada di dalam kotak pandora karena hanya dengan itu kau bisa menjalankan rencanaku."

"Baik! Akan kulakukan, ayah."

"Waktuku sudah hampir habis. Diadora, mulai sekarang kau adalah pemegang gelar sang legenda Aristoteles yang memulai semua ini, jadi kaulah yang harus mengaturnya juga sebagai seorang dewa. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Ya! aku bersedia, ayah."

"Kalau begitu baguslah." Komentar orang tua itu pada jawaban Diadora sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari ayahnya dan melihat sendiri ayahnya meninggal, Diadora lalu menyuruh beberapa pelayan pria untuk memasukkan mayat ayahnya ke peti mati lalu dikubur sementara itu dirinya yang bersedia menerima tugas dari sang ayah langsung berangkat ke bandara untuk menuju arena yaitu negara Jepang.

Sang pemegang gelar yang bahkan mengilhami Pythagoras kini telah menunjuk sang pewaris yang merupakan anaknya sendiri. Di generasi sebelumnya mereka memang sengaja tidak muncul karena hanya akan menjadi pengganggu tapi kini di generasi ini mereka muncul dengan membawa sebuah rencana yang belum bisa dikatakan baik atau buruknya.

 **Di sisi lain... (Sona)**

Saat ini sang pemilik gelar Galileo yang merupakan antariksawan terkenal di jamannya tengah melihat sebuah lukisan yang membuatnya sangat tertarik sampai seperti ini. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan dari planet Neptunus, sebuah planet yang dulunya hanya diidentifikasi sebagai sebuah bintang oleh Galileo Galilei alias seseorang yang menamakan kemampuan spesial kecepatan berfikir dengan namanya sendiri.

Mungkin lukisan ini tidak begitu spesial bagi siapapun bahkan Maki tetapi baginya yang merasakan suatu keanehan dalam lukisan ini berbeda. Sona merasa melihat sesuatu yang lain dan itu lebih dari sebuah planet dan kumpulan bintang-bintang yang dilukis sebagai background sang planet. Dia melihat adanya sebuah garis gaya tarik yang berasal dari planet Neptunus, gaya tarik yang dapat menarik sesuatu meski jaraknya sangat jauh karena polaritas yang sangat aneh.

"Apa yang kaulihat, Ojou-chan?" Sapa sebuah suara dari belakang Sona yang membuat Sona terkejut setengah mati pasalnya saat itu ia sangat fokus pada lukisan di depannya ini .

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Sona tanpa mengalihkan direksinya ke pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah lukisan hasil dari kerjasama pemegang gelar Galileo dan juga pemegang gelar Da Vinci di masa lalu." Kali ini Sona terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang menyapanya tadi karena mendengar fakta baru.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu?"

"Belum waktunya kalian tahu siapa sebenarnya aku. Untuk tujuan, aku masih mempersiapkannya dan sampai sekarang belum siap sepenuhnya jadi belum bisa aku katakan. Tapi aku berani menjamin apa yang kau lihat di lukisan itu asli. Gaya tarik dari planet Neptunus itu menarik sesuatu kotak pandora."

"Kotak pandora?" Tanya Sona makin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud pemuda ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena aku harus pergi. Tapi aku sarankan untuk tetap berhati-hati karena musuh kalian bukan hanya Enigma melainkan Pythagoras dan Newton juga."

"Siapa pemegang gelar Newton saat ini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sona, pemuda itu terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan akhirnya keluar meninggalkan Sona yang masih bingung dengan perkataannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: -_- apa lu liat-liat? Gwe cuman tertarik aja karena pas memikirkan ulang ide gwe jadi ya gitu lah. (Tsundere Mode) mau tahu alasan gwe dulu berniat keluar? PM aja nih akun atau fb gwe.

Semakin rumit nih fanfic. Aristoteles udah muncul, Enigma juga, True Pythagoras juga, Newton generasi Naru juga udah keluar.

Blog Wordpress saya namanya **majikoitrilogy (kalo gak paham gimana bangun linknya PM)**

 **Siapa ayah Diadora?**

Obito.

Nano, Log Out


	5. Heroes Come Back

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 5: Heroes Come Back!

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

Setelah kepergian orang asing itu, Sona kini masih berada di tempatnya semula yaitu di depan lukisan yang katanya merupakan karya pemegang gelar Da Vinci dan Galileo di masa lalu dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa mereka berdua sampai bekerja sama? Ini tidak berarti Sona tidak suka atau keberatan mengenai kerjasama itu tetapi kenapa pemegang gelar Da Vinci saat itu mau diajak bekerja sama dengan pemegang gelar Galileo padahal dia bisa membuat sebuah mahakarya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain?

Semakin Sona memikirkan hal itu maka semakin banyak kemungkinan dan teori-teori di kepalanya. Mulai dari teori ya g bersumber dari perkataan orang asing tadi yaitu garis-garis semacam gaya tarik yang ia lihat di lukisan itu lewat kaca matanya tersambung ke kotak pandora, namun jika itu benar maka akan muncul masalah baru yaitu apa itu kotak pandora dan dimana keberadaannya saat ini?

Teori lain adalah mungkin saja garis-garis tadi adalah kode-mode Da Vinci seperti yang ditemukan Maki di game yang sebelumnya Maki mainkan di depan mata Sona, Akeno, Rias dan Naruko. Tapi jika benar adanya maka pasti ia sudah menyadari sesuatu di balik garis-garis tadi sebab hanya dia yang mampu melihatnya.

"Jika sebuah benda angkasa berinti memiliki gaya tarik terhadap sesuatu tapi nyatanya tidak menarik benda angkasa lain yang memiliki inti maka ada dua kemungkinan yaitu setiap benda-benda angkasa yang memiliki inti saling tolak-menolak sehingga Neptunus yang ada di gambar ini tidak menarik Uranus yang berada di depannya. Teori itu memang membuktikan kenapa sampai saat ini Neptunus masih belum ditabrak benda-benda angkasa yang memiliki inti tapi teori itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa Neptunus mengeluarkan gaya tarik."

"Dan teori yang kedua sekaligus teori yang tidak aku harapkan benar-benar terjadi adalah kotak pandora yang dikatakan orang asing tadi memiliki pecahan dari Neptunus sehingga Neptunus mengeluarkan gaya tarik layaknya dua buah magnet yang berbeda kutub dipisahkan satu sama lain. Tapi jika teori kedua terbukti benar maka seharusnya apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu berubah-ubah karena jarak Neptunus mengelilingi matahari sangat berbeda jauh dengan bumi." Lanjutnya.

Masih menatap lukisan itu, Sona kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang menyapanya dari arah belakang. Berbeda dari yang tadi, kali ini Sona merasa familiar dengan suara orang ini.

"Yo! Sona! Kenapa kau masih disini?" Sapa sekaligus tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Sona, lebih tepatnya dari arah pintu masuk lalu berjalan mendekati Sona.

Membalikkan badannya, Sona kemudian menjawab orang itu setelah tahu jika tebakannya benar. Orang itu adalah Minato Namikaze atau yang sekarang merubah marganya menjadi Uzumaki.

"Minato-Ojiisan, aku sedang melihat-lihat sesuatu yang menarik. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang Ojiisan lakukan disini?" Tanya Sona balik.

"Oh... kalau aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Jawab Minato terlalu absurd.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"Pemegang gelar Pythagoras. Dia ingin berbicara denganku."

"Py-Pythagoras?"

"Ya." Meski Sona kelihatannya kaget tetapi Minato tidak terlalu mengindahkannya dan menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu, Newton?" Kini pintu masuk gedung itu terbuka lagi dan menampilkan seorang pria muda dengan pakaian jas kantor tetapi memiliki rambut putih yang panjang.

"Tidak kok Pythagoras Otsutsuki Madara. Aku bahkan baru sampai disini."

'Dialah si pemegang gelar Pythagoras? Hanya dengan menatapnya saja aku bisa merasakan perbedaannya antara aku, Akeno, Maki dan Rias dengannya. Dia mungkin setara dengan Naruto-kun atau malah Naruto-kun yang setara dengannya.' Batin Sona saat melihat pemegang gelar Pythagoras yang memulai trilogy ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Merasa diperhatikan secara intens oleh perempuan di samping Minato A.K.A Newton (Old Generation). Madara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesana, hanya dengan sekali melihat ia bisa tahu jika perempuan itu adalah pemegang gelar Galileo.

"Sepertinya ada pemegang gelar Galileo juga disini. Apa yang Enigma lakukan dengan kelompokmu?" Tanya Madara kepada Sona.

"Hanya game biasa, tidak ada yang spesial selain lukisan di raksasa itu." Jawab Sona dengan setenang mungkin meski aslinya dia sangat gugup karena berada satu ruangan dengan 2 pemegang yang mempunyai pengalaman lebih banyak darinya bahkan mungkin Naruto.

"The Last Supper ya? Mungkin saja Enigma telah membuka salah satu kunci di kotak pandora."

"Kau tahu tentang kotak pandora?"

"Tentu saja. Justru Enigma yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kotak itu. Kotak itu dibuat oleh seseorang yang mengilhami Pythagoras."

"Me-mengilhami Pythagoras? Itu artinya..."

"Benar, Pythagoras bukanlah awal dari Trilogy ini. Ada seseorang yang mengilhami Pythagoras untuk membuat semua ini dan orang itu adalah..." Belum sempat Madara menyelesaikan ucapannya, Minato terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Aristoteles."

"Aristoteles?" Beo Sona.

"Benar Sona, Aristoteles. Tapi pemegang gelarnya sendiri sejak dulu belum menampakkan dirinya."

"Jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi, Newton. Aku ada sebuah pertanyaan penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Madara kembali mengambil alih percakapan.

"Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana tadi. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kata Minato mempersilahkan Madara bertanya.

"Apa kau meletakkan gelarmu? Diadora sekarang sudah berangkat ke Jepang."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak berniat meletakkan gelar ini sampai aku mati. Diadora? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Dia masih terhubung dengan keluarga Otsutsuki karena nenekku Uchiha Kaguya menikahi kakekku yang berasal dari keluarga Otsutsuki dan bernama Yakou."

"Kalau kau adalah saudaranya, kenapa kau malah menanyakannya padaku yang bukan siapa-siapa?" Tanya Minato berpura-pura tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Haaah... kau membuang-buang waktuku dengan obrolan ini. Tapi berkat obrolan tadi aku tahu sebuah fakta baru mengenai pemegang gelar yaitu tidak perlu menunggu seorang pemegang gelar meletakkan gelarnya, jika sudah terpilih generasi baru maka sang pewaris gelar bisa saja mengklaim gelar itu sehingga ada 2 orang yang memiliki gelar sama."

"Tidak ada yang melarang jika seorang pewaris gelar sudah mengklaim memegang gelar yang sama dengan pemegang suatu gelar meski saat itu hanya dia yang baru terpilih." Tanggap Minato dengan perkataan Madara tadi, dia heran dengan Madara yang menurutnya terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang mirip seperti tata krama saat membahas tentang pemegang gelar.

"Newton, sebelum aku pergi maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku?"

"Ya, apa permintaanmu?"

"Buatkanlah beberapa gelang Orpheus tiruan untuk pemegang gelar amatir di sekitarmu. Mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan jika Newton (New Generation), Aku dan Aristoteles mulai bergerak."

"Kau tidak menyebut Enigma tadi. Apa itu artinya tujuan Enigma bukanlah sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi banyak orang? Atau kau memang tidak tahu tujuan Enigma?"

"Tujuan Enigma adalah sesuatu yang sangat pribadi dan bahkan tidak akan kuakui sebagai sebuah tujuan. Dia hanya ingin merebut Einstein untuk dirinya sendiri dan berpikir jika Einstein generasi saat ini sama dengan Einstein generasimu, Newton." Kata Madara terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari gedung seni itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Sona yang sedari tadi diam tak berkata apa-apa lagi sejak Madara mengalihkan topiknya.

"Intinya adalah sekarang pemegang gelar Newton bukan hanya aku saja. Lalu pemegang gelar Aristoteles akhirnya keluar setelah sekian lama." Jelas Minato singkat.

"Tapi kata Pythagoras tadi, Enigma akan merebut Einstein. Apa maksudnya? Apa Naruto-kun masih hidup?"

"Tidak, Naruto sudah mati."

"Ta..." Perkataan Sona kali ini dipotong oleh Minato bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang? Jika kau penasaran dengan lukisan itu maka akan kuberitahu sejarahnya."

"Sejarah?"

"Ya, lukisan itu dilukis sekitar abad 17 oleh pemegang gelar Da Vinci, tapi pemegang gelar Da Vinci saat itu disuruh oleh pemegang gelar Galileo. Karena pada saat itu hanya pemegang gelar Galileo yang mampu melihat Neptunus memakai teleskop yang ia kembangkan dari Galileo yang asli."

"Jadi... pemegang gelar Galileo jaman dulu benar-benar memperingatkan generasi selanjutnya terhadap kotak pandora?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Pemegang gelar Da Vinci sengaja dipilh untuk melukisnya karena ia mampu menyisipkan berbagai simbol di lukisannya, bahkan dia bisa menyisipkan lukisan Kesatria Templar yang hanya bisa dilihat jika menumpangkan cerminan lukisannya di lukisan The Last Supper. Apa yang kau lihat di lukisan itu, Sona?"

"Semacam garis-garis seperti garis gaya magnet yang mencoba menarik sesuatu."

"Semacam garis gaya magnet? Aku lebih suka menyebutnya garis gaya Polaritas karena kenyataannya Neptunus belum menarik Uranus."

"Ya, aku juga setuju dengan itu. Karena sudah siang saya permiai dulu Minato-Ojiisan." Kata Sona pamit kepada Minato.

"Ya." Jawab Minato singkat sambil melihat Sona yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan gedung ini. Setelah itu pandangannya ia arahkan kembali ke lukisan yang ia pelajari saat sekolah dulu.

"Lukisan ini adalah satu-satunya saksi yang melihatku pernah selamat dari game milik pemegang gelar Aristoteles. Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan Obito saat ini." Guman Minato bernostalgia dengan lukisan itu, meski dulu dia memang tidak ikut campur dengan masalah serius di Roma tetapi bukan berarti di Jepang semuanya aman terkendali. Bahkan dengan nekat, saat itu Minato menyelesaikan game dari Aristoteles di generasinya untuk menyelamatkan prefektur Tokyo yang hendak dijadikan tempat percobaan pembangunan bom atom instan oleh Uchiha Obito.

 **Di sisi lain... (Enigma/Kurama)**

Saat ini Kurama telah sampai di rumah megah yang ia bangun semenjak kedatangannya di Jepang. Rumah besar itu dibangun dengan banyak pekerja dan sempat menghebohkan media Jepang karena saat pembongkaran bangunan lama saja, sudah ditemukan 5 mayat dengan luka tusukan dan tembakan. 4 mayat ditemukan di sekitar lokasi sedangkan 1 ditemukan di dalam bangunan lama sekaligus dengan kondisi yang paling mengerikan.

Setelah penemuan mayat yang diduga dibunuh oleh pembunuh berantai itu, kepolisian Kuoh kembali dikejutkan oleh pernyataan negara Amerika dan Rusia disaat yang hampir bersamaan yaitu salah satu mayat disana adalah penjahat internasional yang tergabung dalam organisasi kriminal internasional Qlippoth yang memang menjadi buronan di kedua negara tersebut.

Fakta bahwa Kokabiel terbunuh di bekas gudang pabrik gula membuat kedua negara tersebut secara besar-besaran mengadakan pemeriksaan di setiap bangunan lama dan tidak terpakai di ibukota-ibukota banyak negara di dunia dan hasilnya adalah mayat pembunuh bayaran Cao-Cao ditemukan di Italia tapi sudah dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit oleh pihak yang menemukannya yaitu perusahaan Adnimoon group.

Dan sekali lagi, di Jepang ditemukan beberapa mayat buronan dunia yang tergabung di organisasi Qlippoth yang bernama Katarea. Mayatnya ditemukan di bangunan lama kota Tokyo dengan kondisi sudah membusuk. Pembunuhnya diduga sama dengan pembunuh Kokabiel di bekas gudang gula kota Kuoh tetapi melihat kesegaran mayatnya yang berbeda maka muncul spekulasi jika pembunuh Katarea telah memiliki keturunan dan keturunan itulah yang membunuh Kokabiel.

Memikirkan kembali kontroversi lahan yang saat ini ia jadikan rumah, Kurama tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Dia sudah membeli lahan ini secara sah berikut surat-suratnya jadi tidak ada yang bisa menyuruhnya pindah dengan alasan kepentingan penyelidikan dsb.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kurama kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu membuka pakaiannya sehingga sekarang ia sudah tidak pakai apa-apa lagi selain pakaian dalam yang terlihat *nakal*.

Sebuah G-String berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yaitu Orange kemerah-merahan lalu sebuah Bra yang menyangga payudaranya yang berisi kini nampak melekat di tubuhnya yang ideal karena dia memanglah seorang model. Tapi saat ini dia memilih untuk pensiun dan menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya dan disamping itu semua dia ingin mendapatkan Einstein.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain karena sejak dulu kau telah memilikiku dan kali ini aku yang akan memilikimu Einstein." Ucapnya lirih di tengah guyuran shower kamar mandi. Kurama memang memiliki sebuah kebiasaan aneh yaitu dia selalu mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam, kebiasaan ini mungkin dipicu oleh masa lalunya saat menjadi anak jalanan yang selalu kehujanan sehingga dia terbiasa mandi mengenakan pakaian dalam.

 **Time Skip! (Back to Prota)**

 **21 Juni 20xx**

 **09.30 AM (Taman Greathenge, Tokyo)**

Saat ini Naruko, Rias, Akeno dan Sona telah tiba di sebuah taman yang berisi batu-batu besar setinggi 4-6 meter dan membentuk lingkaran. Ya, mereka sudah sampai di taman Greathenge buatan di kota Tokyo. Sesuai namanya, Greathenge adalah susunan batuan besar yang melingkar. Berbeda dari Stonehenge, Greathenge secara simbolis mengacu kepada bulan sedangkan Stonehenge mengacu kepada Matahari terutama waktu terbit.

"Ramai sekali. Kira-kira apa yang akan Enigma lakukan di tempat seramai ini, Rias." Keluh Akeno dengan keadaan taman yang ramai pengunjung.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Rias.

"Rias?" Tanya Akeno sekali lagi tapi kali ini dia menengok ke arah Rias dan hasilnya ia menemukan Rias yang sedang berjalan dengan mata dan mulut tertutup rapat.

"Rias-nee! Jangan tidur sambil berjalan atau kau akan menabrak." Peringat Naruko sembari menghentikan laju Rias.

"Hoaaam! Aku mempelajari Greathenge ini semalaman jadi aku masih ngantuk." Membuka matanya untuk membalas perkataan Naruko, Rias kemudian menutup matanya lagi untuk tidur meski tahu jika saat ini mereka tengah berjalan di taman.

"Rias-nee!"

'Dia berjalan sambil tidur, sejak kapan?' Batin Akeno tak percaya dengan tingkah laku temannya ini.

Sona dan Maki yang berjalan di depan mereka saat ini menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengeluarkan Kopi kaleng yang dingin kemudian menempelkannya di kedua pipi Rias.

"Dingin!" Rias yang merasakan sensasi dingin menjalari kulit wajahnya langsung membuka matanya kemudian melihat Maki dan Sona menyodorkan dua buah kopi kaleng untuknya.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Akan bahaya jika kau terus-terusan mengantuk seperti itu." Balas Maki sedangkan Sona hanya diam saja memikirkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu setelah Maki menyelesaikan game milik Enigma.

Dreeet... dreeet...

Tiba-tiba handphone Naruko bergetar menandakan ada sebuah telpon masuk, tanpa pikir panjang kemudian Naruko mengangkat telpon itu lalu diaktifkannya speaker agar Rias, Sona, Maki dan Akeno bisa mendengarnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

 **"Yo, calon adik ipar. Baiklah langsung saja, jika kalian menginginkan game untuk mematikan bom di batu-batu itu maka sambungkan handphone ini ke jaringan Wi-Fi. Lalu berikan handphone nya kepada Galileo. Waktunya adalah... 5 menit."**

Tut... tut...

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dan telpon diputuskan oleh Enigma, langsung saja Naruko menyambungkan handphone miliknya ke Wi-Fi satu-satunya yang ia temukan di taman ini. Setelah tersambung kemudian handphone nya menampilkan program-program yang rumit sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan membuka situs web bergambar bom dengan detonator 5 menit dan terus berkurang setiap detiknya. Di situs web itu juga terdapat sebuah kotak untuk memasukkan jawaban lalu sebuah tulisan yang bisa Sona sebut clue.

 **Clue:**

 **Bangunan megah nan besar yang merujuk pada benda yang memiliki polaritas namun telah hilang ditelan waktu hanya menjadi pengecoh. Angka yang benar adalah angka pengubahan ke barisan bilangan yang paling indah. Menunjuk pada no 7 tetapi urutan ke 7 sendiri tidak termasuk ke dalam 7 benda klasik.**

"Bangunan megah nan besar? Apakah yang dia maksud Greathenge?" Kata Rias berspekulasi.

"Benda yang memiliki Polaritas tapi hilang di telan waktu adalah bulan. Jadi itu pasti Greathenge, Rias-nee Karena Greathenge merujuk pada bulan." Perkataan Naruko kini semakin menguatkan spekulasi Rias.

Polaritas dalam fisika adalah deskripsi tentang sebuah sifat yang biasanya adalah sifat biner (satu nilai dengan dua nilai) atau sebuah vektor (arah). Contoh:

·Muatan listrik memiliki polaritas positif dan negatif.

·Tegangan listrik mempunyai polaritas bisa jadi positif atau negatif sesuai dengan jumlah tegangan listrik seperti yang ada di ujung baterai.

·Magnet memiliki polaritas dimana salah satu ujung adalah "utara" dan ujung yang lain adalah "selatan".

"Jadi kita jauh-jauh ke Tokyo hanya untuk dikecoh? Merepotkan. Angka yang benar adalah angka pengubahan ke barisan bilangan yang paling indah? Menurutmu apa, Akeno?" Kata Maki ikut-ikutan memikirkan Game kali ini.

"Kalau berbicara tentang sesuatu yang indah maka sudah pasti Rasio Emas. Rasio Emas sendiri ada di bilangan Fibonacci jadi maksudnya adalah konversi dari huruf alfabet ke bilangan asli lalu ke bilangan Fibonacci. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksud baris terakhirnya, apa kau tahu maksudnya Sona?" Akeno pun sebagai pemegang gelar Edison yang paham betul soal matematika dan angka tapintidak terlalu tahu tentang astrologi menanyakan pendapat Sona yang memiliki gelar Galileo dan sudah pasti paham betul dengan tema game kali ini.

"Aku tahu. Menunjuk pada no 7 tetapi urutan ke 7 sendiri tidak termasuk ke dalam 7 benda klasik, maksudnya adalah planet Uranus. Uranus berada di urutan ke 7 dari matahari tetapi tidak masuk ke dalam 7 planet klasik." Kata Sona singkat menjelaskan tentang baris terakhir dari Clue yang ditanyakan Akeno.

"Jadi... konversinya adalah U = 21, R = 18, A = 1, N = 14, U = 21, S = 19. Dalam bilangan Fibonacci, urutan ke 1 adalah 0, urutan 14 adalah 233, urutan 18 adalah 1597, urutan 19 adalah 2584 dan urutan 21 adalah 6765."

"Mereka dikumpulkan menjadi satu kata yaitu Uranus jadi mereka semua dijumlah. Dan jawabannya adalah 11179." Kata Sona melanjutkan penjelasan Akeno. Setelah tahu jawabannya dia langsung mengetikkan jawaban yang sudah mereka pikirkan bersama-sama di kotak jawaban lalu mengirimnya. Setelah terkirim kontan saja tampilan web itu berubah menjadi warna hijau dengan tulisan **Congratulation!**

"Kita berhasil?" Tanya Rias kepada Sona yang masih diam di posisinya.

"Ya, kita berhasil." Jawab Sona sembari mengarahkan layar handphone Naruko ke pada Maki, Naruko, Akeno dan Rias.

'Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat mengganjal di kepalaku saat ini. Kenapa begitu mudah? Tanpa mereka saja aku tadi bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, tapi kenapa gamenya terlalu mudah? Apa yang terjadi pada Enigma saat ini?' Batin Sona yang merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Enigma membuat game semudah ini untuknya.

Terlalu asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sona tak sadar jika saat ini dia sedang ditarik oleh Rias dan Naruko untuk berjalan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Rias, Naruko?" Tanya Sona sedikit terbata karena malu ketahuan melamun.

"Kau lambat sekali." Kata Rias cuek bercampur sebal.

"Sona-nee melamun terus, jadi aku dan Rias-nee mencoba menarikmu. Lihat! Akeno-nee dan Maki-nee sekarang berjalan jauh di depan." Dan benar saja saat Sona melihat tubuh Akeno dan Maki mereka berdua telah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya, Rias dan Naruko.

"Bisa kalian lepaskan aku? Sekarang aku sudah sadar." Setelah tarikan Naruko dan Rias terlepas, tanpa diperintah mereka bertiga menyusul Maki dan Akeno yang berada di depan untuk berjalan berbarengan layaknya sebuah klub.

 **Di sisi lain... (Enigma/Kurama)**

Saat ini Kurama sedang duduk-duduk tanpa kerjaan di kamarnya setelah mendapat norifikasi jika bom yang ia pasang untuk meruntuhkan batu Greathenge buatan di Tokyo telah dinonaktifkan oleh Maki, Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Naruto. Di wajah cantiknya itu terdapat beberapa lebam yang tipis tapi tetap terlihat dengan mata telanjang karena kulitnya yang terlampau putih dan halus.

"Madara... kau akan membayar semua ini." Katanya dengan nada marah, pasalnya kemarin dia terlibat "perkelahian kecil" dengan madara yang menyebabkannya terluka karena terkena beberapa pukulan telak.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke kotak pandora, Kurama tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa karena kotak itu hanya butuh menyelesaikan sebuah game lagi untuk membukanya, sebelumnya memang tersisa 3 game lagi tetapi kedua game telah diselesaikan Madara bersama penyerangannya kemarin. Di bawah kotak itu juga terdapat peta yang akan mengantarkannya ke **Harta Karun Galileo** yang akan menjadi kunci untuk menyelesaikan game terakhir untuk membuka kotak pandora.

 **Flashback**

 **20 Juni 20xx (08.00 PM)**

Saat ini Kurama tengah bermalas-malasan di kamarnya karena memang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, game yang akan ia berikan kepada pemegang gelar amatir itu juga sudah selesai ia rancang jadi dia tinggal menunggu sampai besok. Mengalihkan direksinya ke kotak pandora, Kurama kemudian berniat mengambilnya sebelum pintu kamarnya diketuk orang asing karena memang dia hanya tinggal disini sendiri.

Tok... tok... tok...

Setelah membuka pintu itu dan melihat seseorang yang mengetuknya membuat Kurama langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi malas dan sebal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Madara yang mengetuknya?

"Ada apa Madara?" Tanya Kurama yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Madara. Awalnya Madara terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dan setelah pandangannya menemukan kotak pandora, Madara langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulannya pada wajah Kurama.

Kurama yang sudah waspada dengan orang di depannya ini bisa menahan pukulan Madara yang menuju wajahnya tetapi saat dia membalas memukul Madara sebuah hal yang mengejutkan sekaligus mengerikan terjadi, pukulan Kurama hanya menembus tubuh Madara.

"A-apa?" Kaget Kurama karena pukulannya hanya menembus tubuh Madara.

Selanjutnya Madara mundur beberapa langkah untuk keluar dari jangkauan pujulan Kurama lalu dia langsung menyerang Kurama lagi dengan pukulan telak di perut Kurama yang membuat Kurama harus menunduk kesakitan. Belum puas dengan itu, Madara juga memukul wajah Kurama meski tidak sekeras saat memukul perutnya.

Setelah itu Madara berjalan dengan tenang menuju kotak pandora yang ada di meja Kurama sedangkan Kurama sendiri tengah mengerang kesakitan di lantai dan melihatnya dengan mudah menyelesaikan game lanjutan untuk membuka kotak pandora, buktinya sekarang bagian kanan, kiri dan belakang kotak tersebut telah terbuka namun hanya ada 1 game yang belum diselesaikan sebelum dokumentasi wahyu yang dimaksud Madara bisa diambil.

"Aku membantumu membukanya, Enigma. Aku tidak bermaksud mengambilnya saat ini." Kata Madara setelah selesai mengurusi 2 game yang menyegel kotak pandora. Game ke 2 memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja tetapi di game ke 3, ada sebuah peta misterius yang ada di dalam kotak pandora.

Setelah Madara keluar dari kamarnya, Kurama kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang membungkuk di lantai dengan hati-hati karena perutnya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan telak Madara.

'Cih! Madara bodoh! Kenapa dia menyerang sehari sebelum aku menguji Galileo. Terpaksa aku harus mengganti gamenya karena jika besok aku kesana maka sudah pasti identitasku akan terkuak.' Keluh Kurama di dalam hatinya.

 **Flashback kurama END! (Back to Prota)**

 **All Flashback END!**

Saat ini Naruko telah berada di dalam ruang kelasnya yaitu ruang kelas A karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Tidak ada yang spesial baginya hari ini selain adanya murid baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka oleh Kakashi-sensei langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid. Di belakang Kakashi-sensei ada 2 orang remaja perempuan yang berbeda porsi baik untuk ukuran atau apapun. Misalnya remaja berambut biru dan diselingi hijau itu cukup tinggi sedangkan remaja berambut hitam itu pendek.

"Maaf! sensei terlambat karena harus menjemput mereka di ruang administrasi. Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Kakashi-sensei lalu menyuruh murid pindahan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik! Namaku adalah Xenovia Quarta. Saya adalah murid pindahan dari Italia." Setelah dirasa cukup, Xenovia lalu mempersilahkan Ophis memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku adalah Otsutsuki Ophis. Siswi pindahan dari Italia, mohon bantuannya." Kata Ophis memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang sangat imut berbeda dengan yang ia keluarkan saat di Italia dan membuat seisi kelas ribut karena kedatangan seorang Loli.

"Sudah! Sudah! Harap tenang. Masih ada satu orang lagi tapi sepertinya dia belum masu..."

Brak!

Saat Kakashi-sensei belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu kelas A telah dibuka oleh seseorang dengan keras sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara berisik. Orang itu memiliki tubuh yang ideal idaman setiap wanita dan juga rambut orange panjang yang ia ikat agar tidak menyusahkannya.

"Maaf sensei! Aku terlambat." Kata Kurama dengan watados meski dia telah membuka pintu dengan terlalu keras sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Baiklah karena ini adalah hari pertamamu maka akan kumaafkan. Majulah kesini lalu perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kakashi pada Kurama yang langsung dituruti oleh Kurama.

Tapi baru saja mulai melangkah Kurama dikejutkan karena melihat Ophis, sang pemegang gelar Antonionette telah berdiri di depan kelas. Ophis pun juga tak kalah kagetnya saat bertemu Kurama yang memegang gelar Enigma disini, di sekolah padahal umur mereka sebenarnya sudah termasuk cukup untuk menikah.

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini!' Batin kedua pemegang gelar itu saat mata mereka bertatapan.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, Kurama langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Otsutsuki Kurama." Kata Kurama singkat disertai senyum manis di akhir kalimatnya.

Sementara itu Maki dan Sona yang nampaknya punya pemikiran sama kini sedang melihat Kurama dengan intens untuk membandingkan postur tubuhnya dengan postur tubuh Enigma.

Belum juga Kurama, Xenovia dan Ophis duduk setelah memperkenalkan diri, pintu kelas A terbuka sekali lagi menampilkan orang asing bagi sebagian murid tapi sangat dirindukan oleh beberapa murid.

"Kakashi-sensei! Aku tidak betah di kuburan karena telalu sepi, jadi aku bangkit lagi untuk sekolah!" Kata orang yang membuka pintu itu yang membuat Maki, Sona dan Naruko terkejut setengah Mati.

"O-o-onii-chan." Panggil Naruko yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca setelah melihat orang yang masuk itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 5: END!

A/N: Entah kenapa rasanya aneh aja saat dapet PM atau review yang menyatakan saya LEMAH! MENTAL KERUPUK! saat membuat pengumuman keluar tapi saat saya memutuskan update fic ini malah dapet PM "LABIL! AUTHOR LABIL! AUTHOR BOCAH (versi softcorenya kira-kira kaya gitulah). Jangan dipikirin? Mustahil! Saya gak pernah bisa untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang dirasakan orang mengenai saya karena saya adalah Gemini dan Golongan darah A.

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menanggapi review Molod (di chap 4) yang penuh akan kesalahpahaman (meski banyak review yang salah paham sih -_-) :

 **Molod**

 **ternyata nano san pergi hah payah seorang yg**

 **mudah marah...hal yg tidak saya suka dari beberapa newbi apalagi**

 **kalimat yang anda tulis (jangan review next lanjut) sombong bener**

 **ente...seharusnya anda jangan dengerin kata-kata itu yg nyuruh lanjut**

 **atau update kilat kalau emang ada lanjutan atau enggak terserah anda**

 **sulit untuk melanjutkan fic ini karena kata-kata saya atau? kebanyakan**

 **fic baru yg enggak selesai yang terpenting gak usah nulis jangan review**

 **next lanjut...buat greget**

Baiklah akan saya tanggapi beberapa kesalah pahaman Molod atau mungkin bahkan reader sekalian.

1\. Saya payah?

This is TRUE! Saya emang orang payah kok. Bahkan saking payahnya saya pernah dikira sebagai orang jenius dan suka anime detective conan karena mampu membuat fic seperti ini. Saya tahu saya payah bahkan saya RELA sakit kepala demi mengetik chapter demi chapter selama ini. Jadi saya payah kan? Ya! Saya adalah orang payah yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang membaca fanfic saya kebingungan dan tidak paham. Saya orang payah yang membuat orang hebat macam anda kebingungan hanya dengan Rasio Emas, The Last Supper, Priory of Sion/Zion, Persegi ajaib, Warna, Konversi huruf ke bilangan Biner, Octal dan Hexadesimal.

2\. Jangan review NEXT, LANJUT = Sombong. Why not? (My pride is like Lucifer)

Ok! Alasannya adalah karena saya punya empati yang cukup tinggi dan gak enakan dengan orang lain, jadi saat saya melihat kalimat itu di kotak review maka saya akan dapat dorongan untuk nulis ngebut. TAPI KENAPA GAK SAYA BOLEHIN? Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena itu akan mengganggu kesehatan saya. Sakit kepala bagi saya sudah jadi konsumsi sehari-hari (saat melihat kalimat itu di kotak review, entah dari akun atau guest) entah karena mikirin game ataupun terlalu lama melihat gadged untuk mengetik chap selanjutnya. **Note: konsumsi gak selalu dimakan (Buat yang pelupa)**

Jangan dipikirin aja?

MUSTAHIL! Golongan darah saya A dan seperti golongan darah A kebanyakan, saya adalah pendengar yang baik dan karena saya juga gak enakan dengan orang lain (bahkan yang belum kenal) maka selama saya mampu maka akan saya lakukan. Mampu sih mampu tapi kalo nyakitin diri sendiri emang situ mau ngelakuin andai berada di posisi saya?

3\. Mudah marah? (If its true so I'm Leviathan! *meme Close Enough*)

Hoy! Hoy! Kesalahpahaman macam apa ini! Memang banyak yang mengira kalau saya bikin pengumuman keluar karena marah tapi ITU SALAH. Saya membuat pengumuman itu untuk menghindari efek samping review NEXT, LANJUT yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan saya sendiri dan juga karena ada yang MENUNGGU SAYA KELUAR maka ya saya keluar aja. Kan saya udah bilang SELAMA SAYA MAMPU MAKA AKAN SAYA LAKUKAN.

4\. Sombong? (I'm Lucifer! *meme Close Enough*)

Jadi gwe sombong ya? Hm... sudah kuduga. Gegara minta jangan mereview NEXT, LANJUT padahal itu untuk diri saya sendiri. Biarlah apa kata orang (meski aslinya keinget terus di otak sampe berbulan-bulan) yang penting gwe gak sakit kepala setiap hari *yaoming face* gwe bukan masokis!

5\. Sulit untuk melanjutkan fic ini karena kata-kata saya atau?

^sulit untuk menanggapi baris ini karena kalimatnya CCD tapi akan saya coba memprediksi akhiran yang cocok dan hasil pemikiran saya adalah di bawah ini:

Sulit untuk melanjutkan fic ini karena kata-kata saya atau apa? (*mungkin* Reader: "Bazeeng! Cuman nambahin 'apa' doank biar gak CCD" *yaoming face*)

Saya tidak kesulitan melanjutkan fanfic ini karena kata-kata anda, lebih tepatnya anda yang jarang berkata-kata di kotak review (SILENT READER).

6\. Buat Greget (apa itu beneran greget?)

Lo bilang NEXT, LANJUT itu BUAT GREGET? sadar woy! Sadar! Greget apanya? Lu itu ANONYMUS! Lu bahkan gak pake akun buat mereview fanfic ini jadi loe gak pantes jika menyatakan diri GREGET. Gwe bisa adu argumen sampe Polaritas di dunia ini terbalik sepenuhnya andai anonim "Molod " mau buat akun (kalo belum punya) ataupun make akunnya yang sekarang (kalo udah punya) lalu PM saya.

Terlepas dari itu saya akan menjawab sebuah pertanyaan lain yang mungkin terlintas di benak reader sekalian:

Apa anak 15 tahun berzodiak Gemini dan punya golongan darah A itu kek gini semua? Baru di flame sekali aja udah mundur (bonus: Jangan pernah ke ffn aja lu)

^jawaban pertanyaan diatas adalah tidak. Tidak semua remaja 15 tahun berzodiak Gemini dan golongan darah A seperti saya yang payah ini. Mereka bisa saja lebih hebat dari saya atau jika saya benar-benar payah maka pasti mereka lebih baik dari saya dalam hal apapun.

Nano, Log out (Minggir! Author songong mau log out!)


	6. When Enigma feel the Broken Heart

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 6: When Enigma feel the Broken Heart (Fail Inglis :3)

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

Kedatangan seseorang murid asing yang bahkan mayoritas kelas tidak mengenalnya membuat suasana kelas A menjadi sunyi senyap. Semua pasang mata kini memandang ke arah siswa yang membuka pintu lalu mengatakan sesuatu kepada wali kelas mereka tentang bangkit dari kuburan. Bangkit dari kuburan? Itu mustahil. Kecuali jika orang itu dari awal memang belum mati.

Tapi suara isakan dari arah bangku siswi yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko membuat para siswi lain langsung menyadari sesuatu karena mereka memanglah murid-murid yang terpilih untuk masuk ke dalam kelas ini. Siswa yang membuka pintu kelas tadi adalah Namikaze Naruto hanya saja dia terlhat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya dia selalu memakai sebuah kacamata bulat lalu pomade (minyak rambut) untuk merapikan rambut acak-acakannya sekaligus membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku maka kali ini penampilannya berbeda 180 derajat. Dengan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan ditambah lagi matanya yang berbeda warna membuat semua siswi disana memikirkan hal yang sama, yaitu keren!

Belum juga selesai menerima fakta jika siswa itu adalah Naruto yang selama ini mereka anggap kutu buku, kini pintu kelas mereka terbuka lagi tapi kali ini yang membukanya adalah Rias dan Akeno dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda seperti Naruko. Satu lagi yang menarik perhatian semua siswi disana adalah ekspresi Sona dan Maki terlihat bercampur aduk antara marah dan juga rindu, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan mana yang lebih dominan karena mereka semua hanya bisa melihat bukan merasakannya.

Setelah itu Sona terlihat berjalan menuju tempat berdiri satu-satunya siswa di kelas mereka namun selama sebulan ini tidak masuk ke sekolah karena telah MATI. Setelah sampai di depannya, Sona menempelkan tinjunya sejajar dengan perut pemuda itu.

"Jelaskan semuanya di ruang klub, setelah sekolah selesai." Ujar Sona dengan ada bicara yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Baiklah." Jawab pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya siswa di kelas A itu dengan gentleman menerima resiko atas perbuatannya sendiri.

Puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Sona kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu keadaan kembali seperti semula yaitu sunyi senyap. Kakashi-sensei yang masih berpikir tentang mengijinkan Naruto untuk ikut kelasnya atau tidak akhirnya membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang benar-benar Naruto yang bangkit dari kuburan maka sekarang duduklah di bangkumu agar aku bisa memulai pelajaran hari ini. Xenovia-san, Ophis-san dan juga Kurama-san silahkan duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Lalu untuk Rias-san dan Akeno-san, aku sarankan untuk kembali ke kelas kalian jika tidak ingin membuat Kurenai-sensei marah." Kata guru nyentrik dengan masker di wajahnya tersebut sekaligus wali kelas dari kelas A yang berisi kumpulan murid-murid dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata murid di Kuoh Gakuen.

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei!" Jawab Rias dan Akeno lalu kembali ke kelas mereka yaitu kelas B. Sebenarnya Rias lah yang megetahui jika ada seorang siswa yang mirip dengan Naruto berjalan di depan koridor kelas mereka, akhirnya dia memutuskan memberitahukannya kepada Akeno. Lalu setelah itu mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengejar siswa yang mirip Naruto tersebut dan sampailah mereka di kelas A.

Dimana Kurenai-sensei yang dibicarakan Kakashi-sensei? Saat itu Kurenai-sensei belum masuk ke kelas Akeno dan Rias jadi dengan beralasan di hadapan ketua kelas untuk pergi ke toilet, Akeno dan Rias mengikuti siswa yang ternyata memang Naruto. Kalau tidak salah alasan Kurenai-sensei terlambat yang mereka dengar dari ketua kelas adalah karena Kurenai-sensei sedang menjemput murid baru.

"Baik, kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini. Untuk Namikaze-san, aku akan membicarakan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah setelah kelas usai. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang telah duduk di bangkunya.

"Baik! Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto dengan malas, pasalnya Otou-sama nya pasti sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah, jadi Kakashi-sensei nanti dipastikan akan langsung mendapat perintah dari kepala sekolah disertai penjelasan mengenai kemana dia selama ini.

Sementara itu Naruko, Maki dan Sona tengah bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Berbagai macam pertanyaan kini terngiang-ngiang di otak mereka antara lain, bagaimana Naruto selamat setelah menembak kepalanya sendiri? Bagaimana Naruto selamat setelah jatuh dari atap gedung setinggi puluhan meter? Lalu yang terakhir adalah mayat siapa yang mereka lihat di trotoar tempat jatuhnya Naruto?

Entahlah,mereka tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan di otak mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang yang pasti adalah satu hal yaitu mereka akan menghindar dari Naruto sampai mereka mendapat penjelasan yang memuaskan di ruang klub puzzle nanti.

Xenovia dan Ophis yang melihat adanya sesuatu yang aneh antara Naruto dan ketiga siswi berambut pirang, merah dan hitam merasa curiga tentang hubungan mereka bertiga dengan Naruto sementara itu Kurama yang tahu jika Einstein telah kembali merasa sangat senang sekaligus sedih. Dia senang jika Einstein kembali karena dengan begitu dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaan rindunya selama ini tapi dia juga sedih akibat reaksi dan tindakan dari Naruko, Akeno, Rias, Maki dan Sona yang menunjukkan betapa dekatnya hubungan mereka dengan pemegang gelar Einstein, belum lagi dengan adanya Ophis dan Xenovia yang terlihat sudah mengenal Einstein/Naruto dengan baik.

'Haah... ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.' Keluh Naruto, pasalnnya tadi pagi saja dia telah menceritakan semuanya kepada Okaa-sama nya dan siang nanti sepulang sekolah dia harus menceritakan kembali semuanya kepada anggota klub Puzzle.

'Aku harap Ophis bisa akur dengan mereka.' Harapnya di dalam hati sebab Ophis yang notabenenya adalah pemegang gelar Antonionette pasti akan diwaspadai oleh Sona, Rias, Naruko, Maki dan Akeno yang baru mengenalnya.

 **02.00 PM**

 **Ruang Klub Puzzle**

Saat ini ruang klub Puzzle tampak lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya, bukan hanya karena sekarang sudah lewat waktu sekolah jadi anggota klub Puzzle akan berkumpul disana tapi juga karena klub Puzzle telah mendapat anggota baru. Anggota baru itu adalah Ophis si pemegang gelar Antonionette yang sekarang sedang memakan camilan di sofa dan juga Xenovia yang sedang menggendong bayi yang membuat anggota klub Puzzle terheran-heran.

Menggendong bayi? Ya! Bayi yang dimaksud adalah bayi yang diselamatkan Naruto saat berada di Italia yang ia beri nama Sekai, tadi Kushina membawanya kesini karena diminta oleh Xenovia yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri meski kenyataannya dia masih sekolah.

Sementara itu Akeno, Sona, Rias, Naruko dan Naruto sedang duduk mengikuti bentuk meja klub untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto atas semua yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Naruto yang merasakan ada yang aneh dari balik pintu mengalihkan pandangannya kesana sejenak, karena dia tidak ingin membuat privasi pembicaraan ini menjadi rahasia jadi ia biarkan saja.

"Baiklah, penjelasan tentang apa yang kalian inginkan terlebih dulu?" Tawar Naruto mempersilahkan anggota klub Puzzle untuk bertanya karena kalau dia jelaskan dari awal maka semua ini akan jadi cerita yang sangat panjang karena memang rencana ini sudah ia siapkan bahkan ketika tahu Toneri adapah pemegang gelar Pythagoras meski hanya mengaku-ngaku.

"Kenapa kami mendengar suara tembakan dari arahmu waktu itu? Apa itu artinya ada seseorang yang membuat suara tembakan atau bahkan menembakkan senjata asli dari belakangmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sona dengan penuh selidik. Itu memang wajar jika mengingat bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari 4 detektif misterius kota Kuoh selain Kaneki, The Ghost of Hannibal atau yang biasa dipanggil Hanibal dan Black Mask. Julukannya sendiri adalah Black Lotus.

"Tidak, itu adalah tembakan asli dari senjata yang aku pegang. Hanya saja peluru yang tertembak terhalang oleh sebuah cermin transparan yang terbuat dari berlian dan dipasang di mulut pistolnya." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat. Dia tidak mau membuat kesalahan karena menjawab pertanyaan Sona dengan kata-kata yang berlebihan karena itu dapat menuntun Sona menuju pertanyaan yang paling ingin ia hindari yaitu:

 **Apakah kau bertemu dengan pemegang gelar lain, selain Ophis?**

Sekilas memang bukan pertanyaan yang berbasa-basi atau terlihat membahayakan tetapi Naruto yang sekarang dan sampai kapanpun tidak ingin membuat pemegang gelar si sekelilingnya terlibat urusannya dengan pemegang gelar lain. Dia tidak ingin kejadian Hinata terulang lagi saat ini dan sampai kapanpun.

"Jadi... bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa selamat setelah jatuh? Maksudku tidak mungkin bukan, jika seseorang yang jatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter bisa sembuh dengan sangat cepat?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Akeno yang menanyakan tentang bagaimana caranya tetap hidup setelah jatuh.

"Aku meniru." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Meniru? Meniru siapa?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam, Rias pun menggunakan kesempatan tadi untuk bertanya. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi Rias sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan pada pemuda yang sempat membuat semua anggota klub Puzzle menangis karena rencana yang ia buat. Tidak mungkin kan, jika Rias bertanya apa perasaan Naruto padanya saat ini?

"Film Sherlock Holmes, lebih tepatnya film Sherlock Holmes versi BBC inggris. Semua jalan di sekitar tempat kejadian saat itu diblokir sehingga tidak ada yang melihatku saat aku berdiri di ujung atap. Lalu di bawahku terdapat sekumpulan orang yang akan menangkap tubuhku yang jatuh dengan kasur udara, alasan kalian tidak melihatnya meski sudah cukup dekat adalah karena truk yang hampir menabrak kalian waktu itu. Saat kalian berhenti orang-orang itu menyingkirkan kasur udara yang digunakan untuk menangkapku lalu tubuhku dihias agar terlihat berdarah dan seperti jatuh di trotoar padahal hal itu tidak pernah terjadi." Kata Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan bagaimana caranya selamat yang ternyata meniru episode 3 season kedua dari film Sherlock Holmes versi BBC.

"Tapi denyut nadimu saat itu sudah berhenti, aku yakin karena aku sendiri yang memeriksanya saat itu."

"Itu sederhana Maki. Bola ping pong yang ditekan diantara ketiak dapat membuat denyut nadi berhenti beberapa saat." Jawab Naruto kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

Suasana sepi kini kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu karena Akeno, Rias, Maki dan Sona yang diam saja tidak mau bicara dan malah menunduk mencoba menerima fakta-fakta mengejutkan ini, bahkan Xenovia dan Ophis yang saat itu sedikit menjauh untuk memberikan mereka privasi dapat merasakan dengan jelas suasana ruang klub istimewa itu.

"Tapi... kenapa Onii-chan melakukan semua ini? Kenapa Onii-chan melakukan ini tanpa memberitahu Naruko? KENAPA ONII-CHAN MELAKUKAN HAL BERBAHAYA SEPERTI INI? Hiks!" Naruko yang sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapan Onii-chan dengan para pemegang gelar kini memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Awalnya hanya sebuah pertanyaan biasa tetapi lama kelamaan nada suaranya meninggi disertai sedikit isakan dan juga air mata saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Karena aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan juga ekspresinya kali ini tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun karena dia menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat sampai-sampai membuat bekas putih di kulitnya.

Naruko yang baru pertama kali ini mendengar kakaknya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada sedingin itu tentu saja kaget. Setelah menghapus air matanya, ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat Naruto dan apa yang ia lihat kali ini membuatnya bahkan orang-orang di ruangan itu sangat terkejut pasalnya kepala Naruto yang sedang menunduk kini mulai menjatuhkan air mata.

Seumur hidupnya Naruko hanya pernah melihat kakaknya itu menangis sebanyak 2 kali yaitu saat mereka masih kecil dan saat kematian Hinata. Apa yang ia lihat kali ini tentu membuatnya sangat terkejut karena ada hal lain yang membuat Naruto sampai menangis seperti ini selain Hinata.

"Aku tidak memberitahu kalian agar kalian tidak ikut campur. Yang kulakukan selama sebulan ini adalah menghancurkan organisasi Game of God sampai ke akar-akarnya agar kelak para pemegang gelar setelah kita tidak mendapat gangguan dari mereka. Disamping semua itu, aku juga menepati janjiku kepada seseorang dan aku tidak ingin jika apa yang terjadi pada Hinata akan terjadi pada kalian semua di kemudian hari." Kata Naruto dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya tapi air matanya sudah berhenti berjatuhan.

Terkejut? Ya, tentu saja Akeno, Rias, Sona, Maki dan Naruko yang mendengar alasan dari Naruto sangat terkejut karena pada dasarnya Naruto melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mereka dan juga generasi setelah mereka. Awalnya hanya Naruko yang mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu tanpa pikir panjang memeluknya dengan berlinang air mata karena terharu akibat pernyataan Naruto tadi lalu diikuti oleh Akeno, Maki, Sona dan Rias dengan keadaan yang kurang lebih sama dengan Naruko.

Xenovia yang melihat keadaan itu tentu saja merasa sedikit cemburu pasalnya apa yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto selama perjalanan ke Jepang nampaknya membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Di pesawat, mereka benar-benar bersandiwara layaknya pasangan suami istri lengkap dengan anaknya yaitu Ophis dan Sekai sehingga membuat mereka berdua nampak seperti pasangan muda yang bahagia.

Sementara itu Ophis yang juga melihat apa yang dilihat Xenovia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak pada dadanya. Pasalnya apa yang sudah ia tetapkan sebagai tujuannya kini tengah berada diantara kerumunan perempuan yang memeluknya dari segala sisi.

"Mencapai tujuan memanglah sangat sulit. Tapi jika tidak punya tujuan maka akan lebih sulit." Gumannya menggumankan kata-kata yang ia ambil dari Kaguya.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Beberapa menit setelah acara inti yaitu penjelasan dari Naruto, kini suasana ruang klub Puzzle kembali seperti semula yaitu santai. Ophis sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan Naruko, Rias dan Sona tetapi tidak terlalu akrab dengan Maki dan Akeno. Xenovia juga sudah bisa berbaur dengan mereka semua terlebih lagi Rias yang juga punya sifat keibuan sama sepertinya saat melihat Sekai.

Kenapa Akeno dan Maki tidak bisa terlalu akrab dengan Ophis? Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah karena pada generasi sebelumnya pemegang gelar Edison dan Da Vinci bekerja sama saat berduel melawan pemegang gelar Antonionette di peristiwa pengkhianatan GoG, dan hasilnya adalah mereka bertiga mati semua meski Antonionette bisa dikalahkan di duel tersebut. Jadi jika ditambah dengan peraturan **perasaan yang diturunkan ke generasi selanjutnya** maka sudah tak aneh lagi jika pemegang gelar Da Vinci dan Edison masih belum bisa berbaikan dengan pemegang gelar Antonionette meski telah berganti generasi.

"Xenovia-san! Apa hubunganmu dengan Onii-chan? Dan juga siapa bayi yang kau gendong itu?" Tanya Naruko yang sedari tadi sangat ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada satu-satunya siswi berambut biru dengan selingan hijau di ruangan itu dan sedang menggendong bayi. Jika orang di luar klub Puzzle tahu maka pasti ada yang menyangka jika Xenovia adalah ibu biologis anak yang ia gendong.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahukannya. Aku, Xenovia Quarta adalah istri dari Namikaze Naruto dan yang aku gendong saat ini adalah anak kami yang bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Sekai." Dengan entengnya, Xenovia mengatakan semua itu disertai senyuman manis dan tidak memperdulikan efeknya pada siswi lain.

"Heh? Suami istri... itu maksudnya..."

"Tidur bersama seranjang lalu..."

"Melakukan itu pada malam hari kemudian..."

"Saat bangun pagi mereka saling menyapa?"

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut diucapkan secara estafet dengan urutan Rias, Maki, Akeno dan Sona. Sementara itu Naruko yang mendengar jika Xenovia adalah istri Naruto tentu saja sangat terkejut, dengan wajah penuh harap kemudian menatap ke wajah kakaknya Naruko lalu meminta klarifikasi dari Naruto mengenai pernyataan Xenovia tadi.

Naruto yang mendapat permintaan klarifikasi dari Naruko tidak serta merta menjawabnya agar kesalahpahaman ini tidak berlanjut, melainkan dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu karena merasakan ada suara dari belakangnya. Xenovia yang merupakan bekas tentara terlatih juga mendengar suara asing dari luar pintu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kesana untuk memeriksa siapa yang akan datang.

Tapi setelah ditunggu sampai beberapa puluh detik tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk melalui pintu itu. Naruto yang mengira orang asing itu sudah pergi kemudian mengklarifikasi apa yang dikatakan Xenovia sesuai permintaan Naruko tadi.

"Aku menemukan bayi itu ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri di depan mataku jadi aku memungutnya, lalu Xenovia yang menjadi tetangga apartemenku ingin membantuku mengurus bayi itu dan akhirnya jadilah peran suami istri diantara kami berdua." Jelas Naruto sesingkat-singkatnya agar mereka semua (terlebih lagi Sona) tidak menanyakan tentang bagaimana background Xenovia.

Menurut cerita dari Xenovia sendiri mengenai kisah hidupnya yang ia dengar saat banyak penumpang tertidur karena memang saat itu sudah sangat malam, Xenovia lahir dari keluarga salah seorang pastor besar di Vatikan. Keluarganya selalu mengatur dan mengurus hidupnya selama ini jadi dia tumbuh sebagai anak pembangkang pada orang tua karena sudah muak diatur.

Awal mula dimasukkannya ia ke angkatan laut adalah karena penjodohannya oleh seorang calon pastor muda dari luar negeri namun belajar di Italia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, saat hari pernikahannya ia menghancurkan gereja yang memang dijadikan sebagai tempat melangsungkan pernikahan dengan sebelumnya membuat kebakaran kecil agar para tamu beserta orangtuanya keluar dari gereja lalu setelah semua keluar dia memencet remote bom yang ia pegang di tangannya tapi sayang kejadian itu dilihat oleh ayahnya.

Pada malam harinya ayahnya sangat marah padanya, meski di pemberitaan media kejadian hancurnya gereja tersebut karena teroris tetapi ayahnya yang tahu akan kebenaran sebenarnya sangat marah, malu dan kecewa padanya. Ibunya yang tidak tega melihatnya dimarahi oleh ayahnya memberikan solusi yang brilian yaitu dengan memasukkan dirinya ke angkatan laut Italia sebelum akhirnya ia dipindahkan ke angkatan laut Uni Eropa.

Dengan itu ibunya berharap agar dirinya mampu memperbaiki kepribadiannya yang telah terlalu banyak ditempa hingga akhirnya rusak. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan kemudian orang tuanya mendapat berita yang menyedihkan yaitu Xenovia mati dalam pelatihan bertahan hidup di alam liar. Padahal hal itu sebenarnya merupakan konspirasi yang dibuat Xenovia sebelum dipindah tugaskan dari angkatan laut Italia ke angkatan laut Uni Eropa.

Jika saja saat itu Xenovia meminta Naruto menanggapi ceritanya maka sudah pasti Naruto akan mengatakan kisah hidup Xenovia itu mirip dengan beberapa manga maupun anime. Tapi... saat mendengar marga Uchiha maka otak Naruto langsung menyambungkannya dengan keluarga konglomerat yang mempunyai beberapa rumah di skandinavia.

Kenapa Naruto tahu soal keluarga Uchiha? Itu karrna cerita Ophis yang menceritakan tentang asal usul Kaguya. Ternyata Kaguya bukanlah orang Italia asli, tapi dia menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga Otsutsuki yang bernama Yakou. Kaguya adalah anak ke 2 dari 3 bersaudara yaitu Obito, Kaguya dan Sasuke. Berbeda dari kedua saudara laki-lakinya yang terjerumus kedalam dunia kejahatan, Kaguya sebenarnya dulu menikah dengan Yakou karena murni mencintainya.

Tapi setelah Hagoromo menginjak usia 5 tahun, Yakou meninggal karena penyusutan volume otak secara drastis. Kaguya tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi padahal saat mereka menikah keluarga mereka tidak perlu memikirkan banyak hal terlebih lagi uang karena hak Kaguya atas harta keluarga Uchiha yang berupa sebuah perusahaan besar di Italia, ya perusahaan itu adalah Adnimoon Group.

Tapi sebelum menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya, Yakou menyuruh Kaguya untuk membaca buku hariannya lalu dia meminta Kaguya untuk tidak marah karena hal yang ia sembunyikan selama ini meski mereka sudah menikah. Setelah Yakou meninggal, Kaguya mulai membaca buku harian Yakou dan apa yang ia temukan di buku itu membuatnya sangat terkejut. Ternyata orang yang ia nikahi selama ini adalah seorang pemegang gelar sama sepertinya tetapi tidak bisa dibilang sama juga karena dalam kasus Yakou dia merupakan pemegang gelar Hybrid yang sangat langka.

Pemegang gelar Hybrid adalah pemegang gelar yang memiliki 2 gelar sekaligus tapi secara asali dia hanya punya 1 gelar sedangkan gelar yang lain terbentuk karena perkembangannya. Dengan kata lain pemegang gelar Hybrid adalah seorang pemegang gelar yang bukan hanya memiliki sebuah gelar secara utuh tetapi juga memiliki sebagian gelar lain. Sedangkan pemegang gelar yang gelarnya dimiliki sang Hybrid juga bukan berarti kehilangan sebagian gelarnya melainkan masih utuh.

Contohnya adalah jika Naruto yang memiliki gelar Einstein juga mempunyai gelar Enigma jadi Naruto bukan hanya pemegang gelar Einstein secara utuh tetapi juga merupakan pemegang gelar Enigma meski sebagian. Namun hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi posisi Kurama yang saat ini memegang gelar Enigma.

"Apa Onii-chan telah bertemu dengan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama?" Tanya Naruko kepada Naruto. Sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan sebab dialah yang menempati apartemen Naruto setelah peristiwa itu jadi sudah pasti Naruto ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Ya, para pembantu mengira aku adalah hantu dan Okaa-sama ketakutan pada awalnya. Saat dijelaskan oleh Otou-sama mengenai semua ini, Okaa-sama malah mengira Xenovia adala perempuan yang aku peristri secara diam-diam karena menggendong seorang bayi. Haaah... kesalahpahaman itu lebih mengerikan daripada SCP yang kepalanya terlihat seperti paha Fried Chicken." Kali ini Naruto mengatakan semuanya secara gamblang apa adanya, tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi seperti tadi.

"Einstein!" Panggil Ophis yang sedari tadi diam memakan camilan di sofa klub. Sorot matanya yang tadi sangat menikmati camilan kini digantikan dengan sorot mata serius yang menghadap ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan jujur dia sedikit terkejut karena orang yang memanggilnya A.K.A Ophis kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata serius. Tak ayal mereka berdua pun menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Ada apa?" Karena Ophis memanggilnya dengan serius maka Naruto juga menjawabnya dengan serius pula.

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi."

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya." Jawab Naruto jujur mengatakan apa yang hatinya rasakan saat ini. Sebuah rasa tak enak tiba-tiba muncul lalu mengganjal di hatinya yang semula lega karena telah kembali ke Jepang.

 **Di sisi lain... (Kurama/Enigma)**

Saat ini Kurama sedang berada di taman belakang Kuoh Gakuen dengan berlinang air mata. Hati dan perasaannya yang semula sangat berharap kepada pemegang gelar Einstein kini telah hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Xenovia tadi. Darimana dia tahu tentang pembicaraan Xenovia? Tentu saja dengan menguping dari balik pintu ruang klub Puzzle.

Di bawah salah satu pohon di taman itu Kurama menekuk kedua kakinya lalu kepalanya yang dihiasi oleh rambut panjang berwarna orange layaknya langit sore yang indah ia benamkan diantara kedua lututnya. Suara isakan tertahan mulai keluar dari arahnya tatkala ia mengingat kata-kata Xenovia tadi.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah hanya karena hal seperti ini, Enigma?" Kata sebuah suara dari arah depan Kurama. Disana sudah terlihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen lengkap dan memiliki mata sipit yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Saat mendengar perkataan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu, Kurama sangat terkejut karena bagaimana bisa identitasnya sebagai pemegang gelar Enigma biza diketahui oleh pemuda yang bahkan baru ia temui? Melihat wajah pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu Kurama dikejutkan dengan mata sipit pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi. Matanya benar-benar sangat sipit, bahkan Kurama bingung bagaimana cara pemuda itu melihat karena seolah-olah kelopak matanya selalu menutupi kedua bola matanya.

"Siapa kau?" Setelah menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan meluruskan kakinya yang sejak tadi ia tekuk, Kurama akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan siapa pemuda tadi. Jika boleh berpendapat maka Kurama pasti akan mengira pemuda itu adalah hantu dikarenakan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Aku adalah pemegang gelar Aristoteles pada generasi ini. Namaku adalah Diadora Uchiha." Jawab pemuda yang Kurama ketahui bernama Diadora Uchiha dengan senyum aneh yang sedikit terlihat ia paksakan.

"A-Aristoteles? Jadi... itu adalah gelar yang bahkan belum diketahui oleh GoG, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menemuiku disini?" Tanya Kurama langsung to the point, dia butuh banyak waktu untuk menangisi Naruto di rumah.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu, Enigma."

"Kesepakatan? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kurama dengan waspada karena bagaimanapun pemuda di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang pemegang gelar yang kelihatannya mempunyai lebih banyak pengalaman dari dirinya, bahkan ia menduga dengan gelang Prometheus yang selalu setia melingkar di lengan kanannya Kurama tidak akan bisa membuatnya berbuat banyak. Bisa jadi jika dia menerima kesepakatan ini maka dialah yang akan dijebak ke dalam rencana pemuda yang mengaku bergelar Aristoteles itu.

"Kesepakatan adalah kata yang salah. Maksudku adalah membantu, membantumu untuk merebut Einstein dari mereka semua." Sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan keluar dari mulut Diadora, kali ini bukan kesepakatan tetapi bantuan. Bantuan untuk merebut sosok yang ia sukai dari para pemegang gelar yang mengganggunya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Aristoteles?"

"Ya, kau bisa mempercayaiku Enigma. Jika kita tidak bisa merebutnya secara hidup-hidup maka jalan kematian pun akan diperbolehkan bukan?" Awal yang sangat meyakinkan tetapi untuk kalimat akhirnya terdengar seperti psikopat. Hanya itulah yang bisa Kurama gambarkan tentang perkataan Diadora tadi.

Nampaknya rasa putus asa yang menghinggapi hati Kurama kini telah berkembang terlalu cepat hingga menutupi logikanya. Akibatnya dengan cepat ia pun menyetujui bantuan dari Diadora.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu." Mengetahui rencananya berhasil tak pelak membuat senyum Diadora mengembang sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti ikon chibi sebuah makanan karena matanya yang sipit ditambah mulutnya yang tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sekarang akan kutunjukkan padamu dimana tempatnya, aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak menyesali keputusanmu Enigma." Kata Diadora sekali lagi pada Kurama. Dia ingin memastikan Kurama benar-benar terjebak dengan pemikiran bodoh seperti itu atau perkataannya tadi hanya untuk menipunya.

"Ya, aku takkan menyesalinya. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya hidup-hidup maka kalau dia mati pun aku rela jika itu artinya aku bisa membuatnya menjadi milikku." Jawab Kurama dengan mantab.

Lalu tiba-tiba Diadora menggandeng tangan Kurama kemudian berlari mengajak Kurama ke suatu tempat. Sebuah tempat yang bahkan hampir saja membuat Minato Namikaze, sang pemegang gelar Newton di generasi ayahnya terbunuh setelah memainkan sebuah game yang ada disana meski akhirnya Minato bisa selamat berkat kepolisian yang datang tepat waktu setelah Minato kehabisan tenaga akibat memasuki Phi Brain.

 **Di sisi lain... (pemuda misterius)**

Di sebuah gubuk tua yang ada di sebuah bukit dan masih berada di area kota Kuoh, terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang sedang memandangi Kuoh Gakuen yang memang terlihat dari bukit itu. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah rupawan tanpa memiliki sebuah jerawat, sorot matanya yang serius, dagu lancip dan pipinya juga tidak terlihat menggelembung membuat siapapun akan mengiranya sebagai model majalah lama *plaaak!*.

Rambut hitam panjangnya yang bermodel seperti pantat bebek ia biarkan berkibar karena tertiup oleh angin sore ini. Mata Onyx nya kini menatap bangunan sekolah Kuoh Gakuen dengan seksama dan direksinya saat ini tertuju kepada Diadora yang sedang menggandeng tangan Kurama lalu membawanya berlari mengikutinya.

"Kerja bagus adikku. Dengan begitu kau bisa menyingkirkan 2 pemegang gelar sekaligus yaitu Einstein dan Enigma. Tapi meski kau berhasil menjalankan rencana dari Otou-sama tetapi akulah yang akan menjadi dewa dengan rencana Otou-sama,bukan dirimu." Kata pemuda misterius itu disertai senyum psikopat di akhir kalimatnya.

"Haaah... aku baru bertemu dengan Galileo, Newton, Pythagoras. Aku butuh lebih banyak informasi saat ini sebelum menyingkirkan mereka semua." Lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan gubuk tua itu untuk pergi dan mencari informasi tentang para pemegang gelar lain di generasinya sekarang.

"Meski Diadora adalah seorang faker, tetapi dia lumayan juga." Bisik pemuda misterius itu di sela-sela langkah kakinya tatkala mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Diadora setelah ini. Rencana yang sangat mudah tetapi akan efektif dengan tingkat kemungkinan berhasil mencapai 80% jika Diadora mempunyai sandera dan lawannya adalah seorang pengecut.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah apakah Einstein di generasi ini pengecut dan berbeda dengan generasi sebelumnya? Jika berbeda maka kemungkinan berhasil Diadora akan meningkat sampai 85% tapi kalau mereka berdua sama maka kemungkinan rencana Diadora gagal akan langsung melonjak naik. Alasan kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu adalah karena pemegang gelar Einstein dari beberapa generasi terakhir selalu mendapat tugas sulit sehingga pengalamannya juga semakin melimpah.

Kali ini tidak akan ada kata lari,takdir telah mengikat mereka semua ke dalam sebuah lingkaran dengan 2 bagian yang berbeda yaitu menjalani hidup dengan biasa atau merubah dunia sesuka hati mereka dengan gelar yang mereka punya. The Game Has Only Just Begin!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 6: END!

A/N: hm... sekarang saya masih mempelajari game apa yang akan saya buat selanjutnya jadi akan lama. Oh ya! Fb saya sekarang namanya ganti menjadi Munirul Ikhwan. Alasan ganti adalah karena saya dipaksa oleh adminnya.

 **Q: Apa pemuda misterius itu Sasuke?**

 **A: Salah! Sasuke telah mati saat penyergapan di timur tengah, pembunuhnya adalah Xenovia sendiri saat melakukan operasi yang melibatkan banyak pasukan Uni Eropa untuk memberantas penjahat Qlippoth.**

 **Q: Apa hubungan keluarga Uchiha dengan organisasi Qlippoth?**

 **A: Obito adalah pendiri Qlippoth.**

 **Q: Apa ada pemegang gelar Hybrid di generasi Naruto?**

 **A: Hm... entahlah, mungkin tidak.**


	7. I Get You or You Get Me

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 7: I Get You or You Get Me, Enigma and Einstein

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

 **05.00 PM (Rumah keluarga Uzumaki)**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menggembirakan bagi Kushina karena selain tahu jika anak sulungnya, Naruto masih hidup dan selama sebulan ini berada di Italia dia juga dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto pada jam setengah 6 pagi itu dengan membawa seorang wanita cantik, seorang anak kecil dan juga seorang bayi.

Awalnya ia mengira jika Naruto telah menikahi seorang janda di Italia tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Minato ditambah lagi dari Naruto akhirnya Kushina paham jika wanita yang dibawa Naruto ke rumah adalah temannya yang bernama Xenovia lalu bayi yang dibawa wanita itu adalah bayi yang diselamatkan Naruto dan ternyata yang paling membuat Kushina terkejut adalah umur dari seseorang yang ia anggap anak kecil bernama ophis saat ini ternyata sudah mencapai kepala 2.

Saat ini Kushina sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama dengan Naruko, Xenovia, Ophis dan Sekai. Meski bukan anak dari Naruko maupun Naruto tetapi dia menganggap Sekai sebagai cucunya sendiri, bisa dibilang itulah naluri seorang ibu kala anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa yaitu ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu.

Xenovia, Ophis dan Naruko pun kini telah mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju santai dan saat ini tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ophis sedang memakan camilannya, Xenovia sedang menyuapi Sekai yang berada di pangkuan Kushina sedangkan Naruko saat ini nampak asik melihat Xenovia yang menyuapi Sekai.

"Mou! Onii-chan lama sekali!" Kata Naruko memecah harmoni kesunyian yang terjalin selama ini. Kushina yang paham maksud anak bungsunya ini hanya menghela nafas lelah, memangnya siapa yang membuat Naruto membereskan semua barang adiknya itu dari apartemen yang tak terpakai sejak peristiwa itu?

 **Flashback...**

 **04.45 PM**

"Tadaima!" Kata Naruko dengan riang seperti biasanya sambil membuka pintu rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Tidak ada lagi nada-nada kesedihan yang terkandung di suaranya seperti sebulan terakhir.

"Okaeri!" Jawab sebuah suara dari dapur dan darisana pula muncullah Kushina yang masih memakai apron memasak berwarna merahnya. Sama halnya seperti Naruko, pada hari ini Kushina terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya apalagi setelah melihat anak sulungnya Naruto, Xenovia dan Ophis memutuskan untuk tinggal disini bersama mereka.

"Haaah... aku ingin tidur sekarang juga." Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto ingin langsung tidur di hari pertamanya kembali ke Jepang. Biasanya dialah yang tidur paling akhir karena berbagai alasan yang tidak ingin dikatakannya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar, Onii-chan!" Kata Naruko sembari menghadangi jalan Naruto menuju ke kamarnya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Kushina,Ophis dan Xenovia yang sedang menggendong sekai bertanya-tanya pasalnya Naruko tadi sudah terlihat sangat senang karena Naruto masih hidup tetapi sekarang dia terlihat marah.

Sementara itu Naruto yang jalannya ditutupi oleh tubuh sang adik mau tak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya. Perkataannya tadi bukanlah sebuah dusta, sebab dia ingin ke kamarnya dan mencoba tidur (meski tahu tidak bisa) untuk melupakan firasat buruk yang ia rasakan saat berada di ruang klub Puzzle bersama Ophis.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kamar, kamar Naruto saat ini tidak ditempatinya sendiri melainkan bersama Sekai dan juga Xenovia. Hal ini terjadi karena Minato yang menyarankannya dengan alasan Sekai butuh perhatian dan penjagaan langsung dari Xenovia dan Naruto. Sedangkan Ophis? Apa dia mendapat kamar sendiri? Jawabannya memang benar, Ophis mendapat kamar sendiri tapi dia hanya menggunakannya sebagai tempat mandi, ganti baju dan beberapa aktifitas lain yang butuh privasi penuh sedangkan untuk tidur dia akan ikut ke kamar Naruto dan Xenovia sehingga membentuk formasi NaruSekai dan Ophis Xenovia.

"Ada apa Naruko? Bukankah tadi kau sudah kutraktir ramen?" Saat ini Naruto mencium bau kelicikan dari arah Naruko saat ini, pasalnya saat mereka pulang bersama tadi Naruko mengatakan dia hanya akan memaafkan Naruto secara penuh jika Naruto mentraktirnya ramen dan Naruto sudah melakukan itu. Jadi sekarang apalagi?

"Onii-chan~, karena saat Onii-chan pergi Naruko lah yang menempati apartemen Onii-chan jadi sekarang Onii-chan harus membereskan barang-barang Naruko dari apartemen Onii-chan lalu membawanya kemari." Sebuah hal yang mengerikan dan keluar bersama dengan kata-kata itu adalah fakta bahwa Naruko mengatakannya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang lebar dan nampak bahagia karena tahu Naruto pasti akan menurutinya.

"Baiklah, akan segera kubawa kesini semuanya." Naruto yang tidak ingin berdebat dengan adiknya langsung saja menuruti perintah Naruko tadi.

"Biat kubantu." Kata Xenovia secara mengejutkan sampai-sampai membuat Naruto menghentikan larinya yang saat itu menuju ke arah garasi untuk mengambil motornya lalu kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Tidak usah, bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin menyuapi Sekai setelah sampai di rumah? Tenang saja, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri." Kembali menuju ke arah Xenovia, Naruto lalu mengusapkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Xenovia dan jujur saja, hal itu membuat pipi Xenovia merona sekaligus membuat Naruko dan Ophis cemburu.

Sekai yang melihat tangan Naruto mengusap-usap puncak kepala Xenovia yang telah ia anggap ibunya kontan saja menangis karena menganggap perbuatan Naruto tadi menyakiti Xenovia. Sementara itu Naruto yang menyadari jika Sekai menangis karena perbuatannya langsung sweatdrop. Dengan sedikit mencuri-curi kesempatan, sebuah kecupan ia sarangkan ke pipi Sekai dan Xenovia.

"Ittekimasu!" Tak mau berurusan dengan Ophis ditambah Naruko yang marah, Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke garasi lalu berangkat membawa motornya.

'Sepertinya aku sudah punya calon menantu.' Batin Kushina disertai senyum lebar kala melihat Xenovia yang masih merona dan shock akibat kecupan kilat tadi sedangkan Naruko dan Ophis hanya bisa melihat Xenovia dengan iri.

 **Flashback off...**

Gerakan tangan Xenovia yang saat itu memegang sendok untuk menyuapi Sekai tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya yang semula terfokus pada Sekai kini berganti fokus ke sebuah kaca yang kebetulan menempel pada sebuah dinding di ruang keluarga ini.

"Ada apa Xenovia-chan?" Tanya Kushina pada Xenovia yang tiba-tiba menghentikan suapannya pada Sekai. Hal serupa dengan Xenovia juga dilakukan oleh Ophis yaitu memandangi kaca yang menempel di ruang keluarga. Segaris dengan itu semua, Sekai yang awalnya duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Kushina kini juga mulai menunjukkan gelagat-gelagat aneh seperti merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kaca yang menempel di dinding ruangan tersebut pecah karena dihantam oleh sebuah benda asing. Xenovia yang melihat benda itu berbentuk sebuah granat dengan sigap langsung memeluk Sekai, mencoba untuk melindungi Sekai dari efek ledakannya. Tapi bukannya suara ledakan yang terdengar melainkan suara gas yang keluar dari granat itu dan dalam hitungan menit semua orang yang ada di rumah itu pingsan akibat menghirup gas itu.

Seseorang tak dikenal dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng hitam layaknya seorang perampok kemudian masuk dengan cara memecahkan kaca di ruang keluarga. Lalu dengan santainya orang misterius itu mengambil Sekai yang tertidur di pangkuan Kushina dan di pelukan Xenovia. Setelah mengambil Sekai, orang asing itu keluar lagi dari ruang keluarga lalu menuju ke mobil yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

 **30 menit kemudian...**

Saat ini Naruto telah sampai di dekat rumah keluarganya tetapi ada beberapa hal aneh yang ia lihat meski kenyataannya dia belum memasuki halaman rumah yaitu ada beberapa mobil polisi yang memasuki gerbang rumah keluarganya. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto langsung menambah kecepatannya lalu melewati pintu gerbang yang saat itu dalam keadaan terbuka untuk sampai di halaman rumah keluarganya.

Setibanya di halaman rumah, Naruto dikejutkan dengan banyaknya polisi yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangunan rumah, Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan adanya garis polisi yang telah membentang di sekitar rumahnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terlambat jika polisi telah menbentangkan garisnya.

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini, jika aku menemukan satu saja goresan pada penghuni rumah saat itu maka akan kubunuh orang yang melakukannya." Guman Naruto dengan volume kecil, meski begitu dengan suaranya yang telah berubah menjadi dingin akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya memikirkan satu hal yang sama yaitu **Mengerikan.**

Saat pikiran Naruto memikirkan tentang siapa yang melakukan semua ini, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu rumahnya terlihatlah Minato yang memberikannya isyarat untuk masuk. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan tubuh Okaa-sama nya, Naruko, Ophis dan Xenovia yang sedang pingsan di ruang keluarga.

"Tou-san, apa yang telah terjadi disini?" Tanya Naruto pada Minato dengan nada dingin. Sorot matanya semakin tajam kala menyadari jika Sekai tidak ada diantara ke 4 tubuh perempuan yang ada disana.

"Kata para polisi yang terjadi adalah pembobolan. Tapi kelihatannya ini hanya pengambilan sandera, Naruto." Jawab Minato lalu menunjukkan sebuah surat kepada Naruto. Surat itu sangat polos bahkan tidak ada nama pengirim, alamat dan sebuah perangko yang seharusnya menempel di bagian kanan atas surat.

Dengan cepat, Naruto merebut surat itu dari tangan Minato tak peduli jika kelakuan itu dapat digolongkan sebagai tindakan tidak sopan kepada orang tua. Membuka dan membaca isi surat tersebut membuat amarah Naruto semakin meluap-luap kala ucapan Minato tadi terbukti benar. Pembobolan tadi hanyalah pengambilan seorang sandera, dan sandera itu sendiri adalah Sekai.

"Di kuil yang berada di bukit kota Kuoh, game apa yang ada disana?" Guman Naruto mempertanyakan sedikit isi surat yang sedang ia baca. Jika memikirkan game apa yang ada di bukit maka jawaban yang ditemukan Naruto adalah game yang berhubungan dengan cahaya karena bukit adalah tempat yang indah untuk melihat sunrise (matahari terbit) dan sunset (matahati terbenam).

Sementara itu Minato yang melihat Naruto marah dengan isi surat yang ia baca menjadi teringat dengan masa lalunya yang hampir saja terbunuh dengan game yang ada di bukit kota Kuoh. Waktu itu dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memainkan game yang diciptakan oleh pemegang gelar Aristoteles sendiri kala itu alias Obito Uchiha. Gamenya cukup simpel yaitu labirin, tetapi kalau labirin itu terletak di dalam bukit yang pastinya gelap gulita lalu Minato saat itu harus menemukan jalan keluarnya sendiri dengan memperhitungkan darimana arah cahaya datang. Apakah itu masih termasuk game yang simpel? Entahlah, penilaian orang berbeda-beda.

"Lebih baik cepat pergi, Naruto. Kita tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat ini ataupun apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Sekai jika kau tidak segera datang kesana." Saran Minato yang membuat Naruto berhenti dengan pemikirannya mengenai game apa yang akan ia hadapi disana. Naruto memang lebih suka bersiap-siap dahulu kecuali saat terpaksa dan dipaksa maka dia akan melakukannya dengan kondisi apapun.

"!" Naruto yang sadar jika dia telah membuat sebuah 'percikan api penyesalan' kemudian langsung berlari menuju halaman rumah lalu menggeber motornya menuju bukit kota Kuoh tidal peduli jika barang-barang Naruko masih terikat di motornya.

Minato yang kini sendirian setelah ditinggal oleh Naruto yang menuju bukit kota Kuoh untuk menyelamatkan Sekai mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah atas sehingga saat ini dia sedang menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Ini sudah puluhan tahun sejak kemunculan pemegang gelar Aristoteles terakhir. Mungkin saja Obito telah mati dan membuat pewaris gelar Aristoteles menjadi penerus yang ideal untuknya." Minato kali ini mengingat kejadian beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu saat ia seumuran dengan Naruto. Waktu itu Obito Uchiha sebagai pemegang gelar Aristoteles sekaligus pimpinan organisasi Qlippoth ingin melakukan percobaan di Jepang, lebih tepatnya di kota Kuoh.

Percobaan itu adalah percobaan untuk membuat sebuah bom atom mini dan instan yang bisa diselipkan dimana saja. Meski namanya mini tetapi dalam tahap percobaan waktu itu, semuanya dilakukan secara serentak. Total ada 100 jenis formula yang dibuat Obito untuk merealisasikan bom itu tapi jika gagal resikonya adalah seluruh prefektur Tokyo akan hancur akibat bom itu meledak. Berat masing-masing bahan yang digunakan untuk setiap formulanya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung yaitu 75kg.

"Tapi... aku saja waktu itu hampir terbunuh jika polisi tidak datang tepat waktu. Haaah... dia itu si keras kepala Einstein yang memiliki kesempurnaan Aristoteles, dia pasti bisa." Ucap Minato menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia lebih protektif dari Kushina dalam urusan anak, tetapi dalam kasus Naruto dia tidak boleh terlalu memanjakannya karena Minato khawatir jika suatu saat Naruto akan menumpul. Meski akhirnya para pemegang gelar akan menumpul sejalan dengan bertambahnya usia tetapi yang Minato inginkan adalah Naruto tidak menumpul dalam hal apapun sebelum berhasil memastikan jika pemegang gelar yang tersisa bukanlah lawan dengan obsesi aneh.

Obsesi aneh? Kita lihat saja obsesi Madara mengenai balas dendam kepada dewa Zeus. Madara memang seorang jenius tetapi mempunyai sifat fanatik jika berhubungan dengan para pemegang gelar melebihi siapapun. Dia menganggap jika para pemegang gelar memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dari manusia lain.

Sifat fanatik itu sendirilah yang menuntunnya menuju sebuah tujuan yang akan membahayakan umat manusia yaitu membalas dendam kepada Zeus atau yang dalam mitologi Italia adalah Jupiter. Jika balas dendam Madara adalah dengan melenyapkan seluruh pohon Jupiter dari bumi maka tidak akan terlalu membahayakan manusia tetapi yang ingin Madara hancurkan adalah planet Jupiter. Bola gas raksasa yang dikelilingi oleh banyak meteor maupun asteroid.

Bagaimana Madara melakukannya? Bagaimana Madara menyulut bola gas yang bahkan tidak mempunyai 1% massa di tata surya yang ia tempati sekaligus yang membuatnya mendapat predikat sebagai planet bukannya bintang katai meski memiliki banyak bahan bakar untuk memproduksi panas seperti halnya bintang kebanyakan? Meski hanya sebuah perkiraan tetapi Minato mempunyai jawaban yang cukup logis, yaitu Madara akan mengirimkan sebuah roket kesana, roket itu membawa berton-ton bom atom yang akan diledakkan sesampainya di Jupiter sehingga akan menyulut gas-gas di planet tersebut untuk terbakar.

Karena massa yg jauh lebih kecil dari matahari ditambah lagi tidak memiliki inti yg dapat memproduksi energi maka dalam sekejap Jupiter akan mati sebagai planet yg menyala bagai bintang lalu menyebabkan supernova karena keruntuhan gravitasi secara tiba-tiba dan menjadi lubang hitam. Memang benar jika posisi bumi dan Jupiter saat ini tidak dalam 1 garis lurus tetapi ledakan supernova Jupiter Minato khawatirkan akan mendorong asteroid-asteroid di sekitarnya untuk untuk masuk ke dalam orbit bumi.

Saat hal itu terjadi maka umat manusia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya bumi menabrak asteroid-asteroid hasil lontaran dari Jupiter dan itu berarti Armageddon akan benar-benar terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun setelah Jupiter meledak.

 **Di sisi lain...**

Saat ini Naruto masih menggeber motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meski sempat beberapa kali dimaki oleh beberapa pengguna jalan lain karena menyalip kendaraan mereka dengan selisih jarak tipis tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan mereka, malahan sekarang dia menggeber motornya dengan lebih cepat.

'Sial! Jadi itu alasan Izuna mencegatku tadi, jika tahu begini maka aku tidak akan meladeninya.' Batin Naruto mengingat-ingat tentang Izuna yang ia temui dan mencegatnya saat ia ingin pulang ke rumah.

Dia dicegat? Ya, Naruto dicegat oleh orang asing. Tapi bukannya segerombolan seperti biasanya melainkan hanya satu orang. Tapi satu orang itu berhasil membuat Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk meladeni orang misterius itu, bukan dalam perkelahian yang selama ini Naruto lakukan tapi melainkan sebuah permainan.

 **Flashback...**

"Haah... dasar adik merepotkan." Guman Naruto yang kini telah selesai membereskan barang-barang Naruko yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Dengan cekatan, ia mulai mengikat sekardus barang-barang Naruko di atas motornya lalu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke rumahnya.

Perjalanan Naruto yang awalnya terasa aman-aman saja kini mulai berubah menjadi sedikit aneh saat ada seseorang yang memberikan isyarat kepadanya untuk berhenti. Orang itu berperawakan tampan dengan rambut hitam bergaya pantat bebek dan sepasan mata Onyx yang terpasang rapi pada tempatnya.

Trotoar jalan yang Naruto lewati kini juga terasa lebih sepi karena saat ini dia melewati kawasan yang sedikit sepi untuk menghindari kemacetan yang diakibatkan oleh para pekerja kantoran yang pulang. Menuruti isyarat orang asing tersebut, Naruto kemudian menghentikan laju motornya lalu menghampiri orang asing yang mencegatnya tadi.

Sepasang Onyx bertemu dengan sebuah Saphire dan Scarlet. Saat Naruto melihat mata orang asing itu, seketika otaknya menyerukan tanda-tanda bahaya tapi tidak dituruti oleh tubuh Naruto akibat rasa penasarannya yang lebih dari cukup untuk tidak menghiraukan seruan bahaya tadi. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka bertatapan, orang asing itu mulai membuka percakapan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi... apa kau adalah Einstein generasi sekarang? Jika aku melihatmu dengan mudahnya menuruti perkataan adikmu maka tanggapanku kepadamu adalah mengecewakan. Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini Einstein, merekalah yang seharusnya mengakui kebesaranmu." Baru saja membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto, orang asing itu sudah berbicara tentang hal-hal yang sedikit jauh untuk ukuran baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku memang Einstein generasi sekarang tapi aku tidak butuh tanggapanmu orang asing. Bisakah kau memperkenalkan namamu terlebih dulu? Namaku adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, pemegang gelar Einstein setelah Hagoromo Otsutsuki." Jika orang asing tadi memulai percakapan dengan aneh maka Naruto juga membalasnya dengan aneh juga. Memangnya tidak aneh jika seseorang yang tiba-tiba sok kenal denganmu menyapa tapi kaulah yang memperkenalkan diri?

"Kau bisa memanggilku siapa saja, tapi nama asliku adalah Uchiha Izuna. Aku adalah kakak dari seseorang yang pernah kau temui sebelum kau membunuh Kokabiel waktu itu." Jawab seseorang yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Izuna itu. Dia tidak terlihat takut ataupun gentar meski ditatap dengan tajam oleh Naruto karena Izuna tadi mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Kokabiel.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Jika dia adalah kakak dari seseorang yang ditemui Naruto sebelum membunuh Kokabiel itu artinya dia adalah kakak dari pemegang gelar Aristoteles. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan di kepala Naruto saat ini adalah apakah Izuna juga merupakan seorang pemegang gelar? Jika iya maka dia adalah pemegang gelar Newton karena stok yang tersisa hanyalah itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kakak dari pemegang gelar Aristoteles menemuiku?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada seseorang yang mengaku kakak dari pemegang gelar Aristoteles itu. Informasinya mengenai pemegang gelar Aristoteles sangatlah minim jadi dengan inisiatif sendiri, ia mencoba mengorek informasi dari Izuna.

"Hahahaha... kau benar, aku adalah kakak dari si Faker itu." Bukannya menjawab pertayaan Naruto dengan serius, Izuna malah tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu secara tak langsung mengatai adiknya adalah seorang Faker.

'Dilihat dari reaksinya maka pasti adiknya bukan merupakan pemegang gelar Aristoteles. Jadi aku telah dibohongi waktu itu.' Batin Naruto menganalisa lalu menyimpulkan sebuah hal yang teramat penting setelah mendengar jawaban Izuna tadi.

"Jadi... Einstein. Aku ingin menantangmu bermain game denganku." Tantang Izuna yang langsung ditolak oleh Naruto.

"Aku menolak. Adikku sudah menunggu di rumah, aku tidak bisa membuatnya lebih lama menunggu lagi." Setelah menolak tantangan itu, Naruto berbalik arah dan hendak berjalan kembali ke motornya tetapi dia harus berhenti lagi akibat Izuna.

"Paling tidak mainkan satu ronde denganku. Meski aku menantangmu, ini bukan berarti kita akan bertarung hidup mati saat ini juga." Izuna memohon pada Naruto untuk memainkan satu ronde game dengannya. Hanya satu ronde tapi jika game yang dimainkan adalah game seputar mencari jalan keluar maka tentu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

'Sebenarnya tidak saat ini, Einstein.' Beda di mulut maka beda juga di hati. Sepertinya pepatah itu bukan cuma pepatah belaka melainkan telah menjadi kenyataan saat ini. Pasalnya meski di luarnya Izuna memohon pada Natuto untuk bermain satu ronde game dengannya tapi di hatinya ia berniat memainkan sebuah duel game dengan taruhan nyawa melawan pemegang gelar Einstein itu.

Kenapa Izuna berniat melakukannya? Atau mungkin kenapa para pemegang gelar di luar lingkup Naruto selalu ingin membunuh Naruto? Alasannya berbeda-beda. Ophis awalnya ingin membunuh Naruto karena Naruto adalah pemegang gelar Einstein, sedangkan di generasi sebelumnya pemegang gelar Einstein telah membunuh seseorang yang ia anggap neneknya sendiri yaitu Kaguya sekaligus pemegang gelar Pythagoras di generasi sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Madara ingin membunuh Naruto sebab dia tahu jika Naruto dibiarkan maka Naruto akan menghalangi rencana balas dendamnya. Dengan Newton (Minato) di sisi Einstein (Naruto) maka Madara sudah pasti dapat dilacak dengan mudah lalu setelah itu Naruto akan menyabotase seluruh rencananya. Jika semua itu terjadi maka Madara harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, oleh karena itu meski sekarang Madara fokus dengan roketnya tapi dia ingin Enigma mengalihkan perhatian Einstein darinya.

Sementara itu yang berbeda dari yang lain adalah Enigma yang ingin memonopoli Einstein hanya untuknya. Memang terdengar konyol namun itulah kebenarannya. Rasa kagum Kurama pada Einstein (Hagoromo) lama-kelamaan tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta tapi saat Kurama hendak menyusul pemegang gelar Einstein (Hagoromo) yang ia temukan adalah kabar jika Hagoromo telah tewas setelah berduel melawan Pythagoras (Kaguya). Sekarang posisi Hagoromo telah digantikan oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah Naruto, jadi Kurama tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Game seperti apa? Jika itu membuang banyak waktu aku menolak" Naruto kemudian berbalik arah untuk berhadapan dengan Izuna.

"Gamenya sangat sedehana. Tapi... untuk lebih menarik aku ingin kita menggunakan uang." Jawab Izuna lalu mengeluarkan seikat penuh uang dolar amerika dari sakunya.

"Uang? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi tak mengerti. Game yang menggunakan uang biasanya berfokus pada sebuah filosofi, pepatah dan angka tapi dalam ukuran sebuah game cukup sederhana.

"Kita akan bermain game yang kurang lebih mirip seperti judi. Kau dan aku akan saling menggunakan teka-teki yang kita buat sekarang dan saat giliran kita, lawan kita yang akan menebak. Jika aku salah menebak maka aku akan menyerahkan seribu dolar ini padamu tapi jika kau salah maka kau harus membayar seribu yen padaku. Cukup simpel kan?" Jelas Izuna panjang lebar mengenai game yang akan mereka mainkan. Daripada game, sebutan tebak-tebakan lebih cocok dengan deskripsinya tadi.

"Baiklah karena kau yang mengajakku maka giliranmu terlebih dulu, Izuna." Kata Naruto mempersilahkan Izuna untuk menanyakan sebuah teka-teki padanya. Dalam keadaan saat ini Naruto hanya punya seribu yen dan sebenarnya itu juga ada di dompet Naruko yang tertinggal di apartemennya tapi sebagai kakak yang baik, Naruto telah mengamankan uang itu di sakunya.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau ini, jika sebuah atom memesan segelas minuman kepada seorang bartender maka apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk membayar minumanya?" Aneh? Mungkin memang benar. Teka-teki yang dikatakan Izuna tadi memang terdengar aneh karena melibatkan kemustahilan yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kalau itu sudah pasti dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Atom menyusun segalanya di dunia, jika bartender ingin uang maka atom hanya harus merubah dirinya menjadi uang." Jawab Naruto tanpa menunggu lama.

"Kau benar." Sesuai perkataannya tadi, Izuna lalu melemparkan seikat uang senilai 1000 dolar amerika kepada Naruto dan bisa ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Naruto.

"Hm... giliranku ya..." Guman Naruto sambil menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Dia harus segera membuat sebuah teka-teki lalu mengakhiri game ini.

"Bagaimana kalau ini, jika malam mereka berjalan menggunakan Phi, jika siang mereka berjalan menggunakam Pi, jika mereka sakit maka akan menghasilkan googol, jika mereka berlari maka mereka dapat mencapai seper sepuluh kecepatan cahaya. Pertanyaannya adalah apa yang aku maksud?" Tanpa diduga Izuna sebelumnya, teka-teki yang dihasilkan Naruto dalam waktu sesingkat ini merupakan teka-teki yang sangat sulit sebab menggabungkan beberapa istilah.

Izuna yang awalnya berniat mengulur waktu untuk sang adik pun menyerah. Memangnya apa yang dimaksud Naruto jika hal itu berjalan maka akan menggunakan Phi (1, 618) dan Pi (3, 14). Belum lagi waktu sakit maka akan menghasilkan Googol (1 digit dengan 100 angka 0 di belakangnya)?

"Aku menyerah, Einstein. Kau menang kali ini. Tapi aku penasaran dengan jawabanmu." Setelah mengakui kekalahannya, Izuna bertanya jawaban teka-teki itu pada Naruto namun yang terjadi kemudian akan membuatnya malu seumur hidup. Bukannya menjawab rasa penasaran Izuna, Naruto malah melemparkan seikat uang senilai 1000 yen pada Izuna lalu setelah itu ia berjalan ke motornya kemudian mengendarainya lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda meninggalkan Izuna yang terlihat sangat marah akibat dibodohi oleh seorang pemegang gelar Einstein.

"Dia membodohiku. Dia melempar uang 1000 yen karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tentang teka-teki yang dibuatnya sendiri, jadi sudah pasti jika teka-teki tadi hanyalah bualan belaka. Cih!" Harga diri Izuna sebagai keluarga Uchiha terasa diinjak-injak oleh Naruto karena dengan beraninya Naruto telah membodohinya.

 **Flashback off...**

Mengingat kejadian tadi, entah kenapa sebuah senyum terukir di mulut Naruto. Kejadian itu juga yang menyebabkannya mendapat uang 1000 dolar amerika dengan mengorbankan 1000 yen saja.

Tanpa terasa, Naruto saat ini sudah mencapai di sebuah kuil yang berada di bukit kota Kuoh. Di depan kuil itu sudah terdapat orang asing yang memberi isyarat akan mengantarnya masuk. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto kemudian langsung turun dari motornya yang kala itu masih membawa sekardus barang-barang Naruko di belakangnya. Meski tadi Naruto menggeber motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi nampaknya kardus itu tidak terlihat goyah sedikitpun.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kuil mengikuti orang asing tadi, Naruto lalu disuruh untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang nampak seperti sebuah lift dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Naruto langsung menurutinya. Setelah Natuto masuk, benda itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak turun yang menandakan jika benda itu benar-benar sebuah lift.

'Jadi.. gamenya ada di bawah tanah? Mengejutkan." Batin Naruto yang saat itu menyadari jika game yang harus ia mainkan untuk menyelamatkan Sekai berada di bawah tanah. Setelah satu menit turun ke bawah tanah lift itu kemudian berhenti bergerak lalu pintunya terbuka dengan sendirinya menandakan jika Naruto telas sampai.

Saat Naruto keluar dari lift itu ia dikejutkan dengan terperangkapnya ia di dalam sebuah ruang berukuran 3x3 meter yang dibatasi oleh dinding transparan di keempat sisinya. Saat ia menengok ke atas saat lift dirasa telah naik cukup jauh ternyata bagian atas ruangan itu juga ditutupi oleh dinding transparan.

Itu artinya dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah game. Di lantai yang ada di samping kakinya juga terdapat sebuah tablet dengan layar yang telah menunjukkan sebuah map yang ia duga adalah map labirin yang menjebaknya ini. Di saat-saat ia tak berdaya seperti ini tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang berbicara kepadanya, hanya suara tanpa tubuh yang mengucapkannya.

"Yo! Kelihatannya kau sangat kebingungan Einstein. Mengecewakan." Kata sebuah suara misterius itu dengan nada orang kecewa. Saat ini Naruto tidak dapat memprediksi darimana arah suara ini karena dia dikejutkan dengan bayangan Sekai yang sedang tertidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap + selimut di semua sisi kaca yang menjebaknya dan disamping Sekai terdapat tubuh seseorang yang ia kenali mirip sebagai pemegang gelar Enigma meringkuk memeluk kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, BAJINGAN!" Teriak Naruto marah. Dia bukan hanya marah karena Sekai ada disana tetapi juga karena ada perempuan asing yang mirip dengan pemegang gelar Enigma ada di samping Sekai. Tapi saat Naruto melihat lengan perempuan itu, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah gelang mirip gelang Orpheus yang melingkar disana. Itu menandakan jika perempuan itu adalah pemegang gelar Enigma.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka maka kau harus menyelesaikan gamenya. Jika kau tidak menyelesaikan game dan ingin pulang maka kau bisa menyerah sekarang juga, tapi bayi dan juga pemegang gelar Enigma itu akan mati karena sebentar lagi tempat ini akan hancur." Ucap suara orang asing itu memberi Naruto 2 pilihan yaitu menyelesaikan game atau pulang tanpa berurusan dengan game.

"Game apapun akan kuselesaikan." Jawab Naruto dingin mengucapkan pilihannya yang memilih berurusan dengan game tetapi dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Sekai dan Enigma. Kepalanya menunduk entah karena apa yang pasti sekarang Diadora yang telah memasang kamera tersembunyi di salah satu sisi atas kaca yang memerangkap Naruto tidak dapat melihat ekspresi pemegang gelar Einstein itu.

"Akan kuberitahu sebuah hal yang menarik. Kaca yang ada di sekitarmu itu bisa berubah menjadi dinding jika aku memberi panjang gelombang cahaya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tugasmu adalah memilih jalan mana yang tersedia di tablet yang ada di samping kakimu. Di tablet itu terdapat gambar labirin dimana kaulah yang saat ini berada di dalam kotak hijau. Kau harus memprediksi dimana posisi bayi dan juga Enigma dengan memperhitungkan darimana arah cahaya datang. Jalan A atau jalan B, tinggal kau sebutkan saja nanti akan terbuka dengan sendirinya." Ucap suara orang misterius itu memberi tahu bagaimana cara Naruto keluar dari game ini bersama dengan Sekai dan Enigma. (Untuk gambar labirinnya lihat di blog wordpress saya yang bernama **majikoitrilogy** atau kalau tidak bisa membangun linknya silakan PM nih akun atau PM akun fb saya)

"Waktumu adalah 4 menit, 2 menit awal, kaca disampingmu akan berubah menjadi dinding sedangkan 2 menit akhir akan berubah menjadi kaca lagi. Jika dalam 2 menit dan kalian belum keluar maka ruangan yang kau tempati akan runtuh." Lanjut suara misterius itu. Lalu setelah itu dinding kaca yang semula ada di sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi mirip sebuah dinding beton dan itu menyebabkan tempat Naruto sekarang gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi oleh tablet yang Naruto pegang.

"4 menit dimulai dari, SEKARANG!" Lanjut suara itu (lagi).

Sementara itu Naruto yang sejak tadi menundukkan wajahnya kini mulai mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menunjukkan mata kanannya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah (meski udah merah tapi tambah merah lagi) wajahnya kali ini bisa terlihat meski hanya disinari oleh cahaya redup dari tablet yang ia pegang.

"Tenanglah Naruto, kau bisa memenangkan game ini jika kau tenang seperti biasanya." Kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Memang benar jika hari ini dia tidak terlalu tenang seperti biasanya, mungkin karena sisa-sisa Jet Lag dan terlalu lelah karena belum istirahat sama sekali hari ini.

"Labirin ini terbentuk dari kumpulan garis miring 45 derajat. Jadi sudut pantulnya adalah 90 derajat (45x2). Posisiku saat ini adalah menghadap jalur B. Jika cahaya datang dari jalur B maka aku akan bisa melihat semua bayangan tadi, karena kaca berbeda dengan cermin yang memantulkan semuanya."

"Jika cahaya datang dari jalur B maka aku bisa melihat Sekai dan Enigma di setiap kaca yang ada di sekitarku setelah cahaya terpantul sekian kali pada kaca lain. Itu artinya jalur B cocok dengan perkiraan cahaya datang." Tidak mau lekas puas dengan jawabannya, Naruto kemudian memeriksa jalur A.

"Di jalur A juga sama, cahaya yang datang dari jalur A akan memantul sekian kali dan itu menyebabkanku dapat melihat semua bayangan tadi. Mana yang benar? Mana jalur yang benar?"

Tiba-tiba dinding beton yang memerangkap Naruto kini telah lenyap dan digantikan dengan kaca menandakan jika Naruto telah menghabiskan waktu 2 menit.

"A-apa? Semuanya sama, jalur A dan B sama-sama mungkin." Kaget Naruto kala melihat kembali bayangan Sekai dan Enigma di keempat sisinya.

"Pikirkan Naruto... pikirkan apa yang membedakan kedua jalur itu... atau kau, Enigma dan Sekai akan mati." Kali ini Naruto benar-benar kebingungan karena jalur A dan jalur B sama-sama bisa membuatnya melihat keempat bayangan Sekai dan Enigma di keempat sisinya.

Tapi... kebingungan itu sirna kala melihat ke lantai di bawah bayangan Sekai dari jalur A. Jika dipikir-pikir yang Naruto lihat selama ini keempat bayangan Sekai di keempat sisinya mempunyai jarak lantai yang berbeda-beda apalagi lantai ruangan ini dibuat berblok-blok.

"Itu dia! Jaraknya! Jika cahaya datang dari jalur B yang ada di depanku maka seharusnya aku melihat bayangan Sekai di depanku ini dengan jarak 11 blok lantai, di sebelah kiriku dengan jarak 13 blok lantai, di belakangku dengan jarak 11 blok lantai dan di samping kananku dengan jarak 11 blok lantai juga tetapi yang kulihat adalah depan 29 blok, kiri 19 blok, belakang 10 blok dan kanan 9 blok. Itu artinya cahaya datang dari arah jalur A bukan jalur B." Sepertinya Naruto sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari labirin ini.

"Jawabannya adalah... Jalur A!" Teriak Naruto meneriakkan jawabannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 7: END!

A/N: hm... siapapun yang gak liat gambar labirin yang saya bikin di blog maka gak akan paham game kali ini. Hahaha... saya males kalo upload di facebook soalnya nanti ketindihan sama status-status saya yang masih labil. Disana juga ada kok game di seri sebelumnya.

 **Q: Enigma kok jadi sandera? Gimana ceritanya?**

 **A: Tunggu chap depan.**

 **Q: Apa Izuna pemegang gelar?**

 **A: Hm... entahlah.**

 **Q: Kok Izuna bilang Diadora itu Faker? Apa Diadora sebenarnya bukan pemegang gelar Aristoteles?**

 **A: Gak seru kalo saya bocorin disini.**

Sudah, mungkin itu saja pertanyaan yang bisa saya prediksi mengenai chap ini. Akhir kata saya pusing membuat game di chap ini.

Nano, Log Out


	8. New Friend

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 8: New Friend

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

Setelah Naruto meneriakkan jawabannya, kontan saja kaca yang menjadi penutup di jalur A terbuka lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto langsung berlari melewati jalur yang ia pilih. Setelah beberapa saat berlari menyusuri jalur yang seikit berkelok kini ia dihadapkan dengan Sekai yang sedang tertidur di lantai dan juga Enigma/Kurama yang masih meringkuk.

Kurama yang merasakan kedatangan seseorang berinisiatif memeriksanya meski saat ini dirinya tengah berurai air mata, awalnya ia menganggap jika orang itu adalah malaikat yang akan menolong anak kecil di sampingnya ini tapi lama-kelamaan setelah matanya bisa fokus kembali ia terkejut jika orang itu adalah Naruto yang di belakangnya memiliki imej Hagoromo.

Yang lebih mengejutkan Kurama lagi adalah Naruto kini mengulurkan tangan kanan kepadanya seolah mencoba mengajaknya untuk menyelamatkan diri disertai senyuman yang semakin mengingatkannya kepada Hagoromo yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan imej Hagoromo yang sedari tadi dilihat Kurama memudar dari belakang tubuh Naruto sehingga hanya menyisakan Naruto.

Inikah yang dinamakan pertanda? Mungkin saja kejadian ini menandakan jika sudah saatnya Kurama menerima kenyataan jika Hagoromo telah mati. Meski begitu tapi bagi Kurama, dia telah menemukan sosok baru yang akan menggantikan sosok lama Hagoromo. Sosok baru itu saat ini berada di depannya dengan tangan kanan terulur padanya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Kurama meraih tangan itu lalu bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Naruto yang berhasil membangkitkan Enigma dari keterpurukannya kemudian langsung menggendong Sekai lalu menyeret Enigma berlari melewati pintu yang membatasi ruang game labirin dengan ruangan lain. Baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah keluar dari labirin itu, kini terdengar suara ledakan lalu disusul oleh suara runtuhan batu dari arah labirin kaca yang sempat menjebak mereka.

Untung saja pintu ruangan yang Naruto masuki setelah keluar dari labirin tadi merupakan pintu otomatis, jadi setelah keluar dari sana maka pintunya akan langsung menutup kembali alhasil kini mereka semua Naruto, Sekai dan Kurama selamat dari game mematikan yang dibuat oleh Diadora.

"Hampir saja, jika terlambat 2 detik saja maka sudah pasti kita akan terkubur hidup-hidup di dalam sana." Guman Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, mata kanannya kini sudah berubah menjadi tak semerah tadi yang menandakan jika dia sudah tidak memasuki dunia Phi Brain lagi.

Sementara itu Kurama yang melihat Naruto benar-benar kelelahan akibat memasuki dunia Phi Brain langsung kehilangan kata-katanya dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya tadi Kurama sudah berniat akan berterima kasih kepada Naruto tetapi setelah dia mendengar deru nafas Naruto yang tak karuan, Kurama ingat jika semua ini adalah salahnya. Bahkan meski tahu sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Diadora, Kurama hanya diam saja karena jika dipikir-pikir ulang kali ini posisinya sama seperti Ophis yang telah selesai berduel dengan Natuto.

Rasa putus asa yang mereka berdua rasakan karena telah kehilangan tujuan hidup mereka memanglah sangat besar tetapi mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak mengingat jika Kurama memiliki gelang Prometheus yang semakin memperbesar efek rasa putus asa kepada batinnya karena bagaimanapun sesungguhnya gelang Prometheus ditempa dengan penuh perasaan negatif seperti dendam oleh manusia pada jaman dahulu.

"Hei! Kau Otsutsuki Kurama kan? Pemegang gelar Enigma?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama. Dari apa yang tersirat dari nada suaranya, Kurama tidak menemukan kemarahan maupun dendam sedikitpun meski harusnya Naruto tahu jika kejadian ini disebabkan olehnya.

"Ya." Meski berani menjawabnya, Kurama masih takut untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Setelah semua kejadian yang diakibatkan keterpurukannya tadi tentu saja Kurama masih perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hahahaha... jangan dipikirkan. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Sekai terlalu lama tadi." Kata Naruto untuk menghibur Kurama. Jika saja saat ini dia tidak menggendong Sekai maka sudah pasti tadi ia akan menyubit pipi Kurama yang terlihat sangat lucu saat sedih.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Kurama menjadi makin sedih sebab makna dari perkataan tadi adalah A **ku memaafkanmu dan akulah yang salah.** Dengan kenekatan yang ia punya, kontan saja Kurama menghambur memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Air mata penyesalannya atas kejadian ini tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dipeluk seperti itu oleh Kurama secara tiba-tiba awalnya sedikit oleng tapi ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga mereka bertiga tidak jatuh. Perlahan-lahan kemudian, Naruto mendengar sedikit isakan dari arah Kurama dan hal itu membuatnya marah.

Kenapa Naruto marah? Tentu saja karena orang misterius yang terlibat pembicaraan dengannya saat berada di dalam labirin tadi telah membuat seorang pemegang gelar menjadi seperti ini. Dia tahu jika dulu Kurama hampir saja meledakkan Kuoh Gakuen tapi bukti bahwa Kurama saat itu juga membuat gerakan menciumnya meski memakai topeng membuatnya sadar jika motif Kurama waktu itu adalah untuk memancing perhatiannya bukan untuk benar-benar menghancurkan Kuoh Gakuen. (Liat di seri Love Me Seriously waktu Enigma muncul)

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam labirin itu? Padahal pintu keluarnya dekat denganmu tetapi kenapa kau tidak keluar?" Tanya Natuto beruntun menanyai Kurama tentang bagaimana caranya dia bisa terjebak di labirin itu.

Setelah lama diam, Kurama akhirnya mulai angkat bicara untuk menceritakan semuanya dari awal sekaligus siapa dalang dibalik kejadian ini.

"Ini semua salahmu, Baka-Einstein." Guman Kurama dengan volume kecil namun karena dia merasa gumanannya tadi dapat didengar Naruto akhirnya Kurama yang malu semakin 'menguburkan' wajahnya ke punggung remaja sang pemegang gelar Einstein itu.

"Salahku? Dimana aku melakukannya?" Tanya Natuto lagi. Pasalnya jika kata Kurama benar bahwa ini merupakan kesalahannya maka paling tidak ia perlu tahu agar kesalahan yang sama akan terulang kembali. Tapi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kali ini, Kurama memerlulan waktu sedikit lebih lama daripada yang tadi.

"Ka-karena perempuan biru itu, dia bilang dia adalah istrimu jadi..." Belum sempat Kurama menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto telah memotongnya karena tidak mau mendengar alasan sepihak nan penuh akan kesalah pahaman milik Kurama.

"Maksudmu Xenovia? Dia hanya membantuku untuk mengurus Sekai. Saat hari terakhirku di Italia, lebih tepatnya beberapa jam sebelum berangkat dia menawarkan bantuan jadi aku terima. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mengaku istriku?" Jawab dan Tanya Naruto balik pada Kurama. Sementara itu Kurama yang mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi tentu saja sangat senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa pelukan Kurama lebih kencang dari yang tadi hanya diam membiarkan Kurama meski dia sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak dijawab. Sayangnya momen romantis tadi harus berakhir akibat suara perut Kurama yang minta diisi karena memang Kurama sejak tadi belum makan apa-apa selain sarapan pagi.

Mendengar perutnya berbunyi di saat yang ia dambakan selama ini tentu saja membuat Kurama malu. Semburat pink di wajah cantik putihnya kini semakin menebal akibat suara tadi yang juga di dengar oleh Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar suara perut Kurama awalnya ingin tertawa tetapi mengingat betapa sensitifnya perempuan jika menyangkut masalah ini maka dengan segenap kekuatannya ia menahan keinginan tertawanya dengan cara membuat sebuah pembicaraan.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang bicara denganku saat aku berada di dalam labirin tadi? Kau mendengarnya juga kan?" Kata Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kurama dari suara perut yang berbunyi tadi.

"Na-namanya adalah Diadora, Diadora Uchiha. Murid baru di kelas B." Jawab Kurama masih dengan sedikit terbata.

"Uchiha?" Sungguh Naruto kali ini ingin sekali membenturkan kepala pada sebuah tembok beton ataupun merendamnya semalaman dengan air es. Uchiha lagi? Apa dia memang ditakdirkan untuk menghentikan para Uchiha dan Otsutsuki?

Awalnya dia telah menghentikan Otsutsuki yang mengaku sebagai Pythagoras (Toneri) lalu setelah itu ia berhasil menghentikan anak angkat keluarga Otsutsuki yang bergelar Antonionette (Ophis) dan baru saja dia menghentikan Ophis, dia sudah bertemu dengan Otsutsuki bergelar Pythagoras sejati (Madara) yang bahkan belum bisa ia hentikan, kemudian sekarang dia sudah harus berhadapan dengan sepasang kakak beradik Uchiha yang bermusuhan satu sama lain? Dunia memang kejam bagi orang jenius bung.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang nampak frustasi membuat Kurama menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia kemudian mengingat kebodohannya hingga dia berakhir di labirin menyedihkan itu karena langsung mempercayai ucapan perempuan biru a.k.a Xenovia saat dia menguping pembicaraan di klub Puzzle.

 **Flashback...**

Saat ini Kurama telah sampai di depan sebuah kuil yang tidak terurus dan bertempat di atas bukit kota Kuoh dengan diantar oleh Diadora menggunakan mobilnya. Layaknya seorang gentleman, Diadora kemudian turun dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kurama. Sementara itu Kurama yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam saja sebab dia sudah tahu akan semuanya.

Dia sudah tahu rencana apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Diadora yaitu memanfaatkannya, tetapi Kurama hanya diam saja dan tidak melawan. Kali ini Kurama telah putus asa dengan tujuan hidupnya (Einstein Namikaze Naruto) jadi dia merasa paling tidak akan bisa menjadi berguna untuk Diadora.

Tanpa perintah, Kurama pun mengikuti Diadora masuk ke dalam kuil tersebut. Ada 2 kuil yang bertempat di atas bukit kota Kuoh dan kedua kuil tersebut sudah tidak terurus lagi. Posisi kedua kuil tersebut juga tidak berjauhan, malah bisa dibilang menyatu satu sama lain dan yang dimasuki oleh Diadora dan Kurama adalah Kuil ke 2.

Sesampainya di dalam, Kurama hanya terus mengikuti Diadora dalam diam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang yang bisa disebut sebagai ruang kendali. Di ruangan tersebut ada sebuah monitor besar yang menampilkan 2 gambar yaitu gambar labirin kaca dan juga salah satu ruang yang Kurama duga sebagai pusat dari labirin itu.

Tak lama kemudian setelah melihat semua itu tangan Kurama dicengkram lagi oleh Diadora lalu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah lift, Kurama yang mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti itu hanya menurut saja sebab dia sudah merasa putus asa atas tujuan hidupnya dan kali ini Diadora ingin membunuhnya jadi ia biarkan saja karena menurutnya hidup tanpa tujuan adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka dan dia sudah muak dengan kebohongan yang ia lakukan dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Hagoromo. Di lantai lift itu sudah terdapat sebuah bayi yang Kurama duga adalah sebuah bayi yang digendong oleh perempuan biru a.k.a Xenovia.

Lift yang Kurama dan bayi itu tempati kemudian mulai bergerak menuju ke sebuah labirin yang semula hanya bisa dilihat Kurama di ruang kendali. Setelah lift itu berhenti bergerak dan pintunya terbuka, Kurama kemudian mengeluarkan bayi itu lalu meletakkannya di lantai labirin yang dingin. Melihat bayi itu yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan dinginnya lantai labirin membuat Kurama tidak tega dan berinisiatif membuat blazer seragamnya sebagai selimut agar paling tidak kulit bayi itu tidak bersentuhan dinginnya lantai labirin.

Setelah selesai melakukan itu semua lalu kini giliran Kurama yang melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini yaitu duduk dengan memeluk kedua kaknya kemudian menyusupkan wajah cantiknya disana, perlahan tapi pasti kemudian suara isakan mulai terdengar dari arahnya dan kali ini Kurama hanya bisa melakukan satu hal lain yaitu menunggu karena jika nyawa bayi itu adalah hadiah dari Kenja no Game ini berarti akan ada seseorang yang harusnya memainkan game ini untuk mendapatkannya.

 **Flashback off...**

Naruto yang telah berbalik dan melihat Kurama tengah melamun dengan hati-hati mencoba meraih gelang Prometheus yang senantiasa melingkar di lengan kanan Kurama. Tapi baru saja menyentuh gelang pembawa bencana itu, tangan Naruto telah dihentikan oleh tangan Kurama.

Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto menatap langsung wajah Kurama yang seakan tak rela karena ia akan melepaskan gelang itu. Sekitar 1 menit wajah mereka berhadapan akhirnya Kurama menyerah lalu kembali memundurkan tangannya membiarkan Naruto melepas gelang itu dari lengannya.

Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari pemilik sah gelang legendaris itu, Naruto kemudian melepaskan gelang itu dari lengan Kurama dan setelah terlepas diremasnya gelang itu dengan satu tangan hingga akhirnya gelang itu hancur bagaikan kaca tapi tidak hancur sampai menjadi kecil melainkan hancur menjadi beberapa bagian besar.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke rumahku, Kurama-san?" Tawar Naruto kepada Kurama dengan sedikit lebih sopan setelah mengambil apa yang sebenarnya tidak boleh ia ambil seenaknya dari Kurama (gelang Prometheus). Kurama yang mendengar tawaran itu dari Naruto langsung menyetujuinya karena dengan datangnya dia ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki maka itu akan mendekatkannya kepada 'calon ibu /ayah mertua'.

"Baik! Aku ikut, Naruto-kun!" Jawab Kurama menerima tawatan Naruto disertai sedikit gerakan sorak sorai dan tak mempedulikan jika umurnya saat ini sudah lebih dari 20'an. Setelah bersorak, Kurama lalu mengeluarkan handphone miliknya lalu menelpon nomor rumahnya sementara itu Naruto keluar sudah keluar dari ruangan yang mereka tempati ini untuk menyiapkan motor yang akan mereka gunakan.

 **"Silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda."** Perintah standart telepon rumahan jika tidak ada yang mengankat telpon.

"Kode L (Ittle), E (xplosion) dan S (elf), kata kuncinya adalah **tolong meledaklah.** " Bukannya meninggalkan pesan suara secara normal, Kurama malah meninggalkan pesan suara yang mirip seperti perintah rahasia atau memang yang dikatakannya tadi perintah rahasia?

"Hoy! Kurama-san! Cepat keluar dari sana!" Panggil sebuah suara dari luar ruangan ini yang bisa Kurama asumsikan sebagai suara Naruto. Setelah merasa rencananya telah tersusun rapi, Kurama lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan benar saja jika di luar kuil dia sudah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan Naruto yang sedang melepas blazernya.

Keringat di lengan Naruto perlahan-lahan terlihat oleh pandangannya dan semakin menambah kesan menggoda nan eksotis pada tubuh remaja pemegang gelar Einstein itu. Setelah melepas blazer seragamnya, Naruto kemudian membuat blazernya sebagai selimut untuk melindungi sekai dari dinginnya angin.

"Kurama-san, bisakah kau menggendong Sekai selama perjalanan? Aku janji akan berhati-hati di jalan nanti." Naruto kali ini sudah kehabisan akal untuk membawa Sekai. Pasalnya yang dia kendarai untuk kesini tadi merupakan motor bukannya mobil jadi dia tidak punya jalan lain selain meminta tolong pada Kurama untuk menggendong Sekai.

"Baik Naruto-kun." Jawab Kurama mengiyakan permintaan tolong Naruto. Setelah itu Kurama berjalan mendekat ke arah Sekai lalu menggendongnya dengan hati-hati sedangkan Naruto telah berada di atas motornya untuk membawa mereka pulang menuju rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

 **Rumah Keluarga Uzumaki...**

Saat ini Minato sedang menjelaskan kronologi kejadiaan pembobolan sekaligus pengambilan sandera kepada Kushina, Ophis, Naruko dan Xenovia yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya. Sepertinya dugaannnya tepat (yang sebenarnya memang jarang meleset) yang paling terguncang saat mendengar berita ini adalah istrinya, Kushina dan juga Xenovia.

Karena Kushina juga ikut-ikutan terguncang akibat peristiwa ini maka Minato bisa menyimpulkan sebuah hal yaitu Kushina telah menganggap Sekai sebagai cucunya sendiri. Itu berarti bukan tidak ada kemungkinan jika Xenovia dan Ophis akan dianggap Kushina sebagai anaknya.

"Tenanglah Kushina, Xenovia. Naruto sudah aku suruh untuk menyelamatkan Sekai, dia pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi." Kata Minato mencoba membantu Ophis dan Naruko untuk menenangkan Kushina dan Xenovia.

Dari arah pintu gerbang terdengarlah suara 3 mobil yang masuk ke halaman rumah keluarga Uzumaki secara bergiliran dan hal itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Minato, Kushina, Xenovia, Naruko dan Ophis. Setelah berhenti dari ketiga mobil itu keluarlah Akeno, Rias dan Maki yang sudah mengganti seragam mereka dengan 'pakaian biasa'.

"Ada apa ini, Minato-Ojiisan?" (Akeno)

"Apa ada yang terluka?" (Maki)

"Dimana Sekai dan Naruto-kun?" (Rias)

Tanya ketiga pemegang gelar itu berturut-turut. Tapi dalam formasi kali ini rasanya ada yang kurang dari mereka. Oh ya! Sona! Dia bilang dia ada urusan jadi dia tidak ikut kesini.

"Hanya kejadian biasa jadi tidak ada yang terluka. Untuk Naruto dan Sekai, mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi jadi tunggu saja mereka." Kata Minato menjawab pertanyaan beruntun dari Rias, Akeno dan Maki.

Apa yang dikatakan Minato tadi benar-benar terjadi. Sekali lagi dari arah gerbang masuk keluarga Uzumaki terdengarlah suara kendaraan yang masuk dan suara itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua tapi kali ini bukan suara mobil melainkan suara motor.

Dari arah gerbang terlihatlah Naruto sedang mengendarai motornya membonceng seseorang yang Rias, Akeno, Naruko, Xenovia dan Maki kenal sebagai Kurama tapi lain lagi bagi Minato yang tahu sisi lain dari perempuan berambut orange itu. Di dalam hatinya Minato bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Kurama dengan pembobolan ini, kemarin dia memang ditemui oleh seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha yang mengaku sebagai pemegang gelar Aristoteles dan diperingatkan tentang pembobolan ini tapi dia juga dilarang untuk ikut campur.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Minato yang sudah terbiasa 'meramal' kejadian yang hilang, dia sekarang sudah tahu alasan Kurama terlibat dengan kejadian ini. Seseorang yang ia temui kemarin juga memberikan peringatan kepada Minato bahwa adiknya akan menjajal keterampilan Einstein di generasi ini dan jika Minato menghubungkan ketiga kejadian ini maka akan tercipta sebuah kesimpulan yang akan menyelesaikan rasa penasarannya.

Pemegang gelar Enigma alias perempuan yang sedang dibonceng Natuto tadi telah dimanfaatkan oleh adik dari orang yang mengaku sebagai pemegang gelar Aristoteles dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan fatal Enigma saat ini yaitu perasaannya kepada Einstein.

'Gelang Prometheus di lengannya sudah tidak ada, apa Naruto mengambilnya? Atau hancur?' Batin Minato tatkala tidak melihat tonjolan di lengan kanan pemegang gelar Enigma. Padahal dulu Enigma selalu mengancamnya dengan memamerkan gelang legendaris itu.

Setelah Naruto memarkirkan motornya dan mereka berdua turun, mereka telah disambut oleh tatapan mencurigakan oleh Rias, Ophis, Akeno, Naruko, Xenovia dan Maki sedangkan Kushina dan Minato menatap mereka dengan lebih normal. Bagaimana tidak Naruto tidak ditatap mencurigakan oleh para pemegang gelar disana? Pasalanya Naruto dan Kurama kini hanya memakai seragam bagian dalam mereka untuk baju.

Tahu akar dari masalah ini, Naruto lalu mengambil alih Sekai dari gendongan Kurama lalu menyuruh Kurama untuk membuka selimut Sekai yang ternyata dari blazer mereka berdua. Melihat hal itu Rias, Akeno, Naruko, Ophis dan Xenovia tidak bisa untuk tidak tertegun pasalnya mereka telah salah sangka pada pemuda yang sama-sama mereka sukai saat ini.

"Sekai! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Naruto? Darimana saja kau? Dan kenapa Kurama-san bisa bersamamu?" Tanya Xenovia beruntun sembari menuju ke arah Naruto dan Kurama lalu mengambil alih Sekai dari gendongan Naruto.

"Ah... ceritanya panjang. Intinya aku telah menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari Kenja no Game dan juga Kurama-san adalah pemegang gelar Enigma." Balas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan beruntum Xenovia dan diakhiri dengam memperkenalkan Kurama sebagai pemegang gelar Enigma tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau itu si Enigma sialan yang hampir saja membunuhku, Rias, Maki, Sona dan Naruko!" Kata Akeno sewot disertai jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke Kurama tatkala mendengar fakta jika Kurama adalah pemegang gelar Enigma. Pasalnya Enigma lah yang membuatnya kerepotan tiap minggu dengan berbagai macam tantangan dan juga ancamannya.

Sementara itu Rias dan Maki yang mendengar fakta bahwa Kurama adalah Enigma tidak terlalu kaget. Pasalnya Maki dari tadi pagi sudah menaruh kecurigaannya sedangkan Rias juga sudah tahu berkat ingatannya yang mengerikan, akibat ingatan itu pula Rias dapat membandingkan bentuk tubuh perempuan bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Enigma dengan Kurama tadi pagi dan hasilnya adalah mirip.

"Membunuh Naruko? Kurama-san?" Saat mendengar nama adiknya berada di belakang kata 'membunuh' langsung membuat Naruto marah. Sorot matanya yang semula biasa saja kini telah berubah menjadi tajam dan sedang melihat Kurama, begitu pula suaranya yang telah menjadi dingin.

Kurama yang baru pertama kali melihat itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan sempat mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang akibat intimidasi luar biasa dari Naruto. Lalu dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Kurama menjawab perkataan Naruto tadi.

"I.. itu... se-sebenarnya aku hanya menguji mereka. A-a-aku yakin jika mereka tidak selemah yang aku kira jadi aku tidak segan-segan." Mendengar jawaban terbata dari Kurama membuat Narutontak langsung percaya dengan ucapan itu. Selama beberaa detik mata Naruto semakin menyelami kedua mata ruby Kurama tanpa berkedip dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Kurama merona. Setelah memastikan jika Kurama benar-benar 'sedikit' berbohong, Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Iruka-san!" Membalikkan badan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kurama sekaligus mengakhiri 'sesi interogasi mata' Naruto lalu berteriak memanggil Iruka di sekumpulan polisi yang masih melakukan olah TKP.

Salah seorang polisi, lebih tepatnya kepala polisi yang merasa terpanggil akibat teriakan Naruto tadi langsung berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dan bisa dipastikan jika polisi itu adalah Iruka.

"Kasus sudah selesai, aku kembalikan anak buahmu Iruka-san." Kata Naruto kurang ajar pada Iruka dan perkataan tadi cukup untuk membuat Kushina, Maki, Akeno, Xenovia, Rias, Kurama dan Ophis sweatdrop. Sementara itu Minato yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua menjadi teringat dengan Ariake Kotarou, kepala kepolisian kota Kuoh sebelum Iruka yang kira-kira hubungannya dengan dia adalah sama seperti Naruto dan Iruka.

Mendengar perintah itu dari Naruto a.k.a Kaneki, Iruka mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat mereka semua lalu pandangannya terhenti pada perempuan berambut biru yang sedang menggendong bayi. Jika saat ditemukan tadi perempuan itu tidak menggendong bayi sedangkan sekarang menggendong berarti benar kata Naruto jika kasus telah selesai.

"Perhatian semua unit! Kasus telah selesai! Kembali ke markas!" Berbalik arah untuk menghadap anak buahnya, Iruka lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk segera pulang ke markas mereka.

"Baik!" Setelah jawaban itu, para polisi yang awalnya sedang melakukan olah TKP langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Uzumaki setelah sebelumnya membereskan alat-alat mereka. Lalu mereka pergi bersama-sama dengan dipimpin oleh Iruka.

"Jadi, karena Sekai telah kembali dan ada banyak orang disini mari kita makan malam bersama!" Kushina yang sedari tadi diam kini mengajak mereka semua untuk makan malam bersama di rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang langsung disetujui tanpa protes.

 **Saat makan malam...**

Saat ini rumah keluarga 'besar' Uzumaki terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Biasanya dulu saat makan malam hanya terdapat Minato, Kushina dan Naruko di meja makan tetapi sekarang mereka mendapat tambahan Naruto, Ophis, Xenovia, Kurama, Rias, Maki dan Akeno dalam kesempatan kali ini. Jika ada yang bertanya dimana Sekai maka jawabannya adalah sedang tidur jadi Xenovia membaringkannya di kamarnya.

Disaat mereka semua tengah hikmatnya menikmati makanan mereka tiba-tiba terdengar suara nada dering handphone dari arah Kurama dan kontan saja Kurama menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang disana saat ini kecuali Naruto dan Ophis yang terlalu tenggelam kedalam kenikmatan makanan yang mereka santap.

Kurama yang sempat lupa dengan rencananya kini hanya bisa nyengir karena tengah ditatap oleh semua orang disana kecuali Naruto dan Ophis. Dengan cepat diterimanya telpon itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah telpon otomatis dari telepon rumahnya yang ingin memverifikasi rencananya.

 **"Bom telah siap! Kotak pandora juga sudah dikirimkan lewat pos ke posisi Goshujin-sama." Kata suara yang merupakan penerapan program kecerdasan buatan yang dibuat Kurama sendiri ke dalam telepon rumah. Suaranya hanya bisa didengar oleh Kurama karena memang saat mengangkat telpon tadi ia tidak mengaktifkan speakernya.**

"Tolong meledaklah." Balas Kurama dengan pelan bahkan sangat pelan hingga hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya kata-kata itu berhasil dibaca oleh Minato sebab sejak tadi Minato selalu mengamati gerakan mulut pemegang gelar Enigma itu.

Tak lama kemudian suasana tenang yang tercipta selama ini di meja makan tiba-tiba rusak akibat suara ledakan yang cukup besar dari arah luar. Mendengar suara itu membuat mereka semua beramai-ramai berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi termasuk Naruto dan Ophis juga.

Saat semua mereka keluar dari rumah, mereka tidak menemukan apapun yang berada di sekitar mereka yang berpotensi meledak sebelum akhirnya perkataan Maki mengubah anggapan mereka semua jika suara tadi adalah ledakan yang dekat dengan rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Asap!" Kata Maki yang menyadari adanya asap sambil menunjuk ke langit di arah yang berlawanan dari yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang. Disana terlihat kumpulan asal hitam tebal tengah terbentuk menandakan jika ledakan tadi dipicu ataupun menghasilkan api, ledakan gas? Entahlah.

Tak lama kemudian Kurama mendapat sebuah telpon lagi tapi kali ini dari kepolisian Kuoh yang langsung Kurama angkat dengan disertai aktifnya speaker di handphone nya.

 **"Apakah anda adalah pemilik rumah yang dibangun di tempat bekas lokasi gudang gula kota Kuoh?" Kata sebuah suara yang keluar dari handphone Kurama yang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Kurama lagi.**

"Ya, bagaimana anda mengetahuinya Polisi-san?" Jawab Kurama sekedar basa-basi, pasalnya dia memang menulis nomor handphone nya di gerbang rumahnya.

 **"Saya tahu dari nomor yang tertulis di gerbang rumah anda. Akan saya katakan sekali saja jadi dengarkan baik-baik, saat ini rumah anda telah rusak akibat sebuah ledakan misterius..." Tidak mau polisi itu menawarkan bantuan kepadanya, Kurama langsung memotong perkataan polisi tadi.**

"A-apa? Rumahku hancur? Bagaimana bisa?" Kata Kurama bersandiwara seolah-olah sedih padahal sebenarnya ini yang ia rencanakan sejak tadi. Sebagai pelengkap tak lupa satu tangannya ia katupkan ke mulutnya lalu perlahan-lahan ia mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah disertai air mata yang mulai menetes keluar.

Ophis, Naruko, Rias, Akeno, Maki, Minato dan Naruto yang tahu bahwa itu adalah sandiwara hanya bisa sweatdrop tapi beda lagi dengan Kushina dan Xenovia yang menganggap kemalangan benar-benar menghampiri Kurama saat ini. Dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan kedua orang yang sudah seperti mertua dan menantu itu memeluk Kurama di kedua sisi lengannya.

"Hiks! Aku turut berduka atas kejadian ini Kurama-san." Kata Xenovia mengatakan rasa turut berdukanya. Darah seorang pastor besar yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya kini mulai menunjukkan sifat kasih sayangnya kepada sesama manusia yang selama ini terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Benar, aku harap kau sabar dan menerima semua ini Kurama-chan." Kali ini giliran Kushina yang mengungkapkan kepeduliannya kepada Kurama. Tapi tak lama kemudian Kushina mendapatkan sebuah ide yang brilian.

"Benar juga! Kurama-chan, maukah kau tinggal disini?" Kata Kushina yang sudah terjebak dalam rencana Kurama. Rencana Kurama? Ya, yang Kurama rencanakan adalah membuat Kushina terjebak dalam situasi kasihan agar ia dapat tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Okaa-sama! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Dia itu hampir membunuh anak bungsumu ini!"

"Naruko benar, Kushina-Obaasan! Ini adalaha rencana dari Enigma!" Kata Akeno menimpali pernyataan tak setuju dari Naruko.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Apa kalian tidak punya rasa kasihan, hah!" Naruko dan Akeno yang tadi sempat memprotes tindakan Kushina kini hanya bisa diam karena dibentak balik oleh Kushina yang 1000 kali lebih menakutkan daripada protes yang mereka lancarkan tadi.

"Be-benarkah tidak apa-apa, Obaa-san?" Tanya Kurama yang kini telah berhenti menangis tapi meski begitu dia masih mempertahankan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Tentu saja! Kurama-chan!" Kata Kushina lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Kurama.

'Rencana sukses!' Batin Kurama dengan ekspresi evilnya. Nampaknya topeng rubah yang selama ini ia pakai menurunkan sifat licik dari hewan rubah padanya.

 **Di sisi lain... (Sona)**

Saat ini Sona sedang berada di balkon kamarnya dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna kuning dengan sedikit motif bunga di beberapa bagian yang membuatnya nampak lezat dimakan dalam artian lain. Dinginnya angin malam ini tidak langsung membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengamati bintang, terbukti dari teleskop yang tengah ia pakai.

Kenapa Sona memakai piyama? Jawabannya mudah yaitu karena dia ingin tidur cepat hari ini. Berbagai macam teorinya tentang gelombang yang dilihatnya di lukisan itu membuatnya lelah karena terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari rasa lelah yang ia rasakan hari ini, buktinya saat ini ia sedang mengamati Neptunus dengan teleskop tadi.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku bisa melihat gelombang-gelombang itu berasal dari arah Neptunus tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat gelombang yang seharusnya mengarah ke kotak pandora? Apakah ini karena berbeturan dengan gelombang yang dihasilkan oleh bumi?" Tanya Sona yang tidak mengerti tentang bagaimana cara kerja gelombang misterius yang ia lihat bekerja pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sona! Kau dimana sayang?" Panggil sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar Sona dan ternyata itu adalah suara dari Ellie Sitri, ibu dari Sona Sitri dan Serafall Sitri.

"Aku ada di balkon, Okaa-sama!" Jawab Sona dengan sedikit berteriak. Tak lama kemudian Sona mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka lalu diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki seseorang. Beberepa puluh detik setelah pertama kali terdengar, suara langkah kaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan itu menandakan jika Ellie telah berada di samping Sona yang masih setia menunduk untuk melihat planet Neptunus.

"Ittai! Okaa-sama!" Pekik Sona tatkala merasakan rasa sakit pada telinganya akibat dijewer oleh Okaa-samanya. Hal itu membuatnya menjauh dari lensa teleskop yang merupakan hadiah dari ayahnya saat dia berusia 6 tahun. Melihat ke arah Okaa-sama nya yang saat ini menampakkan senyum jahil, Sona hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

"Haah... ada apa Okaa-sama?" Tanya Sona sekali lagi dan hendak kembali melihat planet Neptunus dengan teleskopnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, jawaban dari Ellie Sitri berhasil membuat Sona tertarik dan terlihat akan menunda kegiatannya tadi.

"Kau mirip seperti salah satu dari dua orang bodoh yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya, Sona."

"The Ghost of Hannibal dan Black Mask?" Kata Sona mencoba berasumsi.

"Benar. Meski kata orang mereka adalah detektif yang hebat, nyatanya mereka berdua hampir terbunuh di waktu yang berbeda." Black Mask? Ya, Black Mask adalah julukan dari ayah dari Sona yang dulu juga pernah melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sona dan Naruto yaitu detektif misterius yang membantu kepolisian secara individu.

"Okaa-sama benar, aku mirip dengan Black Mask karena kenyataannya aku adalah Black Lotus." Celetuk Sona yang seolah mencoba menyindir jika Ellie lambat dalam menilai seseorang.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar." Meski cukup kesal dengan sindiran dari Sona tetapi Ellie tidak marah melainkan mengusap lembut puncak kepala putrinya itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 8: END!

A/N: Saya tidak mengetik fic ini untuk orang yang hanya menikmati game yang saya buat tetapi saya mengetik fic ini untuk orang yang menikmati cerita yang saya buat.

 **Q: Kemana Serafall kalau dia ada di fic ini?**

 **A: Sera pergi ke luar negri untuk sekolah tapi nanti mungkin bakal balik lagi bersama Seraphim (kakak Akeno di fic ini) dan Lisala (kakak Maki di fic ini).**

Next Chap (masih ada kemungkinan berubah): Pandora Box and Galileo's Treasure.

Nano, Log Out


	9. Pandora Box

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 9: Pandora Box

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

 **22.00 PM**

Saat ini Naruto telah berada di kamarnya sekaligus kamar Xenovia dan tengah mencoba untuk tidur tapi selalu tidak bisa padahal sejak sore tadi dia selalu ngebet ingin tidur. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau marah terhadap tuhan yang menciptakannya bersama sindrom yang ia beri nama **Fucking Sleep** (saking muaknya karena gak bisa tidur selama manusia normal).

Tapi dibalik kekesalannya dalam memberi nama sindrom yang ia idap sesungguhnya Naruto juga bersyukur karena dengan sindrom ini, karena itu artinya dia bisa belajar lebih banyak. Bayangkan saja jika kau punya kurang lebih waktu belajar 3 jam lebih banyak dari orang lain setiap harinya selama 11 tahun terakhir (dimulai dari 5 tahun) maka berapa banyak pengetahuan yang sudah ada di otakmu? Dan berapa banyak buku yang bisa kau baca?

Meski begitu ada satu lagi efek samping dari sindrom ini yaitu pengidapnya biasanya akan mudah bosan dan menganggap rasa bosan adalah siksaan layaknya di neraka. Untuk mengakali efek samping ini, Naruto melampiaskan waktunya jika sedang malas membaca untuk menyusun sebuah Light Novel maupun menciptakan lagu.

Dan untuk menyempurnakan hasil dari kegiatan pelampiasannya itu, Naruto menerbitkan Light Novelnya dan menyanyikan sendiri lagu ciptaannya lalu diunggahnya di situs NND, tanpa diduga berbagai tanggapan pun muncul sehingga memunculkan sebuah ide bagi Naruto untuk membuat sebuah karakter yang akan mewakilinya dihadapan publik, karakter itu adalah Menma si novelis dan juga Nano si utaite.

"Haaah... aku iri dengan kalian semua." Guman Naruto lirih karena tidak ingin membangunkan Sekai yang berada di dekapannya tatkala melihat wajah damai Xenovia dan Ophis yang saat sedang tertidur. Ophis dan Xenovia? Apa tempat tidurnya muat? Jika kita bicara tentang kamar lama Naruto yang tempat tidurnya hanya berukuran Jomblo size (single bed) maka tentu tidak muat tetapi sejak Minato mengumumkan bahwa kamar ini akan menjadi kamar Naruto dan Xenovia, tempat tidur single Naruto sudah diganti dengan tempat tidur berukuran Harem size.

Dari arah pintu kamar terdengarlah bunyi-bunyi aneh yang membuat Naruto langsung siaga 1 dengan berbaring. Pasalnya jika orang yang mencoba masuk melalui pintunya itu adalah orang yang ingin mencelakainya, Ophis, Xenovia bahkan Sekai maka dia tidak akan segan-segan menikamnya di tempat. Intinya dia lebih memilih bersiaga dengan berbaring daripada dengan duduk atau berdiri adalah untuk mengantisipasi berbagai kemungkinan buruk.

Setelah belasan detik menghasilkan bunyi aneh kini pintu kamar yang senantiasa terkunci itu sudah terbuka kuncinya. Perlahan tapi pasti seseorang yang telah menyelinap sekaligus membobol pintu kamar Naruto itupun mulai membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan-lahan. Naruto yang melihat pintu itu mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan semakin menyiagakan dirinya dengan berpura-pura tidur tetapi salah satu bola matanya mengintip dari ekor matanya untuk setidaknya memastikan jika penyusup itu bukanlah Naruko.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka cukup lebar, sebuah kepala yang ditutupi oleh rambut panjang berwarna Orange tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto melalui pintu yang telah dibobol. Sontak saja hal membuat Naruto cukup kaget jika ternyata penyelinap, pembobol dan penyusup itu adalah Kurama.

Sementara itu Kurama yang hanya mengenakan sebuah piyama tipis dan pakaian dalam berwarna orange yang senada dengan warna rambutnya perlahan-lahan berjalan ke tempat tidur Naruto setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu pintu kamar Naruto yang ia bobol, lebih tepatnya dia mengincar sisi di sebelah Naruto yang tidak ditempati oleh siapapun.

Melihat mereka semua sudah tertidur membuat Kurama tak bisa untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyumnya karena dengan begini paling tidak sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk tidur di sebelah Naruto. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, Kurama mengambil tempat di samping Naruto yang saat itu miring ke kiri lalu menyatukan badan bagian depannya dengan punggung Naruto dengan cara memeluk Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto yang bisa merasakan cetakan puting Kurama di punggungnya, mati-matian untuk menahan organ yang menandakan adanya reaksi dari aksi Kurama tadi.

'Kalau aku tetap sadar, bisa-bisa aku 'menyerang' mereka semua. Tidurlah sekarang Uzumaki Namikaze Natuto!' Batin Naruto mencoba untuk memprediksi apa yang terjadi jika dia tetap sadar saat Kurama memeluknya. Meski dia sendiri yakin jika Ophis, Xenovia dan Kurama tidak akan menolaknya tapi untuk saat ini dia masih belum ingin memperawani mereka dengan alasan ingin fokus dengan apa yang dia hadapi dulu.

Alasan yang konyol? Kurasa itu alasan yang bisa diterima. Sebab yang Naruto hadapi saat ini bukanlah satu orang pemegang gelar melainkan 3 pemegang gelar sekaligus dengan rencana yang untungnya berbeda-beda sehingga untuk menggagalkan semua rencana itu Natuto perlu hyper fokus dengan kegiatannya. Baru setelah semuanya selesai maka dia bisa menyalurkan 'hasrat terpendamnya' dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, tentunya dengan izin dan kerelaan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

 **3 Juli 20xx**

 **06.00 AM (Rumah keluarga Uzumaki)**

Kicauan burung-burung yang saling bersahutan menghasilkan sebuah simfoni alam di pekarangan belakang maupun halaman depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki mebuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa damai. Tetapi meski begitu nyatanya saat ini di ruang makan nampaknya sedang terjadi perang dingin antara Xenovia, Ophis, Naruko melawan Kurama yang saling bertukar tatapan tajam.

Alasannya sepele yaitu hanya karena tadi pagi Kurama ditemukan oleh Xenovia sedang tidur di kamarnya dengan posisi memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat mereka (Ophis, Xenovia dan Naruko) marah sebab waktu itu Naruto bisa saja menyerang Kurama dalam artian yang berbeda.

Sementara itu Kushina yang mengingat bagaimana kacaunya situasi rumah ini tadi pagi karena penemuan Kurama yang tidur dengan memeluk Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah sembari menambah hitungan dari kemungkinan berapa cucu yang akan ia punya dari Naruto. Kemungkinan banyak cucu? Ya, setiap kali seorang perempuan terlihat dekat dengan anak sulungnya itu maka Kushina akan menambahkan 1 angka di dalam hitungannya.

Saat ini saja dengan adanya Rias, Akeno, Maki, Sona, Naruko, Xenovia, Ophis dan Kurama yang dekat dengan Naruto maka Kushina sudah memperkirakan akan memiliki 8 cucu ditambah Sekai yang diangkat oleh Naruto menjadi 9. Memangnya ada orang tua yang tidak menginginkan banyak cucu? Tentu saja Kushina sangat antusias dalam hal itu, apalagi jika Naruto benar-benar menikahi mereka semua maka itu akan menunjukkan keberhasilannya dan juga Minato dalam mendidik Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam pada Onii-chan, nenek tua!" Lelah dengan hanya perang dingin saja akhirnya Naruko mengibarkan bendera perang terbuka kepada Kurama.

"Ara... sepertinya kau salah memanggil nama 'calon Onee-san' mu ini Naruko-chan." Jawab Kurama yang semakin membuat Naruko marah. Setelah serangan Naruko gagal, Ophis yang tahu akan rahasia Enigma memback up Naruko yang tadi kalah dalam serangan pertama.

"Naruko-chan benar Kurama. Memangnya sekarang berapa usiamu? Bukankah sudah 20'an dan kau masih mencari jagung yang baru saja meletup menjadi berondong? Kau kelainan, Kurama." Kata Ophis membantu Naruko menyerang Kurama secara verbal. Nada suaranya yang khas anak kecil di sekolah untuk beradaptasi kini digantikan oleh nada suara dinginnya saat masih berada di Italia.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak bisa menghitung usiamu, Loli Ryuu?" Saat Kurama membalas pernyataan Ophis tadi, bagi Ophis yang menyadari hal itu rasanyya bagaikan hatinya tertusuk oleh puluhan garpu makan dari segala arah. Loli Ryuu? Usia? Ya, jika dihitung secara seadil-adilnya maka saat ini usia Ophis sudah mencapai kepala 2 dan hanya berbeda sedikit dengan Kurama. Namun postur tubuhnya yang seolah berhenti tumbuh di usia 6-8 tahun sehingga membuatnya masih seperti anak SD.

"Okaa-sama! Tolong jaga Sekai ya? Ayo Naruto-kun kita berangkat sekarang juga." Tak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan apa yang bisa ia sebut perang dingin, Xenovia pun memutuskan langsung berangkat setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Tentunya ia mengajak Naruto dengan tujuan Naruto akan membongcengnya untuk berangkat bersama pasalnya sarapan Kurama, Naruko dan Ophis masih tersisa di meja makan.

"Ya, aku lupa kau ada piket hari ini. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu Okaa-sama, Otou-sama! Naruko dan yang lain biar diantar Kou-san saja." Naruto yang diajak Xenovia pun langsung menurut saja karena sarapannya memang sudah habis dan dia tidak punya bahan pembicaraan untuk mengobrol dengan Kushina ataupun Minato. Lagipula hari ini adalah hari dimana Xenovia mendapat piket untuk pertama kalinya jadi Naruto tidak ingin Xenovia mendapat imej buruk.

Setelah itu Xenovia dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan meja makan terlebih dulu untuk kemudian berangkat menggunakan motor Naruto. Sedangkan Naruko, Ophis dan Kurama yang merasa ditinggal hanya bisa pasrah karena mereka bertiga nanti harus berangkat dengan satu mobil tanpa Naruto disana.

 **06.15 AM (Kuoh Gakuen)**

Di sebuah bangku yang bertempat di bawah pohon rindang terlihatlah 4 orang perempuan dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda yaitu Merah Darah, Ungu, Hitam dan Merah Marun. Diantara keempat perempuan yang merupakan murid Kuoh Gakuen itu ada 1 orang yang memakai kacamata dan sedang berdiri mengamati bagaimana reaksi dari si rambut Merah Darah, Ungu dan Merah Marun yang saat ini sedang melihat sebuah gambar yang ia taruh diatas bangku.

Ya, mereka adalah Rias, Akeno dan Maki yang saat ini tengah melihat foto yang dibawa Sona. Foto itu adalah foto hitam putih yang tidak begitu jelas di mata mereka semua kecuali Sona yang memang si pemilik foto tersebut.

"Foto apa ini, Sona?" Tanya Maki yang akhirnya menyerah memahami foto yang dibawa Sona. Sekilas foto itu memanglah hanya berwarna putih dengan banyak bintik-bintik hitam dan ada juga garis hitam yang kelihatannya jauh lebih besar dari yang lain membentuk lingkaran. Ditambah lagi dari gambar lingkaran itu terdapat sebuah garis yang mirip dengan garis gaya magnet yang sedang menarik sesuatu untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari lingkaran tersebut.

"Ini planet, Neptunus." Jawab Sona singkat menjawab pertanyaan dari putri kedua keluarga Nishikino tersebut. Dia sudah menduga jika teman-temannya yang tergabung dalam grup khayalan yang ia beri nama **Fantastic 4 Girls** akan kebingungan melihat foto yang ia ambil dengan menggunakan teleskop dengan perbesaran ratusan bahkan puluhan ribu kali.

"Neptunus? Kenapa kau tidak mewarnainya juga, Sona? Ini membingungkan." Kata Rias mengomentari hasil dari pekerjaan susah payah dari Sona. Jika saja foto-foto yang dibawa Sona ini telah diwarnai dengan menggunakan metode pengelompokan zat maka sudah pasti Rias, Maki dan Akeno akan dapat mengenalinya langsung.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dengan menunjukkan foto ini kepada kami, Sona?" Akhirnya setelah Rias dan Maki yang berbasa-basi sekarang Akeno yang membuka pintu percakapan ini untuk maju. Tapi belum sempat Sona menjelaskan tentang foto yang dibawanya, sebuah suara orang baru datang memecah harmoni yang telah terbentuk selama ini.

"Ohayou! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan juga foto apa itu? Terlihat seperti foto ruang angkasa tanpa melewati proses pewarnaan." Sapa sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka disertai berbagai macam pertanyaan beruntun yang membuat mereka sweatdrop karena orang itu juga memasukkan hipotesisnya kedalam satu kalimat.

Awalnya saat mereka berempat berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang menyapa mereka, Rias, Akeno, Maki dan Sona terlihat senang karena orang itu adalah Naruto tapi saat Xenovia tertangkap kedalam pandangan mereka tiba-tiba mereka semua langsung marah dengan tipe diam.

"Hoy! Hoy! Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Jika Naruto disuruh menggambarkan wanita dalam 5 kata maka 3 diantaranya adalah kata rumit sedangkan sisanya adalah kata mood booster dan sensitif. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka saja yang biasanya ramah kepadanya tapi sejak melihat Xenovia yang berjalan di belakangnya langsung berubah menjadi acuh.

'Haah... ada apa sebenarnya dengan perempuan-perempuan disekitarku? Ini menjadi lebih rumit daripada rumus E=mc2 (kuadrat) sejak kedantangan Kurama-san, Xenovia dan Ophis.' Batin Naruto nestapa.

"Mungkin saja mereka marah karena kau selalu berjalan bersama perempuan lain, Einstein." Kata sebuah suara tak dikenal tepat dibelakang Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto yang dikejutkan dengan suara asing yang memanggil gelarnya langsung membalikkan badannya lalu melancarkan sebuah pukulan kepada siapapun yang ada di belakangnya.

Hap!

Pukulan itu berhasil ditahan oleh orang di belakangnya tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Yang membuat Naruto terkejut sebenarnya adalah karena dia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Pernah bertemu? Ya, dia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelum dia pergi mengejar penculik Naruko. Muka menyebalkannya masih sama seperti waktu itu tapi kali ini pakaiannya adalah seragam siswa resmi Kuoh Gakuen bukan sebuah pakaian mirip jas dokter.

 **Flashback...**

Jam sudah menunjukkan jika saat ini sudah memasuki waktu sore hari tetapi Naruto belum sampai juga di apartemennya. Bagaimana juga dia mau sampai disana? Sekarang saja dia tengah digiring oleh 4 mobil yang mengurungnya dari 4 sisi menuju ke sebuah tempat yang bertempat di bagian tenggara kota Kuoh.

Awalnya Naruto diam saja saat seperti ini tapi saat tahu tempat digiringnya saat ini adalah sebuah taman kecil maka berbagai spekulasi liar muncul di kepalanya. Apakah dia akan dipaksa oleh keempat pengendara yang memepetnya sekarang untuk mencoba menaklukkan 10 permainan monyet di taman? Entahlah, yang pasti Naruto tidak akan mau jika disuruh membaca majalah lama saat ini. Tapi tak disangka-sangka setelah sampai di depan taman, keempat pengendara mobil itu meninggalkan Naruto dan motornya yang telah berada di depan taman tersebut.

Karena saat ini hari sudah sore maka taman itupun sudah sepi dan hanya menyisakan seseorang yang duduk di ayunan. Orang itu memakai pakaian putih yang mengingatkan Naruto pada jas dokter (jas yang dipake Rook di anime Phi Brain). Melihat wajah orang itu yang memiliki warna kulit pucat dan mata yang sipit, Naruto merasa sedikit aneh dengannya karena mengira jika orang itu adalah Zombie atau setidaknya seorang mutan karena Naruto sendiri tidak yakin jika dengan mata seperti itu maka bola mata akan mendapatkan implus yang kemudian diterjemahkan oleh otak.

"Selamat datang, Einstein." Kata orang itu setelah sebelumnya berdiri dari duduknya, mendengar gelarnya disebut oleh orang asing yang bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut. Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk mendatangi orang itu setelah sebelumnya meminggirkan motornya.

Setelah sampai di depannya kemudian Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia ketahui saat ini.

"Siapa namamu? Lalu apa maumu?" Mendengar pertanyaan yang ia harapkan dari pemegang gelar Einstein di depannya itu membuat orang asing itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Namaku tidaklah penting, tapi aku adalah sang legenda pemegang gelar, Aristoteles. Tujuanku adalah melihat bintang yang menyinariku saat ini (matahari) padam dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana Einstein, menarik bukan? Apa kau ingin bergabung dengaku?" Jawab orang yang mengaku sebagai pemegang gelar Aristoteles tersebut lalu di akhir kalimatnya menawarkan sebuah kerjasama dengan Naruto.

'Melihat bintang padam? 100 tahun sebelum padam matahari akan membengkak hingga sampai ke bumi, itu artinya yang akan dia lakukan adalah time travel milyaran tahun dari sekarang lalu menjauh dari bumi menuju ke sebuah tempat yang aman seperti stasiun luar angkasa. Tapi... saat matahari kehabisan energinya maka akan terjadi keruntuhan gravitasi supermasif secara tiba-tiba kemudian meledak menjadi supernova lalu menghasilkan sebuah blackhole. Meledak? Itu dia! Energi dari ledakan itulah yang dia incar.' Batin Naruto menganalisis maksud tersembunyi dari pemegang gelar Aristoteles di depannya ini.

Time Travel milyaran tahun ke masa depan, apa itu bisa dilakukan? Secara ilmiah time travel ke masa depan mampu dilakukan tapi hal itu hanya akan bekerja jika manusia dapat memecahkan kecepatan cahaya. Dasar hukumnya adalah **Jika benda bergerak semakin cepat maka waktu di sekitarnya akan melambat** bahkan menurut alibi sejumlah peneliti, berpindah tempat bolak balik dari bumi dan merkurius dengan kecepatan cahaya dapat menjelajah waktu ke masa depan sampai 40 tahun.

Jika tidak paham maka kita akan mengambil sebuah contoh mudah yaitu Xenovia dan Sekai. Jika saat ini juga Xenovia yang berusia 17 tahun melakukan perjalanan bolak-balik dari bumi ke merkurius maka yang dirasakan Xenovia hanyalah beberapa menit saja tetapi setelah kembali dari perjalanan, Xenovia akan terkejut karena Sekai telah berusia 40'an sedangkan dia masih 17 tahun.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil mengetahui rencanaku yang sebenarnya. Bom atom meledak meninggalkan radio aktif, mobil meledak meninggalkan bangkai rongsokan, bintang meledak meninggalkan blackhole." Kata orang asing itu yang telah sadar jika Naruto telah mengetahui rencananya yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah rencananya melainkan rencana dari ayahnya, Obito yang saat ini masih sah menjadi pemegang gelar Aristoteles meski keadaannya lemah.

Bukan rencananya sendiri? Jika boleh jujur maka orang asing itu (Diadora) tidak punya keinginan apapun selain menjadi anak yang dapat membuat bangga orang tuanya. Semua ini ia jalankan semata-mata untuk memenuhi keinginan ayahnya yang telah menjadi lemah karena virus saat berhadapan dengan pemegang gelar Newton (Minato) belasan tahun lalu. Rencana yang akan dapat mengubah manusia menuju bentuk yang lebih sempurna ini akan membuatnya menjadi seorang dewa sesuai keinginan ayahnya.

"Maksudmu adalah bintang meledak menyebarkan energi cahaya dahsyat ke seluruh penjuru alam semesta (meski gak semuanya) dan kau ingin agar kulitmu menyerap energi di cahaya itu. Jika hanya cahaya lampu maka kulit manusia masih mampu melakukannya tapi jika cahaya ini adalah cahaya yang mempunyai kekuatan ratusan bahkan ribuan kali lebih kuat dari cahaya matahari biasa apa kulitmu mampu menyerapnya?" Tanya Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi terngiang di kepalanya.

Sudah menjadi pengetahuan dasar jika kulit manusia mampu menyerap cahaya seperti cahaya matahari dan lampu tetapi jika cahayanya kali ini lebih kuat dari biasanya, apa kulit manusia mampu menyerapnya? Lalu setelah orang asing di depan Naruto itu mampu menyerapnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Kira-kira itulah yang masih menjadi pertanyaan di benak Naruto.

"Jadi begitu... tidak peduli sekuat apapun cahayanya, jika sel kulit mampu tumbuh dengan cepat untuk kemudian memperbesar daya serap dan tampung maka akan terserap semuanya." Tanpa diduga yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi adalah Naruto sendiri.

"Benar, dengan begitu maka sekuat apapun energinya akan terserap kedalam tubuhku. Setelah itu aku akan melakukan perjalanan waktu lagi ke masa lalu untuk kemudian kembali ke masa ini, masa dimana aku akan memimpin umat manusia." Tawa gila kemudian pecah setelah orang asing itu mengatakan tujuannya ini pada Naruto. Tawa seorang psikopat berpenampilan anak muda yang telah rusak sejak kecil.

Apa Naruto tidak protes dengan perjalanan waktu kembali ke masa lalu yang dikatakan oleh sang orang asing? Tentu saja tidak. Perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu juga masih memiliki kemungkinan seperti ke masa depan. Bedanya adalah jika time travel ke masa lalu maka membutuhkan Tranversable Wormhole dan Negative Energy.

"Terserahmu saja, Aristoteles. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati sebelum berhasil memulai rencana gilamu. Aku tahu sekarang apa yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah murni rencana dan belum melakukan persiapan apa-apa, kau kelihatan seperti menunggu sesuatu yang diperlukan." Setelah mengatakan sedikit ancaman itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke arah motornya meski sebenarnya sangat tertarik dengan bagaimana cara orang itu akan membuat dan mempertahankan wormhole tapi Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya di rumah menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini semalaman untuk menemukan bagian yang hilang dari rencanaku Einstein." Tawar Aristoteles kepada Naruto yang kini telah menaiki motornya.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyetujuinya. Menurutku manusia adalah makhluk rendah yang sempurna tapi menurutmu manusia adalah makhluk sempurna yang rendah dan harus mengincar sesuatu dibalik kesempurnaan. Jadi intinya pemikiranmu dengan pemikiranku saat ini sangat berlawanan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kemudian menggeber motornya meninggalkan Aristoteles duduk terdiam di kursi ayunan.

"Ini konyol, aku harus berlomba dengan kakakku sendiri dalam mewarisi rencana dari ayah, cih!"

 **Flashback end...**

"Yo! Himejima-san, Gremory-san!" Sapa Diadora pada Akeno dan Rias yang saat ini duduk membelakangi dia, Naruto dan Xenovia. Mendengar itu Xenovia langsung membuat gerakan isyarat agar Naruto menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang saat ini dipegang oleh Diadora.

"Oh, Uchiha-san? Kenapa kau tidak mati saja atau kau ingin kubunuh sekarang juga?" Kata Rias membalas sapaan dari teman sekelas barunya yang sangat ia benci. Kepalan tangannya sudah ia arahkan ke wajah anak dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ara... kau kejam sekali, Rias. Padahal aku sudah menyelesaikan bom ku kemarin untuk membunuhnya." Tak berbeda jauh dari Rias, Akeno pun nampaknya juga membenci putra keluarga Uchiha itu dilihat dari reaksinya. Ngomong-ngomong kalau begini mereka berdua cocok untuk membentuk kelompok Plot Yandere Girls *?*.

Mendengar respon dari Rias dan Akeno saat disapa oleh Diadora membuat Naruto, Xenovia, Maki dan Sona sweatdrop. Mungkin saja hal ini terjadi karena mereka telah mengetahui jati diri masing-masing yang merupakan pemegang gelar.

"Siapa dia Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sona yang telah sadar terlebih dulu dari aksi sweatdropnya.

"Apa kabarmu Aristoteles? Kuharap kau tidak sakit lalu mati sebelum aku membunuhmu." Bukannya menjawa pertanyaan dari Sona, Naruto malah memulai percakapan dengan Diadora tak lupa dia juga menambahkan tatapan tajam sebagai pemanis. Sedangkan Maki dan Sona yang baru tahu jika yang ada di depan Naruto saat ini adalah seorang pemegang gelar Aristoteles tentu saja terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mati. Lagipula akulah yang akan membunuhmu jika waktunya telah tiba, Einstein." Diluar dugaan semua orang disana (kecuali Naruto). Diadora membalas perkataan Naruto tadi dengan senyum psikopat. Bola mata yang biasanya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya kini terbuka menampilkan dua buah bola mata yang berbeda warna yaitu merah dan ungu.

Keadaan seperti itu terus bertahan sampai akhirnya mereka semua kedatangan orang tambahan.

"Naruto-kun!" (Kurama)

"Onii-chan!" (Naruko)

"..." (Ophis)

Dari arah yang sama dengan arah kedatangan Xenovia dan Naruto kini terlihatlah Kurama, Ophis dan Naruko yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi beberapa hari ini. Kuharap kau tidak merindukanku Einstein." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Diadora sebelum akhirnya kembali ke mode biasanya dengan mata sipit lalu setelah itu dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Einstein?" Tanya Ophis setelah sampai di tempat Naruto berada. Kenyataan jika saat ini Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Kurama, Naruko, Xenovia, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Maki dan juga dirinya tidak dapat melihat ekspresi dari pemegang gelar Einstein itu.

"Tidak ada game level rendah lagi, mulai sekarang levelnya telah naik. Sona, jelaskan apapun yang kau tahu tentang foto itu kepadaku nanti di ruang klub." Perintah Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sona. Dari arah Naruto kemudian terdengar suara nafas yang dihembuskan secara perlahan melalui mulut menandakan jika pemuda itu kini tengah terbebani oleh sesuatu, seseorang atau bahkan banyak orang.

 **02.00 PM (Ruang klub puzzle)**

Saat ini Xenovia, Naruko, Ophis, Kurama, Rias, Akeno, Maki, Sona dan Naruto tengah berada di ruang klub puzzle tapi tak seperti biasanya, kini mereka duduk di meja rapat karena perintah Naruto yang ingin agar mereka semua mendengarkan tentang penjelasan Sona.

"Akan kumulai penjelasan mengenai foto ini." Kata Sona yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang disana.

"Semua ini berawal ketika aku menemukan sebuah lukisan di gedung seni kota Kuoh, lukisan itu adalah lukisan kuno mengenai planet Neptunus. Tapi di lukisan itu aku melihat adanya garis-garis aneh yang mirip seperti garis gaya magnet saat menarik logam. Lalu ada orang asing yang datang kepadaku dan bilang jika lukisan itu adalah lukisan hasil kerjasama antara pemegang gelar Da Vinci dan Galileo, Da Vinci yang melukisnya sedangkan Galileo lah yang membuat teleskop untuk mengamati Neptunus." Melihat Naruko dan Rias yang terkesan malas-malasan mendengarkan penjelasannya membuat Sona kesal, mereka berdua bukan Xenovia yang harus mengurus Sekai kan? Meski ingin sekali marah tapi Sona masih punya penjelasan lagi.

"Setelah itu aku bertemu dengan Pythagoras yang asli dan juga Minato-Ojiisan. Mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu mengenai kotak pandora." Mendengar nama Pythagoras,kontan saja membuat Maki dan Akeno kaget pasalnya dari apa yang diceritakan Minato dan Naruto mengenai pemegang gelar Pythagoras yang bahkan harus membuat pemegang gelar Einstein bersusah payah untuk mengalahkannya dalam duel game.

Sementara itu Kurama, Ophis dan Naruto berbeda karena mereka terkejut dengan kata kotak pandora karena kata Pythagoras sudah tak asing lagi dengan mereka.

"Kotak pandora? Aku punya benda itu!" Kata Kurama tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto, Sona, Akeno, Maki dan Ophis makin terkejut. Sementara itu Rias dan Naruko masih bermalas-malasan, bahkan kepala mereka sudah tumbang di atas meja rapat sejak 3 menit yang lalu.

"Apa isi kotak itu Kurama-san?" Mengacuhkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Kurama, Sona memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kata Pythagoras, isinya adalah dokumentasi dari wahyu tuhan. Meski dia bilang begitu aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai ilmu pengetahuan yang ditulis oleh manusia super jenius di masa lalu sebelum Aristoteles (asli) lahir atau bahkan yang menulisnya adalah Aristoteles sendiri. Kotak itu juga diamankan oleh 4 game di setiap sisinya, sekarang 3 game sudah diselesaikan dan tinggal di sisi depan." Kata Kurama menjelaskan apa isi kotak pandora dan status kotak itu saat ini.

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah dimana kotak itu Kurama? Jangan bilang jika kotaknya ada di reruntuhan rumahmu?" Kata Ophis bertanya sekaligus menebak keberadaan kotak itu. Jika Kurama mempunyainya maka pasti sudah disimpan di rumah bukan?

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengirimkannya ke rumah Naruto-kun" Kilah Kurama mendengar tebakan Ophis tadi.

"Semuanya! Kita semua akan memeriksa kotak itu dirumahku. Aku harap kalian semua ikut." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Rias, Akeno, Maki dan Sona bergantian.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau Maki?" Kata Rias dengan mantap.

"Aku ikut." Balas Maki menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"Ara... ara... aku penasaran dengan kotak pandora yang dulu kuanggap hanya legenda." Akeno pun tak mau kalah dengan mereka memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Baiklah aku ikut." Meski ingin meneruskan penyelidikan di rumahnya tapi Sona memutuskan untuk ikut karena ternyata 'temannya' memiliki kotak pandora yang berkaitan dengan apa yang selama ini dia selidiki.

"Yosh! Aku, Xenovia dan Sekai akan pulang dulu sedangkan kalian bisa menunggu jemputan atau naik kendaraan umum. Ayo Xenovia!" Tak mau membuang banyak waktu, Naruto pun langsung mengajak Xenovia pulang dengan mengendarai motornya.

 **Di tempat lain... (perusahaan multinasional Uzumaki)**

Saat ini Minato tengah duduk bosan di ruangannya (ruang CEO) dengan mata yang melihat ke laptop barunya. Meski sudah belasan tahun menempati jabatan ini tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang ia selamatkan dulu saat masih remaja akan menjadi istrinya. Apalagi dulu Kushina terkenal dengan sifatnya yang suka membully seseorang (termasuk dirinya) karena dulu dia memang berpenampilan mirip seperti kutu buku untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Tapi sekarang kenyataan telah berubah, jika dulu Kushina lah yang menghina Minato maka sekarang Minato lah yang menyiksa Kushina dalam permainannya pada malam hari. Mempunyai orientasi seks yang sedikit aneh seperti BDSM lebih baik daripada melenceng bukan?

Tapi sayangnya kegiatan Minato saat ini yang merupakan kegiatan tidak berhubungan dengan urusan perusahaan karena memang sejak tadi dia menonton ulang 'penyiksaan Kushina' oleh dirinya dari episode ke 1 - 5 harus terhenti tepat sebelum dia menonton episode ke 6 larena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Silahkan masuk!" Setelah menutup program pemutar video di laptopnya, Minato menyuruh seseorang dibalik pintu untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Setelah pintu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang Minato kenali sebagai anak dari Obito tiba-tiba suhu ruangan ini bertambah dingin seiring dengan menajamnya tatapan Minato. Apa ini semacam efek dearhglare? Jika dalam anime maka jawabannya adalah iya tetapi yang terjadi sebenarnya saat ini adalah Minato diam-diam menaikkan level AC ruangannya.

"Kau semakin menakutkan daripada belasan tahun lalu, Newton." Kata Izuna mengomentari hawa dingin yang mulai menjalari kulitnya. Hawa dingin memang sudah ia rasakan saat baru masuk ruangan tetapi semenjak Minato memberinya deathglare tiba-tiba hawa dingin itu semakin bertambah kuat.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu si Aristoteles itu? Apakah dia selamat dari virus yang kubawa?" Tanya Minato balik kepada Izuna tapi melihat tubuh Izuna yang tiba-tiba menegang lalu menundukkan kepalanya, Minato sudah tahu jawabannya. Obito telah mati akibat virus flu spanyol yang tak sengaja ia bawa waktu itu.

"Dia telah mati karena kau, Newton. Saat itu, jika saja dia mengabaikanku maka dia masih bisa hidup dan aku yang akan mati karena virus itu. Penyesalannya adalah dia tidak bisa membunuhmu waktu itu karena polisi telah datang terlebih dahulu dan sekarang..." Belum sempat Izuna menyelesaikan ucapannya, Minato telah memotong perkataannya.

"Kaulah yang akan meneruskan keinginan egois Obito sampai akhirnya dia tidak punya penyesalan di dunia ini, yaitu membunuhku. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Mianto memastikan tebakannya. Jika benar maka Minato hanya punya 2 pilihan yaitu membunuh Izuna atau menghajarnya lalu membiarkannya pergi.

"Ya, maka dari itu selesaikan game yang akan menentukan hidupmu ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Izuna mengeluarkan tablet dengan resolusi layar besar lalu menunjukkan isi layarnya kepada Minato.

 **Ilustrasi game**

 **Game di layar tablet Izuna adalah 3 gambar tongkat dengan ujung A, B dan C yang menghadap ke berbagai arah. (Silahkan loliat di blog wordpress saya aja deh)**

"Kau hanya perlu bilang padaku berapa kali aku harus menggeser ketiga gambar tongkat ini agar ketiga ujungnya menghadap ke arah atas. Aturan penggeserannya adalah searah jarum jam." Setelah menunjukkan gamenya kepada Minato, Izuna menjelaskan bagaimana cara bermainnya lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang langsung ditodongkan ke arah Minato.

"Berapa kali harus menggeser? Jika aku adalah orang biasa maka aku akan menjawab 3 tapi sayangnya aku adalah orang aneh. Jawabannya adalah 194940 kali penggeseran secara konstan searah jarum jam." Sir Isaac Newton yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi bagian dari kumpulan manusia paling jenius di dunia benar-benar tidak main-main dengam gelar yang ia turunkan. Buktinya adalah tak perlu waktu lama bagi Minato untuk menyelesaikan game ini.

"Jelaskan!" Tuntut Izuna pada Minato.

"Kau masih seorang amatir bagiku, anak dari Obito. Di dalam sudut 1 derajat atau 1 pergeseran terdapat ruang yang berisi 360 pergeseran lagi. Apa kau lupa hukum kepler kedua? Itu berlaku disini tetapi sedikit berubah menjadi **garis sudut yang menghubungkan busur di sudut 1 derajat dengan titik pusat menyapu besar sudut yang sama dengan sudut aslinya.** Itu artinya 1 derajat adalah 1 geseran dan di dalam setiap geseran terdapat 360 geseran lagi, jadi setiap menggeser 1 derajat dihitung menjadi 361 derajat atau 361 geseran."

"Di gambar A adalah 90 x 361, gambar B adalah 270 x 361 dan gambar C adalah 180 x 361. Jika dijumlah akan menghasilkan 194940 derajat alias 194940 geseran. Apa aku salah, Aristoteles yang baru?" Setelah melanjutkan penjelasannya tiba-tiba Minato melemparkan sebuah bolpoin ke arah moncong pistol Izuna dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat Izuna yang saat itu terkesan pada penjelasan Minato tidak menyadari jika pistol yang tadi ia pegang dan juga tablet telah jatuh ke lantai ruangan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Chap 9: END!**

A/N: Yah... cukup sulit membagi waktu antara nyiapin persiapan mos yang terkutuk dan mengetik fanfic -_- belum lagi saya juga mulai minat dengan salah satu anime ber-episode panjang yang dulu hanya saya lihat di TV saja jadi sekaramg lagi gencer-gencernya nonton tuh anime.

 **Q: Kalau kelas A adalah kelas untuk si jenius kenapa Akeno gak masuk kelas A?**

 **A: Saat test dia ketiduran.**

 **Q: Apa pemegang gelar itu beneran manusia? Kesannya terlalu jenius.**

 **A: 100% dia itu manusia. Leonardo Da Vinci diperkirakan memiliki IQ sekitar 200 dan di trilogy ini saya pernah mencantumkan kalau ternyata IQ para pemegang gelar (kecuali Nightingale) rata-rata adalah 195 jadi udah kebayang donk.**

 **Bukti lain adalah Albert Einstein mengatakan jika manusia awam bahkan ilmuwan hanya dapat menggunakan beberapa persen saja dari kemampuan otak (sekitar 7% kalau gak salah) tapi dibantah oleh ilmuwan masa kini dengan ungkapan hanya ada sedikit manusia yang dapat menggunakan otak dengan benar. Jadi anggap aja para pemegang gelar itu adalah manusia yang dapat mengguanakan otaknya dengan benar.**


	10. Galileo's Treasure

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 10: Galileo's Treasure

Opening Song: Back On - Cerulean

Hari ini adalah kali pertamanya Izuna merasa ketakutan seperti ini, bukan padahal sejak keluar dari rumah besar keluarga Uchiha dia pernah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada berbicara langsung kepada CEO, contohnya adalah dicegat oleh sekelompok preman tetapi sensasi yamg ia rasakan kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan dulu saat dia berhadapan dengan beberapa preman.

Suasana yang sunyi padahal mereka berada di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di tengah kota Kuoh dan suhu dingin yang merambah kulitnya hanyalah sebagian kecil dari banyak faktor yang membuat Izuna seperti ini. Tapi satu faktor yang pasti dan bertanggung jawab atas keadaannua saat ini adalah Minato yang senantiasa memberikan death glare kepadanya. Tatapan matanya terasa sangat mengintimidasi ditambah lagi posturnya yang condong ke depan membuat Izuna mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk menjauh dari Minato yang seperti hendak mengejarnya lalu membunuhnya.

'Di-dia monster!' Tak pelak dengan serangkaian hal-hal yang dirasakan Izuna tadi, ia hanya bisa membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang ia utarakan di hatinya. Peluh tak pernah berhenti keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya dimulai saat Minato melemparkan sebuah bolpoin yang tepat masuk ke senjata apinya hingga membuat pistol yang ia dapat dari almarhum ayahnya kini tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai ruangan CEO yang dingin.

"Pergilah dan jangan kembali lagi di hadapanku." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama (bagi Izuna) mengintimidasi Izuna dengan glare mengerikan miliknya, Minato menyuruh pemegang gelar muda Arostoteles itu pergi dari hadapannya. Meski tahu jika akhirnya Izuna akan tetap menjalankan sebuah rencana dengan dasar obsesi aneh seperti Madara tapi dengan gertakan tadi paling tidak Izuna akan lebih menyembunyikan dirinya sehingga kontak antara Izuna dan Naruto yang seharusnya belum terjadi bisa diminimalisir.

Tanpa bertanya ataupun menjawab apa-apa lagi kepada Minato, Izuna langsung keluar dari ruangan Minato dengam tergesa-gesa dan jangan lupakan keringat yang membasahi wajah, leher dan telapak tangannya. Dengan keadaan seperti itu maka setiap orang yang melihatnya akan menganggap jika dirinya baru saja dikejar oleh SCP, Slenderman, Jeff and Jane The Killer maupun banci taman lawang. Setelah keluar dari ruangan Minato, Izuna langsung berlari kocar kacir menuju lift untuk turun dan segera pergi meninggalkan gedung ini.

Setelah kepergian Izuna, Minato lalu berjalan ke bekas tempat berdirinya anak sulung dari Obito itu untuk kemudian mengambil sebuah senjata yang tergeletak di lantai ruangannya. Membuka tempat peluru senjata itu, Minato melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari peluru yang ada di dalam Desert Eagle itu. Peluru yang ada di dalamnya bukanlah peluru normal melainkan peluru yang telah 'diisi' oleh sebuah cairan berwarna hijau cerah, bagian tengah pelurunya juga telah diganti dengan sesuatu sejenis kaca yang tembus pandang sehingga menampilkan cairan hijau mencurigakan itu.

"Cairan hijau? Sejenis obat atau racun? Mengingat hijau adalah warna yang identik dengan toxin (racun) maka bisa jadi iya tapi... membunuhku dengan racun? Jika dia (Anak dari Obito) mendengarku yang penah mengeluarkan puluhan mili racun dari pembuluh darah hanya dengan air mineral dan sebuah suntikan maka mustahil jika ini racun." Guman Minato sembari menerawang sebuah peluru yang baru saja dia keluarkan.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku bawa pulang saja untuk diteliti." Lanjutnya sembari menutup lembali bagian Desert Eagle yang sempat terbuka karena ulahnya. Tentunya dia juga membawa seluruh peluru yang berisikan cairan hijau tadi untuk diteliti efeknya pada tubuh manusia.

Tapi kemudian laju jalan Minato terhenti saat sadar tanggal berapa dan bulan apa ini. Jika saja dia tidak mengingatnya maka sudah pasti ia akan mengingkari janjinya kepada **"** orang itu **".** Lalu tanpa diduga-duga Minato kemudian melepaskan sebuah lensa kontak berwarna saphire yang melekat di matanya membuat bola mata itu menampilkan warnanya yang sesungguhnya yaitu merah yang mirip dengan warna mata keluarga Uzumaki tetapi sebenarnya tidak.

Mata itu didapat Minato dari seorang temannya yang saat ini telah mati sedangkan mata asli milik Minato yang berwarna saphire telah buta total karena semua jaringan syaraf di mata itu mati.

"Tidak kusangka jika sekarang adalah waktunya, Alice. Aku akan kesana bersama Kushina nanti malam jadi tunggu saja." Guman Minato dengan volume kecil disertai dengan kedua rahangnya yang saling beradu satu sama lain dengan keras sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Perlahan tapi pasti Minato mulai teringat dengan tawa, tingkah konyol, senyuman dan wajah dari seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan dari kebutaan total dengan mendonorkan mata kepadanya sebelum akhirnya orang itu mati. Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Minato tapi tak lama kemudian ia menghapusnya dengan kasar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke meja kerjanya.

 **Disisi lain... (Naruto)**

Saat ini Naruto, Kurama, Ophis, Naruko, Xenovia (ditambah Sekai), Rias, Akeno, Maki dan Sona sudah berada di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, lebih tepatnya di ruang keluarga yang sempat dibobol tempo hari. Di meja yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebuah kotak yang sisi kanan, kiri dan belakangnya telah terbuka meninggalkan sebuah sisi depan yang masih menutup rapat. Meski tertutup rapat tapi sisi depan secara asali sama seperti sisi-sisi lain yaitu memiliki 9 gundukan (mirip tombol) yang tersusun 3x3 secara rapi dan juga di masing-masig tengahnya terdapat sebuah simbol yang menunjukkan jika gundukan (tombol) itu merujuk pada angka 'before it was cool' alias sebelum keren dan mudah seperti jaman sekarang.

"Jadi... itu kotak pandora? Kukira kotak itu lebih besar lalu saat semuanya terbuka maka akan dunia akan dalam kekacauan besar." Komentar Akeno setelah melihat apa yang Naruto dan Kurama sebut sebagai kotak pandora. Jujur, dia merasa sedikit takut jika apa yang dibacanya dalam dongeng mengenai kotak itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Dongeng? Ada sebuah cerita turun-menurun dari masyarakat Yunani Kuno (sampai sekarang) jika kotak pandora terbuka maka umat manusia akan dilanda oleh bencana secara besar-besaran dan memakan korban yang sangat banyak baik itu harta maupun nyawa. Kejahatan akan merajalela di seluruh belahan dunia belum lagi beberapa bencana alam yang terjadi secara bersamaan seperti angin tornado dengan letusan gunung berapi dan gempa bumi. Membayangkan jika Apocalypse akan terjadi dengan cara seperti itu membuat Akeno begidik ngeri dan sepertinya akan kesulitan tidur malam ini.

"Baka-Akeno, dongeng seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dari kotak itu akan muncul wabah penyakit yang mematikan bagi manusia dan tidak bisa disembuhkan, dengan begitu jumlah manusia akan terus berkurang hingga seorang pahlawan menutup kembali kotak itu." Kata Rias mengejek Akeno. Meski dia bilang jika dongeng yang diutarakan Akeno tidak akan menjadi nyata tetapi dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang berasal dari sebuah dongeng juga.

Dongeng lagi? Sebenarnya ada banyak versi dongeng (bahkan doujin dan anime biasa sampai hentai) mengenai kotak pandora. Menurut versi yang diutarakan oleh Rias, jikankotak pandora terbuka maka akan mengeluarkan sebuah wabah penyakit mematikan kepada umat manusia. Meski berbeda versi tetapi versi Rias dan Akeno memiliki persamaan yaitu sama-sama berujung pada Apocalypse.

"Rias-nee dan Akeno-nee salah! Kotak pandora sebenarnya berisi oleh sebuah kekuatan luar biasa yang bahkan mampu membunuh pemimpin para dewa (Zeus). Sehingga siapapun yang membukanya dan mampu menggunakannya akan menjadi pemimpin dari dunia ini dengan kekuatan yang ada di dalamnya." Setelah perkataan Rias yang mengejek Akeno, kini giliran Naruko yang menyalahlan pemikiran mereka.

Kekuatan luar biasa di dalam kotak pandora? Masih di dalam versi dongeng, dahulu kala atas saran dari dewi Athena, Kratos membutuhkan kotak pandora untuk membunuh Zeus alias raja dari para dewa. Meski apa yang dikatakan Naruko tadi berdasar dari game dan gamenya sendiri berdasar pada cerita dongeng tapi sebenarnya isi kotak pandora menurut versi Naruko secara akal bisa diterima oleh Naruto dan Kurama yang tahu tentang isi sebenarnya dari kotak tersebut.

Sebuah dokumentasi wahyu agung yang berisi tentang ilmu pengetahuan yabg bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh umat manusia jaman modern sampai postmodern saat ini lalu dikatakan juga jika di dalam wahyu itu semua pernyataan dari Einstein akan terbantahkan. Contoh: Einstein bilang jika cahaya adalah kecepatan akhir tapi di dalam dokumentasi wahyu agung tadi bisa saja ada sebuah rumus dan formula untuk membuat sebuah benda bergerak melebihi kecepatan cahaya maupun partikel hasil gaya Superluminal di pusat galaksi.

"Jadi... bagaimana cara membuka sisi depan kotak ini Naruto-kun, Sona?" Tak mau terlibat di dalam unjuk versi cerita dongeng mengenai kotak pandora, Maki langsung bertanya kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah memeriksa bagian-bagian yang telah terbuka menggunakan semacam kaca pembesar bersama dengan Sona, sementara itu di lain sisi Kurama sedang menakut-nakuti Ophis dengan cerita Apocalypse yang dilebih-lebihkan yang berhasil membuat Ophis meringkuk ketakutan dan Xenovia sedang menyuapi Sekai.

Sona yang kala itu sedang memeriksa bagian gundukan mirip tombol menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik yaitu sebuah pebedaan warna yang kontras menunjukkan jika dari ke 9 tombol itu tidak semuanya digunakan untuk membuka bagian sisi kotak. Meski kotak itu terbuat dari semacam campuran dari beberapa logam yang sangat keras namun ke 9 gundukan itu sendiri terbuat dari kayu sehingga jika sering ditekan maka akan membuat warnanya menjadi kontras.

"Rubah kampung! Kau pernah membuka kotak ini bukan? Saat itu jawaban apa yang kau masukkan?" Tanya Sona kepada Kurama dengan sedikit ketus. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pemegang gelar Enigma itu dia sudah merasakan perasaan kurang mengenakkan. Perasaan itu berbeda saat dia bertemu dengan Pythagoras Madara tetapi juga tidak terlalu sama. Mungkin di generasi sebelum dirinya, pemegang gelar Galileo dan Enigma bermusuhan.

"Hm... kalau tidak salah saat itu yang aku masukkan adalah koordinat negara Yunani. Memangnya ada apa papan berkacamata?" Jawab Kurama membalas perkataan Sona sekaligus membalas ejekan Sona dengan tepat sasaran.

"Lalu bagian mana yang kau buka dengan jawaban itu?" Meski mendapat ejekan yang 'jleb!' dari Kurama namun Sona tetap melanjutkan investigasinya sekaligus menunjukkan totalitas dan profesionalitasnya.

"Bagian kanan." Jawab Kurama singkat.

"Naruto-kun! Di bagian belakang dan kiri kira-kira jawaban apa yang dimasukkan oleh Pythagoras?" Setelah puas dengan informasi dari Kurama, Sona melanjutkan bertanya kepada Naruto yang saat itu juga memeriksa kotak pandora bersamanya.

"Hm... di bagian kanan, angka 1 ditekan du.. tidak! Maksudku ditekan empat kali lalu angka 2, 4, 8, 9 ditekan 1 kali dan angka 5 ditekan 3 kali. Alfabet ada 26 jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada penggabungan 2 angka tapi menurutku jawabannya adalah 25, 15, 8, 1, 14, 5, 19 sehingga akan membentuk nama Yohanes." Balas Naruto menjawab pertanyaaan Sona, meski ada kemungkinan tak terhingga dari kumpulan angka tadi tetapi entah kenapa dia menyusunnya untuk membentuk nama orang.

"Di bagian Kiri, angka 1 ditekan 6 kali, angka 2 ditekan sekitar 4 kali, angka 5 ditekan 2 kali dan angka 9 ditekan satu kali. Untuk melengkapi bagian kanan maka susunannya adalah 25, 1, 11, 15, 2, 2, 21, 19 sehingga akan menjadi kata Yakobus, entah apa hubungan kedua nama itu tetapi aku merasa keduanya saling berhubungan satu sama lain entah bagaimana caranya." Lanjutnya dengan masih memeriksa kotak pandora untuk setidaknya berharap menemukan sesuatu yang akan menuntunnya kepada kunci pembuka kotak pandora.

"Yohanes? Yakobus? Sona! Mungkinkah jika ketiga jawaban itu bersumber pada sebuah lukisan? Kau masih ingat dengan nama yang aku ucapkan saat di gedung seni Kuoh kan?" Kata Maki yang tersadar akan suatu hal tak asing dari jawaban ini. Jika benar dugaannya maka kunci untuk membuka kotak pandora sampai tahap ke 3 merupakan sebuah lokasi. Jawaban pertama adalah lokasi kotak itu ditemukan yaitu Yunani dan jawaban ke 2 dan 3 merupakan lokasi tempat duduk kedua murid Yesus di lukisan **The Last Supper karya** Leonardo Da Vinci. Jika hal itu benar maka sudah pasti jawaban untuk membuka sepenuhnya kotak pandora adalah nama Yesus (alias angka 25, 5, 19, 21, 19).

"Benar juga Maki! Menurut formasi duduk di lukisan The Last Supper, jika Yohanes di sebelah kanan dan Yakubos di sebelah kiri itu artinya yang berada di tengah adalah Yesus." Ucap Sona kegirangan karena merasa jika mereka sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk membuka kotak pandora sepenuhnya.

"Kau salah Galileo, Da Vinci." Potong Kurama dengan ekspresi serius. Kini dia telah meninggalkan kegiatannya menakut-nakuti Ophis dengan ceritanya dan masuk ke dalam diskusi antara Maki dan Sona.

"Apa maksudmu Enigma? Bukankah sudah jelas jika jawabannya adalah..." Belum sempat Sona a.k.a Galileo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Maki a.k.a Da Vinci telah memotong perkataannya dan menyetujui perkataan Enigma.

"Sepertinya Enigma benar, kita telah salah Galileo." Ucap Maki memotong perkataan Sona sebelum Sona menyebutkan jawabannya. Tentu saja tindakan itu membuat Sona marah sekaligus tersinggung karena jawabannya sebagai pemegang gelar Galileo disalahkan bahkan sebelum dia mengucapkannya oleh temannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu salah? Bukankah sudah jelas jika jawabanku dan Maki mempunyai kemungkinan tertinggi?" Ucap Sona tak terima jawabannya disalahkan oleh Enigma, seseorang yang entah kenapa ia benci di hatinya.

"Kunci untuk membuka bagian terakhir dari kotak pandora tidak mungkin hanya sebuah lukisan, meski itu adalah lukisan masterpiece dari Leonardo Da Vinci. Kuncinya adalah harta karun yang terletak di sebuah tempat di bumi, aku punya petanya dan harusnya saat ini petanya berada sepaket dengan kotak ini jadi mungkin saja sudah hilang." Kata Kurama dengan tampang watados meski kenyataannya dia telah menyembunyikan fakta tentang cara membuka bagian terakhir kotak pandora dari Naruto, Sona dan Maki sekaligus membuat mereka sweatdrop.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, rubah kampung!" Teriak Sona di depan wajah Kurama sembati tangannya mengguncang-guncang pundak Kurama, hal itu membuat tubuh bagian depan Kurama yang kelebihan aset memantul karena ulah Sona dan karena hal itu pula Sona semakin kesal karena seolah-olah payudara Kurama mengejeknya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, dasat papan berkacamata!" Kini giliran Kurama yang berteriak di depan wajah Sona setelah Sona berhenti berteriak kepadanya. Tapi kedua pemegang gelar itu tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengintai mereka dan dalam hitungan detik kaki keduanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa meski mereka telah memakai sepatu.

Di samping mereka berdua terlihatlah Xenovia yang masih setia menggendong Sekai menatap kedua perempuan yang sedang berseteru itu dengan tajam, bahkan Sekai yang berada di gendongan Xenovia juga merasa ketakutan. Tapi apa yang membuat Kurama dan Sona kesakitan? Setelah mereka melihat ke arah kaki mereka, yang dilihat bukan hanya 2 buah sepatu standart anak sekolahan tetapi juga sebuah sepatu lagi yang dengan kerasnya menginjak kedua sepatu yang merupakan milik Sona dan Kurama.

"Xenovia! Kau akan menghancurkan kedua kaki mereka." Peringat Naruto kepada Xenovia yang telah berada dalam level kemarahan yang berbeda dengan Kurama maupun Sona.

"Posisi seperti itu akhirnya berakhir setelah 1 menit, Xenovia akhirnya menarik kembali kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk menginjak kaki Kurama dan Sona membuat kedua pemegang gelar itu bisa bernafas lega setelah satu menit berada dalam sasaran kemarahan dari perempuan bekas prajurit angkatan laut yang pernah mencicipi berbagai pertempuran di timur tengah.

"Anak kecil memiliki kebiasaan meniru apa yang orang di dekatnya lakukan jadi jika kalian marah-marah atau saling berteriak saat berada di depan Sekai maka tidak akan kuampuni." Akhirnya Kurama, Sona, Maki dan Naruto mengetahui awal mula penyebab kemarahan Xenovia dan itu tidak jauh-jauh dari seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai anak yaitu Sekai.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong Kurama-san! Apankau tahu dimana peta itu?" Kata Maki mencoba menurunkan tensi di ruangan ini dengan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan dan benar saja kini Xenovia pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah berkata **"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku."** Sekaligus membuat Kurama dan Sona bernafas lega.

"Hoaam! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Naruto! Jika melakukannya pertama kali dengan para pacarmu jangan kasar-kasar!" Setelah kepergian Xenovia dan Sekai dari ruang keluarga Uzumaki, kini masuklah Kushina yang sepertinya terbangun dari tidurnya akibat teriakan dari Sona dan Kurama. Mata merah cek! Rambut berantakan cek! Baju sedikit terlipat di beberapa bagian cek! Dengan beberapa bukti itu ditambah omongan ngelanturnya saat baru masuk ke dalam yang menyebabkan semua perempuan disana blushing bisa disimpulkan jika Kushina baru saja bangun tidur.

Mata kucing berwarna merah Kurama kemudian menangkap sebuah kertas yang tidak asing baginya di cengkraman tangan Kushina. Kertas itu merupakan kertas kuno namun modern *?* yang terbuat dari campuran selulosa murni dan beberapa zat tak dikenali lainnya sehingga mirip dengan kertas biasa abad 21 namun akibat dari selulosa murni tadi dan cara menyimpannya yang sempurna, kertas itu menjadi sangat awet dan gambar di atasnya yang terbuat dari tinta cumi-cumi juga masih bisa dilihat meski harus disoroti oleh lampu terang dibagian bawah akibat warna kertasnya yang kusam hampir menyatu dengan tinta hitam.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kurama kemudian merebut kertas itu dari tangan Kushina lalu dibukanya kertas yang merupakan peta itu kemudian dibentangkan dihadapan Naruto, Sona, Maki, Naruko, Rias dan Akeno. Sementara itu Kushina yang merasakan jika apa yang dipegang tangannya direbut oleh tangan orang lain tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan hal tadi karena kertas yang selama ini ia lihat sambil tiduran sehabis melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga tidak ia mengeri sama sekali.

"Inilah tempatnya!" Kata Kurama membuka dan merentangkan peta itu di depan dadanya.

Cukup lama sampai datangnya reaksi pertama yang menanggapi aksi Kurama dan reaksi itu berasal dari Sona yang terkejut setelah membaca huruf alfabet namun dalam versi yang sangat kuno bahkan rupanya hampir 100% berbeda dengan apa yang dipelajari oleh manusia dari jaman ke jaman.

"Galileo's Treasure (Harta Karun Galileo)? Apa maksudmu Enigma?" Kata Sona kebingungan saat membaca judul dari peta yang direntangkan oleh Kurama. Peta itu digambar dengan sangat rinci dan lengkap dengan legendanya namun yang membuat mereka semua yang melihat peta itu merinding adalah jika di jaman sebelum masehi, ada manusia yang sudah bisa membuat peta serinci dan selengkap ini bahkan juga membuat kertasnya maka kira-kira berapa volume otak manusia itu?

Namun Naruto tidak ingin percaya dengan hal seperti itu, jaman sebelum Masehi bukanlah jaman dimana manusia berjaya dengan ilmu pengetahuan kecuali di beberapa tempat saja. Jika saat ini Naruto menggunakan imajinasi super liarnya maka sudah pasti dia akan menjawab jika orang yang membuat kotak pandora adalah orang dari jaman ini tetapi melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu yang bersambung dengan masa ini. Jika itu benar maka hal itu menjelaskan kenapa tulisan judul di peta itu menggunakan bahasa inggris padahal bahasa tertua saja yang pernah ditemukan para peneliti adalah bahasa ibrani dan kenapa cara pembuatan wadah dari dokumentasi wahyu agung merupakan sebuah karya yang hanya bisa dibuat berdasarkan model modern.

"Kurama-san, bukankah itu peta negara Yunani?" Tanya Maki memastikan jika pikiran pertamanya saat melihat peta itu benar.

"Benar. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tetapi Madara bilang jika saat aku mengambil gelang Prometheus aku melewatkan sebuah harta dan harta itu adalah harta karun Galielo yang diperlukan untuk membuka kotak pandora. Aku mengambil gelang Prometheus di ruang bawah tanah yang ada di kota Athena bersama dengan kotak pandora, memang benar saat itu ada 2 jalan yang harus kupilih sesaat setelah masuk tetapi aku tidak menyangka jika kedua jalan itu harus dilalui." Jelas Kurama panjang lebar mengenai dimana dan bagaimana caranya menemukan gelang Prometheus.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal gelang Prometheus, kelihatannya kau tidak memakainya kali ini Kurama-san." Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Kurama sebelumnya, perkataan yang berasal dari Rias tadi sudah membuat Sona, Maki dan Akeno sadar akan hilangnya sebuah aksesoris kecil yang seharusnya senantiasa berada di lengan Kurama.

"Apa artinya ini Enigma? Kemana gelang sialan itu?" Kata Akeno dengan mata penuh selidik pada Kurama. Sementara itu yang ditatap hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin sebab dia tidak ingin jika keterpurukannya kemarin diketahui oleh mereka. Dia adalah pemegang gelar Enigma yang sejak dulu terkenal tidak pernah setengah-setengah dan jika mereka tahu dia menangis maka hancur sudah image pemegang gelar Enigma yang sudah dipercayakan Hagoromo kepadanya.

"Aku menghancurkannya kemarin. Kita semua tidak butuh benda semacam itu untuk menghentikan Pythagoras dan Aristoteles." Kata Naruto membuat tatapan penuh selidik Maki, Akeno, Rias dan Sona kepada Kurama teralih kepadanya. Tapi meski yang menatapnya adalah para pemegang gelar yang sudah dekat dengannya tetapi butih waktu sampai ratusan detik agar Maki, Rias, Akeno dan Sona menyerah membahas hal itu.

"Aku menyerah." Maki akhirnya menyerah dengan cara normal dimana dia menutup matanya lalu menghembuskan nafas kemudian membuka matanya lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Naruto-kun." Tak berbeda jauh dari Maki, Sona juga melakukan hal sama tetapi sebelum membuka matanya lagi ia lebih dulu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Jadi itu rahasia..." Berbeda dengan Maki dan Sona yang lebih normal, ekspresi kekecewaan Rias tampak seperti di beberapa anime yaitu dengan mwnutup mata dan kepala menunduk disertai aura suram. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak menonton anime belakangan ini.

"Ara... ara... sepertinya itu adalah rahasia yang mencurigakan." Dan yang terakhir sekaligus yang paling aneh adalah Akeno dengan gaya tertawa khas milik ibunya yang dithrunkan kepadanya. Meski tertawa tetapi bagi yang cukup peka untuk merasakananya maka tawa Akeno saat ini akan terasa horor sekligus membuat suasana ruangan itu bak setting tempat di film SAW.

"Onii-chan! Bukankah pemegang gelar berjumlah 10 jika ditambah dengan Aristoteles tetapi kenapa sampai saat ini Newton generasimu belum muncul? Apakah tidak ada yang memberitahu tentang gelarnya itu?" Akhirnya setelah lama hanya menonton perdebatan antara Naruto dan teman-temannya, Naruko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Naruto tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kami belum menemui Newton generasi ini kan? Apa kau pernah menemuinya sewaktu di Italia Naruto-kun?" Sejalan dengan Naruko nampaknya Akeno juga penasaran dengan Newton pada generasi ini.

"Newton generasi ini? Kita semua sudah menemuinya. Hanya saja dia selalu bersembunyi menunggu gilirannya untuk dihentikan. Prioritas kita saat ini adalah membuka kotak pandora atau dengan kata lain adalah menghentikan Madara, setelah itu kita akan memburu Newton ke seluruh penjuru kota ini." Tak pelak jawaban Naruto yang menyatakan jika mereka semua telah bertemu dengan Newton generasi ini membuat mereka terkejut. Pasalnya selama ini mereka semua terkecuali Naruto tidak sadar siapa Newton yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang dulu karena sudah jam segini. Untuk apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya akan kusampaikan lewat E-mail nanti malam." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Ophis yang tergeletak pingsang di lantai. Dia sendiri heran apakah hanya dirinya (sang penolong) dan Kurama (sang tersangka) yang sadar jika semenjak mereka berbicara panjang lebar disini Ophis tidak bersuara sama sekali?

Penyebabnya mungkin terlihat kekanak-kanakan untuk seusianya yaitu Ophis 'sedikit' tidak tahan dengan cerita hantu dsb tetapi jika digoda terlalu lama maka dia bisa pingsan seperti yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kurama tadi setelah Akeno, Rias dan Naruko membahas masalah kotak pandora dan selalu berakhir dengan Apocalypse.

Sementara itu Rias, Akeno, Naruko, Maki dan Sona yang sejak tadi tidak sadar jika salah satu teman baru mereka, Ophis tidak bersuara semenjak tadi memasang tampang horor. Setelah itu mereka dengan kompak mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada Kurama dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum tanpa rasa bersalah dari Kurama.

 **Time Skip!**

 **09.00 PM**

Rasa sunyi dan sepi kini telah menyelimuti rumah keluarga Uzumaki sepenuhnya, rumah besar nan megah itu kini sudah diselimuti oleh kegelapan meski saat ini baru jam 9 malam. Memang benar jika para penghuninya saat ini belum tidur tetapi semua lampu di rumah ini sudah dimatikan dan hanya menyisakan beberapa saja sebagai pajangan menandakan jika 'kehidupan malam' para penghuninya telah dimulai.

Uzumaki Naruto, saat ini sedang berjalan santai dari arah kamar mandi menuju ke arah kamarnya. Kamar mandi? Bukankah di kamarnya juga ada kamar mandi? Alasan kenapa Naruto lebih memilih memakai kamar mandi rumah daripada kamar mandi pribadi di kamarnya untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci kaki sebelum tidur tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena letaknya yang strategis yaitu melewati kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Jadi jika Naruto beruntung maka dia akan bisa mendengarkan 'kegiatan malam' kedua orangtuanya yang penuh akan siksaan. Alasan yang konyol bukan? Meski tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah kurang ajar tetapi Naruto kini sudah menganggapnya hal biasa, terlebih lagi ada 1 hari dalam 1 tahun dimana dari kamar Minato dan Kushina terdengar suara tangisan yang tertahan. Naruto tidak tahu apakah itu suara Minato ataupun Kushina tetapi suara tangisan itu selalu terdengar pada tanggal yang sama dan tanggal yang sama itu adalah hari ini.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Saat Naruto melewati pintu kamar Minato dan Kushina, dia mendengar lagi suara tangisan tertahan dari arah dalam dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Meski saat ini ia diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang pekat sekaligus suasana sunyi namun kewarasannya yang masih kuat membuatnya tidak takut sebab jika Ophis berada di posisinya maka sudah dipastikan dia akan menganggap suara ini adalah suara hantu.

Setelah lama berdiam diri di depan kamar kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju kamarnya dan Kushina. Secara pribadi dia sudah sering mencoba menyelidiki alasan kenapa Minato atau Kushina selalu menangis pada malam yang sama tetapi penyelidikan itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Naruto disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Sekai dan Ophis yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ophis, sebelum makan malam tadi dia sudah sadar dan ikut makan malam bersama tapi entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk tidur lebih cepat mendahului Xenovia dan Naruto padahal biasanya dia ngotot memaksa Naruto dan Xenovia tidur bersamanya.

Tapi kemana Xenovia? Setelah masuk dan mengedarkan sebentar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan akhirnya Naruto menemukan jika Xenovia saat ini berada di balkon kamarnya dengan piyama yang cukup tebal tetapi ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari yang seharusnya untuk ukuran badan Xenovia. Meski begitu namun Xenovia tetap bersikeras memakianya sebab pakaian itu mengingatkannya dengan dalaman ketat berwarna hitam angkatan laut yang biasa dia gunakan saat bertugas.

Membuka baju santai yang dipakainya membuat tubuh atletis pemuda itu terekspos sekaligus membuat Naruto kini setengah telanjang dan hanya memakai celana pendek. Setelah melemparkan bajunya entah kemana, Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah balkonnya untuk menemui sekaligus berbicara kepada Xenovia. Ingat! Hanya menemui dan berbicara tetapi jika nanti dia melakukan hal yang lebih maka itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah kekhilafannya sebagai seorang remaja yang dapat dikendalikan oleh hormon.

"Xenovia, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Naruto sesaat setelah melangkahkan kakinya di balkon kamarnya lalu memposisikan dirinya disamping Xenovia yang sedang melihat keindahan kota Kuoh di malam hari melalui balkon kamarnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil awalnya membuat Xenovia terkejut tetapi setelah melihat jika yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto maka dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi meski harus berusaha menahan matanya yang ingin terus-terusan memandangi Naruto yang saat ini hanya memakai celana pendek menampilkan badannya yang atletis sekaligus terlihat baik-baik saja padahal aslinya badan itu penuh dengan bekas lebam akibat pukulan tangan maupun benda tumpul. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja berasal dari perannya sebagai Kaneki yang kadang mengharuskannya berhadapan dengan berbagai macam sindikat.

"Tidak dingin kok. Aku sudah biasa dengan suhu udara seperti ini saat berada di kapal." Jawab Xenovia atas pertanyaan Naruto.

...

Diam dan sunyi, kedua sejoli itu saat ini sedang diam tak bersuara dan saling memandang hal yang sama yaitu gemerlap kota Kuoh di malam hari. Merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi ini Naruto kemudian memulai percakapan dengan Xenovia sekaligus ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang sikap Xenovia tempo jam tadi.

"Xenovia, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnu bersikap seperti tadi? Tidak mungkin jika hanya karena Sekai bukan?" Setelah tahu maksud dari Naruto, tubuh Xenovia awalnya menegang karena Naruto mengetahui kedoknya saat menginjak kaki Sona dan Kurama tadi. Mengalihkan direksi dan badannya menghadap Naruto, Xenovia kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi merasa menjadi istri yang tidak berguna."Jawab Xenovia dengan volume suara yang kecil sehingga mirip dengam gumanan.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Naruto yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari Xenovia tadi dengan jelas karena volume yang terlampau kecil kembali bertanya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, aku tadi hanya merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bisa membantumu seperti mereka semua yang memperdebatkan kotak pandora." Akhirnya Xenovia mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan sesungguhnya kepada Naruto. Merasa tidak berguna? Ya, sebenarnya dia sedikit minder saat berada diantara Sona, Maki, Kurama, Ophis, Rias, Akeno bahkan Naruko karena Xenovia merasa jika saat ini dirinya berbeda derajat dengan mereka semua.

Sebenarnya pandangan jika para pemegang gelar mempunyai derajat yang lebih tinggi daripada manusia merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa pemegang gelar harus dirahasiakan dari khalayak umum dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang tertentu yang tahu akan eksistensinya. Tapi Naruko? Xenovia merasa dirinya lebih rendah derajatnya dari Naruko? Jika disuruh menjawab jujur maka jawabannya adalah ya. Alasannya karena perbedaan kecerdasan antara mereka berdua ditambah lagi status Naruko sebagai anak dari pasangan pemegang gelar dan saudara dari pemegang gelar cukup untuk membuat manusia normal seperti Xenovia merasa dirinya rendah.

Tak mau Xenovia terlarut dalam pemikiran primitif seperti itu, dengan cepat Naruto kemudian memeluk Xenovia. Awalnya Xenovia mencoba melawan tetapi setelah merasa tak bisa lepas dari pelukan Naruto akhirnya Xenovia berhenti melawan.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup lama memeluk Xenovia, Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Xenovia dan menatap langsung matanya membuat Xenovia merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir di kedua pipinya, untung saja di balkon ini tidak ada lampu sehingga semburat merah di pipi Xenovia dipastikan tidak akan terlihat oleh pandangan Naruto.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berfikir seperti itu lagi, Xenovia. Kita semua (para pemegang gelar) mempunyai derajat yang sama dengan manusia biasa. Bahkan jika kau ingin mendengarnya sesungguhnya para pemegang gelar mempunyai sebuah keanehan yang turun-temurun dari generasi ke generasi." Kata Naruto lalu kemudian dia tersenyum geli saat kembali memikirkan apa saja keanehan dari para pemegang gelar dan sekali lagi Xenovia harus mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak memakan bibir seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini ada di depannya.

"Sebuah keanehan? Keanehan seperti apa?" Mendengar sesuatu yang kelihatannya menarik membuat Xenovia ingin tahu lebih tentang itu.

"Contohnya adalah ayahku, Newton yang memiliki sifat licik kepada para lawannya. Lalu Edison yang sadis, Da Vinci yang suka mencari musuh, Pythagoras yang berpikir jika gendernya adalah yang paling superior, Galileo yang terkadang ceroboh hingga membahayakan nyawanya, Nightingale yang jarang menjaga kebersihan meski selalu bilang jika kebersihan itu penting. Aib yang menyedihkan." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hahaha... tidak bisa dipercaya jika dibalik kejeniusannya mereka punya aib seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahu keanehan Einstein bukan? Apa keanehannya?" Sungguh Xenovia tak percaya jika para pemegang gelar yang tempo menit tadi dia rasa mempunyai derajat tinggi sebenarnya mempunyai aib seperti ini.

"Ah! Einstein! Biar kuberitahu, kau pasti tidak mau mendengarnya." Elak Naruto menutupi tentang aib pemegang gelar Einstein yang diturunkan turun temurun.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun!" Tuntut Xenovia pada Naruto, bahkan dia tidak sadar jika tadi ia menambahkan suffix -kun di akhir kalimatnya.

"Haah... jangan salahkan aku jika mood mu kembali memburuk karena ini. Keanehan dari pemegang gelar Einstein adalah suka SELINGKUH." Meski sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikan hal ini dari siapapun tetapi karena tuntutan Xenovia maka Naruto akhirnya memberitahukan keanehan pemegang gelar Einstein. Apa benar Naruto suka selingkuh? Tentu saja tidak! Keanehan ini hanya berlaku kepada Einstein yang asli bukan kepada generasi penerusnya.

Sementara itu Xenovia yang mendengar kata suka selingkuh tiba-tiba langsung drop. Mood miliknya yang semula membaik karena dihibur Naruto juga langsung kembali memburuk karena tahu jika keanehan pada diri Naruto adalah suka selingkuh. Tetapi Naruto dengan bodohnya juga tidak bilang jika keanehan ini tidak berlaku padanya melainkan hanya kepada Einstein yang asli.

"Xenovia, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir pada Xenovia yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat ekpresinya. Sepertinya Xenovia tidak apa-apa karena tiba-tiba Xenovia mengambil alih tangan Naruto lalu menyeretnya menuju kasur kemudian membantingnya di kasur dan yang terakhir Xenovia menempatkan kedua lututnya untuk memerangkap kedua kaki Naruto dan kedua tangannya menekan bahu Naruto sehingga kini posisinya adalah Xenovia yang sedang menungging mengunci pergerakan Naruto di kasur mereka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menambah harem milikmu lagi, Naruto-kun." Ucap Xenovia di depan telinga Naruto dan langsung dijawab oleh Naruto tepat di depan telinga Xenovia juga.

"Baka, keanehan itu hanya berlaku kepada Einstein yang asli. Para generasi selanjutnya tidak terpengaruh dengan hal seperti itu." Bulu roman Xenovia berdiri kala mendengar bisikan Naruto yang berisi informasi tentang kesalah pahamannya karena mengambil tindakan gegabah seperti ini dan untuk kesekian kalinya Xenovia kembali memerah malam ini akibat ulah Naruto.

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur ayam, Xenovia kemudian menurunkan badannya disamping badan Naruto lalu kemudian dia menyusupkan kepalanya yang telah memerah bak kepiting rebus di dada bidang nan telanjang Naruto. Sepertinya malam ini Naruto dan Xenovia akan berpisah sejenak dari tidurnya bersama Sekai karena mereka tidur di tepi kasur.

 **Di sisi lain... (Madara)**

Masih berada di rumah yang dibangunnya di salah satu pulau di Indonesia, saat ini Madara dan beberapa pekerjanya tengah berada di sebuah ruangan semacam hanggar pesawat. Di depan mereka ada sebuah peti kemas besar yang baru saja diturunkan dari kapal lalu diangkut kesini menggunakan alat berat. Di pintu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk membuka peti itu terdapat sistem keamanan yang harus dipecahkan oleh Madara agar isi peti yang dikirim oleh Izuna itu bisa ia pakai.

Dan seperti biasa, sistem keamanannya berupa game. Gamenya terdapat di sebuah touchscreen berukuran cukup lebar di pintu masuk peti itu tapi game kali ini sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Jika biasanya game yang dimainkan pemegang gelar identik dengan penjelasan panjang maka kali ini gamenya adalah memilih dengan petunjuk seadanya. Pilihannya ada 3 yaitu bentuk segitiga, kotak dan trapesium.

Sedangkan petunjuknya adalah:

 **= 1.a** **6** **+6.a** **5** **b+15.a** **4** **b** **2** **+20.a** **3** **b** **3** **+15.a** **2** **b** **4** **5** **+1.b** **5**

 **= a** **6** **+6a** **5** **b+15a** **4** **b** **2** **+20a** **3** **b** **3** **+15a** **2** **b** **4** **+6ab** **5** **+b** **5**

 **Note: Jika di ffn tanda pangkatnya gak ada silahkan liat di status saya.**

Tanpa pikir panjangpun Madara langsung menekan bentuk segitiga dan tak lama kemudian pintu peti kemas itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Dua baris angka tadi adalah penjabaran dari bentuk (a+b)6 dan bentuk aljabar seperti itu ada di segitiga pascal dengan kata lain segitiga. Cih! Padahal aku berharap game dari pemegang gelar Aristoteles bisa menghiburku tapi ternyata sama saja dengan game sampah buatan GoG." Guman Madara menjelaskan kenapa jawaban game ini adalah segitiga dan diakhiri dengan umpatannya kepada Izuna.

"Sebentar lagi sampai waktunya tiba, Einstein. Aku akan menyiapkan duel game untuk pertemuan ketiga kita." Lanjutnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 10: END!

A/N: haah... mos semakin dekat dan saya semakin sibuk. Btw sebenarnya saya bisa buat gambar untuk game di chapter ini tapi entah kenapa saya gak bisa Log In akun Wordpress saya jadi ya gak bisa upload lalu gak buat sekalian.

 **Q: Kemana author selama ini?**

 **A: Re-watch anime Faity Tail dari eps 1. Gak percaya? Silahkan liat di status fb saya, saya mengupload beberapa SS tayangannya.**

 **Q: Soal keanehan para pemegang gelar?**

 **A: Soal itu sebenarnya saya ambil dari dunia nyata. Edison sadis? Pernah denger gak persaingan arus AC dan DC? Antara Thomas Alva Edison dan Nikola Tesla? Lah demi membuktikan temuannya lebih hebat daripada temuan Nikola, Edison pernah dan sering menyetrum anjing dengan arus listrik temuannya hingga mati. Sadis kan?**

 **Q: Siapa pendonor mata ke Minato?**

 **A: Seorang wanita yang bakal terungkap identitasnya di seri MAJIKOI yang lain. Jadi tunggu aja :P**

 **Q: Jadi yang membuat kotak pandora itu dari masa lalu atau masa depan?**

 **A: Hm... rahasia deh. Ntar gak seru lagi.**

Nano, Log Out


	11. Perburuan Harta Karun Galileo part 1

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 11: Perburuan Harta Karun Galileo part 1

Opening Song: Nico Touches The Wall - Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu

 **4 Juli 20xx**

 **02.00 PM (Ruang Klub Puzzle)**

...

Saat ini meski semua anggotanya telah terkumpul tetapi ruangan klub puzzle pada hari ini terasa sangat sepi sebab masing-masing dari mereka saat ini bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Dimulai dari Maki, Sona, Akeno, Rias dan Naruko yang saat ini sedang duduk lemas dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja rapat bahkan mereka telah melepas beberapa kancing baju seragam mereka, Ophis saat ini sedang tidur telentang di sofa klub sedangkan Xenovia dan Kurama saat ini duduk saling bersandar punggung, mereka juga telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga yang hampir mencetak bentuk tubuh seksi mereka.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sona, Kurama, Akeno, Ophis, Rias, Maki dan Naruko? Terlebih lagi dimana Naruto? Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah karena saat ini adalah musim panas sehingga para anggota klub Puzzle berada dalam kondisi overheat dan mengharuskan mereka untuk mengakali suhu panas ini, sedangkan Naruto sedang keluar sebentar karena dia dimintai tolong oleh guru untuk memperbaiki sekaligus menyalakan generator pembangkit listrik yang jarang digunakan. Bukankah sudah ada AC? Jika hanya AC maka semua sekolah saat ini juga punya tetapi yang saat ini tidak dimiliki Kuoh Gakuen adalah listrik.

Pasalnya tanpa sebab yang jelas, listrik yang harusnya digunakan oleh para murid Kuoh Gakuen untuk memerangi hawa panas yang selalu mengganggu mereka tiba-tiba terputus saat pulang sekolah jadi sekarang mereka sedang mencoba menyalakan generator sekolah yang sejak lama tidak digunakan lagi. Saat kepala sekolah menghubungi perusahaan penyedia listrik milik negara, kepala sekolah Kuoh Gakuen dihadapkan oleh berita yang mengejutkan sebab kata manager perusahaan listrik saat ini kabel SUTET (Saluran Udara Tegangan Ekstra Tinggi) yang terhubung dari Tokyo ke Kuoh tengah mengelupas dan bahkan ada beberapa yang putus jadi dengan terpaksa aliran listrik ke kota Kuoh dihentikan pada hari ini untuk perbaikan.

"Hey! Manusia biru, bukankah saat masih menjadi angkatan laut kau sering berada di timur tengah? Kenapa kau bisa kepanasan hanya dengan suhu 38o celcius?" Tak nyaman dengan situasi sunyi ini, Kurama berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan dengan seseorang dan orang itu adalah Xenovia yang berada paling dekat dengannya karena memang mereka berdua saling bersandar punggung.

"Di timur tengah kelembapannya tidak akan setinggi ini, disana hanya panas dan kering sehingga tubuhku seperti terbakar api tetapi disini berbeda. Di Jepang, kelembapannya sangat tinggi jadi tidak hanya ada panas tetapi juga uap air yang panas sehingga saat ini aku merasa sedang diasapi bagai daging asap. Lagipula yang membuatku tetap tahan di berbagai macam penyergapan di timur tengah adalah seragamku, kurasa aku mulai merindukan seragam hitamku." Tak hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kurama sekaligus menghilangkan rasa sepi meski hanya sekilas di ruang klub Puzzle tetapi di akhir perkataannya Xenovia juga mencurahkan kerinduannya kepada seragamnya. Entah sihir apa yang ada di baju ketat berwarna hitam itu tetapi saat Xenovia memakainya rasanya seperti suhu panas yang menggila di padang pasir tidak mempengaruhinya.

Tak lama kemudian rasanya Kurama, Xenovia, Ophis, Rias, Maki, Sona, Naruko dan Akeno merasakan hembusan angin surga di kulit mereka. Rasa panas yang telah lama mereka tahan akhirnya perlahana-lahan turun terkena hembusan dari angin surga (AC) yang tiba-tiba menyala menandakan jika Naruto telah berhasil memperbaiki sekaligus menyalakan generator di Kuoh Gakuen. Setelah satu menit berlalu akhirnya para anggota klub Puzzle seakan bangkit dari kematiannya.

Dimulai dari Maki, Naruko, Rias, Sona dan Akeno kini tidak lagi menyandarkan kepala mereka di meja rapat lalu melanjutkan acara bermain poker mereka, Ophis telah terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian duduk di sofa seperti biasanya sembari membuka beberapa camilan lalu memakannya dan yang terakhir adalah Kurama beserta Xenovia yang dengan polosnya mengganti pakaian olahraga mereka yang basah karena keringat dengan seragam sekolah biasa di ruang klub, untung saja tidak ada Naruto saat itu.

Suara pintu klub yang dibuka mengalihkan pandangan semua orang yang ada di dalamnya dan setelah melihat siapa yang datang seketika wajah mereka semua blushing. Karena yang membuka pintu tadi adalah Naruto Namikaze, tapi kalau hanya Naruto Namikaze seorang murid yang biasa mereka lihat belasan jam dalam seminggu kenapa mereka wajah mereka harus memerah? Jawabannya adalah karena Naruto saat ini sedang setengah telanjang menampilkan tubuh atletisnya lengkap dengan keringat yang mengalir di leher dan badannya sehingga membuat Naruto saat ini mirip dengan kue jahe yang tercelup madu *?*

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun! Cepat pakai bajumu sana!" (Maki)

"Onii-chan no ecchi!" (Naruko)

"Einstein, aku baru tahu ternyata kau eksibionis." (Ophis)

"Kenapa kau masuk tanpa memakai baju!" (Xenovia)

"Ara... ara... sepertinya saklar Naruto-kun sudah on. Bisakah aku membantu untuk membuatnya off?" (Ah sudahlah -_-)

"Dasar mesum!" (Rias)

"Sini sama Onee-chan~~" (Kurama)

Sementara yang lain sedang berteriak berbarengan Sona kini masih tertegun dan memandangi Naruto tanpa berkedip. Saat ini Sona seolah-oleh tengah melihat sesuatu yang janggal pada tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto yang dipandangi secara intens seperti itu mengangkat alisnya sebelum memakai bajunya lagi lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di ujung meja rapat.

Akhirnya setelah Naruto duduk padangan Sona kepada Naruto telah menjadi seperti semula tetapi setelah itu giliran Sona menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan cara menunduk. Naruto yang tahu jika penyebabnl kejadian ini adalah dirinya pun mulai bertanya kepada orang yang berada di dekatnya yaitu Sona.

"Ada apa, Sona? Kelihatannya kau sedikit berubah sejak aku masuk tadi?" Tak pelak perkataan Naruto inipun membuat Rias, Kurama, Maki, Akeno, Xenovia dan Ophis mengalihkan direksinya kepada Sona yang saat ini masih tidak mau bicara.

"Apakah itu hasil yang kau terima karena telah menolongku?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam Sona mulai berbicara tetapi dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang kelibatannya hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya dan Naruto. Meski mencoba memikirkan kemungkinannya tetapi anggota klub Puzzle yang lain tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh Sona. Menolong? Menolongnya dari apa?

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita akan membahas tentang E-mail yang aku kirimkan kepada kalian semua kemarin malam. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sona dan mengakhiri rasa penasaran para anggota klub, Naruto malah mengalihkan pembicaraan ini menjadi tentang E-mail yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto. Sona pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bagaimanapun dalam upaya mereka menemukan harta karun Galileo, E-mail yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto ini ribuan kali lebih penting dari sekedar memberikan jawaban kepada pertanyaan pribadinya.

 **Flashback...**

 **10.00 PM**

"Aah...~" Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita terdapat sebuah tubuh perempuan yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur sembari kedua tangannya memelintir kedua tempat sensitifnya yaitu clitoris dan putingnya dengan lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan sembari mendesah meski desahannya tertahan karena mulutnya menggigit selimut yang harusnya digunakan menutupi tubuhnya.

Jika kita melihat sebuah meja yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya maka kita bisa melihat sebuah foto yang memuat sebuah keluarga beranggotakan 4 orang. Sang ayah yang tegap dan gagah sedang memakai kimono berdiri di samping sang ibu yang merupakan miko mungil dan sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut cukup panjang berwarna hitam bergaya ponytail sedangkan satu anak kecil terakhir berdiri sendiri diantara sang ayah dan ibu menandakan jika anak itu adalah kakak dari anak kecil yang digendong oleh sang miko.

Familiar? Tentu saja karena ini adalah foto keluarga Himejima saat mereka menghadiri sebuah festival dan ruangan yang digunakan oleh perempuan yang ada di kegelapan untuk bermasturbasi (Akeno) adalah kamarnya sendiri. Akeno bermasturbasi? Ya, dengan beberapa alasan belakangan ini dia melakukannya menggunakan tangan kosong bak petarung jalanan *?*.

"Ah...~!" Karena ingin segera keluar dengan harapan ia bisa cepat tidur karena staminanya habis akibat orgasme, Akeno menambah tekanan pada pelintirannya di clitoris tetapi karena salah perhitungan dia malah membuat dirinya sendiri tersakiti namun meski begitu Akeno malah semakin bersemangat akibat rasa sakit dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan akibat kecelakaan tadi. Buktinya kini dia tidak hanya memelintir sebelah putingnya saja tetapi dia juga menambahkan penjepit pakaian yang sudah sedikit longgar untuk menambah rangsangan.

"Se...sebwentar lagi." Gumannya dengan kurang jelas karena saat ini mulutnya menggigit selimut yang memang dia fungsikan untuk mengurangi volume suara desahannya akibat aktifitas malam ini. Saat tahu dirinya akan segera orgasme, Akeno kemudian melepas jepitan baju di sebelah putingnya lalu dijepitkannya ke clitorisnya yang menegang dengan perlahan kenudian dia juga tak lupa menggoyang-goyangkan bagian bawahnya agar jepit baju itu bisa bergerak-gerak menambah rangsangan disana lalu dengan begitu kedua tangannya berganti menjadi memelintir kedua putingnya.

Tiba-tiba dengan berganti formasi seperti itu Akeno semakin cepat menggoyang-goyangkan bagian bawahnya membuat clitorisnya serasa terbakar sekaligus nikmat karena jepit baju yang bergoyang disana, tak lupa pelintirannya di putingnya juga semakin cepat dan intens bahkan kini Akeno tidak lagi memelintiri putingnya tetapi menekan kukunya yang paling tajam tepat di bagian tengah putingnya sehingga membuat rangsangan yang menabjubkan mengalir dari kedua titik sensitif kaum hawa tersebut. Gelombang orgasme yang sudah ia rasakan kedatangannya sejak puluhan detik lalu kini sudah hampir keluar dari vaginanya.

"I-ini di..."

(Sfx: Ringtone E-mail)

Bastard! Saat gelombang orgasme yang dirasakan hampir keluar tiba-tiba handphone milik Akeno yang saat itu berada di meja berbunyi membuat perhatian Akeno teralihkan dari acara masturbasinya sekaligus membuat pelintiran dan goyangan pinggulnya berhenti. Dengan kata lain orgasme yang harusnya keluar dengan dahsyat kini tak ubahnya hanya kesenangan kecil akibat rangsangan yang berhenti saat akan keluar dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Akeno menumpat di dalam hatinya.

'Sialan! Siapa yang mengirim E-mail malam-malam begini!' Umpat Akeno di dalam hatinya lalu melepas jepit baju yang masih senantiasa menjepit clitorisnya, membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan lemas dan lega karena orgasme dan semua rangsangan pada tubuhnya telah terhenti. Mengambil handphone miliknya di meja, Akeno kemudian menyalakan lampu flash lalu digunakan untuk menyoroti bagian vitalnya. Disana terlihat jelas jika vaginanya masih berkedut-kedut, cairan orgasme miliknya juga masih ada dan terus mengalir meski dengan debit yang kecil.

Setelah puas memeriksa bagian kewanitaannya, Akeno kemudian mematikan lampu flash tadi lalu melihat E-mail telah mengganggu kegiatan masturbasinya yang khidmat.

 ***Isi E-mail:**

 **From: Naruto_Lust_of_The_World Mahoomail. (Domain "com")**

 **To: Sadistic_Queen_Akeno_chan Mlmail. (Domain "com")**

 **Sub: Important!**

 **Obj: Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika mengganggu kalian di malam hari tetapi ada hal yang harus kusampaikan kepada kalian. Kalian? Ini broadcast loh... :P . Langsung saja, hari minggu saat dimulainya liburan musim panas kita semua akan menghabiskannya untuk mencari harta karun Galileo langsung dari sumbernya. Tiketnya sudah kupesan dan untuk visanya kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kita mendapat penerbangan malam di bandara Tokyo jadi pastikan jika cukup istirahat dan jika ada diantara kalian yang punya sebuah hobi di malam hari aku sarankan untuk mengganti jadwalnya karena ada kemungkinan kita terpaksa transit ke sebuah bandara karena badai.***

Setelah membaca isi E-mail dari Naruto, wajah Akeno tiba-tiba memerah karena di kalimat 'HOBI MALAM' tadi ia sudah menduga jika Naruto tahu bahwa salah satu diantara Rias, Maki, dirinya dan Sona pernah bermasturbasi. Sebenarnya yang tepat bukan salah satu diantara tetapi semuanya pernah melakukannya. Alasannya? Alasan pastinya tentu berbeda-beda entah itu karena kebiasaan atau apa tetapi menurut pengakuan Akeno, Maki, Sona dan Rias mereka baru melakukannya belakangan ini karena stress memikirkan berbagai macam teori mengenai bahaya yang sedang mengintai manusia akibat kotak pandora.

Jadi mereka melakukan masturbasi bukan untuk kesenangan semata tetapi untuk menjaga tubuh dan pikiran mereka dari stress serta berbagai macam efek sampingnya seperti insomnia yang sedang mendera Akeno saat ini. Meski Akeno yakin jika akhirnya mereka (Sona, Maki dan Rias) akan selalu melakukan hal yang lebih dari cukup contohnya mencapai multi orgasme sama seperti dirinya jika sedang benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Kalau hanya insomnia kenapa Akeno tidak pergi ke dokter/terapis untuk diobati atau meminum obat tidur? Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini adalah karena Akeno phobia dengan obat dan berbagai jenis orang yang bekerja di bidang kesehatan termasuk terapis. Awal mula Akeno mendapat phobia ini adalah karena trauma yang dialaminya waktu kecil. Dulu saat masih berusia 8 tahun dia menjadi korban kelalaian dokter di rumah sakit setempat yang salah menyuntikkan vitamin dengan obat yang membuat syaraf 'tertidur' sejenak pada infusnya, waktu itu nyawanya hampir tak tertolong jika bukan karena Minato yang kebetulan sedang menjenguknya bersama Kushina, Naruto dan Naruko melakukan pertolongan yang sangat ekstrim.

Pertolongan itu adalah dengan mendorong balik aliran darahnya menggunakan air steril dan suntikan sehingga obat yang sudah bercampur dengan darahnya di pembuluh vena berbalik arah menjauhi jantung dan keluar melalui lubang jarum infus tadi. Momen itu adalah momen paling menyakitkan sekaligus paling mengerikan dalam hidup Akeno saat tubuh 8 tahunnya dipaksa untuk menerima suntikan yang menyakitkan di pembuluh vena untuk mengeluarkan obat yang sudah melumpuhkan syaraf lengannya dan sedang menuju ke jantung.

Mengingat kejadian itu meski hanya sekelumit nampaknya cukup untuk membuat Akeno bergidik ngeri. Setelah dirasa cukup mengerti dengan isi dari E-mail Naruto, Akeno lalu mengunci ponselnya kembali kemudian menaruhnya di tempat semula. Setelah itu Akeno mengenakan lagi sebuah lingerie dan bra yang bisa dia gunakan untuk tidur kemudian dia menyingkirkan sebuah kain yang berperan sebagai 'alas' cairan masturbasinya sehingga tidak membasahi tempat tidurnya lalu akhirnya memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sona, Rias ataupun Maki karena penasaran, apakah acara masturbasi mereka terganggu oleh E-mail broadcasr dari Naruto tadi.

"Mungkin 1 ronde saja pada hari ini. Seperti kata Naruto-kun, aku harus menjaga staminaku lagipula bukannya tidak mungkin nanti saat berada di penginapan Naruto-kun khilaf." Membayangkan Naruto dan dirinya melakukan berbaga macami aktivitas yang tak senonoh di penginapan sukses membuat Akeno 'on' lagi tetapi dia tidak kembali melanjutkan masturbasinya melainkan tidur.

 **Flashback off...**

"Oh ya! Apa maksudmu dengan mencari harta karun Galileo langsung dari sumbernya? Apa kita akan pergi ke Yunani? Ketempat dimana Kurama menemukan gelang Prometheus?" Saat diberi kesempatan bertanya, Akeno langsung bertanya mengenai maksud dari E-mail Naruto yang beberapa masih belum dimengertinya.

"Ya, dengan begitu bukannya tidak mungkin kita bertemu seseorang yang tak diundang disana." Jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Akeno. Mengenai pertanyaan Sona sebenarnya dia ingin menjawabnya tetapi dalam kasus itu Naruto membutuhkan ruang khusus, hanya dirinya dan Sona agar Sona mengerti maksud dari semua tindakannya. Pasalnya jika Naruto menjawabnya disini maka adiknya akan heboh karena penjelasan Sona atau lebih tepatnya Black Lotus yang ia selamatkan hidupnya di kasus **Tongkat Hitam .**

"Jam berapa kita harus berkumpul di bandara Naruto-kun? Lalu apa maksudmu jangan khawatir terhadad visa?" Pertanyaan kali ini dipontarkan oleh sang penegang gelar Da Vinci, Nishikino Maki.

"Etto... jam 9 kita harus sudah berada disana untuk pengecekan barang bawaan. Kalau berangkatnya mungkin kita hanya perlu menunggu sekitar 15 menit. Visanya sudah diatur oleh orangtua kalian masing-masing." Jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Maki.

"Kalau tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, kalian boleh menghabiskan waktu disini atau pulang ke rumah. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan kepala sekolah jadi aku tidak akan disini. Seperti biasa, yang terakhir ada disini berarti dialah yang bertugas mengunci ruang klub. Xenovia, kau bisa pulang dulu bersama Naruko dan Ophis kan?." Setelah tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, akhirnya Naruto menutup sesi tanya jawab ini tapi hari ini dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu di ruang klub karena kepala sekolah punya urusan dengannya. Maka dari itu dia menyuruh Xenovia pulang bersama Naruko.

"Baiklah. Lagipula ini saat yang tepat untuk kembali merenggangkan ototku yang kembali kaku dengan latihan berat dibawah teriknya matahari, huwaaah! Aku tidak sabar!. Ayo Naruko-chan!" Kata Xenovia bersemangat lalu menarik tangan Naruko meninggalkan ruangan klub diikuti dengan Ophis yang masih memakan camilannya. Meski hanya sekejap tetapi Sona, Maki, Kurama, Ophis, Naruko dan Akeno langsung sweatdrop dengan perkataan Xenovia tadi. Latihan berat dibawah sinar matahari? Di dalam ruangan saja Xenovia tadi sudah seperti zombie bagaimana jika dia banyak bergerak di bawah terik matahari langsung?

"Meski disini sudah sejuk tetapi aku ingin makan parfait di rumah. Jadi aku pulang dulu." Berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu melemparkan sisa kartu bridgenya diatas meja rapat, Maki kemudian mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar ruang klub mengikuti jejak Xenovia, Naruko dan Ophis.

"Ara... sepertinya Okaa-sama membutuhkan bantuan spesialku. Aku juga akan pulang, kalau kesepian telpon aku saja Naruto-kun. Aku bersedia melakukan Sex Pho..." Kata Akeno sembari berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya mencoba untuk menawarkan servicenya pada Naruto namun sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan promosinya, sebuah tangan telah mencengkram wajahnya. Tangan ini bukanlah tangan seorang laki-laki melainkan perempuan, jadi sudah pasti bukan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku juga akan pulang duluan. Jangan pikirkan perkataan Akeno tadi." Setelah mencengkram wajah Akeno untuk menghentikan ucapan tidak senonohnya, Rias kemudian mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar ruang klub sementara itu Akeno yang wajahnya dicengkram hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti Rias.

Kini isi ruangan itu hanya 3 orang yaitu Sona, Naruto dan Kurama. Naruto? Kenapa Naruto ada disini, bukankah dia ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah? Alasan Naruto tetap berada disini adalah karena dia ingin merapikan ruangan klub. Meski sisa anggota lainnya adalah perempuan tetapi nyatanya mereka jarang sekali bersih-bersih dan malah sukanya mengotori ruang klub.

"Naruto-kun, aku ada sesi pemotretan gravure kecil-kecilan hari ini. Tapi tenang saja, kau bisa melihatku sepuasnya malam nanti." Pamit Kurama kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar lalu memberi kecupan jarak jauh dan kedipan mata menggoda kepada Naruto yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Meski khawatir jika Sona akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepada Naruto tetapi Kurama yakin jika Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam. Memangnya remaja aneh seperti Naruto suka dengan dada rata?

Selepas kepergian Kurama, Sona juga ikut pergi tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kini tinggal Naruto seorang diri di ruangan klubnya yang kotor dan berantakan. Kursi yang tidak tertata rapi, sampah bungkus makanan diatas meja, kartu bridge diatas meja rapat dan berbagai macam kesemrawutan lain di ruangan ini cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengecap ruangan ini sebagai ruangan klub paling berantakan se area Kuoh Gakuen. Memang benar jika keseharian mereka hanya bermain-main disini tetapi jika seperti ini bukankah sudah keterlaluan? Apalagi yang membuat dan membiarkan hal ini terjadi adalah para anak gadis.

"Haahh... rasanya aku ingin menghukum mereka semua untuk membersihkan halaman Kuoh Gakuen atau mungkin kolam renang sekolah. Tunggu dulu, membersihkan kolam renang? Haaah... kenapa hidupku semakin mirip dengan anime ecchi." Ratap Naruto 2 kali yaitu pada ketidak tegaan dirinya untuk menghukum para anggota klubnya dan pada nasibnya yang semakin mirip dengan anime ecchi namun lebih banyak dukanya.

 **Skip Time! (04.00 PM)**

 **Atap Kuoh Gakuen**

Semilir angin yang berhembus lumayan kuat di atap Kuoh Gakuen membuat satu-satunya orang yang berada disana memegang roknya agar tidak tersingkap. Gadis itu kini sedang berpegangan pada pagar lalu melihat keindahan kota tempat tinggalnya dari atap Kuoh Gakuen. Terlalu menikmati pemandangan, gadis itu tidak sadar jika kacamata yang dipakainya perlahan-lahan melorot hingga akhirnya terjun bebas dari atap sekolah bergengsi itu.

Sona yang baru saja kehilangan benda yang sangat diperlukan bagi penderita mata minus seperti dirinya tidak terlalu panik jika kacamatanya jatuh ataupun hancur saat dia sedang berada di sekolah karena dia membawa lensa kontak untuk berjaga-jaga akan hal ini. Membuka tas lalu mengambil lensa kontaknya, kemudian Sona memasang alat bantu itu di matanya dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai kini dia bisa melihat pemandangan sore hari kota Kuoh lagi dengan jelas.

Tetapi memakai lensa kontak di sebuah atap bangunan membuat Sona mengingat satu kejadian dalam hidupnya. Kejadian itulah yang mendasari pertanyaannya kepada Naruto setelah Naruto masuk ke ruang klub dengan setengah telanjang.

 **Flashback...**

Malam itu adalah malam dimana pihak kepolisian kota Kuoh bersama seorang detektif misterius yang menjuluki dirinya Black Lotus sedang mencoba menangkap seorang pembunuh berantai yang meneror kota dengan cara membunuhnya yang aneh yaitu dengan menusuk lalu menyalib korbannya dengan tongkat hitam, yang lebih aneh lagi adalah korbannya bukanlah masyarakat biasa namun mereka para penjahat yang masih berkeliaran di jalan. Sirine mobil polisi tak terdengar karena memang para polisi tidak menggunakan mobil mereka untuk penggerebekan ini namun yang menjadi pertanda jika jumlah mereka banyak adalah suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar.

Pencetus ide dari penyergapan ini, Black Lotus kini tengah mengikuti barisan polisi yang langsung dipimpin oleh kepala kepolisian kota Kuoh. Idenya adalah dengan memberikan umpan seorang penjahat yang sebenarnya adalah polisi untuk melakukan kejahatan dan sudah tertangkap basah namun dilepaskan kembali oleh pihak polisi. Jika si pembunuh tongkat hitam memang berniat menghabisi setiap penjahat yang berkeliaran maka sudah pasti targetnya adalah si agen karena keberadaannya yang sudah sangat jelas. Jadi dengan menyuruh agennya berjalan-jalan saat malam hari di tempat sepi maka hal itu akan memancing perhatian si pelaku untuk membunuhnya.

Pembunuhan tidak mungkin terjadi di sepanjang jalan, maka dengan logika itu Black Lotus memprediksi jika pembunuh tongkat hitam akan menyeret si agen ke bangunan sepi terdekat dan bangunan itu adalah gudang yang kini sedang disergap oleh puluhan polisi dari pihak kepolisian Kuoh. Tidak mau membahayakan keselamatan sang agen, Black Lotus pun memberi instruksi kepada Iruka agar penyergapan bisa dilakukan secepatnya.

Mengerti maksud dari Black Lotus, Iruka pun membagi timnya menjadi 4 tim yang mengepung berdasarkan mata angin dan masuk melalui 2 pintu dari arah depan, belakang dan 2 ventilasi dari arah kanan, kiri.

"Jangan bergerak!" Bersama dengan teriakan itu, Iruka bersama keempat tim kecilnya masuk ke dalam gudang tempat pembunuh berantai itu membawa agen mereka. Setelah masuk, mereka semua dikejutkan dengan keadaan gudang yang kosong melompong dan hanya menyisakan agen dari polisi di tengah-tengah gudang dalam kondisi pingsan.

"Perhatian! Semua tim menyebar di sekitar area ini!" Sadar jika pelaku telah melarikan diri, Iruka kemudian memerintahkan bawahannya untuk memeriksa gudang ini lalu karena masih tak menemukan hasil akhirnya Iruka bersama keempat timnya menyebar untuk mencari pembunuh berantai meninggalkan Black Lotus yang masih mengobservasi bagian dalam gudang untuk mengetahui bagaimama cara pembunuh berantai itu melarikan diri.

Akhirnya setelah lama mengobservasi gudang itu, Black Lotus menemukan fakta jika di langit-langit gudang ada 2 buah ventilasi yang cukup besar dan muat untuk dimasuki oleh orang dewasa lalu dengan inisiatifnya dia mencari tangga di sekitar gudang guna naik ke atap gudang. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Black Lotus menemukan sebuah tangga yang berada di samping pintu belakang gudang kemudian dia membawanya masuk meski harus sedikit kerepotan karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil sedangkan tangga itu cukup panjang.

Setelah perjuangan beratnya dalam memasukkan tangga ke dalam gudang kini Black Lotus harus mendirikan tangga ini seorang diri. Dengan memaksakan tubuh yang terbilang kecil kemudian Black Lotus mendirikan tangga 1 arah tersebut hingga akhirnya dapat mencapai salah satu saluran ventilasi yang ia maksud.

"Dia (Tongkat Hitam) belum membunuh, itu artinya dia masih memiliki setidaknya 2 tongkat hitam sebagai senjata. Jika ternyata di atap memang benar ada dia maka aku akan mati." Guman Black Lotus dbalik topengnya yang lebih mirip dengan perban rumah sakit. Kemudian dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya menggertak si pembunuh agar tidak melawan terhadapnya atau dengan kata lain dia sekarang sedang memikirkan senjata apa yang cukup untuk membuat pembunub berantai takut terhadapnya.

"Senjata yang aku butuhkannsekarang adalah... senjata api? Sudah pasti tapi dimana aku harus mencarinya?" Kata Black Lotus kebingungan. Tapi kebingungannya tersebut tak bertahan lama sebab saat otaknya memikirkan senjata api dan matanya tanpa sengaja memandang seorang agen dari polisi sedang pingsan. Agen polisi dan senjata api, apa hubungan kedua kata tersebut? Tentu saja pemilik dan benda. Jika dia adalah agen dari kepolisian yang ditugaskan menyamar dan terjun ke lapangan secara langsung maka sudah pasti dia memiliki senjata untuk proteksi diri.

Setelah itu Black Lotus kemudian menggeledahi agen polisi yang sedang pingsan di gudang tersebut lalu akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah senjata api bertuliskan Desert Eagle di salah satu sakunya. Dengan begini semua persiapan sudah siap, sekarang Black Lotus memanjat tangga yang telah dia dirikan sendiri lalu masuk ke ventilasi udara yang melengkung 90 derajat sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada di atap gudang.

Melihat seseorang yang berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter di depannya Black Lotus tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa karena di depannya kini terlihat seorang pemuda dewasa yang wajahnya memiliki banyak tindikan sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tak lupa masing-masing tangan pemuda itu memegang sebuah besi hitam yang biasa digunakan oleh pembunuh berantai akhir-akhir ini untuk membunuh dan menyalib korbannya. Black Lotus bukanlah orang bodoh, dengan keadaan yang ada saat ini saja dia sudah dapat menebak jika pemuda itu adalah sang pembunuh tongkat hitam yang mengadili seseorang yang diduga jahat, entah itu benar-benar seorang kriminal atau tidak.

"Buang senjata itu lalu tiarap!" Perintah Black Lotus pada pria dewasa di depannya sembari menodongkan Desert Eagle pada orang di depannya karena dia tidak ingin berurusan langsung dengan sang pembunuh berantai lebih lama lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria yang merupakan tersangka atas banyak pembunuhan di kota Kuoh itu membuang salah satu tongkat besinya. Mungkin kata membuang kurang tepat karena yang ia lakukan adalah meleparkannya kepada Black Lotus tepat menuju arah ulu hatinya berada. Sedangkan Black Lotus yabg melihat itu langsung menarik pelatuk pistol lalu menembakkannya tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Black Lotus yang melihat seringai'an di wajah sang pembunuh pun sadar jika dia telah ceroboh karena tidak memeriksa kembali barang yang ia temukan di tempat yang sama dengan pelaku kejahatan.

Disaat Black Lotus sedang shock berat, tongkat besi berwarna hitam itu semakin dekat menuju arahnya. Black Lotus atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Sona Sitri pada kehidupannya sehari-hari kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat kala dia sudah sadar, tongkat besi itu sudah berjarak kurang lebih 1, 5 meter dengan ulu hatinya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian dia merasa ada sepasang tangan yang memegang kakinya lalu menariknya ke belakang sehingga membuatnya langsung dalam posisi tiarap di tempat. Meski terasa menyakitkan namun rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding jika tongkat besi hitam yang dilemparkan sang pembunuh mengenai ulu hatinya.

Setelah tongkat yang dilemparkan sang pembunuh berantai melewatinya, Black Lotus kemudian berdiri lagi lalu menengok ke arah belakang untuk melihat seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Saat berbalik ke belakang, Black Lotus mengira jika yang ditemuinya adalah Iruka namun yang terjadi adalah saat Black Lotus menengok ke belakang, mukanya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dengan seseorang bertopeng hitam bergambar mulut menyeringai tepat di bagian mulut si pemakai. Orang bertopeng yang baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya tadi memakai setelan serba hitam mulai dari celana pendek selutu, kaos hingga mantel yeng mirip seperti jubah karena tidak dikancingkan. Melihat pemandangan yang sedikit menyeramkan bagi anak kecil tepat di depan matanya membuat Black Lotus kaget sampai-sampai dia jatuh ke belakang dengan pantat terlebih dulu.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan di kasus kali ini, Black Lotus." Kata pemuda bertopeng itu sambil melihat ke arah Black Lotus yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Black Lotus yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab apapun. Matanya terus terpaku pada pemuda bertopeng yang ia tahu merupakan satu 'spesies' dengannya.

Melihat kedua orang asing bertopeng itu lengah, sang pembunuh yang memiliki nama asli Yahiko itu kemudian melemparkan satu tongkat besinya lagi kearah orang asing bertopeng seperti mumi namun laju tongkat itu dihadang oleh badan orang asing dengan topeng bergambar mulut menyeringai disertai deretan gigi runcing.

Meringis kesakitan dibalik topengnya karena menerima serangan Yahiko menggunakan badannya, Kaneki kemudian mengambil tongkat besi hitam yang tergeletak di depannya setelah mengenai tulang rusuknya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kaneki langsung berlari menyongsong Yahiko dengan tangan kanan yang memegang tongkat besi hitam. Yahiko yang melihat seseorang bertopeng datang ke arahnya yang berjarak kurang dari 5 meter langsung menarik keluar sebuah tongkat hitam lain yang ia sembunyikan namun sebelum sempat melemparkanmya kepada orang itu, tangan Yahiko terpaksa melepaskan tongkat hitam itu karena sebuah hantaman benda tumpul yang mengenai tangannya.

Kaneki yang telah menghantamkan tongkat hitamnya di tangan Yahiko kemudian memposisikan tongkat itu di depan dadanya secara horizontal lalu mendorong Yahiko untuk terjun bebas bersama dari atap dengan Yahiko berada di bawah, Kaneki berada di atas dan tongkat hitam itu berada diantara mereka lebh tepatnya tepat di posisi tulang rusuk sebelah kiri Kaneki. Black Lotus yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak karena kenekatan aksi Kaneki tadi.

Braak!

Suara benda yang jatuh dari ketinggian mengisi sunyinya malam hari di bangunan gudang yang menjadi tempat penyergapan polisi setempat. Dari samping gudang tersebut, terdapat 2 tubuh yang 1 sedang tergeletak di tanah dam yang satunya lagi sedang memegangi tulang rusuknya yang terasa sangat sakit setelah terjun bebas dari atap gudang. Yahiko yang berada di bawah pun langsung pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur tanah sedangkan Kaneki langsung berdiri lagi lalu memegangi dada kirinya tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki polisi yang kembali ke gudang tersebut, membuat Kaneki langsung kabur dari TKP karena bagaimanapun kasus ini adalah bagian Black Lotus bukan dirinya jadi pihak kepolisian harusnya menyorot Black Lotus bukan dirinya yang seenaknya sendiri mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Setelah 4 tim polisi yang dibagi oleh Iruka kembali dari pencariannya, Iruka yang kala itu ikut mencari sang pembunuh menemukan sesuatu yangmenarik yaitu sebuah tongkat yang tertancap ke tanah di bagian samping gudang tempat mereka menyergap sang pembunuh, kemudian Iruka memanggil seluruh anak buahnya guna mengecek tongkat misterius itu bersama dengan dirinya.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Iruka dan anak buahnya saat mereka mencapai tempat tongkat itu tertancap karena ternyata tongkat itu tertancap di sebelah kiri tubuh sang pembunuh berantai yang saat idltu dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Iruka-san!" Iruka yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Black Lotus kini sedang celingak-celinguk guna mencari keberadaan orang itu namun tidak juga ia temukan.

"Diatas sini!" Setelah mendengar perkataan ini, Iruka langsung melihat ke arah atap gudang lalu akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya yaitu Black Lotus.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Tahu jika Black Lotus punya penjelasan tentang tubuh sang pembunuh yang pingsan di samping gudang, Iruka kemudian menanyakannya kepadanya.

"Ini ulah Kaneki!" Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Black Lotus, Iruka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

 **Flashback END!**

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Sona menyunggingkan senyum kecutnya karena dengan hantaman sekeras itu, ia yakin jika tubuh Naruto yang kala itu melindunginya tidak hanya menerima rasa sakit namun juga kerusakan. Dan kerusakan yang sudah terlihat jelas di matanya saat melihat Naruto dalam keadaan setengah telanjang tadi adalah tulang rusuk yang bengkok.

'Apakah menghilangkan kutukan 'kecerobohan' milik pemegang Galileo itu hal yang mustahil? Karena jika aku masih memilikinya dan Naruto-kun berada di dekatku itu berarti aku hanya akan menjadi beban baginya.' Batin Sona menggalau sendirian di atap Kuoh Gakuen.

"Dingin!" Namun sepertinya Sona tidak sendiri karena pipinya merasakan sebuah benda berbentuk tabung dan bersuhu sangat rendah sehingga membuatnya kedinginan.

Melihat siapa pelaku dalam aksi jahil ini membuat Sona tersentak tak percaya karena yang dilihat matanya adalah Naruto yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah kopi kalengan dari mesin penjual di koridor Kuoh Gakuen. Sementara itu Naruto yang melihat Sona seperti kaget karena kehadirannya hanya tersenyuk maklum.

"A-ada apa kau kesini Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sona dengan sedikit tergagap sembari menerima kopi kalengan dari Naruto lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Ia sendiri juga sedikit bingung kenapa dia diberi kopi kaleng?

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan tulang rusukku. Meski bengkok 1 tapi aku masih punya banyak yang sejenisnya jadi aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Sona. Tidak nyambung? Memang benar, yang dijawab Naruto bukanlah pertanyaan Sona saat ini namun pertanyaan Sona saat mereka berada di dalam ruang klub.

"Be-begitu ya? Syukurlah jika Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa." Sona yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu sangat kaget pasalnya ia mengira jika Naruto tidak akan pernah mau menjawab pertanyaannya tadi saat mereka berada di ruang klub. Namun jawaban Naruto ini jugalah yang membuat Sona khawatir karena matanya tidak salah melihat tulang rusuk yang tepat berada di depan jantung Naruto telah bengkok ke atas karena tekanan saat jatuh dari atap gudang dengan tongkat besi hitam yang semakin memusatkan tekanannya.

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian memposisikan dirinya disamping Sona dengan pose yang sama dengan Sona yaitu kedua tangannya memegang pembatas dan tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan. Kini jika dilihat dari belakang maka yang terlihat adalah sepasang sejoli yang sedang berdiri di pembatas atap lalu melihat ke arah kota Kuoh di waktu petang hari untuk memadu kasih.

Namun tak lama kemudian Sona yang tak kuat menahan kekhawatirannya langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Sona masih bertahan dalam pose 'memandang kota' tapi setelah mendengar isakan keluar dari arah Sona yang sedang memeluknya, ia langsung memegang kedua bahu Sona lalu menjauhkannya dari dirinya sehingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah Sona yang berlinang air mata.

"Hiks... hiks..." Suara isakan sang oemegang gelar Galileo itu seakan menyayakmt hati Naruto karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu melindungi para pemegang gelar di sekitarnya karena menurutnya dialah yang mempunyai paling banyak pengalaman dari mereka semua.

"Tenanglah Sona, aku pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sona. Ia tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Sona dan ia sendiri tak bisa menyalahkan Sona jika dia khawatir tentang keselamatannya (Naruto). Pasalnya 'kutukan kecerobohan' yang dimiliki Sona biasanya mendatangkan masalah bagi dirinya sendiri (Sona).

"Hiks... sekarang memang baik-baik saja tapi bagaimana jika ada jebakan yang aktif karena aku? Bagaimana jika Madara datang ke tempat itu dan menyakiti kalian semua? Bagaimana jika mereka semua terluka karena aku? Bagaimana jika kau terluka lagi karena aku, Naruto-kun! Hiks... hiks..." Di atap Kuoh Gakuen yang sepi, Sona mengeluarkan seluruh emosi kekhawatirannya akan perjalanan dalam rangka menemukan kunci untuk membuka kotak pandora.

Setelah Sona selesai mengeluarkan seluruh emosi negatifnya, Naruto langsung memeluk Sona lalu menyusupkan kepala Sona di dada bidangnya yang tertutup oleh blazer dan baju seragam Kuoh Gakuen, mencoba untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. Setelah Sona tenang, Naruto kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sona lalu menjauhkannya dari dirinya sehingga kini mereka berdua kembali ke posisi tadi. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Sona sebelumnya, tangan kanan Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seolah-olah dia adalah seorang anak kecil lalu kemudian Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sekaligus membuat Sona blushing.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian semua meski jika itu artinya aku harus menghadapi kekuatan sebuah bintang." Sekali lagi, Sona dibuat tercengang dengan pernyataan Naruto kali ini. Karena tak punya pilihan lain, ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah berubah seperti kepiting rebus untuk kedua kalinya secara berturut-turut.

Naruto yang tak punya urusan lagi dan berniat untuk pulang harus menghentikan langkahnya karena bagian bawah blazernya sedang dipegang oleh tangan Sona. Sementara itu Sona yang merupakan pelaku dari penghambatan itu hanya bisa tentunduk malu sambil membuang muka khas gaya tsundere.

"Bisakah kita disini sebentar lagi? Temani aku melihat pemandangan ini." Kata Sona masih dengan gaya khas tsundere yabg membuat Naruto sangat ingin untuk mencubit pipinya yang berwanrna kemerah-merahan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa kau masih perlu mengistirahatkan pantatmu?" Jawab dan tanya balik Naruto disertai seringai mesumnya. Sementara itu Sona yang sadar maksud perkataan Naruto langsung duduk di lantai atap dengan posisi kaki membentuk huruf W. Mengistirahatkan pantat? Akan lebih mudah memahaminya jika membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Akeno sebelum mendapat E-mail dari Naruto tetapi bukan di vagina melainkan pantat. Lalu jangan lupakan juga soal alat bantu yang berupa tali dengan benda-benda bulat mirip dengan bola berukuran kecil.

"Huwaaah! Aku benci ini!" Teriak Sona melampiaskan kekesalannya sementara itu Naruto yang menjadi biang keladi atas teriakan ini hanya bisa tertawa di sebelah Sona sambil meyakinkan Sona jika hal seperti itu wajar untuk remaja seusia mereka.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 11: END!

A/N: Mulai sekarang saya hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk mengetik kelanjutan fanfic ini jadi jangan kaget jika update akan lemot.

Dan juga saya ingin menjelaskan jika para wanita yang suka sama Naruto itu gak langsung suka sama dia melainkan butuh proses. Yaitu:

·Naruko: berawal dari rasa kagumnya dengan Naruto kemudian dia menggoda Naruto tapi akhirnya malah dia yang tergoda dengan Naruto. *?*

·Maki: Awalnya hanya rasa penasaran sama Nano, lalu kemudian kagum dengan Naruto saat dia menyanyikan lagu Gallows Bells saat oelajaran Kurenai-sensei dan akhirnya suka saat Naruto menyelamatkannya dari kenja no game di galeri dan membatalkan pertunangannya.

·Akeno: Awalnya malah musuhan sama Naruto lalu akhirnya dia melihat sisi lain Naruto lalu tertarik dengannya. Rasa sukanya sendiri datang karena Naruto berhasil mengubah sedikit sifatnya.

·Rias: Hampir sama dengan Akeno, tapi rasa kagumnya muncul saat Naruto mengalahkannya dalam permainan catur lalu rasa sukanya muncul disaat yang hampir bersamaan dengan rasa kagumnya.

Sona: Awalnya juga musuh tapi mulai berbaikan saat dia tahu kalo Kaneki adalah Naruto lalu rasa kagumnya muncul saat kasus taksi pembunuh lalu kemudian rasa sukanya muncul disaat sadar jika Naruto adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya.

·Ophis: Awalnya musuh (lagi) tapi mulai berubah sejak Naruto mengalahkannya dalam duel game dan menyuruhnya untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai tujuan hidupnya.

·Kurama: Sekilas emang mirip musuh tapi sebenarnya dia yang paling fanatik sama Naruto. Dimulai dari rasa sayangnya pada pemegang gelar Einstein sebelum Naruto lalu akhirnya rasa sayang itu diwariskan kepada Naruto. Rasa sayang itu lama-kelamaan berubah jadi rasa cinta saat Naruto menyelamatkannya bersama dengan Sekai.

Yah... emang sih kebanyakan dari mereka berawal dari rasa kagum saat Naruto menyelesaikan berbagai macam persoalan yang tidak bisa mereka hadapi sendiri. Jadi jangan samakan fic ini dengan fic lain yang baru ketemu langsung suka karena fisik.

 **Q: Apa Maki,Sona,Ophis,Kurama,Xenovia dan Rias juga suka masturbasi?**

 **A: Untuk Maki,Sona,Rias,Kurama jawabannya iya tapi gak terlalu sering,akeno juga gak terlalu sering. Alasannya adalah mereka stress mikirin permasalahan yang bisa disebabkan oleh kotak pandora jadi daripada saya buat mereka jadi pecandu obat-obatan penenang lebih baik gini,hitung-hitung juga teaser untuk seri Majikoi: Extra Edition. Untuk Ophis dan Xenovia enggak.**

 **Q: Ini arc siapa sih sebenernya?**

 **A: Madara,tapi Madara aja yang jarang nongol.**

 **Q: Berapa banyak seri Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai yang udah dipikirkan author?**

 **A: 9-11 seri. 5 seri normal (generasi Naruto dan Sekai), 2 seri spin off yang bakal bongkar abis-abisan pemegang gelar sebelum Naruto dkk dan 2 seri 'Re' yang settingnya ribuan tahun setelah generasi Naruto dan Sekai. Dan 9 itu bakal jadi 11 jika saya buat seri tambahan yang memuat tentang 'Route XX' yaitu rute dimana Naruto gak bisa bangkit setelah kehilangan Hinata dan pastinya bakal berakhir bad ending ever (mungkin cuman 1 oneshoot) dan 'Classic' yang kembali menceritakan tentang Naruto dkk tapi musuh pemegang gelar udah gak ada.**

 **Q: Izuna kesannya lemah banget,gimana tuh?**

 **A: lemah? Dia boss terakhir yang bakal sukses membuat Naruto kehilangan tangan kanan dan kaki kanannya.**

Nano, Log Out


	12. Perburuan Harta Karun Galileo part 2

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 11: Perburuan Harta Karun Galileo part 2

Opening Song: Nico Touches The Wall - Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu

 **06.00 PM**

 **Rumah Keluarga Uzumaki**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore tepat, matahari juga sudah turun dari singgasananya meninggalkan goresan warna mega merah yang megah di atas kota Kuoh. Kota Kuoh adalah salah satu kota di prefektur Tokyo yang masih merupakan ibukota negara Jepang jadi sudah seharusnya kota itu 'ketularan' ramainya kota Tokyo namun pada hari ini kota Kuoh tak ubahnya sebuah kota gelap gulita dengan hanya rumah dan gedung apartemen saja yang menerangi kota itu. Kantor-kantor pemerintah dan juga Perusahaan-perusahanaan swasta yang ada disana sudah ditinggalkan pegawainya pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan tempat kerjanya dalam keadaan gelap tanpa sebuah lampu pun yang menyala.

Ya! Karena putusnya kabel listrik di dari kota Tokyo menuju kota Kuoh, sekarang kota Kuoh hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari rumah-rumah penduduknya untuk membuatnya tetap eksis karena gedung-gedung besar instansi pemerintah, pusat perbelanjaan dan perusahaan yang biasanya menjadi penyumbang cahaya lampu terbesar untuk kota kini tidak menyalakan lampunya, karena selain jam kerja pegawai sudah berakhir, alasan penghematan juga mendorong para CEO, Manager dll untuk mematikan generator pembangkit listrik mereka lalu membiarkan gedung-gedung mereka terlihat gelap gulita.

Di sebuah rumah yang mengandalkan generator pembangkit listrik untuk menyalakan lampunya, terlihatlah sekumpulan orang duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam ditengah tragedi hilangnya listrik dari kota Kuoh. Ya, mereka adalah Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Naruto, Xenovia, Kurama, Ophis dan Sekai. Mereka semua nampaknya tidak begitu mementingkan tragedi ini karena rumah keluarga Uzumaki sudah dilengkapi oleh generator pembangkit listrik dan juga panel surya di atapnya.

"Haaah... jarang sekali ada pemadaman listrik karena kejadian tak terduga seperti ini. Terakhir kali kota Kuoh mengalaminya, saat ayahku masih kecil." Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka, tiba-tiba Kushina mencurahkan keluhannya di meja makan sekaligus mengakhiri suasana makan malam mereka yang tenang dan berganti ke makan malam yang penuh dengan penjelasan yang tidak akan otaknya mengerti.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Okaa-sama? Saat seseorang butuh listrik ratusan ribu mega volt dan ribuan mega ampere namun takut pemerintah curiga, satu-satunya cara adalah mencurinya." Kata Naruto atas curhatan ibunya itu. Ratusan ribu mega volt? Ribuan mega volt? Pemerintah curiga? Mencuri? Maksud perkataan Naruto tadi adalah, terputusnya kabel listrik dari kota Tokyo menuju kota Kuoh adalah kesengajaan seseorang untuk mencuri arus dan tegangan listrik yang mengalir disana untuk kepentingan pribadinya.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbelit-belit seperti itu Naruto, aku tidak mengerti." Dan respon Kushina atas perkataan Naruto tadi sudah bisa diprediksi oleh Minato. Otak Kushina yang 'sedikit' kurang encer membuatnya tidak bisa mengimbangi kecerdasan suami, kedua anakanya bahkan mungkin para gadi yang ia anggap calon menantunya karena mereka semua memang mempunyai kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

"Maksud Naruto tadi adalah, ada seseorang yang memotong kabel listrik agar aliran listrik yang seharusnya tidak berbentuk dan tidak bisa bertahan di ruangan netral keluar dari kabel-kabel yang mengalirkannya dalam bentuk partikel berukuran nano, lalu partikel itu akan diserap oleh sebuah benda yang mempunyai beda potensial sangat-sangat rendah di suatu tempat di kota Kuoh yang tidak ingin memakai listrik secara resmi dari pemerintah karena kebutuhannya yang besar dan juga kelihatannya kegiatannya mencurigakan. Dengan cara itu,logam yang ada di dalam kabel pun juga turut mengalirkan arus listrik berukuran kecil namun sangat deras sehingga meski aliran lostrik telah diputuskan namun sebenarnya kabel itu masih mengalirkan listrik dari kota Tokyo." Tak tega dengan istrinya yang tidak paham dengan penjelasan anaknya yang pasti akan mempengaruhi moodnya dalam kegiatan rutin mereka, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya secara lebih rinci kepada Kushina.

"Kami-sama... apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu berada di kondisi seperti ini." Namun penjelasan Minato yang memang cukup sulit dimengerti oleh Kushina, bukannya membuat mood Kushina membaik malahan kini Kushina tengah meratapi nasibnya yang menjadi istri dari suami jenius dan juga menjadi ibu dari kedua anak yang sama-sama jenius.

Ophis, Kurama dan Naruko yang melihat Kushina kesulitan memahami bahasa yang digunakan Naruto dan penjelasan dari Minato hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Kushina karena Kushina adalah pemegang gelar unik Nightingale. Sebuah gelar yang dikatakan mustahil untuk mencapai Phi Brain, bahkan para pemegangnya kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang punya IQ biasa atau bisa dibilang kalah jauh dengan standart pemegang gelar lain. Selain itu, dikatakan juga jika pemegang gelar Nightingale selalu jatuh kepada perempuan dari generasi ke generasi sehingga kemampuan dasar bagi wanita yang dimiliki oleh pemegang gelar Nightingale selalu lebih baik daripada pemegang gelar lain.

Meski mempunyai kemampuan dasar wanita yang baik namun nyatanya pemegang gelar Nightingale yang dicatat dalam dokumen milik GoG, semuanya adalah wanita tomboy. Dengan begitu banyak keunggulan, gelar Nightingale mendapat predikat sebagai gelar yang serba bisa namun tidak bisa dalam basic umum pemegang gelar (Game).

Sementara itu Xenovia yang merupakan 'manusia biasa' hanya bisa menyimak pembicaraan mereka semua tanpa mengerti yang mereka bicarakan, Sekai yang duduk di sebelahnya pun sempat tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi ibu angkatnya yang terasa seperti diacuhkan. Namun akhirnya pembicaraan yang abnormal bagi orang biasa itu berakhir karena Naruto mengganti topiknya.

"Otou-sama, apakah kau punya 'ramalan' tentang seperti apa 1000 tahun yang akan datang?" Tanya Naruto kepada Minato. 1000 tahun yang akan datang? Mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir kakaknya membuat Naruko yang saat itu sedang minum hampir saja tersedak. Kakaknya yang selalu percaya dengan hal-hal ilmiah bahkan sampai-sampai menjelaskan teorinya tentang makhlus halus seperti hantu kedalam bentuk ilmiah menanyakan ramalan kepada Otou-sama nya? Meski tahu jika kemampuan pemegang gelar Newton adalah predikisi yang sangat akurat namun menanyakan tentang 1000 tahun mendatang kepada manusia, bukankah itu lucu?

"Hm... bagaimana ya... yang pasti pada saat itu permukaan bumi akan berubah. Jatuhnya asteroid sudah pasti terjadi di rentang waktu sepanjang itu lalu belum lagi aktifnya gunung-gunung merapi purba yang masih tertidur juga akan memperburuk efek kerusakannya kepada permukaan bumi. Bisa jadi jika 1000 tahun mendatang akan banyak gunung-gunung baru dan juga hutan-hutan melebihi luas hutan di jaman sekarang." Jawab Minato setelah memikirkannya beberapa saat yang membuat Naruko terbengong pasalnya Otou-sama nya benar-benar meramalkan apa yang terjadi setelah 1000 tahun yang akan datang meski tidak terlalu rinci.

"Tapi... bukankah itu membuatmu merasa aneh, Newton Tou-san?" Tanya Ophis setelah mendengar ramalan Minato mengenai apa yang terjadi 1000 tahun mendatang. Dia sendiri sebenarnya ingin berbicara dengan ayah dari 'tujuannya' namun belum menemukan topik yang sesuai dan kesempatan kali ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan.

"Apa maksudmua Ophis-chan?" Tanya balik Minato kepada Ophis. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang memotivasi anak sulungnya untuk menanyakan tentang hal seperti itu. 1000 tahun yang akam datang? Dia memang bisa meramalkan (memprediksi) sesuatu seperti apa yang akan terjadi dengan akurat dengan berbagai macam pemikirannya yang liar namun memprediksi 1000 tahun yang akan datang? Sampai mati atau bahkan menggunakan 100% kemampuan otaknya dia tidak akan bisa. Oleh karena itu dia hanya mengatakan kepada Naruto mengenai jawabannya saat dia berpikir secara aman.

"Apakah manusia tidak berubah setelah 1000 tahun? Apakah manusia akan tetap seperti ini? Apakah suatu hari nanti tidak ada manusia yang mengubah manusia menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda?" Ujar Ophis mengatakan pemikirannya. Di berbagai kesempatan, ia pernah atau bahkan sering bertukar pikiran dengan Naruto tentang otak manusia yang telah berevolusi namun hanya di sebuah bagian bukan semuanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Ophis? Maksudmu manusia yang mengubah manusia tadi adalah seseorang yang mengaku sebagai raja, dewa, tuhan dan sebagainya bukan? Jika iya maka kita sudah punya satu orang di generasi kita." Kurama pun akhirnya ikut menimpali pemikiran Ophis tadi dengan opininya lalu tak lupa ia menyelipkan sebuah sindiran kepada omong kosong Diodora tentang akan menjadi dewa lalu menuntun umat manusia menuju era baru.

"Mungkin maksud Ophis-nee adalah akan ada seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia dalam kurun waktu 1000 tahun mendatang dan juga orang itu akan mengubah manusia menjadi manusia super atau mungkin menjadi mutan tetapi tidak mengubah bentuk asli dari manusia." Setelah selama ini diam, akhirnya Naruko angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Maaf! Okaa-sama, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Aku perlu waktu untuk bepikir." Tiba-tiba Naruto yang masih makan, menghentikan acara makan malamnya lalu berdiri untuk pergi dari ruang makan namun sebelum dia pergi jauh Xenovia terlebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Bawa makananmu." Kata Xenovia kepada Naruto dengan nada mengancam atau benar-benar telah mengancam karena dia juga mengarahkan garpu yang ada di piringnya ke arah Naruto yang menyebabkan semua orang di ruangan itu menelan ludahnya karena cara memegang garpu Xenovia bagaikan cara memegang pisau khas tentara.

"Baiklah... padahal aku tadi ingin 'memakanmu' saat tidur maka dari itu aku tidak menghabiskan makan malam ini. Tapi karena kau menyuruhku untuk membawanya kurasa kapan-kapan saja aku akan memakanmu, Xenovia-chan." Setelah kembali mengambil piringnya yang masih berisi beberapa sendok nasi dan lauk pauk, Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruang makan sekaligus meninggalkan 2 iblis yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya disana yaitu Naruko dan Kurama yang marah karena perkataan yang dia tujukan pada Xenovia tadi. Sedangkan Xenovia yang digoda seperti itu oleh Naruto hanya bisa blushing sementara Ophis, Minato dan Kushina hanya melihat mereka dengan ekspresi sweatdrop.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku akan pergi duluan, Nightingale Okaa-san, Newton Otou-san." Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya yang memang memiliki porsi sedikit lebih kecil dari mereka semua (kecuali Sekai), Ophis langsung pamit untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sementara itu Minato yang melihat Ophis berjalan keluar ruangan dengan mengenakan baju gothic lolita berwarna hitam dan ungu di beberapa bagian, kembali memikirkan apa yang di katakan Ophis. 'Apa manusia tidak berubah setelah 1000 tahu, ?' Jika dia disuruh menjawab pasti maka kemungkinan adanya jawaban baru bermunculan akan selalu ada. Contohnya dia mengira jawabannya adalah 'mungkin saja' manusia akan berubah maka bukannya tidak mungkin jika dalam tempo 1000 tahun manusia tidak akan melakukan hal baru sehingga manusia tidak berubah. Inti dari teori revolusi adalah sikap dan tingkah laku jadi yang menentukan apakah manusia berubah dalam 1000 tahun atau tidak adalah manusia itu sendiri.

Namun apa yang dikhawatirkan Ophis? Dengan mempertimbangkan status Ophis yang merupakan pemegang gelar maka sudah pasti jika kecerdasan adalah sesuatu yang wajib masuk ke dalam pertimbangannya.

'Mungkinkah Ophis-chan khawatir dengan evolusi otak manusia? Memang benar bahwa fakta tentang pemegang gelar selain Einstein dan Pythagoras mampu memasuki dunia Phi Brain merupakan kemajuan yang sangat pesat dari generasi terdahulu namun dalam 1000 tahun, apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia dengan otaknya selain berpikir?' Setelah tak mampu menemukan jawabannya tanpa bertanya langsung kepada sumbernya, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya sejenak lalu melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

 **Di kamar mandi...**

Dari arah sebuah kamar yang berada di dalam ruangan kamar Naruto dan Xenovia, terdengar suara gemericik air yang menetes dari shower. Di dekat shower itu, terdapat pemuda berambut pirang, bermata saphire, bertubuh jangkung dan atletis yang benar-benar telanjang sehingga menampilkan kulit tan eksotisnya dan juga organ yang menunjukkan jika dia benar-benar laki-laki. Pemuda itu kini sedang menunduk di depan shower sehingga air yang keluar dari shower dengan mudah bisa membasahi sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang saat ini sedang stres karena terjebak di dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Pemikiran itu adalah pemikiran tentang evolusi otak manusia yang telah berjalan sangat cepat bahkan bisa dibilang evolusi tetapi bergaya revolusi karena perubahannya hanya terjadi dalam waktu puluhan dekade atau beberapa abad saja. Bayangkan saja jika di jaman dulu, Fibonacci membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari hanya untuk menghitung nilai yang pasti tak berujung Pi (3,14) sampai ratusan digit sedangkan dia saja yang seorang pemegang gelar Einstein dan pastinya tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan matematika bisa menghitungnya dan mengetik sebanyak ribuan digit dalam waktu 20 menit. Jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa Fibonacci adalah salah satu ahli matematika yang termahsyur di jamannya sekaligus penemu dari bilangan Fibonacci.

Jadi dengan salah satu contoh tersebut, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan jika saat ini otak manusia telah berkembang jauh lebih cepat dari teori evolusi karena hanya dalam beberapa abad. Tapi nampaknya acara siraman Naruto harus terhenti karena ia mendengar pintu geser kamar mandi telah dibuka, setelah melihat siapa yang membukanya tanpa berniat menutupi tubuhnya, Naruto hanya diam saja sebab yang masuk adalah Ophis yang tengah memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Namun sebuah keanehan terjadi karena Ophis tidak mau masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tapi juga tidak mau menutup pintunya sehingga tubuh polos Naruto kini bisa terlihat dari luar kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" Setelah membiarkan keanehan ini terjadi beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada Ophis kenapa dia hanya diam saja di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Ophis kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan masih memakai handuknya.

"Biarkan aku menggosok punggungmu." Kata Ophis setelah dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menuju ke punggung Naruto. Meski dia seorang pemegang gelar namun Ophis tidak mengerti tentang beberapa tonjolan di tubuh Natuto. Tonjolan itu berada di perut, lengan, kaki, punggung dan bahu. Otot? Seluruh tubuh manusia memang dipenuhi oleh otot tetapi yang Ophis tidak tahu adalah apa gunanya otot itu? Apakah otot yang menonjol di bahu, punggung, lengan itu sebagai pertanda antara seseorang yang rutin berolahraga dengan yang tidak, atau punya fungsi lain sehingga Naruto tertarik memilikinya?

"Aku tidak sedang mandi." Elak Naruto mencoba menolak permintaan Ophis tadi. Pasalnya kebanyakan orang akan saling menggosok punggungnya jika sedanh mandi terutama di pemandian air panas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin berbicara denganmu juga." Ucap Ophis memaksa Naruto untuk menurutinya. Akhirnya setelah Ophis memaksanya, Naruto mau duduk diatas kursi kecil yang tersedia kamar mandi lalu membiarkan Ophis menggosok punggungnya.

"Berbicara apa?" Setelah sekian lama menggosok punggungnya namun tidak mulai berbicara seperti katanya di awal, terpaksa Naruto yang mengawali pembicaraan dengan Ophis.

"Kau tidak sabaran, bocah penuh hormon. Aku bahkan masih bisa melihat cipratan spermamu di dinding kamar mandi." Kata Ophis menyindir Naruto yang tidak sabaran dengan bukti cairan berwarna putih di dinding keramik kamar mandi. Sementara itu Naruto yang disindir seperti itu hanya diam saja menerima sindiran Ophis. Apakaha salah jika dia merasakan kesenangan duniawi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang stres?

"Aku langsung saja. Jika kita terpaku pada dokumen GoG yang menyatakan jika perkembangan pemegang gelar dari generasi ke generasi semakin cepat maka kemungkinan pada 1000 tahun dari sekarang, para pemegang gelar atau bahkan seluruh manusia akan dapat menggunakan otaknya untuk hal lain selain berpikir." Ujar Ophis memberikan opininya kepada Naruto. Sebelumnya tampa diketahui oleh siapapun, Naruto berbicara pribadi beberapa kali dengan Ophis untuk menanyakan tentang laporan GoG yang menyangkut kemampuan otak pemegang gelar.

Dan setelah Ophis mengkonfirmasi kebenaramnya jika laporan itu di tulis oleh GoG yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia pemegang gelar sejak lama, Naruto dikejutkan dengan perkembangan otak generasi-generasi pemegang gelar yang sangat pesat. Dimulai dari generasi sebelum dirinya alias generasi Minato dimana para orang yang terlatih dan tanpa menggunakan gelang Orpheus dapat memasuki Phi Brain (Galileo, Da Vinci dan Edison).

Sedangkan pada generasi ini? Orang-orang yang belum terlatih pun pernah memasuki dunia Phi Brain (Akeno, Maki, Sona). Jika hal ini terjadi dalam beberapa generasi maka masih bisa ditolelir namun kenyataan jika kejadian ini terjadi dalam rentang waktu berdekatan membuat Naruto berpikir tentang seberapa hebatnya otak manusia dalam 1000 tahun ke depan. Tapi dalam kenyataan hidupnya sendiri, Naruto tidak perlu menunggu sampai 1000 tahun untuk mengetahuinya. Contohnya adalah saat dia berpikir dengan keras di ruangan dengan lampu menyala maka lampu itu akan berkedip dengan sendirinya.

Hantu? Tentu saja tidak. Naruto sendiri sudah membuktikan jika hantu itu hanyalah kesalahan pada indera manusia yang dipicu oleh suara berfrekuensi rendah (infra sonic) dan debu-debu yang berterbangan sehingga dengan begitu mata manusia akan terasa seperti melihat sesosok tubuh halus yang terbang di depannya sedangkan alasan kenapa bulu kuduk manusia berdiri adalah karerna suara infra sonic yang merangsangnya.

"Ophis, apa kau percaya dengan kemampuan manusia melakukan Kinesis?" Tanya Naruto yang telah menemukan titik terang atas permasalahannya. Kinesis atau kemampuan pikiran untuk mengendalikan sesuatu, namun kebanyakan manusia biasa hanya bisa melakukan Telekinesis atau mengendalikan benda-benda solid yang lebih mudah 'dipegang' oleh pikiran mereka. Sedangkan dalam kasus Naruto, ia berpikir jika otak jeniusnya telah memberikannya jenis kinesis yang lebih rumit karena tidak melibatkan benda solid melainkan atom yang pastinya berukuran sangat kecil.

Kenapa mengendalikan atom kalau hanya membuat lampu berkedip? Bukannya mengendalikan listrik lebih logis? Jawaban atas pertanyaan itu adalah karena jika kinesis Naruto muncul saat ia memasuki Phi Brain jadi jika dia benar-benar memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan listrik maka bukankah seseorang yang saat itu berada di dekatnya saat dia memasuki dunia Phi Brain akan terkena sengatan listrik karena aliran elektron di sekitar Naruto yang masuk ke tubuhnya? Oleh karena itu akan lebih aman bagi Naruto jika dia menganggap kinesisnya adalah atom yang dapat berubah menjadi apapun.

"Kinesis? Jadi... kau berpikir 1000 tahun kemudian, umat manusia akan berubah menjadi esper?" Sedangkan Ophis yang paham maksud Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan itu tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Begitulah, tapi aku khawatir jika mereka akan menganggap diri mereka sebagai penyihir yang dapat mengendalikan elemen." Ujar Naruto disertai tawa kecil di bagian akhirnya, sangat kecil sampai-sampai Ophis hanya bisa merasakan jika punggung Naruto bergerak-gerak tanpa mendengar deru nafas khas orang tertawa.

Setelah itu... pembicaraan yang telah menyita begitu banyak waktu Naruto telah berakhir namun tentu tidak dengan acara mandi mereka berdua. Meski harus terus-terusan menahan agar hormonnya tidak mengambil alih pikirannya namun akhirnya Naruto gagal menahannya karena sentuhan tangan-tangan lembut Ophis dan juga handuk mandi yang membuat kemaluannya menegang. Tak ingin Ophis melihatnya, kemudian Naruto langsung meloncat ke arah bak mandi yang telah dia isi air sebelumnya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ophis heran pasalnya Naruto yang santai-santai saja pada awalnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat gelisah hingga akhirnya dia menghempaskan dirinya ke bak mandi. Meninggalkan Ophis yang masih dalam posisi bersimpuh untuk menggosok punggung Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang sedang berendam di bak mandi, Ophis pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mandi ketiga kalinya hari ini karena dirinya dan handuknya sudah terlanjur basah oleh air.

"Naruto-kun! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mandi saat malam hari!" Baru saja Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan adik kecilnya dan Ophis baru saja mengguyur tubuh polosnya dan sekarang sedang bersiap untuk keramas, sebuah teriakan dari arah luar kamar mandi membuat mereka kehilangan konsentrasi mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka sekali lagi namun kali ini menampilkan seorang perempuan bersurai biru dengan memakai pakaian kasual berupa dress selutut berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat feminim.

"..." Pikiran Xenovia tiba-tiba blank karena mendapati bahwa di kamar mandi ternyata tidak hanya berisi Naruto namun Ophis juga ikut-ikutan berada disana. Entah kenapa tapi saat Xenovia melihat wajah-wajah tenang mereka yang seolah tidak memperhatikan perbedaan gender, Xenovia rasanya sangat ingin setidaknya menyarangkan sebuah jitakan di kepala mereka berdua.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau ingin mandi cepatlah masuk dan tutup pintunya." Kata Ophis masih dengan melanjutkan kegiatan keramasnya sementara itu Xenovia yang mendengar Ophis berkata seperti itu dalam keadaan telanjang ditambah lagi seruangan dengan seorang pemuda yang juga telanjang langsung sweatdrop.

"..." Di sisi lain, Naruto yang sedang berendam di bak mandi hanya melihat Xenovia sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Efek relaksasi dari air panas yang merendam seluruh tubuhnya, membuat otot-otot Naruto yang semula tegang kini mulai berelaksasi dan memberikan sensasi tenang pada tubuhnya. Sensasi tenang ditambah lagi efek lelah karena terus memikirkan berbagai macam hal membuat Naruto menuju ke alam mimpinya lebih awal hari ini di kamar mandi. Mungkin seharusnya dia berdoa agar tubuh dan wajahnya tidak melorot saat di bak mandi kemudian air di baknya akan masuk ke paru-parunya melalui lubang hidungnya.

 **1 Jam Kemudian...**

"Naruto-kun...! Naruto-kun! Bangun!" Ucap seseorang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto yang saat ini masih berada di bak mandi karena ketiduran saat berendam. Membuka matanya perlahan, Naruto kemudian melihat beberapa warna yang tak asing lagi baginya yaitu pirang, orange dan biru sekaligus wajah-wajah yang ia kenali sebagai Naruko, Kurama dan Xenovia sedang memandanginya. Sementara itu mereka sendiri hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuh mereka, ditambah lagi rambut mereka yang masih basah maka bisa dipastikan jika mereka bertiga juga telah selesai mandi di kamarnya sementara ia tidur tadi.

"Ada apa, Xenovia? Ini masih belum pagi, cepatlah tidur sana." Perintah Naruto yang masih terlihat mengantuk dengan kantong mata yang terlihat jelas di sekitar matanya. Meski saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan apa yang dibilang teman seklubnya yaitu Issei dan Vali sebagai surga dunia karena dengan hanya berlilit handuk, maka payudara mereka bertiga dan juga pantatnya tercetak di handuknya namun karena matanya terlalu berat maka dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Twitch!

Sebuah kedutan muncul di kepala Xenovia setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Apa Naruto berniat benar-benar tidur di bath up semalaman? Walau Natuto menginginkannya namun Xenovia pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Memangnya di tempat tidurnya Naruto tidak punya sesuatu yang hangat untuk dipeluk sehingga dia memilih tidur di bak mandi yang berisi air hangat?

Dengan penuh kemarahan khas seperti Kushina, Xenovia kemudian mencengkram bahu Naruto lalu menegakkan badannya sehingga tubuh polos Naruto kini sedang terpampang di depan Kurama, Naruko dan Xenovia sendiri. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kurama dan Naruko segera mengeksplor seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto mulai dari badan, anggota gerak dan yang terakhir adalah...

Blush...

Wajah Kurama dan Naruko kontan saja memerah setelah direksinya menuju ke arah selangkangan Naruto dan menemukan 'sesuatu' disana, meski masih tertidur namun bukankah wajar jika seorang wanita merasa malu jika dirinya melihat organ vital lawan jenis? Lalu mereka berdua dengan kompaknya segera berlari ke luar kaman mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk mereka. Sementara itu Xenovia yang dihadapkan pada keadaan yang sama dengan Kurama dan Naruko dapat mengendalkan dirinya dengan baik meski wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari bak mandinya terpaksa harus keluar darisana setelah mengambil handuk lalu melilitkannya di pinggangnya kemudian dia pergi keluar kamar mandi sekaligus masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju sementara itu Xenovia masih menunggu gilirannya untuk berganti baju karena dress yang dia pakai tadi telah ia masukkan ke mesin cuci.

 **Di sisi lain...**

Indahnya rembulan yang menyinari kota Athena pada malam hari itu sama sekali tidak membuat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan CEO atau memang ruangan CEO tertarik untuk melihatnya secara langsung dan malah melihat bagaimana keadaan kota Athena dari bangunan bertingkat. Meski saat ini orang itu sedang duduk di ruangan mewah dan juga memakai pakaian berupa jas kantor yang tak kalah mewah namun rambut putihnya yang terlampau panjang sampai-sampai menutupi sebelah matanya langsung membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tahu jika dia tidak tertarik dengan fashion.

Awalnya orang itu nampak duduk dengan tenang sembari melihat gemerlap salah satu kota di negara Yunani yang pernah bangkrut di tahun 2015 namun akhirnya pemerintah setempat dapat mengembalikan lagi kejayaannya dan bahkan Yunani saat ini sudah diakui di zona Eropa. Tapi yang membuat orang yang bernama Madara itu datang kesini bukanlah karena gemerlapnya kota Athena ataupun salah satu warisan keluarganya ada di kota ini, sebenarnya dia saat ini sedang bosan menunggu seseorang atau mungkin sekelompok.

Sekelompok manusia bodoh yang akan dengan mudahnya menuruti perkataannya untuk membuka kotak pandora. Madara memang sudah tidak meragukan pemegang gelar Einstein dan Enigma saat ini tapi untuk pemegang gelar lain yang bahkan tanpa menjalani pelatihan seperti dirinya di masa lalu dia tidak yakin dengan kemampuan mereka. Bayangkan saja, pelatihan yang pernah dijalani dulu sudah lebih dari paket komplit yang telah melatih seluruh kemampuan otaknya sehingga kini ia bisa dikatakan sebagai pemegang gelar original yang salah satu kemampuannya mendekati pemegang gelar lain.

Prediksi Newton, Kecepatan berpikir Galileo, Kekuatan Nightingale dan kecepatan berpikir matematis dari Edison. Semua itu adalah kemampuannya yang berhasil ia kembangkan sejak dilatih oleh neneknya melalui GoG dan untuk melengkapinya, ia mengambil gelang Orpheus yang asli dari reruntuhan gedung asli GoG yang saat itu juga merupakan rumah neneknya namun gelang Orpheus yang ia temukan saat itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, malahan saat ia menemukannya gelang itu telah terbelah menjadi 2 bagian dan pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pamannya sendiri, Hagoromo.

Tapi meski telah terbelah, Madara berhasil mengembalikan gelangnya seperti ke kondisi semula begitu juga kemampuannya beserta efek samping penggunaannya. Selain itu, di saat peristiwa Pengkhianatan GoG selesai Madara menemukan sebuah file yang berisi tentang sebuah dokumen yang sangat menarik baginya. Dokumen itu berisi tentang penelitian yang dilakukan oleh pamannya Hagoromo yang meneliti tentang konsep 11 dimensi yang diusung oleh Einstein sendiri.

Teori 11 dimensi adalah sebuah teori yang mengatakan jika di alam semesta ini terdapat 11 dimensi yang saling tumpang-tindih satu sama lain. Satu dimensi diantaranya adalah dimensi waktu yang berlaku secara universal sedangkan 10 yang lain merupakan dimensi ruang yang kira-kira mempunyai ilustrasi seperti sandwich. Di dokumen itu, semua pendapat pamannya tercurahkan mulai dari bagaimana agar manusia dapat melihat dunia lebih dari 3 dimensi ruang sampai bagaimana cara agar ke tujuh dimensi ruang yang tersembunyi di balik dimensi 1, 2 dan 3 dapat dimunculkan ke dimensi ketiga.

Gila? Mungkin iya, tapi meski begitu dokumen itu sangat berharga bagi Madara karena berkat berbagai macam opini pamannya di dokumen itu kini ia berhasil membuat sebuah alat yang membuatnya terasa seperti hantu. Alat itu ia tanam di tangannya sedangkan untuk mengaktifkannya alat itu memakai sensor gelombang otak yang hanya bisa mendeteksi gelombang otak Madara untuk mengaktifkannya.

"Haaa... cepatlah datang kesini lalu bukalah kotak pandora, orang-orang idiot. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang akan menghalangi para pemegang gelar untuk memimpin dunia menuju kesempurnaaan dimana tidak ada lagi dewa, malaikat dan tuhan untuk manusia. Karena sudah saatnya ada seseorang yang memimpin umat agar memberontak kepada sang pencipta agar kita memperoleh kebebasan sejati." Kata Madara sembari menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali dan memperlihatkan warna matanya yang telah berubah dengan cepat menjadi merah.

"Sebentar lagi konsep 13 dimensi akan sempurna setelah aku membaca wahyu agung dan mencari sesuatu yang salah dengan teoriku. Sudah saatnya manusia tahu jika dirinya adalah ciptaan yang dapat membuat inisiatif sendiri termasuk membunuh penciptanya dan bukan peliharaan penciptanya yang terikat dengan serangkaian peraturan konyol, aku bukanlah anjingmu lagi malaikat, dewa, tuhan." Lanjutnya sembari menatap tajam lurus ke depan dengan mata merahnya yang menyala di kegelapan sekaligus tanda jika Madara dapat dengan mudahnya masuk ke dunia Phi Brain bahkan tanpa mengucapkam 'mantra' Unlimited Brain Works.

 **5 Juli 20xx (awal liburan musim panas)**

 **09.15 PM (bandara Tokyo)**

Saat ini jam menunjukkan waktu 9 malam lebih 15 menit dan waktu itu adalah waktu keberangkatan Team P(hi)B(rain) yang beranggotakan Naruto, Kurama, Ophis, Akeno, Sona, Maki, Rias, Naruko dan Xenovia. Xenovia ikut? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Sekai? Tentu saja kakek dan neneknya A.K.A Minato dan Kushina. Setelah mendengar jika pencarian akan dilakukan di Yunani maka Xenovia segera memaksa ikut karena bukannya tidak mungkin akan ada sebuah 'penghalang' yang menghalangi Team PB di kota yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu penyergapan angkatan laut terhadap seorang buron yang dilakukan oleh beberapa agen lapangan khusus termasuk Xenovia dan juga agen yang mengatur komunikasi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Irina.

Minato, Kushina, Ellie, Alex,Lucius, Venelana, Baraqiel, Himi, Tomohisa dan istrinya tak lupa untuk mengantarkan kepergian anak mereka. Meski terasa berat bagi mereka (kecuali Minato) karena menyerahkan beban yang sangat berat di bahu anak-anak mereka namun mereka sendiri tahu jika hanya Naruto, Rias, Kurama, Ophis, Akeno, Maki dan Sona yang dapat melakukannya. Setelah pengecekan barang bawaan selesai kini Naruto, Naruko, Kurama, Maki, Sona, Akeno, Rias, Ophis dan Xenovia berada di depan lorong yang terhubung ke pesawat mereka. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk berpamitan kepada orangtua mereka.

Air mata yang tak kuasa tertahan kemudian meluncur mulus dari mata melewati pipi anggota Team PB bergender wanita kecuali Ophis yang hanya terlihat sedih melalui sorot matanya. Sementara itu Naruto yang melihat momen mengharukan ini hanya bisa sweatdrop karena meski mereka saat ini terlihat sedang terpisah kenyataannya mereka masih dapat bertemu dengan orangtuanya dalam bentuk karakter custom di sebuah server internasional menggunakan Neuro Linker kan?

Dan akhirnya setelah ditegur untuk kesekian kalinya oleh petugas bandara, Team PB berjalan memasuki lorong yang akan mengantar mereka menuju pesawat yang bertujuan ke kota Athena, Yunani. Sebuah tempat bersejarah bagi mitologi sekaligus pemegang gelar yang pernah melarikan diri kesana karena perang yang berkepanjangan di negeri Italia. Kini, akhirnya perjalanan yang sudah ditakdirkan bagi mereka akan dimulai sekaligus memulai untuk mengakhiri 2 insiden yang akan mempunyai dampak lebih besar daripada insiden pengkhianatan GoG yang melumpuhkan kota Roma.

'Madara, pertemuan ketiga kita akan menjadi penentu siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati. Indonesia adalah tempat dimana seorang pemegang gelar akan mati pada generasi ini.' Batin Naruto yang sadar jika pertemuan ketiga mereka akan diwarnai sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan daripada pertemuan pertama.

Duel Game telah menanti mereka, pertarungan antara 2 pemegang gelar yang berakhir sama-sama mati di generasi sebelumnya kini terulang di generasi ini. Siapa yang mati dan siapa yang hidup akan menunjukkan seberapa kuat perasaan mereka dalam mempertahankan kepercayaan yang kini mereka pegang.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 11: END!

A/N: jujur, chapter selanjitnua saya belum dapat ide apa-apa. Padahal hari minggu seharusnya saya bisa punya waktu yang lebih banyak untuk mengetik. Apa chapter ini banyak adegan-adegan gak penting? Siapa bilang gak penting? Semua itu penting kok, kecuali bagian ecchinya yang emang sedikit maksa. Ya... seneng-senengin aja dulu baru nanti mati'in XD

 **Q: Apa author itu homo?**

 **A: Hm... saya gak bisa memungkiri jika saya tertarik pada 2 jenis manusia yaitu perempuan (penampilan, sikap dll) dan laki-laki (sehobi, asik) Jadi jika ada yang bilang saya homo ya... silahkan saja. Tapi dalam orientasi seksual saya masih normal layaknya remaja yang penuh hormon dan bisa meledak kapan saja.**

 **Q: Kok alurnya lambat?**

 **A: Terinspirasi banyaknya filler di Anime Naruto Shippuden XD**

 **Q: Beneran nih sampe 11 seri?**

 **A: mudah-mudahan aja kalo ada waktu ya saya bisa ngetik sampe segitu. Tapi masalahnya adalah pembagian waktu belajar, main dan bantu ortu itu yang bikin sulit ngetik.**

 **Q: Teori 11 dimensi atau 13 dimensi sih?**

 **A: Naruto make yang 11 dimensi kalo Madara make 13 dimensi.**

 **Q: Madara/Naruto bakal mati di Indonesia?**

 **A: kan markasnya ada si indo dan si Naruto juga udah tahu jadi bisa aja.**

Nano, Log Out


	13. Perburuan Harta Karun Galileo part 3

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 13: Perburuan Harta Karun Galileo part 3

Opening Song: Nico Touches The Wall - Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu

 **07.25 PM Juli 20xx (waktu Yunani)**

 **Bandara Internasiona kota Athena**

Setelah duduk selama kurang lebih 300 menit atau 5 Jam, akhirnya rombongan Naruto, Akeno, Maki, Sona, Rias, Naruko, Ophis, Kurama dan Xenovia sampai di negara plus kota tujuan tujuan mereka yaitu kota Athena yang berada di negara Yunani. 5 Jam untuk sampai ke Athena atau dengan kata lain perjalanan antara 2 benua hanya memakan waktu sekitar 5 jam saja? Jika masih ada yang berpikir hal itu mustahil maka sudah pasti orang itu tidak lebih dari seseorang yang menganut pemikiran kuno seperti sebuah gerakan atau lebih tepatnya organisasi yang percaya jika bumi itu berupa lempengan bulat dan datar meski sudah berulang kali pemerintah meyakinkan mereka jika bumi itu bulat dan pepat di daerah kutub.

Memangnya masih ada orang yang berpikir bumi itu lempengan datar seperti piring yang berbentuk lingkaran? Ada! Gerakan itu kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi setelah kemunculan terakhir mereka di sebuah stasiun televisi. Saat itu pemimpin mereka menjanjikan kepada semua orang di seluruh belahan dunia bahwa organisasi mereka akan membuktikan jika bumi itu berbentuk seperti lingkaran bukannya sebuah bola yang diedit dengan keterampilan memakai software pengedit gambar seperti yang ditunjukkan pemerintah kepada mereka.

Namun nyatanya sampai saat ini organisasi itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya lagi, ada yang bilang jika mereka bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan diri di laut karena malu atas fakta palsu yang selama ini mereka percaya namun ada seseorang yang percaya jika organisasi itu masih ada sampai saat ini namun masih dalam fase 'mengumpulkan kekuatan' lalu memberitahukan opininya kepada Naruto. Siapa orang itu? Tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Minato, sang pemegang gelar Newton yang telah memberikan opini seperti itu kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan saat itu Naruto yang masih dalam fase 'pemberontak' (sebelum Hinata mati) hanya mengacuhkan pendapat dari Otou-sama nya. Namun akhir-akhir ini, saat Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat masalahnya, ia kembali teringat tentang Opini dari Minato.

 **"Bisa saja organisasi EiC (Earth is Cicle) saat ini sedang menyusun rencana mereka untuk membuat bumi menjadi lempengan seperti yang selama ini mereka percaya."** Guman Naruto menirukan perkataan Minato yang saat itu sedang mengutarakan opininya mengenai organisasi yang menghilang secara misterius, EiC alias Earth is Circle.

EiC pada awalnya adalah sebuah grup kecil di internet yang mempercayai jika bumi itu berbentuk lingkaran bukannya bulat seperti bola. Tidak hanya percaya, namun orang-orang itu juga 'menghasut' pengguna internet untuk mempercayai apa yang mereka yakini. Lalu setelah mereka mendapat anggota yang cukup banyak, grup yang awalnya hanya ada di sosial media itu pun mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai organisasi yang menentang konspirasi yang dibuat oleh lembaga antariksa Amerika, NASA.

Mereka menuduh NASA telah mempengaruhi seluruh umat manusia dengan gambar-gambar rekayasa pendaratan luar angkasa mereka dan juga foto dari satelit buatan Amerika yang ada di luar angkasa. Setelah keberanian mereka yang secara terang-terangan menuduh NASA, akhirnya beberapa negara yang membenci Amerika kemudian bekerja sama dengan organisasi itu untuk menjatuhkan pamor Amerika di mata dunia internasiona, khususnya antariksa.

Karena organisasi EiC telah mempunyai banyak member dan pendukung di balik layar mereka, maka dengan itu sang pemimpin organisasi EiC membuka penggalangan dana di seluruh cabang organisasi mereka yang tersebar di setiap negara di seluruh dunia. Menurut pengakuannya dana itu akan digunakan untuk mencari bukti peradaban kuno sekaligus sebagai barang bukti yang akan membuktikan apa yang selama ini mereka percayai benar-benar ada dan terjadi.

Tanpa diduga-duga, dana yang berhasil terkumpul pun sangat besar namun dana yang sangat besar itu juga membawa keprihatinan besar dari sang penyumbang. Diantara tumpukan uang yang ada disana, ada sebuah surat yang menyatakan jika dia mewakili seluruh orang yang menyumbang di penggalangan dana ini berharap bahwa semua pengikut organisasi EiC dapat menjalani perawatan (jiwa) yang memadai dengan dana yang telah terkumpul.

Isi surat iu tentu saja membuat sang pendiri EiC sangat marah, namun untuk menjaga nama baik organisasinya ia membiarkannya dan mulai membuat sebuah tim besar yang berisi 200 orang dan langsung berada di bawah kendalinya untuk melakukan ekspedisi pencarian bukti bahwa bumi itu berbentuk lingkaran, ke 200 orang itu konon merupakan kumpulan ilmuwan-ilmuwan terbaik no 2 dari seluruh negara di dunia yang 'gila' karena selalu kalah dengan pesaing mereka yang selalu mendapat peringkat terbaik 1 di negaranya. Tempat dan waktu ekspedisinya sendiri sangat di rahasiakan dari para pers bahkan member yang tidak masuk ke dalam tim ekspedisi.

Memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang sangat menggelikan (bagi Naruto) seperti masih percaya dengan kepercayaan kuno membuat senyum geli Naruto mengembang. Oh... ayolah... ini sudah menuju akhir abad 21 dan masih ada yang percaya jika bumi itu berbentuk lingkaran bukan bulat?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Merasakan sentuhan jari telunjuk yang dingin di pipinya, membuat Naruto reflek menengokkan kepalanya ke arah jari itu berasal. Dari arah sana terdapat Rias yang telah lebih dulu kembali ke lobi setelah mengambil kopernya bersama dengan koper Naruto. Koper Naruto diambilkan Rias? Ya, Rias bersikeras melakukannya sebagai balas budi karena telah mempersiapkan liburan musim panas bagi mereka semua. Meski sebenarnya liburan itu lebih seperti ekspedisi yang dilakukan oleh tim khusus bagian dari lembaga pemerintah.

"Rias, apakah menurutmu nanti aku masih bisa hidup setelah semua yang akan terjadi?" Ucap Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengambil alih koper barangnya dari tangan Rias. Sementara itu Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangannya kepada kopernya karena terlalu terkejut sebab Naruto mengatakan pernyataan atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan kepada dirinya dengan nada putus asa.

"Te-tentu saja, kau tidak boleh mati. Ma-maksudku kau pasti tidak akan mati, aku yang akan menjaminnya." Jawab Rias dengan sedikit terbata karena kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Tangan Rias yang semula memegang kopernya kini ia gunakan untuk memegang ujung baju Naruto sembari menenangkan Naruto yang kelihatannya sangat tertekan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias tadi merasa jika wajahnya memerah sebab, biasanya dialah yang akan mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada orang lain namun kali ini orang lainlah yang mengatakan hal ini kepadanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi Naruto kembali lagi ke ekspresi murungnya.

"Tapi... aku takut, saat ini aku sedang takut dengan Madara. Saat pertemuanku dengannya yang pertama kali saja, aku sudah ketakutan karena berada di hadapannya terasa seperti berada diantara 3 pemegang gelar sekaligus yang dapat memasuki Phi Brain dengan mudah." Curhat Naruto kepada Rias dengan nada masam dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Naruto ketakutan? Semua orang pernah merasa takut, bahkan Minato yang saat ini merupakan pemegang gelar tunggal di generasinya (karena Kushina mengundurkan diri) pernah merasakan takut saat berhadapan langsung dengan Aristoteles Uchiha Obito untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut lagi, Naruto-kun. Karena aku, Akeno, Sona, Maki, Ophis, Kurama, Naruko-chan dan Xenovia akan selalu berada di sisimu." Rias yang tak pernah dan tak ingin melihat Naruto nampak menyedihkan seperti ini lagi kemudian menenangkan Naruto dengan kata-katanya. Sebagai pelengkap, tidak lupa ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Naruto sekaligus membuat Naruto merasakan dinginnya tangan seorang Rias Gremory saat dini hari.

Awalnya Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu membelalakkan matanya namun lama-kelamaan dia menikamati keadaan mereka. Bahkan Naruto kini semakin menekan tangan Rias di kedua pipinya sehingga Rias merasakan hasil dari perbuatannya tadi yaitu pipi Naruto yang telah terasa lebih hangat bukan karena tersipu melainkan reaksi kulitnya dengan kulit Naruto akibat gesekan. Rias yang memang dasarnya pemalu apalagi kini banyak orang yang melihatnya langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang telah memerah, membuatnya semakin nikmat untuk dimakan karena wajahnya mirip dengan buah tomat.

"Ara... ara... kami semua telah lengah. Seharusnya kami tidak membiarkanmu kembali lebih dulu, Rias." Ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang Rias yang membuatnya merinding. Masih dengan tangan yang berada di pipi Naruto, Rias membalikkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Akeno, Sona, Ophis, Maki, Kurama, Naruko dan Xenovia yang melihatnya dengan tajam. Pandangan itu seolah-olah meneriakkan kata **"Pengkhianat!"**

Pengkhianat? Sebenarnya para perempuan tadi telah berjanji untuk saling menunggu dan membantu satu sama lain andaikata jika mereka kesulitan menemukan kopernya. Namun Rias yang telah menemukan koper miliknya dan koper Naruto terlebih dulu maka dia pamit kepada anggota perempuan lain untuk mengantarkan koper Naruto lalu kembali ke sana. Namun setelah menunggu sekian lama, para anggota lain yang telah menemukan kopernya dan tidak sabar menunggu Rias kemudian mencarinya di tempat pertama mereka berpisah dan yang mereka lihat disana adalah...

Rias yang sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto atau Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Rias *?* dengan kedua tangan Rias yang dipegang oleh Naruto kemudian tangan itu diletakkan di pipi Naruto. Terasa sekali jika keduanya menikmati posisi itu sebab saat ini koper mereka telah terguling tepat di samping mereka. Bukankah itu bukti yang cukup?

"A a a... ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Kilah Rias yang enggan di cap sebagai 'pengkhianat' oleh teman-temannya, tak lupa kini telapak tangannya juga sudah ia singkirkan dari pipi Naruto dengan sedikit paksaan karena Naruto sepertinya enggan melepaskannya. Sementara itu Kurama, Naruko, Ophis, Xenovia, Sona, Akeno dan Maki yang melihat tangan Rias sudah lepas dari pipi Naruto belum juga melunakkan pandangan mereka dan masih memandang Rias dengan ekspresi tajam.

 **07.45 PM (Penginapan)**

 **Kamar Para Gadis**

Saat ini seluruh anggota klub Puzzle yang bergender perempuan tengah berkumpul di sebuah kamar yang lebar dan cukup untuk untuk mereka berdelapan tidur dengan menggunakan futon karena gaya kamarnya mirip dengan penginapan tradisional di Jepang. Maki, Akeno, Rias, Sona, Naruko, Xenovia, Kurama dan Ophis kini tengah berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan masing-masing dari mereka memakai piyama kecuali Rias yang hanya memakai setengah dari piyamanya (baju) karena sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa tidur hanya mengenakam celana dalam dan baju piyama.

Di tengah-tengah bentuk lingkaran yang mereka bentuk, terlihat sebuah benda kecil yang berbentuk kubus dengan panjang rusuk 10cm, di sisi yang berada di ssbelah kanan dan menghadap keluar dari kubus tersebut terdapat sebuah monitor kecil berukuran 7x5 cm yang tengah menampilkan tulisan **OFF** lalu di bagian sebelah atas yang menghadap keluar lebih tepatnya berada di sisi kiri (berlawanan dengan monitor) terdapat sebuah tombol yang mencurigakan.

"E-Edison, kau yang membuat ini sendiri?" Tanya Kurama kepada Akeno yang kini tengah tersenyum bangga atas hasil kerja kerasnya dalam merekonstruksi bom instan yang digunakan oleh Kurama saat mereka ada di taman bermain.

'Padahal untuk merakit semua itu... aku membutuhkan setidaknya 3 asisten dengan bayaran 10.000 dolar hanya untuk 1 jam.' Batin Kurama yang tak menyangka jika kemampuan lain pemegang gelar Edison selain menghitung game perhitungan dengan super cepat, yaitu kemampuan 'menciptakan'. Menciptakan mungkin bukan kata yang tepat dan harusnya diganti dengan kemampuan membuat tetapi dasar dari kemampuan Edison yang ini selain kepahamannya mengenai setiap komponen benda adalah karena dia juga bisa memodifikasinya lalu memvisualisasikan dan juga membayangkan ciptaannya jika benar-benar dia ciptakan. Sehingga dalam kasus ini, Akeno tidak hanya mengetahui apakah ciptaannya akan berjalan baik atau tidak melainkan juga apakah ciptaannya memiliki kecacatan atau tidak. Membuat sesuatu yang sempurna dan tanpa cacat, bukankah itu yang dinamakan dengan penciptaan?

"Akeno-nee hebat...!" Sorak Naruko setelah melihat dengan seksama kubus itu. Kubus itu adalah sebuah bom instan yang coba dibuat Akeno saat dia, Akeno, Rias, Sona dan Maki sedang duduk di bawah pohon di halaman Kuoh Gakuen.

"Hm... aku belum pernah melihat sebuah bom seperti ini. Ini mirip dengan senjata bom tipe lama angkatan laut yang memiliki penerima gelombang radio yang diatur dalam frekuesi tertentu agar dapat meledakkannya dari tempat jauh karena daya ledaknya yang besar." Komentar Xenovia tentang sebuah kubus yang Akeno klaim sebagai sebuah bom dengan daya ledak besar.

"Ara... Xenovia, apa kau tahu tentang bom RB-800M? Bom yang aku buat mirip seperti itu namun aku tidak memakai bahan peledak melainkam uranium sehingga aku bisa menghemat ruang yang berarti ukurannya bisa diperkecil dengan daya ledak sama." Kata Akeno saat Xenovia ternyata pernah melihat bom yang ia pakai sebagai dasar dari bom instan miliknya.

"Tapi... meski ukurannya kecil namun jika aku membuat 3 buah lalu semuanya ditumpuk kemudian timernya dinyalakan maka ledakannya cukup untuk membuat kawah raksasa sebesar setengah Grand Canyon. Aku sengaja membuat alasnya dengan memakai sebuah campuran logam yang akan memantulkan kembali efek ledakan, jadi ledakan yang harusnya keatas akan kembali ke tanah dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya (sejalan dengan proses pemantulan)." Lanjut Akeno disertai senyuman khas miliknya.

"Menjelaskan sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu dengan tersenyum..." Ucap Maki menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Akeno, seberapa parah kutukan Edison mu?" Lanjut Sona menyelesaikan ucaoan Maki yang menggantung.

Sementara Maki, Kurama, Naruko, Akeno, Sona dan Xenovia tengah bercengkrama dengan akrabnya sembari membahas ciptaan Akeno. Rias dan Ophis kelihatannya mempunyai pemikiran lain karena meski mereka ada disana namun mereka tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Lalu kemudian entah disengaja atau tidak namun Rias dan Ophis tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi duduknya untuk berdiri.

"Rias, Ophis. Kalian mau kemana?" Kurama yang penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Rias dan Ophis berdiri dari posisi duduknya langsung menanyakan kepada mereka.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawaban Rias yang sangat meyakinkan membuat Kurama tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Rias yang merasa ucapan pamitnya sudah sah dan jelas lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Einstein. Kalian tidak perlu ikut, aku tidak akan mengajarinya sesuatu yang terlalu dewasa bagi dirinya. Aku hanya ingin bicara, itu saja." Mendengar ucapan Ophis kali ini, awalnya Kurama, Akeno, Maki, Sona dan Naruko hendak melarang Ophis namun karena Ophis sudah terlebih dulu pergi maka mereka kemudian membiarkannya. Lagipula Kurama, Naruko, Maki, Sona dan Akeno juga perlu tidur.

 **Di kamar Naruto**

Jam dinding di sebuah kamar penginapa yang bergaya tradisional jepang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam namun seseorang yang menempatinya sampai sekarang belum juga tidur padahal dia sudah melewati malam yang panjang di pesawat tetapi sesampainya di penginapan ia malah tidak tidur sedikitpun dan malah asik memelototi sebuah botol obat yang berisi pil berbentuk bulat, berwarna hitam dan berukuran cukup besar yang ada di depannya.

"Haaah..." Naruto yang telah selesai mengamati pil hitam itu kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan seluruh pemikiran-pemikiran yang masih ada di otaknya dan menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan agar dia terbebas dari yang namanya stress karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Namun bagaimanapun juga kegiatan 'menghembuskan nafas tenang = mengeluarkan pikiran negatif' hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan dan pada dasarnya tidak akan bisa dilakukan hanya dengan menghembuskan nafas tetapi Naruto tetap melakukannya untuk menenangkan sedikit isi kepalanya.

"Pil penambah darah extra? Apa Otou-sama ingin membunuhku? Meminumnya satu saja sudah membuat ginjal manusia kerepotan dan dia memberiku 30 pil?" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya, Minato yang secara pribadi memberinya sebuah botol obat. Ketika ditanya Minato hanya bilang jika pil itu akan berguna jika Naruto masuk ke dalam skenario terburuk saat memburu Madara. Pil itu sendiri adalah pil yang khusus dibuat oleh Tsunade atas permintaan adik iparnya (Minato), meski awalnya Tsunade curiga dengan Minato namun setelah mendengar jika pil ini akan ditujukan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto maka tanpa bertanya lagi Tsunade mulai membuatnya.

Cara kerja pil itu sama dengan pil-pil penambah darah lainnya namun dengan kekuatan yang 3 kali lebih besar, meski terlihat sangat bagus namun efek samping dari pil ini adalah kerusakan organ ginjal karena tiba-tiba volume darah akan naik secara drastis atau bahkan sum-sum tulang karena dipaksa untuk memproduksi Eritrosit dalam debit yang besar.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari botol obat di hadapannya namun belum sempat Naruto berjalan walau setengah langkah suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto tahu jika orang yang datang menemuinya tidak memerlukan sang pemilik kamar untuk membukakan pintu masuk. Setelah terdengar suara pintu ditutup, Naruto baru membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggungnya di malam-malam sehabis perjalanan begini.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Einstein? Apa aku harus merelakan keperawanan dadaku agar kau bisa menyusu disana lalu tidur?" Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, dari cara dan sudut pandang sang tamu dalam berbicara maka bisa dipastikan jika saat ini Naruto kedatangan tamu perempuan. Setelah Naruto membalikkannya badannya maka untuk merespon perkataan melecehkan dari sang tamu, ia menurutinya dengan melihat payudara sang tamu dan hasilnya adalah...

"Datar, rata, tidak berbentuk, papan cucian kuno." Komentar Naruto setelah matanya mengobservasi tempat dimana seharusnya payudara perempuan berada tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali fakta jika sang tamu yang menemuinya ini memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dan ungu. Meski Naruto tidak menemukan adanya tanjakan di dada sang tamu tetapi dia yakin jika sang tamu adalah perempuan karena suaranya yang halus. Setelah sedikit lebih lama mengobservasi dada sang tamu, Naruto menemukan sebuah fakta yang menarik mengenai sang tamunya kali ini.

Di balik pakaian hitam ungu yang dipakai sang tamu terdapat tempat dimana nipple/puting disolatip membentuk huruf X pada masing-masing puting. Bagaimana Naruto tahu jika puting itu disolatip? Tentu saja karena faktor datar tadi dan juga dugaan jika sang tamu saat ini tengah terangsang karena putingnya makin lama semakin mengeras karena sebelum sampai ke kamar Naruto, sang tamu telah terlebih dulu harus berjalan melewati koridor dan sampai sekarang puting sang tamu itu masih mengeras karena efek lengket dari solatip yang seakan menarik puting sang tamu kembali ke tempat semula dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengeras.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Jangan bilang kau memohon kepadaku untuk menyiksamu, Ophis?" Kata Naruto tajam kepada Ophis yang telah masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. Meski sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto tadi namun Ophis berusaha untuk bersabar karena bagaimanapun dialah yang memulai ejekan itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku beri tahukan kepadamu, ini mengenai keturunanmu jika kau berniat INCEST." Kata Ophis disertai dengan penekanan lebih di bagian akhirnya.

"Aku tahu, jika kakak-beradik (kandung) melakukan seks sampai si perempuan hamil maka anak mereka akan memiliki kekurangan. Dengan kata lain cacat karena gen mereka yang tidak bisa menyatu." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang atas pertanyaan Ophis. Meski seharusnya orang biasa akan menjawabnya dengan panik tetapi Naruto melakukan kebalikannya karena ketidaktahuan Ophis mengenai keluarganya.

"Jika kau tahu akibatnya, kenapa tidak berhenti sekarang juga? Sebelum terlambat." Ophis bukanlah seseorang yang kurang atau bahkan tidak peka, malahan dia adalah pemegang gelar yang dianugrahi kemampuan mengamati tanpa dicurigai yang merupakan kemampuan turunan hasil dari kemampuannya bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi memang benar tapi dalam keluarga Uzumaki, sesuatu seperti incest adalah hal yang umum di masa lalu. Hal ini karena dulunya keluarga Uzumaki berawal dari seorang putri dan samurai yang melarikan diri untuk menikah dan tinggal di hutan yang jauh dari istana dan hiruk pikuk keshogunan. Si prajurit waktu itu masih sangat muda sedangkan sang ratu sudah dewasa, saat sang ratu melahirkan putri pertama mereka dia meninggal lalu si prajurit sekarang hanya tinggal bersama putrinya." Kata Naruto menjelaskan sepenggal sejarah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Dan sudah bisa ditebak, suatu hari sang prajurit melakukan hubungan seks dengan putrinya yang saat itu masih remaja sampai akhirnya putrinya hamil. Anak dari putri prajurit itulah yang suatu hari akan menghamili putri dari sang prajurit. Siklus seperti itu sidah berlangsung ratusan tahun hingga Uzumaki membuat sebuah perkampungan sendiri. Pada awalnya memang ada beberapa anak yang cacat karena dia merupakan anak hasil dari hubungan seks sesama keluarga kandung tetapi lama-kelamaan, keturunan Uzumaki mulai terbebas dari kutukan hasil dari incest. Dengan begitu artinya keturunan Uzumaki sekarang sudah bisa menerima gen yang sejenis dan itu juga berarti anakku dengan adikku tidak akan cacat seperti yang kau khawatirkan." Lanjut Naruto bercerita kepada Ophis.

"..." Setelah mendengar cerita yang cukup panjang itu, Ophis kini mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menerima fakta-fakta baru yang ia ketahui mengenai sejarah awal keluarga 'tujuan'nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ophis membuka matanya menandakan jika dia telah berhasil menyerap seluruh informasi tadi.

"Cih! Padahal aku hanya berusaha memperkecil persaingan." Guman Ophis setelah berbalik kembali ke arah pintu lalu keluar. Sementara itu Naruto yang merasa Ophis menggumankan sesuatu dengan volume kecil sebenarnya ingin bertanya kepada Ophis tapi karena Ophis sudah berbalik jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia mengira Ophis kembali ke kamar perempuan lalu tidur.

Kini suasana kembali seperti semula yaitu sunyi dan hampa karena disana Naruto hanya ditemani oleh berbagai data yang tersimpan di otaknya dan menunggu untuk dibaca kembali. Namun suasana sunyi itu nampaknya tidak bertahan lama karena kurang dari 2 detik Naruto akan berbalik membelakangi pintu, sebuah suara pintu terbuka (lagi) membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalik badan dan tetap di posisi menghadap ke arah pintu.

Setelah suara deritan itu berhenti, menandakan jika seorang tamu lagi telah membuka pintu kamar Naruto kini sudah dapat dilihat oleh Naruto dengan jelas. Rambut merah sebahu? Cek! Gaun tidur yang tidak transparan? Cek! Dada kecil nan pas-pasan? Cek! Dengan seluruh klasifikasi tersebut, Naruto sudah mengenali satu lagi tamu yang menghampirinya setelah Ophis yaitu Nishikino Maki. Sedangkan Maki yang baru saja masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan seseorang awalnya kaget namun setelah sadar jika orang itu adalah sang pemilik kamar A.K.A Naruto, Maki langsung berusaha menutupi ekspresi kagetnya.

"Ada apa? Ini masih terlalu awal setelah perjalanan jauh untuk suatu jawaban yang berbasis **Bukan apa-apa** atau **Tidak terlalu penting.** " Tanya Naruto kepada Maki yang saat ini hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu kamarnya tanpa berniat masuk dan sedang menutupi ekspresi kagetnya. Setelah sadar (lagi) jika Naruto bertanya padanya, Maki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan cepat sekaligus menandakan jika saat ini dia sedang stress karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon bantuanmu." Ucap atau lebih tepatnya mohon Maki kepada Naruto dengan badan yang sudah membungkuk sempurna sebesar 90o . Dari ekspresinya yang bercampur aduk, Naruto bisa tahu jika saat ini Maki sedang sangat tertekan karena suatu masalah. Sebuah masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh pemegang gelar Da Vinci dan juga perempuan. Tapi yang masih menjadi misteri adalah masalah apakah itu?

"Ceritakan semuanya secara runtut, jika hanya aku yang mampu melakukannya maka akan kulakukan setelah semua urusanku selesai." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sudah berubah menjadi serius sejak mendengar permohonan dari Maki.

Malam itulah yang akan membuka lembaran petualangan baru bagi anggota klub Puzzle, terutama Naruto. Karena disaat yang bersamaan, semua yang ada di sekeliling mereka mulai lenyap entah kemana. Namun Maki dan Naruto sama sekali tidak kaget dengan fenomena yang sudah sangat-sangat pasti merupakan fenomena kelenyapan dunia. Disaat kelenyapan itu mencapai bagian bawah tubuh Naruto dan Maki, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berteriak kesakitan atau apapun tetapi ekspresi mereka nampak seperti patung (tetap sama dan tidak berubah).

Barulah setelah setengah badan Naruto lenyap, mata kanan Naruto dengan cepat berubah menjadi merah menandakan jika dia telah memasuki dunia Phi Brain dan saat ini kinerja otaknya setidaknya telah mencapai 90%. Naruto yang melihat benda-benda di sekelilingnya terurai atom demi atom (lenyap) tentu saja sangat terkejut dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat jika hal itu juga terjadi pada tubuh makhluk hidup termasuk dirinya dan Maki yang berada di dalam satu ruangan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ekspresi Naruto kembali menjadi ekspresi tenang dan serius karena dia tahu percuma saja berekspresi kesakitan karena nyatanya meski tubuhnya lenyap namun dia tidak merasakan apapun karena dia (pikiran Naruto) telah memasuki dunia Phi Brain yang terisolasi dari berbagai macam emosi dan rangsangan dunia luar.

"Apakah ini..." Sayang sekali karena sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya mengenai pendapat dari dirinya tentang kejadian ini, lehernya telah lenyap sehingga meski dia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya namun suara Naruto tidak akan keluar karena pita suaranya memang telah lenyap bersama dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya sehingga kini hanya meninggalkan kepalanya yang terus-menerus mulai lenyap.

 **Di sisi lain... (Madara)**

Malam hari ini, kota Athena mulai menjalani aktifitas rutinnya yaitu disinari oleh rembulan sepanjang malam meski sinar yang ada saat ini kebanyakan adalah sinar semu matahari, sedangkan sinar matahari yang sejati baru bisa menyinari kota Athena pada pagi esok sampai sore.

Di dalam sebuah gedung tinggi diantara deretan gedung-gedung lainnya, Madara saat ini sedang setengah telanjang karena dia hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam sehingga otot-otot di tubuhnya bisa tereskpos oleh khalayak umum. Tapi sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa melihat Madara dalam posisi tiduran dengan kedua mata tertutup di atas 'Cahaya Matahari semu/cahaya bulan' yang menjadi padat karena molekul-molekulnya terhenti akibat ulah sekelompok orang bodoh.

"Kalian beruntung karena Minato telah membiarkan kalian selama ini. Jika saja dia turun tangan sendiri maka kebinasaan organisasi kalian sudah ditetapkan hari itu juga." Kata Madara sembari membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan dua buah bola mata yang sepenuhnya telah berubah menjadi merah. Berbeda dari Naruto yang terkejut dengan fenomena 'kelenyapan' yang sedang terjadi, Madara malah terlihat sangat tenang seolah-olah hal-hal aneh seperti terurainya atom-atom pada benda (termasuk makhluk hidup) sudah menjadi tontonannya sehari-hari.

"Hah... menonton dunia lenyap hampir setiap bulan ternyata lebih membosankan dari yang aku duga." Keluh Madara sembari sedikit merenggankan badannya karena memang tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah lenyap terlebih dahulu dan hanya menyisakan bagian perut ke atas namun masih terus lenyap. Kurang dari satu menit kemudian, seorang Madara Otsutsuki sang pemilik gelar Pythagoras telah sepenuhnya LENYAP dari dunia ini sama seperti Naruto.

 **Di sisi lain... (Minato)**

Berbeda dengan negara Yunani yang saat ini tengah berstatus sebagai malam, negara Jepang sekarang telah berstatus sebagai hari esok dari Yunani. Hal ini terjadi karena secara astronomis letak kedua negara tersebut jauh sehingga perbedaan waktunya sangat kentara (Yunani= GMT+2, Jepang = GMT+9).

Di tengah fenomena kelenyapan yang kini sedang menggerogoti dunia, di sebuah rumah yang ada di kota Kuoh lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh sepasang suami istri berambut pirang dan merah kini sedang tidur seperti biasa. Namun setelah kelenyapan mulai menggerogoti tubuh sang suami A.K.A Minato, dia langsung terbangun dengan kondisi memasuki Phi Brain yang diindasikan oleh mata sebelah kanannya telah menjadi merah.

Sama seperti Madara, Minato juga kelihatannya tidak terkejut dengan fenomena ini karena ekspresinya yang sangat tenang. Dengan sedikit gerakan kemudian, Minato merengkuh Kushina kedalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya dia sedih jika harus melihat seseorang yang paling dicintainya harus lenyap tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghentikan kelenyapan ini tanpa membantai langsung kelompok bodoh yang menggunakannya.

Menyuruh Naruto? Mana ada orangtua pada tahun 2070'an rela menugasi anaknya dengan hal-hal sadis seperti membantai sekelompok orang dengan menggunakan pedang besar yang mempunyai berat ratusan kilogram yang Minato namakan 'Blade of Punishment'. Jika Minato melakukannya maka Minato benar-benar sudah menjadi ayah yang gagal.

"Andai saja kepemilikan rudal/roket dan peluncurnya oleh pihak swasta dilegalkan, sudah pasti aku akan menghujani orang-orang itu dengan roket karena mererka telah ratusan kali melenyapkan Kushinaku, Naruko dan Narutoku, dan juga duniaku." Kata Minato dengan ekspresi marah setelah melihat tubuh bagian bawah Kushina mulai terurai (lenyap).

Sebenarnya Minato tahu tujuan kelompok itu sejak lama, dia juga tahu apa yang mereka lakukan bahkan tanpa bertanya kepada salah satu dari mereka. Orang-orang yang melenyapkan dunia ini bersatu dalam satu nama yaitu... EoO atau biasa ditulis dengan EO2 (End of Oxygen).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 13: END!

A/N: wah... lama banget enggak update XD maaf deh, dua minggu ini saya banyak kegiatan contohnya PTA dan paduan suara untuk upacara kemerdekaan Indonesia. Belum lagi sekolah saya berbasis agama jadi kalo bawa HP ke sekolah untuk ngetik ya gak bisa karena HP nya dikumpulkan dan baru boleh diambil setelah kegiatan intrakulikuler selesai. Tapi seminggu ini setelah kegiatan intra selesai, saya harus latihan jadi ya... gitu deh. Pulang udah sore dan capek, malamnya ngerjain PR dan tugas, paginya bikin mie untuk sarapan (author gak bisa masak XD) sebenarnya saya ingin memasukkan sebuah game di chap ini untuk flashback Minato tapi saya sadar jika yang saya perlukan adalah pengembangan plot-plot dahulu.

 **Q: Apa mereka hanya mentok setelah berhasil mengalahkan Izuna?**

 **A: ya enggaklah.**

 **Q: Hybrid siapa aja sih, suaminya kaguya itu?**

 **A: Galileo dan Edison.**

 **Q: Adakah cara memsuki Phi Brain dengan instan?**

 **A: ada tapi berbahaya karena bakal mengurangi volume otak.**

 **Q: Apa EiC beneran ada di kehidupan nyata?**

 **A: Saya pernah membaycanya di surat kabar bahwa ada sekelompok orang yang percaya jika bumi itu lempengan raksasa berbentuk lingkaran. Tapi namanya bukan EiC (Earth is Circle)**

 **Q: Apa tujuan EoO?**

 **A: hm... melenyapkan oksigen dari dunia XD**

 **Q: Apakah dunia yang ditempati Naruto, Minato, Madara dll benar-benar lenyap? Lalu apakah dengan lenyapnya dunia itu akan mengawali MAJIKOI yang beraliran supranatural?**

 **A: Emang lenyap tapi jika supranatural... TIDAK! Sampai kapanpun Majikoi gak bakal ngambil jatah genre supranatural (kecuali yang seri 'RE')**

Nano, Log out


End file.
